Draco Malfoy: El Sendero de la Luz
by Dunkle Hexe
Summary: Terminado !. Despues de la Guerra, percibe el mundo de un modo diferente, sufre y considera inalcanzable al hombre que ama, pero hay un camino para llegar hasta él "El Sendero de la Luz". Slash Draco&Harry. Contiene Spoilers. No olviden dejar Reviews.
1. Introducción

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**Introducción**

* * *

Después de transcurrida la mas cruel y sangrienta guerra de la que él hubiera tenido conocimiento, Draco Malfoy, el heredero de una de las mas reconocidas familias del mundo mágico, se encontraba afligido, lleno de dudas y desesperación.

Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, su familia antes respetada ahora era asediada incansablemente por el Ministerio de Magia y sus Aurores, quienes entraban y salían de La Mansión Malfoy sin parar, buscando sin descanso artefactos de magia oscura, prueba de las atrocidades que hubiese cometido Voldemort dentro de ella, restos de las personas que habían muerto ahí después de largas torturas de las que fueron victimas.

Los Malfoy, en pleno conocimiento de que de ello dependía su libertad, estuvieron de acuerdo en proporcionar toda la ayuda necesaria al Ministerio para que se esclarecieran los hechos y des esa forma se conociera los nombres de los Mortífagos que habían participado activamente en la Guerra.

Ellos dijeron todo lo que sabían, se defendieron y cuando fue necesario cedieron enormes sumas de dinero a favor del Ministerio y algunos de sus empleados con tal de salir finalmente absueltos de todas a las acusaciones que existían en su contra.

Fue difícil para Draco a quien todo le callo tan repentinamente que era difícil asimilarlo, ahora era interrogado, acusado de intentar matar a Albus Dumbledore, acusado de llevar la Marca Tenebrosa, Rechazado por ser un Mortifago y también rechazado por ser un Traidor.

Para los Malfoy las cosas iban difíciles, aquellos en contra de Voldemort los odiaban por haber sido sus seguidores y aquellos que habían estado a favor de la causa, los odiaban aun más por haber traicionado a su amo y con ello haber dado oportunidad a Harry Potter de vencer.

Harry Potter, aquel a quien todos le deben el poder vivir en paz, quien al vencer, logro no solo su felicidad, sino también lleno de felicidad a todas aquellas personas que en medio de guerra habían perdido lo mas valioso que tenían, sus seres amados.

El mundo mágico era al fin un mejor lugar para todos, o casi todos por que eso no incluye a ninguno de los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort.

* * *

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews.


	2. Mi peor enemigo y mi Mayor Obsesion

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, No recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, pero espero recibir sus Reviews.

**Beta:** Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**Mi peor enemigo y Mi mayor obsesión**

* * *

Ha estado toda la semana sin salir de su habitación mas que para venir al comedor, lo mejor será permitirle que este a solas para que pueda tomar una decisión - dijo Narcissa

- Vamos Cissy !! Ya es hora de que el afronte las cosas por sí mismo, no podemos permitir que un Malfoy viva aislado como Draco intenta, es hora de que actúe dignamente - Afirmó Lucios con superioridad.

- Es verdad pero también debemos entender que no ha sido fácil para él, perdió a Crabbe, sabes que era uno de sus mejores amigos, es normal que se encuentre deprimido, además Goyle le ha retirado su amistad¡¡ mi pobre Draco esta mas solo que nunca Lucios !!

- No necesito de ninguno de ellos !! ... Madre, Padre, buenas tardes... Ambos demostraron que no valían la pena en el momento en que ignoraron mis órdenes, si Crabbe hubiese hecho lo que le indiqué, no estaría muerto, ni el Lord habría sido derrotado – Habló Draco con total Indiferencia y refiriéndose a su antiguo amigo de manera despectiva.

Para Draco era muy difícil reconocer que necesitaba de las demás personas, después de todo, lo único que el realmente valoraba era a su familia, su Padre siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, su orgullo, su Madre siempre había representado su prototipo de mujer ideal, su progenitora; y aunque la Guerra había sido un duro golpe para el inmaduro joven, se había prometido así mismo no recurrir a los demás para que le reconfortaran.

Sin embargo las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control, ya que recientemente había llegado la carta de Howarts, indicándole que debido a la suspensión del ciclo anterior por la Guerra, estaba cordialmente invitado a volver a cursar el Séptimo Año y de esa manera terminar con sus estudios en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Eso era lo que lo tenia mas preocupado, no podía dejar de pensar en como se enfrentaría a su nueva realidad frente a sus antiguos compañeros de Colegio pero al fin rivales en la Guerra, si ya era bastante difícil tolerar las miradas de desprecio que los aurores le dedicaban dentro de su propia Mansión, como sería ahora encontrarse con aquellas personas a quien el había humillado y menospreciado durante tanto tiempo y volver a el lugar donde había visto morir a tantos magos, justo el lugar de la Batalla Final.

- Considere necesario el hacerles saber que he decidido volver a Howarts este año – explico Draco a sus padres, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

- Es lo apropiado Draco, un Malfoy no puede permitirse quedar aislado, no olvides la importancia de nuestro nombre – le indicó Lucios

- Padre.. ¿Ya estas enterado de quienes tienen pensado retomar su educación mágica ?

- En lo absoluto Draco, hasta donde sabemos los del consejo escolar, todos los alumnos han recibido las cartas de invitación, aunque es de suponerse que la mayoría de los que tuvieron nexos con el Señor Tenebroso no regresaran. Es justamente por ello que lo mejor que puedes hacer es volver dignamente, de esa manera demostraremos que no estábamos a favor de su causa y que no participamos en esta Guerra.

- Estoy de Acuerdo!! .. Sin embargo no espero que sea sencillo, muchos me odian y el mismo Harry Potter sabe que yo intente llevarlo con el Lord durante la Batalla.

- Es verdad lo que dices, pero Potter también sabe que fue justamente tu Madre quien, lo salvo al decirle al Señor Tenebroso que él estaba muerto. No creo que piense hacer nada en tu contra.

- Talvez deba exigirle que me regrese mi Varita, la de mi Madre no funciona como quiero.

Narcissa quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio decidió dar su opinión.

- Mi Varita no tiene nada de malo Draco, siempre ha sido muy eficaz con los hechizos y sinceramente no creo que debas tratar de hacer exigencias a Potter, debes mantenerte lo más alejando posible de él, es mejor estar al margen, no olvides que es bastante astuto y siempre logra sacarle provecho a la situación.

- Coincido con tu Madre Draco, aléjate de Potter y de todos los problemas, es lo mejor.

- Por supuesto !! - Contestó Draco entendiendo que sus padres tenian razón.

Mientras Draco estaba en su habitación su mente y sus sentimientos libraban una lucha interna……….- ¡ Alejarme de Potter ! como si en algún momento yo hubiese querido estar cerca de el, ok, a quien engaño siempre he querido estar cerca, pero San Potter me odia, además bastante tengo con haber tolerado su presencia en años pasados, como para ahora tener que ver a ese manojo de arrogancia, pavoneándose por el castillo creyéndose El Gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico¡ Que tipo mas insufrible es ese Potter !.

- Claro, el siempre sintiéndose el mejor en todo, bajo la protección de todos, si tan solo el hubiese aceptado mi amistad cuando se la ofrecí las cosas serian diferentes, probablemente seriamos los mejores amigos!! O al menos no seriamos enemigos.

- Talvez algún día pueda decirle lo que realmente pienso, talvez cuando deje de odiarme por ser hijo de un Mortifago, por pertenecer a la Casa Rival y por siempre tratar de llamar su atención. O Talvez prefiero morir antes que confesar mis sentimientos !! Si seguro eso es mejor, Já, humillarme ante Potter jamás!!

- El nunca debe saber lo que significa para mi, aunque creo que ni yo lo sé.

- Potter es…… ¡ Agradable !, pero solo con Granger y la Comadreja, por que a mi me odia.

- El mas bien es …… ¡ Tierno !, claro, solo si no se trata de pelear por que entonces se convierte en una fiera.

- Talvez solo es … … ¡ Atractivo !, siempre que no use esa horrorosa ropa muggle que acostumbra llevar, por Salazar que no se da cuenta de lo mal que se ve.

- Quizás únicamente es … …! Un maldito Idiota que se me metió por lo ojos desde la primera vez que lo vi. ¿ Por qué demonios tengo que ser Homosexual ?, y por que demonios me tiene que gustar él.

- No se que seria peor, Que se enteren de mi Homosexualidad o Que se enteren que me gusta Potter…Tu Potter …Mi Peor Enemigo…y… Mi mayor Obsesión.

* * *

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews.


	3. El Trio Dorado de Gryffindor

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, No recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, pero espero recibir sus Reviews.

**Beta:** Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**El Trío Dorado de Gryffindor**

* * *

Muchas veces las personas son catalogadas por los demás, por sus conductas, sus peculiaridades o por sus defectos y virtudes.

Sin embargo nadie esta obligado a ser como los demás piensan, ni a cumplir con las expectativas que los demás le marcan, lo mejor viene cuando uno mismo se da cuenta de quien es en realidad.

**El Elegido.**

Que es la felicidad, es tener a mis amigos a mi lado, tener una razón para vivir. Disfrutar del olor de los árboles, disfrutar del canto de los pájaros, del sonido del agua mientras corre en el caudal de algún rió solitario, pero sobre todo es saber que al abrir los ojos lo que encontrare será un mundo en paz.

Mi mundo… ¡ Al fin en paz ! después de tanto luchar, después de tanta incertidumbre, después de vivir cada día con el peso de saber que podría ser el ultimo y que si moría, Voldemort habría vencido.

Pero no venció, yo vencí, a pesar de todas las dudas que guardaba, al final triunfó la razón y seguí lo único que me quedaba, mis instintos y mi corazón.

Estoy seguro que de ser necesario volvería a luchar con la misma pasión con tal de salvar de un destino trágico a la gente que quiero y a aquellos que inocentes y ajenos de lo que sucede pudieran salir lastimados o lo que es peor … muertos.

El Bien Mayor, aun no lo entiendo, que cosa puede ser mejor que la libertad, que la igualdad, que convivir en armonía, yo no luche por el Bien Mayor, luché por mi libertad, por mi derecho a vivir, por que no tenia opción, por que Voldemort no me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo, luché por que él me eligió a apenas un año de nacido y desde entonces me marcó como el único mago capaz de derrotarlo.

Claro que soy El Elegido, como no serlo, si el mismo Voldemort fue quien me eligió.

- Haaaarry !! Oops, siento haberte asustado, es solo que la mama de Ron ya nos esta llamando a comer… ¿ Puedes creer que Ginny transformó el jugo de calabaza en cerveza de mantequilla gracias a un interesante hechizo que le enseñó George ?

- No me sorprende Herm !! Ginny ha demostrado ser una bruja muy poderosa, además de que seguro lo de la cocina le viene de familia.

- Oye, en que pensabas Harry? Noté que estabas bastante ensimismado.

- Solo reflexionaba algunas cosas, es difícil sabes, se que ustedes me quieren, se también que no me dejaran solo, pero son lo único que me queda, todos los demás murieron. Quisiera poder protegerlos a ustedes y que ya nunca mas sus vidas vuelvan a estar amenazadas.

- Vamos Harry, nada de lo que pasó es culpa tuya, mas bien es gracias ti que al fin todo acabó, deja de atormentarte y vamos a comer que ya sabes como se pone Ron cuando no ha comido…. Es capaz de venirnos a buscar y lanzarnos un horrible hechizo por hacerlo esperar.

- Entonces démonos prisa por que prefiero volver a enfrentar a Voldemort, antes que enfrentar a Ron hambriento !!

Entre risas Harry y Hermione entraron en la madriguera, donde comieron y tuvieron una muy amena charla con los Weasley

**La ****Mejor Bruja de Howarts y Ron el Encantador**

Nada había sido fácil, es un verdadero alivio poder despertar sabiendo que mi vida no pende de un hilo, sin tener que pasar horas y horas de guardia, tratando de mantenernos a salvo de los mortifagos y los demás aliados de Voldemort, pero lo mejor es haber recuperado a mis padres.

Siento tanto alivio de saber que ellos ya han recuperado su memoria y han regresado a casa, estoy feliz de que estén sanos y salvos, por que jamás me habría perdonado si las cosas no hubiesen resultado de esa manera.

Me es difícil comparar el amor que siento hacia mi familia y mis amigos con el que siento hacia mi persona especial, que me hace sonreír sin poder evitarlo con tan solo traer a mi memoria su imagen.

Y que imagen !! si ese pelirrojo es todo para mi, con su interminable ingenuidad, sus gestos infantiles, su forma callada de mirarme y mantenerse a mi lado hasta en el peor de los momentos, pero lo mas loable de él es la lealtad que ha demostrado tener.

Esa lealtad que pensé que no existía, cuando nos abandono a mi y a Harry en medio de aquel bosque, en medio de aquella misión, pero sobre todo en medio de aquella Guerra tan cruel y tan sin sentido a la vez.

La pureza de la sangre !! Pamplinas… no importa que tan pura sea la sangre de un mago, eso no determina que tan buen mago es, a mi siempre me podrán insultar diciendo que soy una sangre sucia, pero no pueden negar que soy una bruja extraordinaria, me esfuerzo por serlo y aunque la modestia es una virtud, no tengo por que negarlo, me lo he ganado, soy la mejor Bruja de Howarts en mi generación.

- Cielos Hermione estas aquí!!

- Así es Ginny. ¿Qué pasa¿Me estabas buscando?

- Si, y no solo yo, Harry y Ron te han estado buscando por toda la casa, no se les ocurrió buscar aquí, y la verdad los comprendo¿Que se supone que haces metida en el sótano, cuando ya casi es medianoche?.

- Solo vine a guardar algunos de los objetos que ya no voy a necesitar, fueron vitales durante la Guerra y no quiero deshacerme de ellos, solo quiero conservarlos, aunque sinceramente espero no volver a necesitarlos. Le pregunte a tu Mamá si podía dejarlos aquí y me aseguro que no tenia ningún inconveniente, en casa de mis padres no es posible, como toda mi familia es muggle, me arriesgo a que algún pariente que desconozca mi condición de bruja los encuentre y haga mas preguntas de las que quiero responder.

- Merlin Hermione !! No tienes por que dar tantas explicaciones, seguro que nadie tiene inconveniente en que guardes lo que desees, lo que no comprendo es como puedes estar aquí tanto tiempo sin sentir pánico¿Recuerdas al fantasma que hicieron pasar por ron durante la Guerra? El sigue estando aquí y es escalofriante.

- Ja ja ja… Vaya Ginny, no sabia que tenias miedo a los fantasmas

- No les temo Herm, solo a este, escucharlo golpear las paredes durante las noches es espeluznante y es algo con lo que he tenido que vivir desde siempre.

- Te entiendo, y por cierto ¿Para que me buscaban Ginn?

- Ahhh eso, creo que Ron quiere hablar sobre algo importante contigo.

- Ummm, lo haces sonar terrible Ginn, no se a que atenerme, así que será mejor apresurarnos.

Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron inmediatamente a la estancia, donde encontraron a un Ron totalmente nervioso y un Harry completamente risueño.

- Herm, donde estabas, nos tenías muy preocupados no sabiamos donde estabas, si te encontrabas bien – dijo ron mientras se apresuraba a abrazar a hermione y acariciarle el cabello frenéticamente.

- Descuida Ron me encuentro perfectamente, solo estaba ordenando algunas cosas que ya no voy a utilizar – le respondio hermione en un tono conciliador, mientras devolvia el abrazo.

- No entiendo ... ¿Para que quieres ordenar algo, si no planeas utilizarlo pronto? – preguntó ron con su mejor cara de incredulidad, mientras deshacía el abrazo.

- Olvídalo Ron – Finalizó Hermione rodando los ojos.

- Deberías decirle de una vez por todas a Hermione la razón por la que la estábamos buscando Ron - dijo Harry pícaramente, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Ron en señal de apoyo.

- Oh, cierto, umm ummm, bueno, veraz Herm – Empezó a decir Ron, sin que las palabras fluyeran como el deseaba, después de respirar profundamente retomó su explicación.

- Estoy conciente de que no es un secreto que me gustas mucho – dijo más sonrojado que un tomate.- Y también sé que tú comprendes que mis sentimientos van más allá de la simple atracción, en realidad "Te quiero" y me gustaría saber si tu también ¿Me quieres? – pregunto Ron, apenas con un hilo de voz.

- Vaya Ron, tu si que me sorprendes, di por hecho que eso estaba totalmente claro, pero si deseas escucharlo... !! Te quiero con locura !! – respondió Hermione muy sonriente

Y antes de que Ron pudiera comentar cualquier cosa, Hermione añadió.- Pero dime Ron ¿A que se debe que estés tan nervioso?

- Es de eso de lo que quiero hablar Herm, umm ambos nos queremos, por lo tanto creo que ya es momento de preguntarte si … ¿Te gustaría ser Mi Novia?

- Oh Ron, Claro que quiero que seamos novios – contestó Hermione lanzándose a sus brazos y mientras le abrazaba pensaba en lo maravilloso que era ese chico.

Después de tanto tiempo de amistad ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, al fin habían podido demostrarse que se amaban y lo había hecho justamente, el día de la Batalla Final, pero después de eso no habían tocado el tema, hasta ahora, por supuesto que se trataban con cariño y de vez en cuando se daban besos fugaces, pero, lo que ella pensó era ya una relación en potencia, al parecer no lo era, ya que Ron todavía buscaba nerviosamente la oportunidad para tener una relación amorosa con ella, y al fin la había encontrado.

Eres simplemente encantador Ron - pensó Hermione.

* * *

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews.


	4. Los Sentimientos de Draco

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**--**

**Los Sentimientos de Draco**

Draco caminaba entra las tiendas del callejón Diagon con la elegancia que siempre lo había caracterizado, la diferencia es que esta vez no podía hacer gala de su presunción, y no tanto por que no lo deseara, si no mas bien, por que los magos que se encontraban ahí realizando sus compras se alejaban de él, lo miraban con odio y desconfianza, y los mas atrevidos incluso lo insultaban.

Que tortura era recorrer las tiendas consiguiendo sus materiales para el próximo curso escolar con tanta gente obsesiva, pensaba Draco, cuando su indignación se vio interrumpida por un recuerdo desagradable, en el que Nagini se lazaba intempestivamente sobre su anterior profesora de estudios muggles, al cual lo acompaño otro, en donde Voldemort intentaba mediante la maldición Cruciatus conseguir información de Ollivander y uno mas, en donde Voldemort mataba Goblins completamente enfurecido por haberle llevado la noticia de que Potter y sus secuaces habían logrado penetrar en la Cámara de los Lestrange.

Draco titubeo en su andar, empezó a sentirse mareado y con nauseas¿Como podía comparar el rechazo con el dolor que habían sufrido esos magos a manos de Voldemort?

Eso definitivamente si era tortura, de pronto se sintió egoísta al darse cuenta de que el había estado ahí, siendo testigo e inclusive cómplice de todas esas atrocidades, sin hacer nada¿Como sentirse torturado? … cuando había visto en primera fila lo que era una verdadera tortura, lo que el vivía eran meras inconveniencias.

Y ahí en medio de sus cavilaciones y de aquel callejón, sintió como su una densa nube blanca lo envolvía y lo transportaba mágicamente hacia una incandescente luz que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió se descubrió en una vivencia del pasado…..… mientras se levantaba de un sillón en el Salón de su Mansión, vio con terror como La Sangre Sucia y La Comadreja, eran arrastrados en direccion a su Padre, pero en medio de ellos llevaban a un chico que parecía tener el rostro deforme debido a una gran hinchazón, empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la idea de saber que los habían capturado, ellos ciertamente eran sus enemigos, pero aun así le causaba pánico estar presente durante su tortura, los conocía bien, eran jóvenes, de su misma edad y no alcanzaba a comprender como el podía estar ahí, sin siquiera poderles ayudar, ni a ellos, ni a sí mismo.

Pero su miedo aumentó hasta convertirse en terror cuando mencionaron que el que iba irreconocible era Potter, entonces fue cuando sus piernas empezaron a perder fuerzas y mas aún al escuchar a su Madre indicarle que se acercara a donde ella y los prisioneros estaban,

Vio como uno de los saqueadores acomodaba a Potter para que el lo pudiera contemplar mejor, sintió que flotaba en lugar de caminar, que sus pies se rehusaban a actuar conforme a lo que el deseaba, quería simplemente salir corriendo de ahí, no quería mirar, no quería verlo, no quería descubrir que era él … Potter … su Harry Potter, pero sobre todo no quería ser quien quitara el ultimo velo de duda de sí ese era el chico al que todos deseaban capturar.

Cuando su Padre insistió en saber su respuesta, el solo se limitó a decir que no podía estar seguro, pero como no estarlo, si conocía cada parte de Potter, si tan solo al mirar su silueta podía reconocerlo perfectamente, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlo, no tan fácilmente.

Entonces su padre le recomendó que le mirara mas detenidamente, pero el ya estaba poniendo distancia de por medio. Escucho la voz entusiasta de su padre regocijándose de los beneficios que le acarrearía el entregar a Potter al Señor Tenebroso, y la voz del saqueador haciendo notar que la captura había corrido por su cuenta, pero lo peor que escuchó fue cuando su Padre le exigió que se acercara y que mirara la cicatriz de Potter, y sin mas remedio que obedecer se acercó donde su Padre, quien le señalaba algo dentro de la hinchazón que era el rostro de Potter, observó, y sintiendo que su alma se oprimía y que el aire le faltaba hasta sentirse asfixiado contesto – No lo sé.

Esas tres palabras fueron lo único que salio de su boca, cuando lo que realmente quería era acercarse a Potter y en un arranque de Valentía decirle que lo ayudaría, que confiara en él, que lo salvaría, que aun teniendo que oponerse a todo y a todos no permitiría que lo dañaran, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, solo logró mostrar indiferencia y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la chimenea al lado de su Madre.

De lo que después sucedió se perdió la mayoría, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, se sentía vil, estaba conciente de que siempre había insultado a Potter como una forma de castigarlo y castigarse el mismo por sus sentimientos, le había hecho la vida imposible a él y a sus amigos, pero esto era diferente, podía sentir como esta sería la ultima vez que lo viera, podía ver venir la muerte de Potter y con ello la muerte de su anhelos, de sus deseos, de su amor.

Su autocompasión se vio interrumpida por el grito desgarrador de la Comadreja cuando su Tía Bella indicaba al Saqueador podía hacer lo que quisiera con la Sangre Sucia, se giro rápidamente y vio de nuevo a Potter lanzando un hechizo que se estrelló contra su Padre, lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzar contra Potter un hechizo aturdidor que falló debido a la inusitada destreza de Potter que se había lanzado hacia un sofá para evitar que los hechizos que volaban en su contra le tocaran. Era la primera vez que veía a Potter luchar por su vida, vio por primera vez su determinación en medio de una Batalla, supo que jamás podría compararse con él.

Escuchó a su Tía amenazar con matar a la Sangre Sucia con una daga de plata, y vio como Potter y la Comadreja se rendían colocando sus varitas en el suelo y levantando las manos, su Padre le ordenó que fuera por las varitas y él, sin ganas de jugar al héroe, sabiendo que jamás podría serlo, recogió las varitas y camino hacia su Tía.

Después un terrible sonido y la lámpara del Salón cayendo cerca de él lo obligaron a cubrirse de los cristales que volaban sin piedad en su dirección, que penetraban dolorosamente en su piel, haciéndole palpar como la sangre salía de su cuerpo por las muchas heridas que aparecían sin remedio, su cuerpo se congelo, y en ese instante pensó que moriría, creyó que no habría un mañana y comprendió al fin a Potter, así se sentía ver la muerte de cerca, comprendió que no era divertido, que no se trataba de que le halagaran y lo adoraran, se trataba de Sobrevivir.

Y cuando de sobrevivir se trataba Potter era el mejor, pues sin más había desaparecido de su Mansión en medio de gritos, maldiciones y desesperación de todos los mortífagos y saqueadores que estaban ahí.

Se sintió orgulloso y gozó el placer de ver libre al verdadero dueño de su alma, ya que había visto a Potter cuando volvió el rostro para mirarle por última vez antes de desaparecer.

Se había ido, no sabia si le volvería a ver con vida, pero sabia que aquel chico era de verdad un héroe, no se había ido solo, se había encargado de llevar con él a todos sus amigos e incluso a otros prisioneros que se encontraban ahí.

Para Potter una Victoria más para él una Derrota más, ya que el Lord no tardó en aparecer más furioso de lo que jamás le había visto, encargándose mediante maldiciones de hacerles saber a él y todos los que estaban en la mansión que fallarle a Voldemort traía severas consecuencias.

Repentinamente su vista se nubló, sintió su estomago contraerse por la sensación de ir cayendo al vacío, y sin más apareció delante de sus ojos el callejón Diagon.

Al notar que los otros magos lo miraban con curiosidad debido al pánico y la incertidumbre que seguramente mostraba su rostro decidió retomar su postura fría, recoger del suelo sus compras y con paso firme reanudar su camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante donde escogió la mesa del rincón para beber un cargado whisky de fuego que le ayudara a entender que demonios acababa de pasarle.

Mientras bebía, pudo notar como su manos aun temblaban, había revivido aquel recuerdo, no solo eso, estaba seguro de que había estado ahí una vez mas, sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez, trató mediante otro trago de deshacer el nudo en su garganta y cerro los ojos apretándolos fuerte para que no se llenaran de lágrimas ante el dolor que lo invadía, la Guerra lo había marcado en lo mas profundo de su alma y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Respiro profundamente auto convenciéndose que todo había terminado, que jamás volvería a vivir cosas como aquellas y reconfortándose al saber que Potter estaba bien, seguramente estaría en casa de la Comadreja, lleno de amor, un amor que el no podía ni quería demostrarle, no era su estilo, tal vez en otra vida lo habría hecho, pero en esta era imposible, eran enemigos, era Malfoy el Sangre Pura y Potter el Héroe Mestizo, eran dos chicos, jamás podría ser, jamás se lo permitirían sus padres y lo que era peor Potter jamás lo miraría con amor por que a él le gustaban las chicas.

No había nada que hacer, esa Batalla por Amor la había perdido sin que la hubiera comenzado.

--

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews.


	5. Soy Dra

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**Este Capitulo muestra una sitacion erotica... no apto para menores... **

**Soy Dra**

Estando frente al espejo pudo notar su silueta, sin duda era atractivo, lástima, de nada serviría la belleza en su situación, se miro a los ojos y los descubrió inflamados y con rastros de lagrimas, aquellas que había estado derramando durante la tarde después de volver del callejón Diagon, cuando el dolor y la angustia de lo vivido lo volvió a invadir, cuando entre gritos ahogados intentaba sacar fuera la rabia que sentía contra si mismo, había sido un cobarde.

El dolor lo asfixiaba, pero ya nada podía hacer, no podía revivir a los muertos, no podía pedir perdón a las personas que en su mansión fueron torturadas, no podía dar el pésame a los que perdieron a sus seres queridos y no podía volver atrás para decirle a Potter la verdad, que lo quería como jamás imagino, que estaría dispuesto a todo por el, su ser se empequeñeció ante el dolor de saber que jamás seria correspondido.

¿Como podía ir con Potter y declararle sus sentimientos¿Como ofrecerle amor¿Como prometerle el cielo y las estrellas?, si desde que se conocían se había encargado de demostrarle todo lo contrario. Con toda su alma deseó ser otra persona para poder acercarse a el con las manos limpias y no manchadas de sangre como las suyas.

Se agachó, no podía mirarse a los ojos así mismo, hasta en su mirada sentía repudio por ese ser vil que se erguía frente a él.

Las luces tintinearon, una nube blanca se apoderó de su ser, el miedo lo volvió a invadir, lanzó golpes frenéticamente hacia la nube que se encargaba de envolver su cuerpo, no sabia que estaba pasando pero no quería volver a experimentar aquello, no deseaba ser llevado otra vez hacia el dolor – Ya Basta – gritó desgarrando su garganta – He sido la peor persona del mundo… lo sé,… Quiero cambiar,… Quiero volver a empezar – exclamó dejándose caer sin fuerza sobre sus rodillas – Por favor – suplicó con el ultimo hilo de voz que conservaba.

La nube se volvió densa y lo envolvió suavemente, lo cual le causo una sensación de confort, como si algo lo abrazara cariñosamente y lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, se sintió flotar por unos instantes, una luz apareció frente a sus ojos, esta vez era un punto lejano que brillaba intensamente, de dejó abrigar por la calidez que emanaba aquella luz, cerro los ojos para disfrutar, sentía como su alma se liberaba, sus culpas se iban, su dolor se aliviaba.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire moverle el cabello, era tan intensa que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio, lo que miró lo dejó perplejo.

Estaba en medio de una habitación notablemente humilde, no conocía nada de lo que veía, estaba seguro de jamás haber estado ahí antes, parecía una alcoba pequeña con un par de camas, llena de fotos, ropa, colgantes, libros, y mas objetos que no distinguió pero que parecían colocados en muebles notoriamente viejos.

En medio de las penumbras vislumbró una puerta y se dirigió inmediatamente a ella, a la izquierda había unas escaleras que llevaban hacia la planta baja y a la derecha un pasillo con mas puertas que parecían conducir a otras habitaciones, el lugar era completamente extraño, era seguro que pertenecía a magos, por que vio al final del pasillo una puerta abierta que parecía un armario de escobas mágicas, las cuales estaban considerablemente desgastadas, decidió caminar hacia el pasillo, se detuvo en la ultima puerta, vio que tenia pegada una foto tomada en Howarts antes de la Batalla, en la foto se vislumbraban las figuras de tres jóvenes que sonreían alegremente, la sorpresa lo invadió y decidió entrar a investigar, giro la perilla lentamente, con la respiración entrecortada por la expectativa de lo que se encontraría.

Y ahí estaba él, recostado placidamente sobre una mullida cama, con el pelo alborotado sobre la almohada, los ojos cerrados, la respiración pausada, los brazos extendidos fuera de las sabanas.

Se acerco suavemente, no pudo evitarlo, tenía que mirarlo más de cerca, era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

Harry se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien susurraba algo en su oído, abrió los ojos confundido y vio frente a el a la persona menos esperada, observándolo amorosamente, sus ojos parecían tener luz propia.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Harry confundido, sentandose en la cama.

- Yo… lo siento… ummm.. No se lo que pasa … no se como llegue aquí – contestó Draco, sintiendo que agua helada recorría su cuerpo, cayendo en la cuenta de que no podía explicar algo que ni el comprendía.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? – Pregunto Harry en tono conciliador – se que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, lo siento, no creí oportuno acercarme a ti en estas circunstancias – añadió tomando la suave mano entre las suyas.

- Yo … si quiero – contestó Draco sintiendo que vivía un sueño, su mano entre las calidas manos de su amado, su cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto y la mirada dulce que Potter le dedicaba, claro que quería hablar y mas aun de esa forma, jamás se lo imaginó mirándolo así, con ternura.

Se dejo inundar por la tranquilidad de la noche y se sentó al lado de Potter sin dejar de mirarlo, parecía que algo le angustiaba.

- Lamento lo que hice, se que durante la guerra me mantuve alejado de ti, no lo hice por que no sintiera nada por ti, lo hice para que no te hicieran daño, no quería que te relacionaran conmigo, podían haberte lastimado, Voldemort era capaz de todo por vencer, no quería que el, ni nadie, te dañaran – explicó Harry abrazando tiernamente a Draco

Draco devolvió el abrazo tratando de transmitirle con ese contacto todo el amor que le tenia, su corazón latiendo mas rápido que nunca, sus manos temblando ligeramente, quería decirle miles de cosas pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca, su garganta era un nudo incapaz de emitir sonidos, sus ojos se humedecieron, eran lagrimas de felicidad que no salían de sus parpados, pero estaban ahí, profesando la intensidad de sus sentimientos, Potter lo estaba perdonando, le estaba diciendo que era importante para el, ese tenia que ser el momento mas maravilloso de su vida. Irreal pero Maravilloso.

Harry suavemente lo separo de su cuerpo, lo miró a los ojos y lo besó.

Un beso cargado de ternura, de esperanza, de amor, de deseo. Un beso Dulce

Draco sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, completamente mareado y extasiado correspondió al beso, dejando sentir a Potter lo que no había dicho con palabras, que lo amaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

No iba a perder esa oportunidad, rodeo a Potter con sus brazos, recargándose suavemente en el, dejándole ver lo que deseaba cuando suavemente acaricio su espalda en círculos.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sintió excitado y recibió las caricias de Draco conciente de lo que pretendía, dudó por un momento en detenerle y sus dudas se convirtieron en culpa.

- Tus padres me van a matar – dijo Harry intentado ser conciente – esto no esta bien, debemos esperar.

- No me importa lo que digan mis padres, ni nadie mas, Te amo, no me interesa la opinión de nadie, si tu también sientes algo por mi, yo daré todo por ti, dejaré todo por estar a tu lado – dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Potter, estaba decidido, era ahora o nunca, su momento había llegado, había rogado por una oportunidad y la estaba viviendo, lucharía por su amor hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Harry entendió que eso era amor, y dejo volar lejos su razón, atrayendo con firmeza el cuerpo frente a el, lo sujetó por la cintura sintiendo las manos de Draco sumergidas en un vaivén suave en su cabello que hacia que su piel se erizara a cada movimiento.

Tomo a Potter por los hombros para separarse ligeramente de el, puso ambas manos en su rostro y lo beso con pasión desbordante, entregándose al placer.

En medio del beso, bajo lentamente sus manos hacia la cintura de Potter para subirlas nuevamente mientras desprendía la playera que llevaba puesta, la dejó caer sobre el suelo, y dirigió sus manos hacia el torso suave de su amado, acarició cada centímetro de piel con todo su amor, rozaba las yemas de sus dedos contra el pecho de Potter y este vibraba con el contacto.

Draco se sintió despojado frenéticamente de lo que sea que llevara puesto, no le importo quedar completamente al desnudo, al contrario lo disfruto, no había paso atrás, era su momento de disfrutar lo inimaginable.

Se encargo a ciegas de deshacerse de la ropa interior de Potter, y se dejó caer suavemente contra el, succionando ligeramente con sus labios cualquier trozo de piel que quedaba a su alcance, era sin duda un momento único, sentía los brazos de Potter recorrer su cuerpo con dulzura.

Eran inexpertos pero eso no aminoraba el deseo, al contrario, estaban dispuestos a entregarse uno al otro dejando de lado todo y a todos.

Sintió como Potter tomaba la iniciativa colocándose sobre el, tembló, estaba por venir el momento de pertenecerle, relajó cuanto pudo su cuerpo en medio de besos y caricias.

Se sentía torturado de placer, necesitaba sentirse dueño de aquel cuerpo que se regalaba ante él, separó cuidadosamente las piernas de Draco y con temor penetró suavemente en su cuerpo, ahogó un gemido y entendió que era momento de dar más de si mismo.

Sentía como Potter acariciaba su cabello mientras se movía cadenciosamente sobre el, era una danza de amor, se dejo llevar por los golpes de placer que recibía desde su interior.

Dos rostros encendidos de pasión, las pieles perladas del sudor que exhumaban por cada poro, los jadeos intensos que eran acallados con besos y los gemidos capturados en sus bocas con mordidas auto infringidas que evitaban hacer de aquel acto un escándalo.

Sintió una ola de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaron, contuvo la respiración y cuando exhalo desbordó también toda la energía que su cuerpo poseía mientras el placer lo hacia su presa. Se olvido por completo de la importancia de ser un Malfoy

La energía se concentró en una sola parte de su cuerpo y junto a semen dejó salir su pasión, posó su rostro sobre el cuello de Draco, respirando el aroma de ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, la dicha lo invadió.

Lentamente bajó de su cuerpo para permitirle descansar también, le miró con ternura y le dijo – ¡¡Te amo Ginny !!

Abrió lo ojos estrepitosamente ante esa declaración, su rostro mostraba sorpresa e incertidumbre - ¿Ginny? – pregunto Draco con indignación

Harry puso su mejor cara de preocupación – ¿Estas bien Ginn? – dijo tocando la frente de la chica. – ¿Te pasa algo malo¿Hice algo mal? – completó pensando que debía ser una fiasco en la cama para que Ginny reaccionara con furia en un momento que para el había sido tan placentero.

- ¿Por que demonios me llamas así Potter¿Que pretendes con esto¿Deshacerte de mi por que ya obtuviste lo que querias? – preguntó Draco tratando de entender la razón de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Potter¿Desde cuando me dices Potter Ginn¿Por que no quieres que te llame por tu nombre?... no debes enojarte sabes…. Si quieres que te diga de alguna manera especial solo dime cual es y lo haré – Dijo Harry tratando de encontrar una solución a la discusión que veía venir.

- No soy Ginny idiota.. ¿Qué, acaso estas ciego¿Como te atreves a compararme con esa Comadreja? – escupió Draco sintiéndose completamente furioso, empujo con firmeza el cuerpo de Potter y se levantó de la cama mirándolo con odio.

- Soy Dra….. Alcanzó a decir antes de sentir que su cuerpo era arrancado de ese lugar.

Una vez mas la sensación de caer al vacío lo tomo por sorpresa, con el estomago contraído sintió como de golpe llegaba al suelo, de nuevo de rodillas y sosteniéndose del piso con las manos dejo salir su frustración, lagrimas inundaban su rostro, sollozos impedían su respiración.

No sabia que estaba pasando pero aquello que le hacían era despiadado, el amor no podía doler tanto.

... o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o ...

Gracias por Leer y por sus reviews.


	6. La Confesión de Draco

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … … … … … … o … o … o … o … o … o … o … … … … … … … …

**La confesión de Draco**

… … … … … … … … … … o … o … o … o … o … o … o … … … … … … … …

Harry estaba horrorizado, algo pasaba y era incapaz de comprenderlo.

Vio a Ginny desplomarse en el suelo, corrió a tratar de auxiliarla pero fue inútil, había caído como un bulto sin vida.

Al ver que no reaccionaba la tendió en la cama, le puso nuevamente su ropa de dormir y trato de reanimarla, sus signos vitales estaban en orden pero no despertaba, cuando había decidido ir por Hermione para que le ayudara por que no se atrevía a ver a la cara a nadie que tuviera el apellido Weasley, notó que Ginny se removía en la cama.

- ¿Ginn?, ¿Estas bien? – dijo Harry con preocupación latente en su rostro

- Yo…. Si…. Eso creo… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Harry?...¿Que haces en mi habitación? – pregunto Ginny con la miraba vacilante.

- No es tu habitación Ginn, estamos en la mía, bueno la que me presta tu familia.

- ¿Y que hago aquí?... ¿Tu me trajiste? – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con desconfianza.

- ¿Yoooooooooo? – Cuestionó Harry indignado – Tu entraste a esta habitación mientras yo dormía, me despertaste, hablamos, aclaramos la cosas y bueno ya sabes…… ummm…. ¿No recuerdas? – completó Harry no queriendo mencionar mas de lo necesario por lo confuso de la situación.

- No tengo idea de lo que hablas Harry Potter, pero no quiero trucos, Dime ahora mismo ¿Por que me trajiste hasta aquí?, ¿Que pretendes?- Preguntó Ginny bastante alterada, no tenia la menor idea de lo que pasaba, pero nada bueno podría ser conociendo a Harry, primero la ignora durante años, luego empiezan a salir sin ser formalmente novios, luego simplemente la deja sin una mejor explicación que simplemente su bienestar, para colmo desde la batalla final se comporta distante y eso que se ven a diario y ahora resulta que la secuestra.

- Pero… pero… Ginn… nena… yo no te traje… en serio... lo juro… tu llegaste sola… caminando… pasaron muchas cosas ¿De verdad no recuerdas absolutamente nada? – preguntó Harry frenéticamente, las dudas lo consumían.

- No entiendo nada, esta situación es absurda – Finalizó Ginny saliendo furiosa de la habitación, necesitaba estar sola, alejada de Harry, su cercanía le hacia daño.

- Solo eso me faltaba que aparte de acosarme, seas tan cobarde como para decirme que soy yo la que anda tras de ti. Tu sabes lo que siento por ti Harry Potter pero no soy ninguna ofrecida y NO soy tu juguete – gritó Ginny azotando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

Eso era una locura, que rayos le pasaba a Ginny, primero lo visita, luego lo incita, después no le gusta que la llame por su nombre, grita que se llama Dra, y ahora resulta que no sabe nada y el acosador pervertido es el. - Una pesadilla…. eso es… solo estoy soñando – pensó Harry con frustración

- ¿Y Quien es Dra? – Preguntó Harry en voz alta conciente de que la respuesta no podía simplemente caer del cielo.

… … … … … … … … … … o … o … o … o … o … o … o … … … … … … … …

- Oye Herm, ¿Puedo hablar contigo… sobre… algo privado? – dijo Harry a su mejor amiga mientras desgnomizaban el jardín de la Madriguera, Ron y Ginny habían ido a ayudar a George a atender su tienda "Sortilegios Weasley" por el aumento de magos que acudían a hacer sus compras previo al regreso a clases, Harry y Hermione habían decido quedarse a ayudar a Molly con los tareas del hogar.

- Claro Harry, lo que quieras – Contesto Hermione dejando notar su interés por la naciente conversación, mientras lanzaba tan lejos como podía a un gnomo que intenta morder su mano para liberarse.

- Veraz, yo confío plenamente en ti, se que eres muy discreta y me gustaría que me ayudaras a resolver algo que paso anoche – comentó Harry intentado ganarse la complicidad de Hermione, cuatro gnomos forcejeando en cada una de sus manos le ayudaban a liberar sus tensión.

- ¡¡ Por Merlín Harry !!, esto tiene que ser serio, te vez muy misterioso – Expresó Hermione con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, antes de lanzarse contra un escurridizo gnomo que había saltado fuera de sus manos.

- Es algo bastante extraño

- ¡Sin tanto rodeos Harry¡, Dime ya, ¿Que pasó?

- Bueno, anoche Ginn entró en la habitación y me despertó por que quería hablar conmigo, dijo Harry sentándose en una roca ya sin poner atención a los gnomos que lo miraban desde fuera del terreno con reproche.

- Wow Harry, eso es genial, siempre he pensado que Ginny y tu hacen una excelente pareja, ambos son muy tiernos, ¡ya quiero verlos juntos de nuevo! – exclamó Hermione sacudiendo sus palmas de la suciedad que habían acumulado al estar hurgando entre la maleza.

- Espera Herm, ese no es el punto, el caso es que Ginn estaba bastante rara, como explicártelo ummm … me miraba con amor, eso es… parecía realmente feliz de verme.

- Vamos Harry, todos sabemos que Ginny siempre te ha visto con amor, no me digas que hasta ahora lo descubres.

- Nooooo, yo se de sus sentimientos, pero esta vez era diferente, no disimulaba, hablamos algunas cosas y nos besamos…. Merlín Herm no me mires de esa forma – exigió Harry con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza. – El punto es que después del beso se molesto por que la llamé por su nombre, se puso furiosa y me grito que no era Ginn, Que se llamaba Dra….. ¿Entiendes algo? – Finalizo Harry, pensando que lo mejor era no dar detalles del encuentro amoroso con Ginny para no complicar mas las cosas.

- ¿Dra?, ¿Que significa eso?

- No lo se, esperaba que tu me pudieras ayudar

- ¿Y por que no le preguntas a Ginny?, talvez ella te aclare las cosas, yo, no tengo la menor idea de que es eso de Dra.

- Es que hay otro problema, cuando ella se enojó, dijo que yo la había llevado a la habitación, no se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera recordaba el beso, ella incluso despertó creyendo que estaba en su habitación.

- ¿Que quieres decir con "despertó", Harry? – cuestionó Hermione con desconfianza pues en el relato no había mencionado nada sobre Ginny durmiendo.

- Ohhh. – Harry se sintió descubierto pero de inmediato corrigió su error – sucede que después de los reclamos donde aseguraba no ser ella, se desmayó y estuvo unos minutos así hasta que finalmente despertó confundida.

- Merlín…….. Eso es como cuando…….. Ahhhhh…. ¿Recuerdas cuando por medio de su diario el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la controló? ….. Cuando abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. – dijo Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Ahhhhh… ¿Crees que Voldemort esté controlándola otra vez? – Harry sintió que un enorme peso volvía a caer sobre sus hombros.

- Claro que no Harry – resolvió Hermione - de ser así no iría a tu habitación a besarte… habría intentado matarte de inmediato, además El murió, todos lo vimos, no debes preocuparte por eso.

- Pero talvez haya alguna chica interesada en matarte…. a besos, pero utilizando el cuerpo de Ginny……- Dijo Hermione entre risas

Harry se sintió un poco aliviado, era cierto, no podía ser nada malo, si lo fuera, el ya estaría muerto, además había sido algo muy especial – ¿Quien crees que podría hacer algo así Herm?

- No lo se Harry, pero, sabes, no fue un hechizo de apariencia, ni poción multi jugos por que la Madriguera sigue protegida, nadie puede encontrar esta casa sin que el guardián secreto haya dejado ver la ubicación, además, dices que ella se desmayó y solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de su habitación.

- Si así es Herm, eso pasó, ella no se transformo, solo se desmayo y su actitud cambio totalmente.

- Entonces lo que paso, es que de alguna manera, el alma de Ginny fue reemplazada por la de alguien mas, presumiblemente una chica enamorada de ti – Hermione miro de reojo a Harry – lo extraño es que dices que te aclaro que no era Ginny.

- Así es, se enojo mucho, me llamo idiota, dijo que era Dra

- Eso quiere decir Harry que esa chica tampoco estaba conciente de estar en un cuerpo que no fuera el suyo, talvez pensaba que tu estabas conciente de quien era.

- Vaya Herm, por algo eres la mas inteligente, tienes razón ella estaba furiosa conmigo por confundirla.

- ¿Harry? Ummm ¿Cuantas chicas recuerdas que su nombre o apellido empiezan con "Dra"? – preguntó Hermione perspicaz

- No lo se…… mmmmm……… mmmmm…. Nop, ninguna, no recuerdo a nadie – dijo Harry exprimiendo al máximo sus sesos, sin conseguir nada.

- Ni yo, pero si recuerdo a alguien en Howarts con un nombre así- dijo Hermione con tono casual - solo que no es una chica, y además seria una situación imposible……

- A quien te refieres Herm? – Harry tenía la respiración contenida por la expectativa que le causaba el comentario de Hermione

- Malfoy…….. ¿Lo captas?….. Draco Malfoy…… lo siento pero es el único nombre que se me viene a la mente.- se alzo de hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

Las piernas de Harry se pusieron cual gelatina ante el comentario de Hermione, eso si que era irreal, él y Draco Malfoy en una situación así… - Puuaajj – exclamó – la sola mención me causa nauseas, mejor déjalo Herm, con esa ayuda prefiero seguir indagando solo – se indignó Harry

- Oye, yo solo pretendo ayudarte a resolver el "misterioso beso" – reclamó Hermione.

- Lo siento Herm – se disculpó Harry – creo que esto me ha puesto un poco irritable.

El resto del día Harry lo paso pensativo, no entendía la razón de algo así, ahora las dudas eran mayores, ya no se limitaban a entender a Ginny, ahora necesitaba saber, si la teoría de Hermione era cierta, alguien había estado en su habitación dentro del cuerpo de Ginny, dejaría de llamarse Harry Potter si no lograba llegar hasta el fondo de esa situación – Tal ves debo ir pensando en que otro nombre me gusta mas, talvez adopte el apellido Black – dijo en voz alta entre divertido y resignado

Draco por su parte estaba confundido, había pasado el día entero tratando de investigar en la biblioteca de su Mansión sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no era algo usual, ya que no lograba encontrar nada, talvez lo mas parecido a lo que sentía eran los Viajes Astrales, pero no podía ser, por que el no tenia intención de que su alma viajara a ningún lado y el libro que hablaba de ellos explicaba que había que concentrase y prepararse mucho para lograrlos.

Dejando de lado el dolor, la angustia y la curiosidad decidió ir un rato al jardín donde vio a sus mascotas pasear, una pareja de pavo reales albinos que caminaban de un lado a otro, haciendo gala de su magnifica belleza. Sonrió, en su andar le recordaban la actitud de su familia y entendía por que la adoración hacia esos animales. Eran hermosos e inusuales, la mayoría de pavo reales lucían sin cesar sus plumas multicolores, pero estos, tan blancos como la nieve, parecían creerse los mejores entre todos. Tal como los Malfoy – Tal como yo – dijo dándose cuenta del engaño en que vivía. El no era mejor que nadie, de hecho en ese momento se sentía el peor de todos.

La noche llegó y con ello la angustia de volver a verse en una situación extraña, pero para su alivio nada pasó, y pudo dormitar en paz imaginándose nuevamente en los brazos de Potter, suspirando con el recuerdo y rogando por volver a disfrutar su cercanía.

… … … … … … … … … … o … o … o … o … o … o … o … … … … … … … …

El rocío de la mañana entraba suavemente por la ventana, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros mezclado con el sonido del agua que revoloteaba en la fuente del jardín, el murmullo del viento elevaba las cortinas de su habitación hasta el techo, el sol le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día acariciando su rostro con calidez, abrió lentamente los ojos y la realidad lo golpeó de lleno, estaba en su mansión de donde partiría por ultima vez hacia Howarts, ese día era 1 de Septiembre, y en el anden 9 y ¾ lo esperaban ansiosos los sobrevivientes de la Guerra para recriminarle los errores del pasado.

Se levanto determinado -… ¡Un Malfoy debe estar listo a tiempo! - entro a la ducha permitiendo que el agua templada acariciara su piel, la sensación de libertad lo invadió, se sintió aliviado, no lloraría más, esa habría sido la ultima vez se permitiera derramar lagrimas por Potter, era humillante, un Malfoy se mantiene digno hasta la muerte, lo amaba, pero ahora, mas que nunca estaba seguro que el amaba a la Pequeña Comadreja, no hay nada que hacer – Nada, solo olvidar - movió la cabeza en señal de negación tratando con ello que su mente no fuera inundada por pensamientos esperanzadores - Los Castillos no se construyen en el aire, se necesitan cimientos sólidos y lo mío es solo una ilusión, el no me ama, jamás lo hará – tomó la barra de jabón y la pasó delicadamente sobre su cuerpo manteniendo el rostro contra el agua y los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa se dibujo disimulada y picara, el jabón era tan suave como las manos de Potter recorriéndolo, ladeo su cabeza, se acaricio suavemente el cuello rememorando las sensaciones que lo habían hecho vibrar dos noches atrás, daría lo que fuera por vivirlo otra vez.

Sintió un abrazo abrigador, reconfortante, la nube ya conocida lo invadía nuevamente, cansado de luchar, se dejo llevar, estaba conciente que nada podía hacer para evitar lo que venia, sus ojos, al abrirse se encontraron un punto que resplandecía, lo observó era hermoso, se sentía inundado de paz, entra mas lo observaba, mas deseaba estar cerca de esa luz que prometía mostrar el camino hacia un lugar mejor, se extasiaba, se sentía en armonía.

Decidido a averiguar lo que pudiera, caminó hacia la luz, lo hizo por varios minutos dándose cuenta que era imposible acercarse, entre mas avanzaba el punto luminoso se veía mas lejano, resignado giró sobre sus pasos y frente a sus ojos empezó a materializarse la estación King Cross.

A su derecha visualizo a una mujer madura, de mirada fría y arrogante, demasiado familiar para su gusto, una verdadera molestia durante su estancia en Howarts a pesar de que no compartian curso.

A su izquierda un niño de mirada altiva, tan parecido a el que lo asustaba, parecía un retrato fiel de cuando el había entrado a Howarts – ahhh – sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, aterrorizado se vio así mismo reflejado en el cristal de una de las ventanas del Expreso, lucia mayor, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, mas largo de lo que el acostumbraba, parecido al de su padre, un abrigo negro abotonado hasta el cuello cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, lo entendió, era él mismo en algún momento del futuro, giró su vista hacia el fondo del corredor de la Estación y ahí estaba otra vez, el responsable de su dolor, Potter, lucia también mayor, una sonrisa calida dibujada en su rostro, luz en sus ojos, destilaban paz, se podía notar que los años le habían sentado bien, al rededor de Potter estaban la Pequeña Comadreja (Ginny) , la Sangre Sucia, la Comadreja Mayor (Ron) y varios chicos de diferentes edades, parecían sus hijos, vio como la Comadreja Mayor llamó la atención de Potter y la Sangre Sucia señalado en dirección a él, no sabia como reaccionar lo estaban observando, los ojos de ellos no reflejaban odio como Draco esperaba, mostraban mas bien curiosidad, talvez no lo habrían visto en años y ahora, al parecer, el día de llevar a los hijos a la estación se encontraban irremediablemente.

Asintió ligeramente en señal de saludo, sin dejar de mirar a Potter, recupero la postura y giro sobre sus talones para mirar al pequeño que parecía su hijo.

- Padre, nos veremos pronto ¿Verdad? – dijo scorpius el hijo de Draco

- Por supuesto – respondió con firmeza, se sintió fuera de lugar no sabia como hablarle a ese pequeño era su primer viaje a Howarts, un momento especial y el no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar a ese chico que lo miraba con la angustia tatuada en su rostro.

- No te defraudare Padre, iré a Slytherin como buen Malfoy y seré el mejor de mi clase – dijo scorpius tratando de convencerse así mismo de lo que decía.

A Draco estas palabras le cayeron como una bofetada, al parecer nada había cambiado en la tradición familiar, así como a el su Padre le había explicado sus obligaciones, el había también transmitido ese peso a su hijo, pensó en si mismo, como poco a poco había descubierto que su destino nunca fue ser el mejor, al parecer ese privilegio le pertenecía a Potter, hacedor de grandes hazañas, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, para Draco solo la vergüenza de estar siempre varios pasas atrás de su rival.

Se inclino hacia su hijo, lo miro como siempre soñó que lo mirara su Padre, con compresión y ternura y le dijo – Howarts, querido hijo, es un lugar hermoso, encontraras ahí las cosas más sorprendentes que puedas imaginar, sin embargo, es solo un paso mas en tu vida, Howarts no es tu destino, es solo parte del camino, …. Solo disfruta tu estancia en el castillo ….. y …. Nunca permites que te afecten los comentarios de los demás, demuestra que eres un buen chico, solo eso.

Con la mirada cristalina por la emoción de poder decir esas palabras al pequeño y verlo abrir los ojos tan grandes y redondos como platos de sopa, lo abrazó suavemente – Estoy orgulloso de ti – susurro en el oído de su hijo con el corazón latiendo fuerte, cuanta necesidad había tenido el de escuchar algo parecido, aunque fuera una sola vez, saberse importante para su Padre, no por ser su Heredero, ni por ser un Malfoy, sino solo por ser su hijo, un ser humano que siente y que sufre como cualquiera.

El pequeño scorpius lo miro con amor, se notaba agradecido por el sorpresivo gesto de su padre – Yo también estoy orgulloso de ti, Padre – dijo con firmeza las palabras que le salieron del alma.

No podía imaginarse siendo el orgullo de nadie y menos de un pequeño que partía hacia una nueva aventura, se sintió profundamente agradecido por esas palabras - Hijo – llamó la atención de scorpius – Vez a esos chicos de allá – dijo indicándole a Scorpius el lugar donde se entraban Potter, sus amigos y su familia, Scorpius asintió – Nada les debes y nada te deben, no tengas prejuicios con ellos, estoy seguro que su sangre esta mezclada con la de muggles, su linaje sin duda no es el mejor, pero son familia del Mago mas valeroso que conozco – su hijo asintió varias veces en señal de entendimiento, se irguió y le indico el camino hacia el interior del Tren – Nos veremos pronto – dijo a su hijo que se marchaba con paso elegante. – Todo un Malfoy – comento orgulloso a la mujer a su lado, ella solo lo miró con cara de no entender su actitud. El por su parte estaba extasiado acababa de reconocer públicamente que Potter era un gran Mago.

La sensación de caer al vacío se apoderó de él, sus intestinos se hicieron un nudo y mareado se vio nuevamente en su cuerpo, en medio de la ducha, con el cuerpo y el alma al desnudo, empezó a comprender las cosas, al parecer, en los últimos días había visitado un suceso del pasado, tal vez lo de  
Potter y la Pequeña Comadreja era algo que había estado ocurriendo en el presente y ahora acaba de volver de un momento que llegaría a vivir en el futuro, pero nada le gustaba, parecía que las cosas no salían como el quería, se casaba con parkinson, que asco, pero valía la pena el tener un hijo.

Así que ahí estaba vistiéndose con lentitud, como queriendo retrasar el momento de su partida, cayendo en la cuenta de que su destino no lucia muy prometedor, - Cosechas el fruto de lo que siembras – se dijo así mismo con resignación.

Desayunó en calma con sus padres, aunque pudo notar en ellos preocupación, como talvez ellos también la notaban en él, les informó que deseaba ir a la Estación solo, era lo mejor, acompañado de sus padres las cosas empeorarían.

Ya en el Jardín, le concedió un beso en la frente a su madre, calido y respetuoso, a su padre, lo miro con determinación, puso una mano en su hombro – Me gustaría conversar contigo solo un minuto - le dijo sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir podría lograr que su cabeza saliera volando sin vida por la ira que iba a provocar en su padre.

- Pasa algo malo Draco – siseó Lucius.

Narcissa se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa conciente de que Draco necesitaba hablar algo a solas con Lucius y ella no iba a impedírselo.

- No se si es malo Padre, pero es la Verdad y creo que no puedo ocultarla mas tiempo, me destruye, me consume por dentro – dijo Draco visiblemente angustiado

- Suena preocupante Draco, habla, quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir – Lucius podía sentir su cuerpo paralizarse ante la expectativa, su hijo jamás se había mostrado débil ante él, pero en ese momento parecía estarse desmoronando, no sabia que pasaba, pero tuvo la certeza de que lo que escucharía no le iba a gustar, por algo Draco había esperado hasta el ultimo momento para decírselo.

Draco se debatía entre hablar y no, pero le era preciso, urgente, la verdad clamaba por salir de interior y la razón luchaba por mantener a la verdad oculta. – Soy homosexual, Padre – dijo Draco agachado, no quería mirar a su Padre, no podría verle a los ojos nunca mas, sintió dolor, mas del que podía soportar, había desnudado su alma al fin y tenia la certeza de que lo que vendría seria terrible.

Ante el silencio de su Padre, levanto el rostro, se encontró con un par de ojos mirándolo con sorpresa, con horror – Lamento decepcionarte, no es algo que pueda cambiar, lo he intentado todo este tiempo, pero todo ha sido inútil – se excuso intentado obtener una reacción de su Padre – Perdóname – añadió llevando las manos a su rostro con lagrimas clamando por abandonar sus ojos, se pensó derrotado, el golpe que esperaba se estrellaría contra su cara en cualquier momento no llegó.

- Te agradezco tu honestidad, Draco, aunque esta venga tardía, habría odiado enterarme de otra forma – habló Lucius con sus pensamientos agolpándose en su mente, su hijo, de su sangre, de su carne, educado por el mismo, Homosexual, en que momento pasó, ¿Cómo saberlo?, no tenia caso indagar, posó su mano en el hombro de Draco y le dijo – Se que no he sido el mejor Padre, te di el peor ejemplo, te inculque ideales equivocados, te lleve a servir fielmente a un Mago sin escrúpulos, el camino erróneo te lo marqué yo, estoy conciente de ello, no lo hice para dañarte, simplemente creí que era lo mejor, que te daba lo mejor, que te colocaba entre los mejores, eres mi hijo y te defraudé, lo reconozco y me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde, cuando en medio de la Guerra descubrí que no se puede tener lealtad a aquel que te amenaza, ni puedes considerar amigos a aquellos que no te tienden una mano cuando la necesitas, te lleve a ser un siervo hijo, tú, mi único hijo, sangre pura, de la mejor familia de magos que haya existido jamás, convertido por mi culpa en un esclavo.…. No me has decepcionado Draco, sigo tan orgulloso de ti como el día que te vi por primeras vez en brazos de tu madre, pequeño e indefenso, fui yo el que falló.

Nunca imaginó a su padre diciendo aquellas palabras, no lo esperaba, creyó que escucharía reproches, gritos e insultos, pero al contrario su Padre le habló con honestidad y sabiduría, parecía que a Lucius Malfoy la Vida y la Guerra le habían enseñado también el valor de las personas a su alrededor, que ante la angustia, el día de la Batalla Final, de imaginar a su hijo perdiendo la vida, valoró a su familia y se replanteo sus prioridades, esa talvez, habría sido la razón por la cual Lucius y Narcissa en lugar de luchar hicieron todo por estar junto a su hijo, traicionaron a su amo, dejaron de lado el temor de ser castigados, olvidaron sus prejuicios y buscaron desesperadamente la forma de llegar con Draco, de estar con el, si habría que morir lo harían juntos como familia.

Sobrevivieron refugiándose de las maldiciones en una esquina con los brazos entrelazados, Draco entre su madre y su padre, sus mentores y como desde ese momento le demostraron sus protectores, Narcissa y Lucius decididos a dar todo por su hijo habían entregado su orgullo al olvido y mostrando debilidad y miedo habían permanecido quietos junto a él hasta que todo acabó.

- Padre – exclamó Draco lanzándose en un abrazo sincero hacia su Padre, agradecido, esperanzado, orgulloso de saberse un Malfoy, después de todo no eran tan malvados como todos pensaban, no estaba hechos de piedra, eran humanos, como cualquiera, se habían equivocado y pagaban el precio de sus errores. – Gracias – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- Solo se discreto Draco – enfatizo Lucius – te entiendo, pero debes estar conciente de que las decisiones que tomes de ahora en adelante cambiaran tu futuro, compórtate dignamente, tus preferencias de genero no te hacen mejor o peor persona, si ya tienes claro lo que quieres, tienes mi apoyo.

- Lo haré Padre, estarás orgulloso de mi, lo prometo – asintió y se marcho apareciéndose dentro del anden 9 y ¾.

Hacia tiempo que era mayor de edad, podía usar la magia a su antojo, frente a sus ojos la magnificencia de la locomotora escarlata se dejo ver, entera, a su máximo esplendor, como la primera vez.

El ruido de las familias despidiéndose, los abrazos efusivos de los amigos que se volvían a encontrar, al parecer todos estaban con los sentimientos a flor de piel, por que veía lagrimas de alegría por doquier, nombres se que mencionan en gritos de alegría y sorpresa, y jóvenes que se encaminaban presurosos hacia quienes les nombraban para con largos abrazos dejar a sus corazones descansar de la angustia que habían vivido, para la mayoría un reencuentro feliz, para Draco Malfoy la soledad.

- Temí que no volverías – dijo colocándose a su lado Pansy.

- Estaba seguro que tú tampoco – contestó sorprendido – ¿Entramos?

Sin mas caminaron entre el tumulto de personas, dejaron atrás el bullicioso anden y optaron por un vagón lejano y apartado de las miradas acusadoras que algunos estudiantes les dedicaban.

… … … … … … … … … … o … o … o … o … o … o … o … … … … … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	7. El regalo que tiene precio

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**--**

**El regalo que tiene precio**

- ¿Fue Lucius quien te obligó a Volver? – preguntó Pansy en tono casual, una vez que estuvieron instalados en el vagón.

- Me ofendes Parkinson, a mí nadie me obliga a hacer nada en absoluto – Contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras. – Sin embargo, debo decir que si fue por recomendación de él que decidí ponerlo en consideración – enfatizó la palabra "recomendación" para dejar en claro su autonomía – y al final mírame aquí estoy, no le debo nada a esos magos de tercera que creen que merecen siquiera pronunciar mi nombre. – Finalizó haciendo gala de la arrogancia que siempre lo caracterizó, al parecer su comportamiento amable se limitaba únicamente a su circulo familiar.

- Si ya veo, y me complace que estés aquí, me sentiría muy sola sin ti, ya que en mi caso, fui amenazada o volvía o me desheredaban ¿Puedes creerlo?, mis padres son realmente crueles ¿Cuanto puede valer una bruja si no cuenta con una jugosa herencia?- Cuestionó Pansy con cara de obviedad.

- Tu, particularmente, Nada, según lo veo. – Aseguró Draco recorriendo con la mirada la silueta de Pansy.

- Oyeeeee – Dio un codazo ligero a Draco – Lo dices solo para molestarme ¿verdad? – Sonrió – si hace un año adorabas mis masajes especiales – dijo con picardía.

- Que me guste que me consientan como merezco, no significa que me gustaras físicamente en algún momento – Aclaró Draco con autosuficiencia

- ¿Quién te gusta entonces? – Preguntó Pansy dejando ver un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

- No es tu asunto Parkinson – Giró su vista hacia la ventana para ver como el Expreso empezaba a ponerse en marcha y muchos magos agitaban sus manos despidiéndose de los ocupantes del tren escarlata – Pero es seguro que no eres tu – Agregó con un mal sabor de boca al recordar que hacia poco tiempo había tenido una visión del futuro en donde Astoria Greengrass era su esposa. Una verdadera estupidez que estaba dispuesto a evitar a como diera lugar, tomando en cuenta su homosexualidad.

- Descuida, ya me quedó claro – rodó lo ojos – pero si me dices quien es, talvez pueda ayudarte – insistió en su cometido de averiguar quien llamaba la atención de Draco, mas por curiosidad femenina, que por interés genuino, ella sabia que llegado el momento, sus padres harían un buen arreglo para conceder su mano algún chico proveniente de una familia adecuada, por lo cual no tenia necesidad de andar tras de nadie.

- Despreocúpate Parkinson, soy perfectamente capaz de conseguir lo que quiero sin ayuda – aseguró con desden, sin embargo era mentira y el lo sabía, pero no era la primera vez que mentía para hacer alarde de sus capacidades.

Cansado de la molesta presencia de Pansy, decidió ir en busca del Carrito de los Dulces, no le caerían nada mal unas Ranas de Chocolate. – Gustas algo Parkinson, voy a salir a buscar Golosinas – ofreció amablemente.

- No Gracias, pero si estas de acuerdo, puedo acompañarte – aseguró complaciente

- De ninguna manera – se puso en pie a prisa y antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimiento le dijo – ahhh, talvez me demore un poco, no me busques – y salió con paso elegante, con la esperanza de toparse con Potter en el camino, aun cuando estaba enojado por lo de la comparación con la Pequeña Comadreja, no podía negarse que su interior rogaba por verlo, tan solo un instante.

… … … … … … … … … o … o … o … … … … … … … … …

- Ya quita esa cara Harry – Dijo Hermione divertida – Es normal que algunos estudiantes sientan respeto y admiración por ti, deberías ser mas amable con ellos, solo intentan agradarte.

- Desde cuando agradar es sinónimo de arrancar la ropa¿Viste a la loca de los chocolates? Intentaba desvestirme aquí mismo, creo que seria buena competencia para el calamar gigante con esos tentáculos que tiene, además apostaría a que sus chocolates tienen algún filtro amoroso. – se defendió Harry.

- Vamos Compañero – Ron le obsequio un par de palmadas en la espalda – no es para tanto, además, que tiene de malo que todos te quieran, es lo mas genial que hay, mejor disfrútalo como yo y dame tu caja de chocolates, yo me haré cargo de ella. – dijo señalando hacia la enorme caja púrpura con forma de corazón.

- Ronald Weasley, - tono autoritario – deja ahora misma esa caja, no voy a permitir que por tu glotonería termines persiguiendo como enajenado a la Mujer Calamar – ordenó Hermione señalando frenéticamente hacia la caja que intentaba tomar Ron.

- Lo vez – dijo Harry poniéndose en pie - ahora ya me das la razón de que los chocolates no son de fiar – añadió indignado.

Desde que habían llegado al anden lo habían asediado con abrazos, felicitaciones, presentaciones, regalos y mas muestras de afecto, las cuales en cantidad moderada son siempre bien recibidas, pero en este caso Harry ya estaba harto de tantas demostraciones, una tras otra las chicas lo saludaban, le guiñaban el ojo, hasta algunas atrevidas intentaban pellizcar su trasero, eso era insoportable, el, siempre tan sereno, estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia, formulaba en su mente mil ideas de cómo deshacerse de todas esas locas de hormonas aceleradas, pero por caballerosidad y timidez prefería no llevar a la practica ninguna.

Respiro profundo y con voz cansada dijo – Iré por algo de comer ¿Qué les traigo?

- Hasta la pregunta ofende compañero, debes traer de todo, ya sabes que los amigos están para ayudarse, y yo pienso ayudarte a comer todo lo que compres. - comentó Ron muy risueño, atrás habían quedado los tiempo en que con vergüenza aceptaba algún regalo de Harry, ahora la amistad estaba muy afianzada y el se sentía con confianza de hacer alarde de su gula.

- Rooooon – canturreó Hermione dándole un puntapié – No abuses de la generosidad de Harry – giro su vista hacia Harry - no hagas caso a Ron, solo tráenos una bolsa de Grageas de todos los Sabores, recuerdo que esos fueron los primeros dulces mágicos que probé y me gustaría que los compartiéramos, será un Hermoso Momento ¿No Creen¡El ultimo festín juntos antes de empezar nuestro ultimo año en Howarts!

- Siempre que se trata de comer, yo estoy de acuerdo, je je je – rió Ron – aunque lo haces sonar terrorífico – se percató de que Harry y Hermione lo miraban con duda – Ultimo año es Sinónimo de EXTASIS ¿Comprenden? – Cuestiono Ron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Harry se rió nervioso pensar en los EXTASIS tampoco le hacia mucha gracia, pero sabia que eran un mal necesario.

Hermione rodó los ojos, al parecer su novio no tenia remedio.

- Vuelvo en seguida chicos, ahhh, cuando vuelva tocare antes de entrar, no me gustaría ver nada inapropiado – Sonrió al ver a sus amigos plenamente sonrojados y satisfecho con su comentario se fue en busca del Carrito.

Al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa, había una gran cantidad de estudiantes arremolinados en medio del pasillo que le hacían imposible el acceso – Lo que me faltaba, una multitud - se quejó en voz alta.

- Vaya Potter, jamás imaginé que te escucharía quejándote de tus fans, cualquiera pensaría que la fama empieza a cansarte – le dijo Draco con su peculiar arrastrar de palabras, pero sobre todo con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Al parecer, alejarse de Pansy tenia su recompensa.

Harry por su parte casi brinca cuando escucho que alguien a su lado hablaba, lo que menos quería era ser visto – Malfoy, eres tu. – dijo con alivio.

- Caray Potter, no sabia que verme te causaba tanto agrado – Elevó una ceja con presunción, se recargo de lado en la pared metálica del tren y se cruzó de brazos. La situación le resultaba muy divertida, Potter parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhh – lo calló Harry en un intento por que un grupo de chicas que pasaban no se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí. – Por favor Malfoy, esta vez no, de verdad, no sabes de lo que son capaces – dijo mirando con recelo a las chicas que se alejaban, mientras salía de atrás de Draco ya que lo había usado como escudo humano.

Draco se había quedado perplejo, solo sintió como Potter lo tomaba frenéticamente por el brazo, lo jalaba y lo pasaba enfrente de el para cubrirse así mismo de una chicas que pasaban. Con el corazón clamando por salir de su pecho se giró para ver a Potter de frente, eso no podía quedar así, se vengaría de su osadía de jalonearlo sin permiso.

Se sacudió con ambas manos y volvió su vista a Potter dispuesto a usar su frase mas venenosa – ¿Pero que demonios? – Abrió los ojos con terror – corre idiota – gritó jalando fuerte a Harry, intentando apartarlo de donde estaba por que de lo contrario una multitud lo aplastaría. Todos los chicos arremolinados alrededor del carrito se habían dado cuenta que "el Salvador del Mundo Mágico" estaba ahí, tan cerca de ellos que podían tocarlo, y repentinamente se habían abalanzado sobre el, talvez pensando en quedarse cada quien con un pedazo de su cuerpo, para la buena suerte.

Harry descolocado se dejó arrastrar por Draco quien lo empujó detrás de él y antes de que se les lanzaran como lobos hambrientos, Draco rápidamente los amenazó con su varita o más bien la de su madre – si alguno da un solo paso, juro que le causare tanto dolor, que sabrá por que el Ministerio clasificó al Cruciatus como un hechizo imperdonable.

Sorprendido y con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Harry saco su varita y con paso firme se coloco al lado de Draco, en su mirada se podía ver determinación, como si se estuviera enfrentando a un grupo de mortifagos, recorrió a la multitud frente a el con mirada fiera y los amenazó, - Juro que si vuelven a acercarse a mi, los mataré – No necesitó mas, con un "Ahhhh" de miedo generalizado, la multitud se dispersó, solo algunos volvían la mirada con recelo, pensando en que Harry o estaba loco o la fama se le había subido a la cabeza.

- Podrías explicarme Potter¿por que esos idiotas te perseguían como enajenados? – En su voz se notaban los celos que lo estaban consumiendo. Pero Harry inocentemente pensó que solo estaba molesto por haber sido atacado.

Segundos después cayó en la cuenta de que estaba al lado de su peor enemigo y de un salto se apartó de él – No lo sé Malfoy – dijo cansado, respiro profundo y negó con la cabeza – pero te aseguro que no es alentador ni divertido.

- Tal vez eso te enseñará a no andar por ahí haciéndote el héroe Potter – le reprochó

- Yo nunca me he hecho el Héroe, es más, no lo soy, solo intentaba SALVAR MI VIDA, es eso tan difícil de entender – recalcó Harry en un volumen tan alto que varios estudiantes asomaron la cabeza desde sus vagones para descubrir quien estaba escandalizando.

- Cuida tu tono Potter, que no somos iguales – amenazó Draco recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Harry, no pudo evitar recordar como se veía sin ropa y un calor abrumador le recorrió la espalda y el pecho hasta llegarle a la cara, Draco no pudo hacer nada para que no se notara – Uff hace calor aquí, será mejor que me vaya, sería bochornoso que me vean cerca de ti – añadió dándose aire finamente.

- Iguales, Já, ni quien quiera ser igual a ti Malfoy – soltó Harry mordaz, pero se arrepintió de sus palabras, no pensaba que recordarle a Malfoy sobre su pasado fuera lo mas apropiado, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la imagen de Draco, desabotonándose el cuello del abrigo para calmar el calor.

- Como no vas a morirte de calor Malfoy, ya es bastante extraño que ese abrigo te permita respirar.

- Vaya Potter no sabia que había un gran comediante en ti, dime ¿Dónde das funciones?

Harry rodó los ojos – No se que hago perdiendo el tiempo aquí, no tienes remedio, es imposible entablar una conversación civilizada contigo.

- Eso es únicamente, por que en ningún momento mencionaste que querías una "Conversaron Civilizada" – enfatizó las palabras – yo puedo hacer eso – alzó una ceja – y mucho más – sonrió con suficiencia viendo como Potter lo miraba con cara de no entenderle ni media palabra.

- Mira Malfoy, deja tus demostraciones de superioridad para otro momento.

- Dime el lugar, el día y la hora y te demostrare cuan superior puedo ser – lo interrumpió divertido

- Lugar… ¿Qué lugar?

- Donde tú quieras – dijo con media sonrisa

- Basta – Harry golpeó el suelo con un pie en señal de exasperación – no entiendo de que hablas, pero ya me cansaron tus Idioteces Hurón.

- Pero si es San Potter haciendo una pataleta – dijo Draco irónico pero divertido, ver a Potter tan al límite de su paciencia le causaba risa y ternura. No le importo el apodo, se limitó a ofenderlo también para colmarlo más.

Harry dio un respingó y echando chispas se alejó de Draco, en dirección al Carrito de Dulces, al llegar se dio cuenta que estaban agotados.

- Lo siento Harry – comento con angustia la señora del carrito – este año son demasiados alumnos y la dotación que preparé se termino antes de lo previsto

– Descuide, será para la próxima – contestó Harry, pensando en que Ron lo mataría cuando supiera que por estar huyendo de sus seguidores y peleando con Malfoy no había alcanzado dulces.

Frunció el ceño intentando entender, en realidad no había peleado con Malfoy, sin duda el encuentro había sido extraño, pero no había sido una agria riña como generalmente sucedía, esta vez para empezar, Malfoy estaba solo, se había atrevido a molestarlo sin sus guardias al lado, y además parecía querer alargar la pelea con el, talvez Voldemort le había hecho un hechizo especial para nuevos mortifagos que los volvía locos si le traicionaban o talvez Malfoy ya estaba loco desde antes, en fin, a quien le importaba, se encogió de hombres y camino de regreso a su compartimiento con paso inseguro, no quería ni imaginarse a Ron escandalizando por tener hambre y no poder comer ni un mísero dulce. Ese viaje pintaba para convertirse en un verdadero infierno, aunque tal vez ya lo era, no podía ser peor ¿Cierto? volvió a encoger los hombros.

Draco que no había dejado de mirar a Harry ni por un segundo, se percató de que no había conseguido dulces, sonrió en sus adentros, sabia que había sido muy osado en el reciente encuentro, pero molestar un poco más a Potter no estaba mal, así que caminó hacia el, pensando cual podría ser su siguiente frase.

- La comadreja te va a matar – dijo riéndose abiertamente

- Malfoy – Harry volvió a saltar del susto – tu vas a matarme – dijo señalándolo y luego llevándose una mano hacia el corazón, mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración – me diste tremendo susto – añadió.

- Eres muy asustadizo Potter - dijo con burla – entonces – añadió – tengo razón en que El Pobretón va a estar furioso contigo por no alimentarlo ¿Cierto?

- No voy a permitirte……. – se calló a media frase cuando vio que Draco de un jalón le quitaba varias bolsas de golosinas a unos estudiantes que pasaban, estos habían intentado reclamar, pero cuando vieron que era el famoso slytherin, prefirieron ajarse rápidamente de ahí. Una sabia decisión, ya que Draco jamás había sido un tipo valiente, pero sin duda molestar y aprovecharse de los demás era su Don.

Harry no pudo con su sorpresa cuando vio que Draco tenia las bolsas extendidas en dirección a el – Tómalas – dijo con voz enérgica, molesto por que Potter no reaccionaba.

- Pero… pero… ni siquiera son tuyas abusivo, las acabas de robar.

Draco alzó una ceja, vaya que Potter era de condición – No las robé Potter, solo digamos que las tomé como pago por permitirles respirar el mismo aire que yo – dijo arrogante – pero si lo deseas puedo ir a pagarlas, para mi un par de galeones que valgan esos dulces no son nada. – hizo un ademán de menosprecio.

- Olvídalo Malfoy, temo por el bienestar de ellos si te les acercas de nuevo – Como sea, Gracias.

- Oye ingrato – espetó burlón – acabo de salvarte el pellejo y quieres pagarme solo con un "gracias" – puntualizo con las manos – de ninguna manera, me debes una y grande.

- ok, ok, esta bien, dime ¿Que rayos quieres a cambio¿Cuanto me va a costar?

- ¿Acostar? Eres un ofrecido Potter – Se cruzó de brazos y giro el rostro

- Yo no dije "Acostar" Huron, dije que cuanto quieres en pago por tus malditos dulces robados – grito Harry ya desesperado

- Para empezar debes referirte con respeto a los dulces que te regalé, se nota que no tienes educación Potter, y no sabes agradecer, en fin, aun no decido que quiero a cambio.

- Como digas Malfoy, avísame cuando se te haya ocurrido alguna "Magnifica" idea, espero que no falles en tus EXTASIS por estar pensando tan arduamente en como cobrarme – comento irónico.

- Descuida Potter, no soy como tu, yo si tengo cerebro sabes, de hecho puedo decir que soy el mejor de mi Casa.

- Claaaaaaro Malfoy, el hecho de que TU lo digas es prueba suficiente para mi – atacó Harry

- Caray Potter no sabía que tenías tanta fe en mí, por supuesto es de suponerse, Soy simplemente Irresistible. Já quien lo diría el Gran Harry Potter enamorado de mi ¿Acaso te gustan los hombres? – pregunto con la ceja alzada.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – se escandalizó Harry – Pero ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo¿Te has vuelto loco?. Me voy – finalizó golpeando el suelo con sus pasos mientras caminaba en dirección al vagón que compartía con sus amigos.

- De verdad debo estar loco – Draco llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, negando frenéticamente. Estar otra vez conviviendo con ese tipo le hacia más daño del que se había imaginado, se reprendió mentalmente por todo el camino de regreso a su propio vagón por lo que había hecho y dicho a Potter – Me le he insinuado – se dijo molesto – No creo que mi Padre catalogue eso como actuar dignamente – volvió a negar con la cabeza – ahhh – aspiro aire con fuerza – Potter no me negó que le gusten los hombres ¿Será gey realmente? – una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro, molestar a Potter a pesar de los cargos de conciencia lo hacia sentirse vivo de nuevo.

En su mente solo la ultima pregunta de Draco rondaba una y otra vez mientras avanzaba¿Para que demonios quería saber Malfoy sobre sus preferencias?, se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, y se pregunto ¿Me gustan los hombres?, negando frenéticamente se auto convenció "De ninguna manera a mi me gustan las mujeres, hasta he tenido un encuentro amoroso con Ginny" asustado llevo una mano para cubrir su boca que se abrió de par en par "Demonios, esa no era Ginny y…. Hermione… dijo que el nombre solo le recordaba a Draco Malfoy…. Y…. Malfoy se ha portado de lo mas extraño conmigo … y ….. ah…. le debo un favor….. pero…Herm también dijo que era imposible. ¿Como logro meterme en problemas tan rápido?.. Hecho un embrollo Harry entro al vagón donde sus amigos se separaban de un salto al ver la puerta abrirse de par en par repentinamente. Harry inmerso en sus pensamientos había olvidado su promesa de tocar antes de entrar.

... o ... o ... o ... o ...

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	8. El Juramento Interrumpido

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … … … … … o … o … o … … … … … … … … …

**El juramento interrumpido**

- Harry – Dijo Hermione muy exaltada.

- Lo siento chicos, olvide tocar, espero no haber interrumpido nada – comento perspicaz

- No Harry descuida, Ron y yo solo estábamos llegando a un acuerdo sobre tus chocolates. – Miró a Ron amenazante – Cierto ¿Amor?

- No es verdad compañero, ella no me deja comer los chocolates¿verdad que ya me los regalaste? – Harry asintió varias veces ante la pregunta de Ron – Lo ves Herm, la caja me pertenece, trae acá – completó Ron jalando con ambas manos la caja de chocolates que Hermione desesperadamente intentaba alejarle.

- Incendio- dijo Hermione apuntando con su varita hacia la caja, Ron la soltó precipitadamente al ver el fuego entre sus manos – Aguamenti – añadió una vez que los chocolates y la caja se veían desechos y mezclados. Solo de esa manera logró hacer desistir a Ron de su intento ¿como no se me ocurrió antes? pensó ácidamente la chica.

- Me es difícil creer que desde que me fui han estado discutiendo sobre lo mismo – comentó Harry con desgana.

- De ninguna manera compañero, la estábamos pasando bastante bien, hasta que a Herm se le ocurrió que no podía calmar mi hambre con los chocolates.- comento Ron mirando con el ceño fruncido a su novia

- Como te explico Ronald que tenían un filtro amoroso, ibas a quedar como idiota en cuanto los comieras – afirmó Hermione exasperada.

- Da igual, ya los arruinaste – dijo Ron con el semblante deprimido – Oye compañero ¿Qué nos trajiste? – sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

- Ohhh – se sorprendió Harry al recordar las bolsas de golosinas que Malfoy le había obsequiado – Solo traje esto – las extendió hacia Ron y Hermione – pueden comerlo todo, a mi se me fue el apetito.

- Genial, habrá mas para nosotros Herm – confesó con alegría. – oye, pero, no veo Ranas de Chocolate por ningún lado, tenia la esperanza de conseguir un cromo con mi imagen, escuche que me ya me incluyeron en la colección – dijo Ron orgulloso, ensanchando el pecho

- Lo siento Ron, cuando llegue al carrito los dulces estaban agotados y no pude comprar nada.

- Entonces donde los has conseguido – pregunto Hermione curiosa – No son regalo de tus admiradoras ¿Verdad? – cuestionó intentando escupir una gragea ya desecha en su boca.

- No, me los dio Malfoy – dijo mirando al piso sin interés

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntaron al unísono Ron y Hermione

Harry volvió la mirada hacia ellos – Si, Malfoy – aseguró cansado – es una larga historia.

Sus amigos lo miraran con cara de averiguarla a cualquier precio, así que se decidió a contarles todo con detalle a excepción claro, de las frases que lo habían hecho sentir incomodo.

Hermione, Ron y un Harry bastante desanimado compartían dulces y charlaban sobre lo que le había sucedido al ultimo en su misión de conseguir alimento, lo cansado que estaba de ser asediado, y las razones de Draco para comportarse tan extraño con el.

- Como no estuve ahí, lo habría puesto en su lugar, maldito mortifago perdedor – Ron golpeó el puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda, un brillo siniestro en sus ojos lo hacia verse decidido.

- Ronald, por favor, creo que todos tenemos claro que Malfoy y su familia lo ultimo que necesitan es que les recordemos sus nexos con Voldemort, además el le "regaló" los dulces a Harry, no veo nada de malo en eso.

- En realidad, Herm, si me los dio, pero no sin dejar de hacerme saber que le debo una.

- Lo vez, amor, el maldito no cambia, yo no me creo nada de lo que su Padre asegura, pienso que ellos planean hacer algo para vengar la muerte de quien-tu-sabes.

- Será mejor mantenernos atentos – comento Harry con mirada desafiante

- si claro "ALERTA PERMANENTE" – dijo Hermione con ironía – con eso de que quieres ser auror ya pareces copia de Alastor Moody. – completo entre risas.

Cuando Ron logro controlar su risa, preguntó curioso – Oye Harry, y exactamente¿Por qué no le respondiste a Malfoy?, de menos le hubieras partido la nariz a lo muggle. Hermione le lanzo una mirada de reproche a Ron.

- Ummmm… en realidad no se Ron, creo que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como zafarme de los que intentaban matarme, como para ponerme a pensar en como reñir con Malfoy, además él estaba solo, no se veía tan intimidante como antes, sin sus gorilas me pareció inofensivo.

- ¿Inofensivo?... – colocó desquiciadamente las manos sobre la frente de Harry, tratando de palpar su temperatura corporal - ¿Estas enfermo compañero? – Su rostro se mostraba descolocado – El Hurón Botador Inofensivo, eso jamás, es un mortifago Harry, la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo lo demostrará siempre – aseguró enérgico – Draco Malfoy siempre será una amenaza.

- Vamos amor – lo abrazó suavemente Hermione – no te exaltes, Harry simplemente no quiere empezar el ultimo año con problemas, además no podemos sacar conjeturas tan pronto, desconocemos los planes de Malfoy y tampoco podemos negar que su familia a cooperado en todo para se esclarezcan los crímenes cometidos dentro de su Mansión, además no olvides que Hagrid nos contó que los Malfoy habían donado Miles de Galeones para apoyar la reconstrucción de Howarts, pienso que eso demuestra que ya no quieren problemas.

- Eso solo demuestra que tienen suficiente dinero para comprar su libertad – aseguró Ron cruzado de brazos.

- Pues, yo no estoy seguro, pero vi a Malfoy muy cambiado, claro, sigue siendo un idiota, pero no me pareció que……… quisiera matarme ni vengarse de mí. – comento Harry muy pensativo.

Hermione carraspeó – De hecho Harry, creo que tengo otra hipótesis de que buscaba Malfoy molestándote – comento con ligereza, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino correr de la puerta de su vagón.

- Hola chicos, siento interrumpirlos – dijo Neville agitando su mano en señal de saludo, después de haber entrado sin aviso. – Ron, la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que te informe que te espera en el vagón de prefectos, Hermione en tu caso dijo que se verán hasta el Castillo y a ti Harry me dijo que te hiciera saber que se encuentra feliz y orgullosa de que hayas decidido regresar, que se verán mas tarde, y que……ah… el profesor Dumbledore espera que cuando tengas tiempo lo pases a saludar al retrato de la dirección – Neville se encogió de hombros – Nos vemos luego chicos, Ginny y Luna nos esperan con los demás prefectos Ron. - salio del vagón despidiéndose de nuevo con un agitar de mano

Ron se coloco la túnica y salio enseguida en dirección al vagón de prefectos, sin dejar de darle un rápido beso a Hermione y decir – Regreso en cuanto logre escabullirme compañero – mirando a Harry – Luna prefecta, quien lo diría, en Howarts están cada día mas locos – y se marchó negando con la cabeza.

Hermione y Harry se miraron uno al otro de inmediato y sin preámbulos empezaron los cuestionamientos.

- Ahora que no esta Ron – carraspeo Hermione – dime Harry, que piensas del comportamiento de Malfoy.

- No lo sé Herm, pero cuéntame de tu hipótesis.

- Para eso necesito saber lo que tú piensas, debo sacar conclusiones Harry.

Harry derrotado, empezó a hablar – Veraz, fue de lo mas extraño – pero una duda asalto su mente - ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ser el quien estaba hace unas noches en el cuerpo de Ginny? – dijo con una ligera tos que le impedía que sus palabras fueran plenamente comprendidas.

- Lo mismo me pregunto, en cualquier otro momento habría jurado que no, pero acabas de contar que Malfoy prácticamente se te insinuó.

- Yo nunca dije eso Herm – se exaltó tanto que casi se cae del asiento por la afirmación de Hermione

- No textualmente, pero todo su comportamiento lo indica, vamos Harry, hasta se enfrentaron uno al lado del otro contra los acosadores, además una vez escuche decir a un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba saliendo con Malfoy, por supuesto nadie le creyó, por eso no le di importancia, pero el juraba que el Hurón era Gay. – comentó Hermione intentando convencer a Harry, luego agregó – Esto solo lo podemos averiguar de una manera – dijo elevando al aire el dedo índice, Harry la miro suspicaz – Poción Veritaserum Harry – miró a su amigo con un brillo de malicia – Nadie se le puede resistir y Malfoy no será la excepción – una mirada de suficiencia probaban que a Hermione la guerra también le había afectado, sin duda la había convertido en maniática o cuando menos Harry se sintió convencido de ello al verle la cara.

… … … … … … … … … o … o … o … … … … … … … … …

Cuando finalmente Draco llego al vagón que compartía con Pansy, recargo la cabeza en la puerta y se dio de topes con ella, o sacaba a Potter de su cabeza o no podría quitar la risa tonta que llevaba dibujada en el rostro "calma draco" se dijo una y otra vez, "serénate" "el cara rajada no es Gay" – Maldito Potter – soltó en voz alta, mientras la puerta era abierta por una mano.

Frente a sus ojos se materializaron las siluetas de sus compañeros Slytherins Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson, todos lo miraban con curiosidad, en cuanto dio un paso dentro del vagón Pansy se lanzó a su lado, paso una mano por su espalda y le dijo sonriente que los chicos habían recorrido el tren buscándolos.

Draco saludo a todos con un ligero asentimiento – Que…. Curioso… es volver a verlos, en verdad creí que Slytherin no tendría estudiantes aparte de Parkinson y yo – en su voz se notaba la molestia con sus compañeros.

- Yo no se a que regresé, estoy seguro que nunca aprobaré los Éxtasis – dijo Goyle con inocencia y tristeza a la vez.

Draco rodó los ojos, parecía que era imposible que existiera un cerebro dentro de su amigo.

- Mi madre me obligó, dice que así podré limpiar el nombre de la familia, ya sabes con eso de que mi padre esta en Azkaban – aseguró Nott cuando vio que Draco lo miraba.

- Es lamentable que tu Padre siga ahí Theodore – dijo Pansy dándole un abrazo tierno a Nott.

- Si, descuida, ahora que no esta, mi Madre y yo nos la pasamos mejor, sus discursos y exigencias eran intolerables – dijo con frialdad.

- Para mi es preferible estar aquí que aguantando a mi Madre y al que sigue en su lista de esposos – dijo Zabini con una mueca de asco.

- Pero si tu Madre es un encanto Blaise, a mi me parece una mujer excepcional – aseguro Bulstrode.

- Si claro Millicent, seguro sueñas con el día en que puedas ser como ella – dijo con burla Zabini

- Bueno no, pero si me parece agradable, tiene una charla muy amena

- Nunca se calla, eso es un monologo no una conversación – arremetió Zabini

- a ti que te hizo volver - preguntó Pansy mirando hacia Bulstrode para cortar la discusión.

- En realidad convencí a mi familia, extrañaba Howarts – dijo soltando un suspiro con ojos soñadores.

Todos rodaron los ojos con fastidio por el comentario.

- Así que estaremos juntos, en fin, me alegra verlos, es mejor que estar solo – comento Draco altivo. – a propósito ¿como supieron que estábamos aquí?

- No lo sabíamos – dijo Blaise – Gregory y yo nos encontramos en el pasillo y fuimos al vagón de siempre, al ver que ninguno llegaba salimos a recorrer el tren para ver si alguien más había vuelto, a Theodore lo encontramos siendo echado de un vagón por unos Ravenclaw – Son un fastidio – dijo Nott,

Después encontramos a Millicent conversando animadamente con unos Slytherin de primero y finalmente en este vagón encontramos a Pansy, ella fue la que nos comentó que tú también estabas aquí, pero jamás te vimos.

- Estaba cerca del Carrito de las Golosinas.

- Cuando pasamos había un disturbio y no pudimos ver que pasaba.

- Yo era parte del disturbio – dijo Draco alzando una ceja, el recuerdo de su encuentro con Potter asalto su mente.

- Parece que será un año difícil – dijo Pansy – ¿Por que estabas en el disturbio¿alguien intento atacarte?

- No, en realidad los fans de Potter intentaban arrancarle las extremidades para quedárselas como recuerdo, yo solo le ayudé un poco a deshacerse de esos enfermos.

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa. Draco ayudando a Potter, eso era antinatural.

Antes el gesto de sus compañeros Draco agregó – Solo lo hice por que me encontraba en medio del lío, no tuve opción acabaría en pedazos si no hacia algo.

- Lo mismo dijiste con aquel Ravenclaw al que le ayudaste a librarse de sus compañeras que querían un autógrafo suyo por que salió en Corazón de Bruja – le reprochó Blaise con mirada incrédula.

- ¿No te estas refiriendo a un alto, pelo castaño, ojos miel que siempre estaba con Draco en la biblioteca durante el año pasado? – preguntó Pansy dudosa. – Yo también compré esa edición de la revista, sinceramente es muy atractivo.

- Ese mismo – aseguró triunfante Blaise

- Cállate Zabini – amenazó Draco apretando los puños, empezaba a ponerse de mal humor.

- ¿Qué hay con él? – cuestionó Millicent

- Si¿Qué hay? – Pansy la secundó

- ¿Que son taradas?, es obvio, Draco y el tuvieron un amorío en secreto todo el año – lanzó Zabini con presunción

Pansy, Millicent y Gregory abrieron tanto la boca que estuvieron a punto de golpearse contra el piso. Nott no se sorprendió, estaba enterado del asunto de labios del mismo Draco.

- No me digan que no sabían – dijo Blaise con saña – Draco es Gay chicas, siento ser yo quien les de la noticia.

A Draco no le importaba que Blaise les dijera la verdad a sus compañeras, pero no le gustaba el tono de burla que estaba usando.

- Mira Zabini, la próxima vez que te atrevas a hablar sobre mi vida privada, juro que te mataré

- ¿Así como mataste a Dumbledore o conmigo será real? – cuestionó Blaise hiriente.

El rostro de Draco se descolocó por el comentario de Blaise, ese era un tema que no quería tocar. – Cierra la maldita boca Zabini – gritó – Tu no estabas ahí, él viejo loco ni siquiera intento defenderse de mi,….. Dijo que yo no era un asesino…. y tenia razón – aclaró – Sin embargo, Zabini, si no moderas tus palabras haré una excepción contigo y quien sabe talvez hasta lo disfrute – concluyó mirando furioso a Blaise.

No creen que deberían controlarse – exigió Nott – ambos – agregó cuando Draco se mostró triunfante creyendo tener la razón.

- Yo, lo que creo, es que tienes mucho que contarnos Draco¿Enserio salías con un chico? – Pregunto Millicent con los ojos brillando de curiosidad – eso es realmente sexy, cuéntame todo con detalles – solicito poniendo sonrisa de niña buena.

- Si cuentazos, por favor – rogó Pansy aplaudiendo y dando brinquitos.

Draco rodó los ojos – Mujeres – miró hacia la ventana, los pastizales que enmarcaban el paisaje eran escasos y cenizos, seña de que el otoño estaba por llegar. Con un suspiro volvió la vista a sus compañeros y dijo sin preámbulos – Es verdad que soy Gay, y sinceramente no me agrada que hagan de eso un escándalo – miro a las chicas – ni tampoco que lo usen para hacerme pasar malos ratos – esta vez miro a Blaise – no tengo inconveniente en que todo Howarts lo sepa, pero espero contar con todos ustedes – enfatizó la frase – para que no sea algo que haga cambiar nuestra convivencia, no esperen que me comporte como un Hada del Bosque o que vaya al cuarto de las chicas a comentar sobre los rumores mas intensos de la semana – aclaró mirando a Pansy y Millicent, las cuales pusieron cara de tristeza al saber que no podrían chismorrear con Draco eran sus planes – Solo soy un hombre al que le gustan los hombres, punto. – Concluyó magistralmente.

Todos lo miraron con respeto, sin lugar a dudas Draco había cambiado, al parecer la madurez empezaba a tocar su puerta, asintieron mostrándole que podía contar con su apoyo, las chicas lo rodearon en un abrazo.

- Si todo Howarts se entera¿Cómo harás para que no llegue a oídos de tu Padre? – preguntó Nott dudoso y preocupado.

- Descuida Nott, mi Padre esta enterado – todos abrieron los ojos y Blaise casi se ahoga – Se lo dije hoy mismo antes de partir.

- Vaya, parece que tienes todo bajo control – Nott palmeó con suavidad la espalda de Draco, brindándole con ello su apoyo total.

- No creen que es buen momento para que hacer algo especial juntos.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Pansy? – preguntó Blaise mas calmado, no tenia nada en contra de Draco, pero era tan engreído como el y no le gustaba que se diera tanta importancia.

– Bueno, propongo que nos mantengamos unidos, tengo claro que no somos del agrado de la mayoría, así que si estamos juntos tendremos mas posibilidades de terminar este año con vida – dijo Pansy teniendo en mente que la ultima vez que había estado en el castillo había señalado a Potter y gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo entregaran al señor tenebroso para salvar sus vidas. Las posibilidades de Pansy de salvarse de recibir ataques y travesuras de los miembros de otras casas eran nulas.

Todos rieron y elevaron las varitas – Hagamos una promesa inquebrantable – dijo Millicent con entusiasmo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, formaron un círculo, colocaron una rodilla en el suelo y dirigieron las varitas al centro.

Draco tomo la iniciativa, carraspeó y dijo - ¿Juras solemnemente que te mantendrás leal y que estarás dispuesto a defender la vida de cualquiera de nosotros incluso con la tuya?

- Lo juro - dijeron todos los demás al unísono. Hilos de luz que salían de las varitas de cada uno de los que juraba flotaron en el aire directamente hacia Draco.

- Esto es emocionante – Dijo Millicent con la cara enrojecida por la felicidad.

- ¿Quién me tomará el juramento a mi? – cuestión Draco haciendo que no había escuchado el comentario anterior

Pansy de un salto se coloco frente a Draco, el cual se inclinó con una rodilla en el suelo – Cualquiera que viera este momento pensaría que me estas pidiendo matrimonio – dijo Pansy con burla – ni en tus sueños – contesto Draco juguetón.

- Esta bien.. – Se puso seria – ¿Juras solemnemente que serás leal con nosotros y que nos defenderás hasta con tu vida?

- Lo juro - dijo Draco muy convencido, sin embargo, no salio luz de su varita, en lugar de eso comenzó a sentirse envuelto por un calor acogedor, miró horrorizado a su alrededor, sus amigos desaparecían y lo único que veía era una luz a cada instante mas intensa, que le quemaba la vista, cerro los ojos como acto reflejo, cuando los abrió nuevamente para ver que pasaba, la luz se estaba volviendo mas opaca, pero frente a el se materializaba la Sala de los Menesteres.

… … … … … … … … … o … o … o … … … … … … … … …

En las cocinas de Howarts los elfos domésticos iban y venían a prisa, preparaban la que sería la Cena de Bienvenido a un nuevo año escolar para los alumnos, todos estaban sonrientes y absortos en su labor.

Un elfo canturreaba con singular alegría, el Guardapelo que colgaba de su pecho estaba brillando con intensidad, se sintió feliz por ello, era la cuarta vez en la ultima semana que brillaba de esa manera y Kreacher sumido en sus pensamientos iba y venia por toda la cocina.

- El vendrá – dijo en voz alta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

… … … … … … … … … o … o … o … … … … … … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	9. Dos Muertes

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … … … … o … o … o … … … … … … … … …

**Dos muertes**

Muchos objetos estaban colocados de manera desorganizada por todo el lugar, Crabbe y Goyle, estaban flanqueándolo, Draco recordó cuándo había vivido aquello, era el día de la Batalla Final, dio un paso atrás inseguro, deseaba salir corriendo de ahí de inmediato, sabia lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento y no quería verlo una vez mas, la muerte se presentaría inevitablemente.

Crabbe y Goyle se separaron para que hasta sus ojos llegara la imagen de Potter, mas determinado de lo que jamás imaginó llegar a verlo, notó que sostenía su varita y sin más le reprochó por tenerla, Potter lo negó y le preguntó sobre el verdadero propietario de la varita que usaba Draco, cuando respondió se sorprendió al ver a Potter reír en un momento como ese, en medio del cuarto de las cosas olvidadas, con tres slytherins apuntándole, pero le sorprendió más ver que Potter iniciaba una conversación preguntándoles sus razones y medios para estar ahí, repentinamente, la voz de la comadreja llamándolo rompió la charla.

Crabbe sin miramiento lanzó un hechizo a una enorme pared de objetos apilados que empezaron a caer sobre el lugar de donde había provenido la voz, el grito desesperado de Potter seguido por un grito de dolor de Hermione lo marearon por la impresión.

Vio a Crabbe hacer un nuevo intento, pero se lo impidió, necesitaban mantener la cordura y sabía que Potter estaba ahí buscando algo, discutió con Crabbe que estaba obstinado es herir lo mas posible a los héroes, intento convencerlo pero no le hizo caso, al contrario, lo insultó.

Gracias a la distracción Potter se lanzó hacia un estante intentando agarrar algo, con horror miró a Crabbe lanzar un hechizo hacia Potter, afortunadamente éste lo había logrado esquivar.

Trató de exigir a Crabbe que se detuviera, pero aun en nombre del señor tenebroso y sus deseos Crabbe se resistió.

Draco jaló súbitamente a Crabbe cuando un hechizo intentaba alcanzarlo desde atrás, aun sorprendido Crabbe lanzó un Avada Kedavra contra la Sangre Sucia que lo había atacado.

Potter furioso le lanzó a Crabbe en respuesta un hechizo aturdidor, a Draco se le heló la sangre al observar que Crabbe y Goyle apuntaban coléricos hacia Potter – No lo maten – gritó desesperadamente más de una vez. Potter aprovecho y lanzo un hechizo de desarme contra ellos.

Draco no podía pensar, en su mente solo había terror ante la posibilidad de la muerte de Potter, sentía nauseas de desesperación, vio como todo se volvía caos, varios hechizos fueron lanzados y ellos trataban de esquivar los objetos que caían, los gritos de dolor de Goyle fueron suficiente para que se convenciera de refugiarse inmediatamente detrás de un anaquel.

Cuando vislumbró el fuego maldito invocado por Crabbe, no pudo hacer mas que sostener a Goyle que estaba inconciente para intentar salvarlo, se alejó tanto como pudo con el cuerpo de su amigo aturdido a rastras, tropezando con aquello que obstruía su paso a cada tanto, las llamas que los perseguían tomaban forma de animales feroces, perdió de vista a Potter y sus secuaces, el pánico lo invadió, dejó en el suelo el cuerpo inmóvil para buscar una salida, corrió desesperadamente de un lado a otro viéndose rodeado por el fuego, sin aviso, una enorme llama en forma de serpiente cubrió complemente el cuerpo de Crabbe que aun siendo devorado no paraba de correr, fue aterrador, tuvo el impulso de lanzarse a tratar de salvarlo, pero un grito desgarrador lo paró en seco, era Crabbe siendo consumido, la serpiente de fuego se movió y Draco no pudo distinguir ni las cenizas del que había considerado su amigo durantes años.

Desesperadamente jaló de un brazo a Goyle intentando alejarlo de las llamas que se acercaban frenéticamente a el, pero no había mucho que hacer, de su lado el fuego también se lanzaba contra él sin tregua, cargándolo con todas sus fuerzas logró que ambos se colocaran sobre una torre de pupitres carbonizados, miró al techo para implorar a Merlín por ayuda, pero Potter llegó sin ser llamado, volando ágilmente sobre una escoba, se lanzó en picada en dirección a Draco, quien como acto reflejo elevo el brazo, Potter intentó tomarlo con fuerza, pero el peso de Goyle y el sudor de la mano le impidieron a Draco mantener el agarre y sintiéndose perdido vio a la Comadreja y la Sangre Sucia lanzarse hacia Goyle para rescatarlo con reclamos dirigidos hacia Potter.

La mano de Potter extendida hacia Draco fue la invitación para que él la tomara y se montara en la escoba detrás de la única persona que hasta ese momento había echo todo por intentar salvar su vida.

Justo cuando Draco creyó que pronto estarían fuera de peligro, Potter se lanzó contra el fuego una vez más intentando agarrar la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, los gritos de Draco no fueron suficientes para hacerlo desistir y con la tenacidad de un experto cazador la tomó con firmeza colocándola en su brazo, las llamas los persiguieron y Draco solo veía con una mancha negra al final de la sala se parecía cada vez mas a una puerta.

Un fuerte golpe que lo tumbó de la escoba le hizo darse cuenta que había salido de aquel infierno y que ahora el estaba en el suelo tosiendo bocabajo, entonces recordó a Crabbe y gritó el nombre de su amigo muerto intentando invitarlo a volver a la vida, pero la Comadreja lo volvió a la realidad con frialdad.

Minutos después hasta sus oídos llegaban las voces de muchas personas, el trío hablando con entusiasmo, y otros magos gritando en medio de la lucha, alrededor había mucho ruido, pero el, sentado en el suelo a lado de Goyle, solo pudo encoger los pies para rodearlos con ambas manos en un intento de sentirse protegido y reconfortado, aquella temible batalla apenas empezaba y Draco ya había perdido las ganas de pelear, pero lo más importante era que había perdido a un amigo, uno que sin dudas no era muy inteligente y que tal vez se había dejado llevar por las ansias de poder, pero que, a pesar de eso, era su amigo, y Draco, no tenia tantos como para que no le doliera hasta el alma aquella pérdida, meciéndose suavemente para apaciguar su dolor dejó que el tiempo avanzara.

Una fuerza ya conocida lo elevó con parsimonia, se vio entonces en el lugar donde siempre veía la luz, era una enorme planicie que lo único que dejaba notar era su blancura, la luz que brillaba intensamente a lo lejos lanzó un rayo hacia él, quiso gritar y lanzarse contra el piso, pero nada pudo hacer, su cuerpo no respondía, estaba completamente inmóvil como si hubiera recibido un hechizo petrificante, sin embargo el rayo se detuvo súbitamente ante el, se coloco sobre su cabeza y sin permiso lo baño con ese suave calor que a Draco lo reconfortaba, fue solo un instante pero sintió alivio al dolor que lo embargaba.

Se miro así mismo, su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, la luz parecía emanar de cada uno de sus poros, pero no se sintió invadido sino acompañado, su cuerpo no estaba siendo ultrajado, estaba siendo complementado.

A sus pies un Sendero luminoso se empezó a materializar, Draco inseguro avanzo lentamente en él, a cada paso que daba se resplandecía otro tanto dentro de aquella blancura, giró su cabeza intentando ubicar si estaban quedando huellas de sus pasos y con temor descubrió que no, atrás no había nada, ni huellas ni sendero, solo la blanca inmensidad, resignado pensó que no había retorno, solo tenia un guía dentro de aquel extraño lugar y era ese resplandor que le marcaba un camino a seguir, sin mas vacilaciones se dejo conducir a donde quiera que llevara el sendero, era hora de averiguar de que se trataba todo.

… … … … … … … … … o … o … o … … … … … … … … …

- Oye Ginn, se que esto no debería ser de mi incumbencia, o mas bien, creo que si me incumbe – dijo Ron dudando de sus propias palabras – pero¿Que ha pasado entre Harry y tu? – Ginny lo miró furiosa.

- No – con un manotazo quitó el brazo que Ron cariñosamente le pasaba por la espalda – No es tu asunto – se paró en seco y poniendo las manos en las caderas se giró para quedar de frente a Ron y ser lo suficientemente amenazante. – No entiendo por que todos ustedes se empeñan en lo mismo.

- ¿A que te refieres Ginn?…. Yo… eh… es la primera vez… que ….. te pregunto sobre el tema – Ron se notaba nervioso e incomodo por la reacción de su hermanita menor como el aún la veía.

- Ufffff… Mamá se pasó todo el verano preguntándome sobre Harry, que si me miraba mucho, que si había algo entre nosotros, que si no éramos novios… Ouch…me tienen harta.

- Pero eso no es mi culpa Ginn – su mirada se notaba preocupada – fue Fleur la que le contó que entre Harry y tu había pasado algo.

- Ron¿vez a Harry aquí a mi lado?

- No, pero…….

- ¿Me viste a mi en el vagón colgada de su brazo?

- No, ni siquiera estabas con nosotros…. Pero…….

- ¿Viste que nos besáramos en algún momento, de todas las semanas que pasó en casa?

- No, pero……

- Entonces, no se te hace evidente que Harry Potter – elevó la voz tanto que sentía que sus cuerdas bucales se lastimaban – y yo, no tenemos nada. – sus ojos empezaron a ponerse acuosos, el dolor de saber que no era correspondida en su amor por Harry era tan inmenso que sentía que quemaba sus entrañas.

- Yo……. Lo siento tanto Ginn… abrazó con ternura a su hermanita, no le gustaba verla triste y menos si su mejor amigo tenia que ver con ello, por que se sentía dividido, no sabia a quien darle la razón. – Si quieres, puedo hablar con Harry …..

- No Ron, ni lo intentes, déjalo por favor – miró a su hermano a los ojos – el no me quiere, no hay nada que hacer.

- Pero Ginn, sabes, el se notaba muy interesado en ti, yo estaba seguro que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para acercarse y hablarte de sus sentimientos.

- Yo no creo que haya tales sentimientos, tal vez, antes de la guerra, el solo se acercó a mi por que se sentía solo, necesitaba sentirse apoyado, pero creo que nunca ha estado verdaderamente enamorado.

- No lo se Ginn, el es mi amigo y estoy convencido de que nunca jugaría contigo.

- Ummm – Ginn apretó los labios en señal de desacuerdo, recordaba perfectamente que hacia unas noches Harry había montado todo un show llevándola a su cuarto para hacerle quien sabe que – No estés tan seguro Ron, puede ser que Harry ya no sea el inocente aprendiz de mago que conocimos hace varios años, la gente cambia sabes… - se fue tan rápido como sus pies le permitían al vagón que compartía con Luna y Neville.

A Ron esas palabras le cayeron como agua fría, por un lado no le gustaba que nadie ofendiera a su amigo, pero por el otro quien se las decía era su propia hermana, no podía lanzarle una maldición por haberse atrevido a ofender a Harry, así que decidió que lo mejor era intentar saber que le hacia pensar a Ginny que Harry podía querer jugar con ella, sin embargo, su intención se quedó solo en eso, al ver que de un vagón salía Theodore Nott, con la cara mas pálida de lo normal, lo vio alejarse con paso presuroso y escuchó que varias voces conocidas intentaban reanimar a alguien desesperadamente

Sin pensarlo dos veces irrumpió en el vagón para ver a quien habían lastimado sus rivales de Slytherin, estaba convencido que no eran de fiar, pero lo que encontró fue a Pansy, Millicent, Goyle y Blaise intentando por todos los medios hacer que Draco reaccionara.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó incomodo

- No es de tu incumbencia Weasley – aseguró Blaise, exigiéndole con la mirada que saliera de ahí

- Se desmayó, creo, pero no reacciona – dijo Pansy mirando con preocupación a Draco. - ¿Puedes ayudarnos¿Todavía eres prefecto cierto¿Podrías ver si hay algún profesor que lo haga despertar? – lo miró con tanta angustia que Ron no puedo mas que asentir y salir corriendo de ahí en busca de ayuda.

- Esto es inaudito Pansy, pedirle ayuda al Pobretón…. – reprochó Blaise

- Deja tu orgullo para otro momento, Draco esta mal, no sabemos que le pasa….

Ron había entrado al vagón de los prefectos para ver si ahí había alguien experto que pudiera ayudarles, sin embargo estaba solo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de la profesora McGonagall, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Encontró rápidamente el vagón donde Hermione y Harry conversaban misteriosamente, de un jalón abrió la puerta.

- Herm, amor, puedes ayudarnos, Malfoy se ha desmayado, dicen que no reacciona y no encuentro a ningún profesor,…….. Tú eres la bruja mas brillante que conozco, seguro sabrás que hacer – dijo con desesperación.

Harry y Hermione se miraron con desconcierto, no entendían por que Ron había llegado mas rojo que un tomate, a toda carrera, pidiendo ayuda para Malfoy, se alzaron de hombros y Hermione se dejó jalar por el brazo de Ron.

- Yo también iré – dijo Harry con determinación, Ron y Hermione lo miraron expectantes – podría ser una trampa – dijo para justificar su interés por ver que le pasaba a Malfoy

Ron y Hermione solo se alzaron de hombros y salieron presurosos, Harry los siguió a toda prisa, quería ver que pasaba, no tanto por Malfoy, sino por que no podía evitarlo, cuando había algo misterioso el tenia que estar presente, tal vez lo habían atacado, si así era tenia que averiguar quien, que tal si algunos de los antiguos mortifagos había escapado de Azkaban y andaban en busca de venganza, si, era un hecho, él tenia que enterarse cuanto antes de lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron al vagón, entraron sin avisar, los Slytherins se quedaron pasmados, no sabían si intentar defenderse o salir huyendo de ahí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? – preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Draco, que había sido recostado a lo largo del asiento, le tocó la frente, le abrió los ojos, examino el color de su piel, le tomó el pulso, miró dentro de su boca, y lanzo uno tras otro hechizos para descubrir las razones del desvanecimiento de Draco, todo lo hacia con notable experiencia mientras Ron y Harry permanecían atentos a cada movimiento.

- Solo estábamos… eh conversando.. y sin mas se desplomó el suelo. – aseguró Millicent mirando de reojo a sus compañeros

Hermione abrió los ojos como si una idea hubiera cruzado rápidamente por su cerebro y alzó inmediatamente la cabeza de Draco para palpar si tenia algún golpe que le hubiera provocado quedar inconciente, al no encontrar nada preguntó – ¿bebió o comió algo inusual?

- No – Dijeron todos mirándose entre si, no recordaban haber visto a Draco ingerir nada,

Hermione suspiro resignada y levanto la vista dirigiéndola hacia los Slytherins – Esta inconciente – vio la mirada burlona de Blaise pero la ignoro – me refiero chicos a que no esta muerto, ni en peligro mortal – aclaró - sus signos vitales están bien, no se ve rastro de que haya sido envenenado y tampoco parece haber recibido ningún hechizo que lo pusiera en este estado – otra idea cruzó su mente y sin más se giró presurosa hacia el cuerpo.

- Finite encantatum – dijó sosteniendo su varita con firmeza.

Draco había caminado durantes varios minutos, cuando vio que al frente se estaba materializando la silueta de alguien que brillaba con intensidad, quiso distinguir de quien se trataba, pero toda la luz que desprendía aquel ser se lo impedía, avanzó con frenesí, cuando estaba muy cerca una mano se extendió hacia él invitándolo a tomarla para ser su guía, extendió su propia mano pero no logró tocar nada, un fuerza inesperada lo golpeo súbitamente, sintió que caí a toda velocidad, metros y metros y por mas que movía frenéticamente las manos no lograba agarrarse de nada.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa …….. – un grito ensordecedor salio de su pecho al momento en que chocaba estrepitosamente contra algo, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrase a la Sangre Sucia apuntándole con la varita, se incorporó de prisa pensando en como defenderse, estaba totalmente desconcertado, busco su varita, pero no la tenia por ningún lado.

- Que bueno que has despertado – dijo Pansy abrazándolo con fuerza, Draco se sorprendió aun más cuando al recorrer el lugar con la mirada descubrió que estaba de nuevo en el tren con sus compañeros, pero que no estaban solos, Potter y Weasley también estaban ahí mirándolo estupefactos - ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto mirando a Pansy casi sin pensar

- No lo sabemos Draco, estábamos, ya sabes, hablando, y te desmayaste….

- Déjame revisarte – dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco para revisarlo

- No me toques – exigió furioso dando un paso atrás

Hermione se paro asustada por la reacción de Draco, después frunció el ceño – Así es como Malfoy agradece la ayuda – dijo girando hacia sus amigos – vamos chicos – tomo a Ron con una mano y Harry con la otra para conducirlos fuera del compartimiento, cuando vio que la curiosidad de sus amigos les impedía moverse les dijo – No le pasa nada interesante, solo estaba hechizado y ya se termino, seguro que alguien a quien no le agrada mucho le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor desde afuera, por eso se desplomó sin aviso y ha despertado al finalizarlo.

- Quien te ataco debía tener muy buenos motivos Hurón – dijo Ron desafiando a Draco

- ¿Cómo me dijiste, Pobretón? – cuestionó Draco amenazando a Ron con la varita que acababa de arrebatarle a Pansy.

- Cuida tus palabras Malfoy – dijo Harry poniéndose al frente de Ron y Hermione

- El asunto no es contigo Potter, es Weasley quien me ofendió – intentó hacer a un lado a Harry con la mano que tenia libre para poder enfrentar a Ron

Harry soltó el agarre con rudeza – Cualquier asunto que tengas con mis amigos, es conmigo.

Draco miró a Harry a los ojos para retarlo y ofenderlo cuanto le fuera posible, pero al encontrase con ellos, todo el coraje que sentía se desvaneció, quedo indefenso y sin fuerzas, le era imposible, no podía discutir con Potter, verlo tan cerca hacia a su corazón latir con fuerza.

Rendido se dejo caer sobre el asiento – Lárguense todos – gritó – No es problema de nadie lo que me pase.

- Pero Draco ……… - Pansy se acerco a el

- Todos, también te incluye a ti Parkinson, quiero estar solo.

Los primeros en salir fueron Hermione y Ron que se encontraban mas cerca de la puerta, de ahí los Slytherins los siguieron, Harry por su parte esta confundido por los cambios de actitud tan repentinos de Draco, se quedo inmóvil no los siguió, con su varita selló la puerta y coloco una barrera de sonido.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo Malfoy? – Pregunto irritado, algo no cuajaba en el comportamiento de su enemigo

- No se de que jodidos hablas Potter – contesto Draco sin peder de vista el piso

- ¿Por que me regalaste los dulces?

- Siempre he sido caritativo Potter, solo me diste lástima

- Los robaste para poder dármelos

- Eso es irrelevante Potter

- ¿Por qué te me insinuaste?

- ¿Qué?... yo jamás ….. Me he insinuado con nadie Potter

- ¿Por qué no me atacaste?

- No vale la pena pelar contigo Potter

- Vaya… eso es nuevo… tenia la impresión que molestarme era tu entretenimiento favorito

- No te sientas tan importante Potter

- ¿Por qué no me has corrido como a todos?

- Lárgate

- Responde con sinceridad a lo que te pregunto

- Lárgate

- Esa no es una respuesta

- Lárgate

- Malfoy te agradecería que me mires cuando te hablo

- Lárgate

- ¿Por qué … pero que rayos pasa contigo maldito hurón… estas llorando? – Harry había visto una gota caer desde el rostro de Draco hasta el piso

- Lárgate – suplicó Draco ya sin fuerzas, los recuerdos de la muerte de Crabbe lo estaban torturando y Potter lo estaba agobiando con sus preguntas entupidas.

- ¿Estas bien Malfoy¿Tienes algún problema? – preguntó Harry acercándose suavemente hacia Draco, no le gustaba saber que las personas sufrían, él había sufrido bastante durante toda su niñez como para saber como se sentía el ser rechazado, la necesidad de reconfortar a Draco lo invadió y colocó una mano en su espalda para hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Cuando Draco sintió la mano tibia de Harry, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se puso furioso con Potter por estar ahí invadiendo su espacio, contaminándolo con su presencia, ahogándolo con su aroma, mareándolo con tan solo tocarlo – Mi maldito problema eres tú – gritó incorporándose furioso y empujando con firmeza el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Harry – si no fueras un entrometido, yo no estaría pasando por esto.

- ¿Yo que diablos te hice Malfoy? – Harry coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho de Draco y le dio un empujón

- Tu presencia es la que me molesta – Draco empujo de la misma manera a Harry

- Eres un engreído - empujón

- Tu eres un entrometido - empujón

- Tú eres el tipo mas pedante que he conocido en mi vida - empujón

- No creas que tengo que soportarte solo por que eres el héroe de todos - empujón

- No, pero al menos hubieras agradecido que te salve el pellejo - empujón

- Preferiría haber muerto, antes que agradecerte - empujón

- Tus sueños de grandeza se vieron truncados con la muerte de tu amo¿cierto?

- Cállate Potter – exigió Draco exasperado, había llegado al límite de su autocontrol.

- Cállame si puedes

Draco perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio solo sintió como sus manos tomaban furiosamente la cara de Harry para atraerlo hacia él, sus labios se encontraron y se movieron con descontrol, se sentía mareado, extasiado, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo frenéticamente mientras el con los ojos cerrados gozaba plenamente de la boca que estando contra la suya le hacia sentir que podía tocar el cielo.

El beso era arrebatador, Harry no podía pensar, no lo estaba haciendo, solo había sentido que le jalaban y luego la humedad que recorría su boca lo había hecho olvidarse incluso de su nombre, pero lo mas notable es que lo que menos sabia era a quien pertenecían esos labios que con pasión estrujaban los suyos, ni lo sabia, ni le importaba, ni quiera pensaba en ello, solo pensaba en ir en busca de más.

Draco sintió como la lengua de Harry exploraba su boca con ansiedad y gimió, fue inevitable, todo su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y su piel parecía mantequilla que se derretía por el calor que le llegaba del contacto con el otro cuerpo.

Harry había encontrado al fin una diversión, explorar, con la lengua y con las manos, explorar todo lo que había en ese cuerpo que parecía derretirse en cada roce, sabia que estaba excitándose como nunca antes, pero lejos de sentir pudor, sintió lujuria, ganas de seguir y ya no detenerse, estrujó con fuerza ese cuerpo, Draco gimió ansioso y la magia se apago de golpe, justo en el momento en que el bulto entre las piernas de Harry choco con otro igual de endurecido que el suyo.

De un salto se apartó, aquello que a Draco lo había excitado más, a Harry lo había asustado completamente, había vuelto a la realidad de golpe.

El mejor beso de su vida había sido con su peor pesadilla…. Draco Malfoy.

Draco estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Harry que al empujarlo lo había hecho poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente, pero su sorpresa se convirtió el dolor cuando vio como se limpiaba la boca frenéticamente.

Harry miró con terror a Draco….. No pudo decirle nada.. ni malo, ni bueno… nada salio de sus labios… prefirió salir él por la puerta del vagón tan rápido como pudo romper con los hechizos que había colocado.

Draco lo vio partir sin una sola palabra, sus sueños se derrumbaron dejando caer todo su peso sobre el, se sentó como autómata, sin saber si tenia o no control sobre su cuerpo, recargo la cabeza en la pared del vagón, y dejo que las lagrimas que se agolpaban contra sus parpados pudieran escapar, que salieran a demostrar que el era tan humano como cualquiera, que tenia sentimientos y que amar a Potter seria su perdición.

Sus esperanzas de ser correspondido habían muerto.

… … … … … … … … … o … o … o … … … … … … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	10. El Ravenclaw

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o … o … o … … … … … … ..

**El Ravenclaw**

Para cuando sus compañeros de Slytherin se animaron a entrar al vagón solo vieron a Draco sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir, pero no era así, por que en cuanto los escucho murmurar abrió los ojos.

- Te sientes mejor – preguntó Pansy mirándolo cariñosamente

- Si, estoy bien

- Que fue lo que te pasó Draco – Nott se veía preocupado por su amigo

- No estoy seguro, pero tal vez en la biblioteca pueda encontrar una respuesta¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

- Solo minutos, la mayoría de alumnos ya esta enfilando sus baúles – aseguró Pansy

Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente, volvió a recargarse y cerrar los ojos, en ese momento necesitaba pensar, quería seguir solo, los amigos eran de ayuda, pero con tantas cosas rondando en su mente no era capaz de sostener una conversación.

No pasó mucho cuando tuvieron que bajar del tren, Draco consciente de haber tenido suficiente de Potter para todo el resto de su vida, bajó al ultimo, no quería encontrase con el, ni siquiera verlo de lejos, la sola imagen de ese beso en su mente lo destrozaba, no quería ni pensar en como sería verlo mirándole con odio o con asco, amar no parecía algo hermoso ni fácil de sobrellevar cuando no se es correspondido.

Tomó con sus amigos, el ultimo carruaje para llegar a Howarts, afortunadamente no se cruzo con muchos alumnos en su camino, eso lo hizo sentirse aliviado, tal vez si se mantenía lejos de todos podría controlar el dolor que lo consumía por dentro.

El viaje en el carruaje lo pasaron intentando entender por que Draco no había logrado hacer el juramente, la única conclusión que lograron fue que se debía a que la varita con la que planeaba hacerlo le pertenecía a su madre y no a el, al parecer no podría jurar a menos que tuviera su varita.

- ¿Por qué no le exiges a Potter que te la devuelva – preguntó Blaise pensativo, cuando vio que Draco lo miraba sorprendido le aseguró – Todo mundo sabe que el tiene tu varita, se lo dijo al señor tenebroso justo antes de matarlo

- Es cierto, pero ni tu ni ningún Slytherin estaban presentes

- Yo si…… y se lo conté – aclaró Goyle apenado – No pensé que pudiera molestarte

- No me molesta eso Goyle, lo que me molesta es que es precisamente Potter quien la tiene y no ha tenido la delicadeza de devolvérmela.

- Debemos ingeniar algo para obligarlo – dijo Pansy notándose decidida

- No, olvídalo, mi padre me recomendó que no me acercara a Potter por lo de la varita y creo que es lo mejor,…. y si esta no funciona para mi – dijo mirando la varita de su madre – será mejor que mande pedir otra con Ollivander

- Crees que él querrá venderte otra después de lo que le paso en tu mansión – Goyle se notaba nervioso al pensar en el pasado

- Si, lo visité hace unos días en su negocio, pero todavía tenia su establecimiento muy desorganizado, sin embargo prometió hacerme una con las características de mi antigua varita, me dijo que le avisara si la deseaba

- ¿Cómo es que te atreves a darle la cara? – cuestionó Blaise incrédulo

- Ni yo, ni mi familia le hicimos nada, si bien es cierto, el fue torturado en nuestra mansión, pero ninguno de nosotros lo tocó, al contrario hicimos todo para ayudarle a sobrevivir.

- Por supuesto, la lealtad nunca ha sido el punto fuerte en tu familia Draco – En la voz de Blaise se notaba un tono recriminatorio

- No sabes de lo que hablas Zabini, mis padres y yo fuimos torturados también, en nuestra propia casa, tuvimos que aguantar humillaciones e incluso permitir que la escoria entrara en la mansión, en algún momento teníamos que darnos cuenta que no había razones para ser leales a un mago incapaz de mostrar verdadero respeto por nuestra alcurnia

Blaise rodó los ojos por la última frase, pero estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo demás, nadie puede ser fiel a quien no le paga de la misma manera.

Draco por su parte se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir amando a Potter sabiendo que no era correspondido, no debía, terminaría mas lastimado de lo que ya estaba, sus propias palabras sobre la lealtad habían sido el aliciente que necesitaba para tratar de olvidarse de ese amor poco a poco.

Se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, por su mente pasaban las diferente imágenes que tenia de Potter, desde la primera vez que lo vio en Madame Malkings, hasta el momento en que huyó del vagón después de besarlo, un profundo suspiro brindó alivio a su tristeza, sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados, pero el no se enteró de nada, estaba en su mundo de ensueño, donde todo es añoranza, dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda, donde los árboles del camino eran dejados atrás unos tras otros, el no estaba interesado en enfocar la imagen, solo pensaba en lo pronto que se habían derrumbado sus ilusiones, justo antes de salir de su mansión había hablado con su padre para hacerle saber de sus preferencias sexuales, y reconocía que en el fondo lo que buscaba era sentirse libre de culpas y aceptado, por que el extraño encuentro sexual con Potter, aun cuando ni siquiera sabia si había sido real, lo había dejado inquieto, y por Merlín que quería volver a vivirlo, y así, con todo en contra había buscado la oportunidad para luchar por ese amor, pero una vez mas el amor se le había negado y sus esperanzas se esfumaban dolorosamente.

Amar a Potter parecía igual a querer agarrar el agua de un rió con las manos, se te escurre entre los dedos, no importa cuan rápido seas, el agua se va y no regresa nunca.

Lo que Draco desconocía es que para atrapar realmente al agua, hay que acunarla con ambas manos, y si estas sediento, debes llevarla hasta tu boca lentamente, sin presionar, procurando mantener los dedos muy juntos para que no se escape y con adoración poner a ese preciado tesoro ante tus ojos antes de beberla, el amor es igual por que también es un tesoro que se escapa si no se sabe agarrar y aun más si no sabe conservar.

Cuando el Castillo apareció, el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco, ahí estaba tan imponente como lo recordaba, aun cuando en la batalla había quedado prácticamente deshecho, ahora parecía que nada hubiera ocurrido. – Han hecho un trabajo admirable – comentó a sus compañeros una vez situados dentro del Gran Comedor, donde los estandartes de las cuatro casas colgaban orgullosos bajo un cielo con hermosas estrellas e iluminados por miles de velas chispeantes.

- Sin duda alguna – concordó Nott asombrado

- De algo tenían que servir los miles de Galeones que aportamos – aseguró Blaise con autosuficiencia

- Necesitaron mas que solo Galeones para reconstruir Howarts tan rápido – explicaba Nott – se que vinieron magos de todo el mundo a colaborar, la mayoría como voluntarios y muchos de los ex alumnos y alumnos también participaron.

- A mi nadie me avisó, me hubiera encantado venir – opinó Millicent emocionada

- No creo que hubieras sido de ninguna ayuda, eres pésima – afirmó Blaise burlón

- No invitaron a nadie Millicent, todos los que participaron, lo hicieron por iniciativa propia, era necesario enviar una lechuza a la Directora McGonagall, transportarse por medios propios a Hogsmeade y desde El Cabeza de Cerdo se llegaba al castillo por una especie de pasadizo, era la única forma por que el camino había sido destrozado por los gigantes – explicó Nott

- ¿A que parte del Castillo conducía el pasadizo? – preguntó Draco consternado

- A la Sala de los Menesteres

- Imposible, ese lugar quedó destrozado por El Fuego Maldito

- Si, así es, no había ni restos de las paredes, solo se veían paredes derrumbadas, pero estaba el hueco para salir, y según la Directora ahí era donde había estado esa Sala, al final se logró reparar la mayoría.

- Como sabes tanto – preguntó Blaise dudoso.

- Obvio – rodó los ojos – estuve aquí ayudando, como ya les dije mi Madre estaba empeñada en que limpiara el nombre de la familia y logró que aceptaran que viniera hasta aquí – notó que todos estaban asombrados con su comentario

- Así que ahora conoces todos los secretos de Howarts – Blaise se mostraba muy interesado

- En absoluto, la ubicación sigue siendo un misterio, uno solo podía llegar al pueblo apareciéndose, y a Howarts por el pasadizo que al final fue sellado, y respecto a toda la protección que tiene, fueron los antiguos directores quienes le dieron la información de los hechizos que cada uno había usado a la Directora McGonagall, ella es la única persona que los conoce todos actualmente, pero según sé, tomó medidas para que esa información nunca sea revelada.

- Pero¿Que no todos los Directores antes de Mcgonagall están muertos?. – preguntó Millicent con inocencia

- Claro que lo están, pero ¿Qué, acaso nunca has entrado a la Dirección? – cuestionó Blaise ofensivo

- No – respondió Millicent empequeñecida de la pena

- Era de suponerse……. En fin… ahí dentro están los retratos de los Directores Fallecidos y se comunican todo el tiempo con el Director en Turno

- Es sorprendente – afirmó Millicent muy entusiasmada – Howarts nunca terminara de maravillarme – Sus compañeros miraron al cielo como implorando a Merlín que le brindara un cerebro a su amiga, que los directores muertos tuvieran cuadros para comunicarse con el mundo de los vivos no tenia nade sorprendente, todos los cuadros de Howarts hablaban y eran de personas ya fallecidas. Estaba claro por que Millicent no había sido elegida por el sombrero para Ravenclaw, aunque Draco tampoco entendía como lo había logrado una niña pequeña con cara de susto que se dirigía en ese momento presurosa a esa mesa.

Al dirigir su vista hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw descubrió un par de ojos que lo miraban insistentemente, sonrió y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza a Terry Boot, que al verse descubierto se sonrojó un poco para luego devolver el saludo con un movimiento de mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿A quien saludas? – Preguntó Ernie

- A Draco – contestó Terry bajando la mano y regresando la vista a su plato ya sin cena, pero en ningún momento se le borró la sonrisa

- ummmm…. no entiendo como puedes pensar que es tu amigo, es un Mortífago, eso nunca cambiará, lo sabes ¿Verdad? - le dijo Ernie al oído para que su voz no interrumpiera el discurso de la Directora.

- Tú no lo conoces como yo, Ernie

- No lo se Terry, yo solo creo que no deberías confiar en él, insisto en que el año pasado solo se acercaba a ti por que pensaba que como miembro del ED sabrías la ubicación de Harry

- Jamás me preguntó por Harry – bufó indignado y aprovechando que la directora daba la instrucción de retirarse, se puso de pie mientras su mirada estaba fija en la mesa de Slytherin – Voy a saludarlo – dijo sintiendo que su estomago se contraía con fuerza y sus bellos se erizaban.

- Pero si acabas de hacerlo – afirmó Ernie mirando incrédulo a su amigo que flotaba hacia Draco en lugar de caminar – El solo te esta usando – dijo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, conciente de que Terry ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.

Después de haber intentado alcanzar a Draco para saludarlo nuevamente sin lograrlo, se prometió que al día siguiente estaría más atento.

-¿Cómo quedo tu horario Draco? – preguntó Goyle con un aire triste

- Míralo tu mismo – contestó extendiendo el pergamino hacia Goyle

LUNES – 8:00 a 10:00 AM ... TRANSFORMACIONES

... ... ... .12:00 a 2:00 PM ... ENCANTAMIENTOS

... ... ... ... 4:00 a 6:00 PM ... DCAO

MARTES -8:00 A 10:00 AM... RUNAS ANTIGUAS

... ... ...10:00 A 12:00 PM ... DCAO

... ... ..4:00 A 6:00 PM .. ...ASTRONOMIA

MIERCOLES-8:00 A 10:00 AM ... POCIONES

... ... ...12:00 A 2:00 PM ... ASTRONOMIA

... ... ... ..4:00 A 6:00 PM ...CONJUROS Y MALEFICIOS

JUEVES-10:00 A 12:00 PM.. ...TRANSFORMACIONES

... ... ...12:00 A 2:00 PM...CONJUROS Y MALEFICIOS

... ... ...4:00 A 6:00 PM.. ...RUNAS ANTIGUAS

VIERNES-8:00 A 10:00 PM...ENCANTAMIENTOS

... ... ..10:00 A 12:00 PM...POCIONES

- Merlín, te inscribiste otra vez en todas las materias

- De ninguna manera, no tomaría Cuidado de la Criaturas Mágicas, ni Herbología, ni Adivinación aunque me obligaran.

- Pero no crees que es demasiado, estas materias ya las tomaste el año pasado.

- Nunca es demasiado tratándose de estudios Goyle, además confió en que obtendré excelentes resultados.

- Yo solo puedo cursar Encantamientos, Astronomía y Herbología, es en lo único en que alcance el Aceptable

- ¿Cuando tienes Herbología?

- Miércoles y jueves de 6:00 a 8:00 PM

- Bueno, al menos, tus días estarán bastante desocupados. – dijo Draco tratando de confortar a Goyle

- ¿Crees que las clases serán compartidas con todas las casas como el año pasado?

- Preferiría que no, pero creo que lo serán, somos demasiados alumnos y los profesores tendrán que tenernos en grupos grandes, es una fortuna que estemos en nivel de Éxtasis, no todos consiguen la calificación requerida y eso hará que las clases estén depuradas.

- Dímelo a mí – dijo Goyle aun más triste

Las clases del miércoles 2 de septiembre fueron tranquilas como siempre, aunque esta vez con la amenaza latente por parte de los profesores de que tendrían que prepararse como nunca para sus Éxtasis y el temor de Draco de tener que compartir varias asignaturas con Potter y sus secuaces.

Llegó temprano a Pociones con su jefe de casa, se sentó el principio de la fila, con Nott a un lado, estuvo atento al profesor toda la clase, haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por no buscar a Potter con la mirada, tanto que ni siquiera supo quienes tomaban también la clase, lo logró a duras penas, salió al final del aula para no encontrarse con nadie más, sus amigos lo esperaban a fuera y juntos se dirigieron a clase de Astronomía, afortunadamente para el esa asignatura al parecer no era del gusto de Potter por que no se topo con el, ni escucho su voz en ningún momento.

Después de comer se dirigieron a la Clase de Conjuros y Maleficios, donde Potter tampoco apareció, quien si estaba ahí era Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, un chico que había sido miembro Activo del Ejército de Dumbledore, pero que el año anterior había estado muy ligado a Draco de manera sentimental.

Cuando la clase terminó estuvo un rato en la biblioteca avanzando con sus deberes, al final fue a cenar tranquilamente con sus amigos, luchando contra si mismo para no mirar a Potter.

Draco sintió como una mano calida se posaba en su hombro, el aroma que llegó hasta su nariz, le hizo saber de quien se trataba incluso antes de escuchar su voz

- Que tal Draco… ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Terry ruborizado mientras Draco se detenía, los amigos de Draco lo miraban con sorpresa mal disimulada, jamás habían visto que alguien lo saludara con tanta familiaridad.

- Mejor Terry, gracias por preguntar – con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, los Slytherins se miraron unos a otros, ese era el colmo nunca habían escuchado a Draco dirigirse a nadie por su nombre, usaba el apellido hasta con ellos. – ¿Y a ti que tal te ha ido?

- Excelente gracias – Terry no sabia que mas decir, cuando estaba cerca de Draco su cerebro se bloqueaba y se concentraba solo en mirarlo embobado.

A Draco le encantaba la forma en que Terry lo miraba, lo hacia sentir especial, querido, sentía que esos ojos lo inundaban de una luz que por si mismo jamás poseería.- El es Terry Boot de Ravenclaw – dijo a sus compañeros a manera de presentación. – Terry, ellos son: Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott, Zabini y Goyle – dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno.

- Que…. Gusto verlos de nuevo – comento Terry dudoso, a pesar de ir en el mismo curso nunca había cruzado palabras amables con ellos y eso hacia incomoda la situación.

Los Slytherins sonrieron forzados – Si Claro – dijo Blaise con sorna – será mejor que los dejemos solos, deben tener muchas cosas de que "hablar" – agregó con picardía y malicia a la vez, se alejaron despidiéndose de ambos con un "Adiós"

Terry miraba nervioso a los alumnos que pasaban a su lado, no tenia la menor idea de que podía hablar con Draco en ese momento, solo quería estar cerca de él.

Draco notó el nerviosismo de su acompañante – Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu Torre – dijo alzando las cejas, estar cerca de Terry lo hacia sentirse alagado y olvidarse un poco de Potter

- aahhh….. Claro, me encantaría – sonrió de nuevo, era lo único capaz de hacer sonreír embobado

Caminaron entre los alumnos mientras se ponían al tanto de lo que les había ocurrido durante el tiempo que tenían sin verse y sobre sus primeras clases, no mencionaban la guerra, ese era un tema prohibido entre ellos, solo hablaban de cosas que no tuvieran relación con ello, por que así lo habían decidido desde que empezaron a tener amistad y después cuando entre ellos hubo mas que eso, no hablar de la guerra era una necesidad para poder permanecer juntos ya que eran de bandos contrarios. Uno un mortifago, el otro un miembro activo del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

Terry tenia muy claro, que lo que ellos tenían era solo algo pasajero, sin compromisos, sin preguntas, solo era aprovechar los momentos a solas para comerse a besos y si era posible hacer una visita al pueblo, derrochar pasión dentro de una cabaña propiedad de Draco, a eso se resumía, un tórrido y pasajero romance, que a ojos de todos había sido solo una amistad por conveniencia. Pero Terry no pedía más, con eso era feliz, tenerlo cerca unos instantes bastaba para pasar el resto de la semana con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

Draco estaba conciente de la intensidad de los sentimientos de Terry aun cuando nunca lo había escuchado de su boca, y se sentía complacido con ello, aunque a veces los sentimientos de culpa lo embargaban por no poder corresponderle de la misma manera, en su corazón siempre había sido Potter el único ocupante, pero tal vez con un poco de esfuerzo podría hacer que eso cambiara. Al menos Terry lo había aceptado tal como era, había tenido confianza ciega en el, jamás había cuestionado sus decisiones y en ningún momento había sentido asco hacia el. Era sin duda el refugio perfecto para un corazón lastimado.

- Espera un minuto – dijo rozando ligeramente la mano de Terry para agarrarla con suavidad

- Claro – dijo Terry sintiendo escalofríos por el pequeño contacto

Esperaron a distancia prudente a que los demás Ravenclaws dieran su respuesta al águila para entrar, una vez solos Draco le susurro al oído – Te extrañé – mientras tomaba su mano discretamente

- De verdad – Preguntó Terry emocionado

- Sabes que no lo diría si no es así – miró a Terry a quien los ojos le brillaban con intensidad – ahora que te veo sé que me hiciste falta – las pupilas de Terry se movían ligeramente de un lado a otro, como intentando saber si lo que escuchaba era verdadero.

Terry apretó con firmeza la mano que sostenía la suya – Cuando no te veo es cuando más falta me haces – afirmó dejando ver que sus sentimientos eran mas intensos que los de Draco

- Me gustaría que pasáramos el Domingo juntos – dijo Draco susurrando nuevamente

Terry muriéndose por un beso ante la actitud cariñosa y cómplice de Draco, dijo – A mi también – sonrío embobado mirando los labios de su amor con deseo

Draco vio como Terry mordía su labio inferior y supo por experiencia que su chico necesitaba que calmara sus ansias, desvió su mirada hacia todos lados para revisar si no había nadie alrededor, volvió a enfocar el rostro de Terry y mas aun su boca, se acerco lentamente dejando que el calor del aliento de Terry hiciera contacto con el suyo, cerró los ojos para saborear esos labios que recibían los suyos con placer, se inclino ligeramente hacia un lado para aumentar la intensidad, las piernas de Terry perdieron fuerza, se inclinó ansioso hacia el lado contrario mientras su lengua exploraba el interior de esa boca húmeda, la razón de Terry se perdió en el placer, mordió mas de una vez el labio inferior de Terry mientras la mano con la que lo sujetaba se afianzaba aun mas y la mano libre buscaba su cintura para atraerlo hacia el, El cuerpo de Terry se estremeció, finalmente con besos cortos depositados con dulzura dijo – Nos vemos en Clases – Terry abrió lo ojos extasiado y sonrió embobado.

Draco conciente de que Terry no le respondería por que cuando lo besaba no hacia nada mas que sonreír, sonrió también y se giró para iniciar el camino hacia las mazmorras donde sus compañeros seguro estarían esperándolo para hacerle un interrogatorio.

A su mente volvió la imagen de Potter, como le habría gustado besarlo a el de esa manera, lo haría a diario sin importar que los miraran, suspiró conciente de que eso era algo que no pasaría nunca, la imagen de Terry sonriéndole regresó a su mente, se sintió contagiado por la felicidad que esos ojos irradiaban cuando le miraban, suspiró nuevamente mientras la entrada a su sala común quedaba ante sus ojos, se maravilló de la magnificencia del decorado, a pesar de que no había recibido ningún daño, al parecer no se habían olvidado de derrochar unos Galeones en el lujo que habían añadido.

Al ver que no había nadie esperándolo, caminó con paso decidido hacia su antigua habitación, al entrar encontró a sus compañeros de cuarto conversando animadamente acerca de su nuevo jefe de casa, el profesor Horace Slughorn, de quien había corrido a cargo la nueva decoración.

- Quita esa cara – dijo Nott sonriente después de mirar a Draco

- ¿A que cara te refieres? – preguntó Draco conciente de que no podría engañar a Nott quien había sido la persona a la que había confiado sus secretos desde hacia dos años, cuando la soledad y la desesperación amenazaban con desquiciarlo.

- A la de felicidad que traes ahora mismo – dijo en un susurro después de haberse colocado a su lado

- Te equivocas Nott, es la misma que siempre he tenido – aseguró con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Como te fue con Boot? – preguntó Nott sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Draco mientras este se colocaba su pijama.

- Supongo que bien, solo conversamos un poco – contestó Draco sentándose cerca de él para que la charla fuera privada.

- ¿Solo eso? – preguntó Nott alzando una ceja con incredulidad

- ummm…. Y Tal vez nos besamos

- ¿Qué mas?

- Fue todo Nott, no seas entrometido

- Entonces piensas seguir saliendo con él y muriéndote por Potter – afirmó sin vacilación

Draco se atraganto con su propia saliva ante el comentario – shhhhhhh – exigió – ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere?

- Aquí no esta todo el mundo, solo tus amigos y además estamos hablando en susurros, relájate, hablar de Potter siempre te pone muy tenso

- Si sabes que es así¿Para que lo mencionas?

- Me divierte verte tenso

- Nott, vas colmar mi paciencia

- Mejor cuéntame que piensas hacer, vas a andar con los dos

- De ninguna manera, para empezar lo que hay entre Terry y yo no supone ningún compromiso y lo de Potter es………… imposible

- ¿Por qué imposible?, yo pienso que ahora que el señor tenebroso esta muerto y tu Padre esta enterado de tus preferencia, podrían intentar algo Potter y tu

- Para intentar una relación se necesitan dos, Nott,

- Tú y Potter son dos

- Ya estas hablando como Millicent, creo que al fin te ha contagiado su estupidez, como sea, sabes perfectamente que Potter me odia

- Entonces Conquístalo

- Si claro, es tan fácil, como no lo pensé antes – dijo con sarcasmo – es Heterosexual Nott, como demonios se supone que voy a convencerlo para que salga conmigo.

- Usa Amortentia

- Y de que rayos me serviría usarla, al final cuando dejara de dársela el me odiaría aun más

- Para entonces ya habrás tenido todo lo que hayas querido de él

- No estoy interesado en algo así Nott.

- Ahhh, pero si estas interesado en jugar con los sentimientos de Boot, como a él no lo amas de verdad, no te importa lo que sienta

- Claro que me importa, pero, ya sabes soy humano

- No empieces con tu arrogancia

- No me cuestiones

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Boot?

- Aun no lo tengo claro, pero ahora que lo volví a ver, pensé que tal vez pueda iniciar una relación seria con el, ya sabes no pienso pasarme la vida entera esperando a que Potter voltee a verme sintiendo algo diferente al odio.

- ¿Piensas pedirle que sea tu pareja? – preguntó Nott escandalizado por la declaración

- Tal vez lo haga, el me quiere

- Pero tu a él no

- No en este momento, pero quizás con el tiempo lo llegue a querer

- Ummm… eso no es sano Draco

- Lo sé, pero es lo que pienso hacer

- Como tu amigo debo decirte que no te engañes, babeas por Potter desde primer año y ahora que el camino esta libre estas pensando en formalizar con Boot, es una locura Draco, nada pierdes con intentar conquistar a Potter.

- Lo dices por que aun no te he contado lo que sucedió con Potter cuando ustedes salieron del vagón.

- Pero vas a contarme ahora mismo – aseguró Nott

… … … … … .. … … o … o … o … … … … … … ..

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	11. El Encuentro Esperado

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**Menores de Edad ¡¡ Fuera !!**

El Capitulo relata situaciones eroticas y utiliza palabras que podrían resultar ofensivas... asi que si no les gusta... ya pueden ir dando click en "Back" pero si les gusta ¿Que esperan¡¡ A Leer !!

… … … … … .. … … o … o … o … … … … … … ..

**El Encuentro Esperado**

- ¿De nuevo aquí? – preguntó Hermione con comprensión mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo, ya era sábado y Harry desde que habían llegado al Castillo pasaba todos sus ratos libres cerca del Mausoleo donde Dumbledore había sido sepultado.

- Ehhhh…. Sí…. Necesitaba estar solo un momento – Desde que Harry había salido del vagón había tratado de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Draco, que una y otra vez venía a su mente con esa sonrisa burlona, pero entre más intentaba olvidarlo, más rápido volvía a pensar en el momento en que se habían besado y todas las sensaciones que había experimentado.

Estaba empecinado en convencerse de que aquello había sido asqueroso, pero no podía negarlo, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, fue poco importante quien lo besaba. Se sintió feliz, complementado y muy excitado. Era muy confuso, jamás le había pasado por la mente la idea de besarse con otro hombre, pero ahora que lo había hecho tenía que reconocer que la diferencia había sido para bien, el beso había estado lleno de pasión, mientras que los besos con Cho y Ginny habían sido más serenos y dulces. Además él era un caballero, uno muy tímido por cierto, y jamás besaría de esa forma tan provocativa a ninguna novia.

- ¿Habrá manera de que vuelvas de las nubes? – preguntó Hermione preocupada

- Ehhh… ¿Qué? …. ¿Cuáles nubes? – contestó vacilante Harry, intentando regresar su mente a la realidad.

- Eso quisiera saber…… estás muy distraído¿Qué es lo que te pasa Harry?

El moreno suspiró muy hondo antes de contestar – No lo sé Herm, todo es tan confuso – miró a su amiga a los ojos - ¿Sabes lo que pasó en el vagón con Malfoy cuando todos salieron?

- Cómo saberlo Harry, no quisiste hablar al respecto, pero te vi muy molesto, así que me imagino que el Hurón y tú tuvieron otro de sus enfrentamientos

- Sí, peleamos Herm, pero pasó algo más…….. El……..me besó – Hermione abrió los ojos y su mandíbula se descolocó tanto que casi tocó el suelo – también yo me quede en shock como tú – afirmó Harry apenado.

- Cof cof cof … … pero cómo… paso… no me esperaba eso…. ¿Y …..Qué hiciste?, Merlín ¿Lo mataste?... no eso no, por que lo vi en clases…

- No, Herm, me molesté mucho, pero sólo salí de ahí tan rápido como pude, sin decir nada.

- Pero cómo se atrevió, Merlín, yo sospechaba algo, pero….

- ¿Queeeeeé?, Hermione si sospechabas por que no me dijiste nada

- Sí te lo dije, te hice saber que talvez le gustabas a Malfoy y también te dije que Terry decía que era Gay y que salían juntos

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé¿Terry¿Con Malfoy?

- Te lo dije Harry

- Nooooo, claro que no, solo dijiste que un Ravenclaw, nunca mencionaste que fuera Terry, por Merlín, él fue parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore, cómo pudo traicionarnos

- El nunca nos traicionó Harry, llegó a la Batalla ¿Recuerdas? – Harry asintió – Bueno fue ahí cuando lo mencionó, Ron y Yo estábamos en la entrada a la Cámara Secreta cuando escuchamos unas voces, salí a revisar mientras Ron seguía intentando hablar pársel, lo que vi fue a Terry hablando con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, les pedía que le ayudaran a buscar a Malfoy, se escuchaba desesperado, creo que sabía de sus planes y quería evitar que se enfrentara contigo por temor a que lo mataras, les decía que salían juntos, pero nadie le creyó, le dijeron que en todo caso Malfoy no merecía su preocupación, entonces Terry les lanzó un Obliviate y se fue de ahí muy rápido.

- Hermione, eso es terrible, él atacó a sus propios amigos por Malfoy y así dices que no es un traidor

- El no los atacó específicamente Harry, sólo les borró la memoria, para que no recordaran lo que les dijo acerca de Malfoy, era la primera vez que expresaba abiertamente su homosexualidad, creo que se asustó al ver que sus amigos no lo tomaban bien

- ¿Sólo les borró la memoria?, eso te parece insignificante, los pudo haber dejado sin ningún recuerdo¿Acaso haz olvidado lo que le pasó a Lockhart con ese hechizo?

- Nooooo, pero eso fue por que la varita de Ron estaba rota

- Como sea, creo que no debemos confiar en Terry

- Vamos Harry, él es un buen chico, sólo está enamorado del Hurón

- Menudo amor se buscó

- El punto Harry, es que jamás pensé que Malfoy intentaría besarte así nada más, sin que le importaran tus preferencias

- Yo menos créeme, pero supongo que también fue mi culpa, por que lo presioné, le insistí en que me dijera que le pasaba conmigo – Hermione lo miró acusadora – estaba demasiado confundido Herm, después de lo que tú y yo hablamos necesitaba saber si era él quien había estado en el cuerpo de Ginn

- Entonces ¿Te dijo que si fue él?

- No, mi pregunta no fue tan directa, y él estaba extraño…………desesperado creo.

- Sabes Harry, eso no tiene que afectarte, si él tiene sentimientos hacia ti, tú no estás obligado a corresponderle, eso es algo que se debe dar solo….Porqué él no te gusta¿cierto?

- Noooooooooo, como puedes siquiera dudarlo – dijo Harry ofendido

- No es que lo dude Harry, es que en realidad no tendría nada de malo, digo, es cierto ambos son hombres, pero no es algo del otro mundo, es normal, cuando la atracción o el amor llegan uno no elige voluntariamente, son nuestros instintos los que deciden.

- Heeeerm – miró a Hermione con reproche – ni siquiera lo insinúes, yo... No… soy... Gay

- No he dicho lo contrario, lo que me inquieta es ¿por que huiste de Malfoy en lugar de enfrentarlo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, mínimo lo habrías despedazado a golpes, si hubieras sentido repugnancia, seguro que ahora mismo estarías planeando como matarlo por atreverse a tocarte, pero en lugar de eso… estás confundido por el beso

- Mi confusión no es por eso – dijo Harry desesperado

- ¿Por qué es, entonces?

- Bueno… porque… - ni él mismo sabía que decir – porque es muy extraño lo que pasa, cómo logró aparecerse en la madriguera cuando estaba protegida y en todo caso porque se desmayó así, sin motivo aparente, porque eso del hechizo no creo que sea la razón

- Eso es irrelevante Harry, después de todo, él conoce de magia oscura, seguro encontró la forma de romper las protecciones de la madriguera y lo del desmayo podría haber sido inventado para atraer tu atención, - reflexionó un momento – tal vez está intentando conquistarte

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeé?

- Hey, no te exaltes, no quiere decir que tu debas permitirlo, claro, ésa es tu decisión

- Hermione, mejor dejemos este tema que cada vez me resulta más desagradable

- Velo por el lado positivo Harry

- ¿Qué puede ser positivo en todo esto?

- Bueno, ya no tendremos que esperar semanas de preparación del Veritaserum, ahora ya sabemos que el Hurón se muere por ti

- Tienes un concepto torcido de lo positivo Herm, en serio

Hermione rió de buena gana, por el comentario irónico de Harry – Sabes Harry – llamó su atención poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Todas las chicas de Howarts se morirán de envidia cuando sepan que traes loco a Malfoy

- Herm, en serio…… deja de pensar en eso…….Además que tiene de especial Malfoy, en todo caso no creo que nadie quiera relacionarse con él, fue un aliado de voldemort

- Ummm… es cierto, pero también es cierto que son muchas las que deliran por el, no me digas que nunca has visto como lo miran

- No Herm, te juro que jamás he puesto atención

- Observa entonces y comprobarás que digo la verdad

- No gracias, ya es bastante malo que él se fije en mi, como para que ahora yo me la pase observándolo también.

- Como sea – dijo Hermione alzándose de hombros – en cualquier caso Harry, no dudes de que cuentas con mi apoyo en todo – se quedo pensativa – cuando tengas un plan para vengarte de Malfoy házmelo saber – finalizó poniendo una sonrisa maligna pero divertida.

… … … … … .. … … o … o … o … … … … … … ..

La mañana del domingo Draco se arreglaba tranquilamente, se sentía aliviado ya que durante la semana nada extraño le había vuelto a pasar después del Tren, talvez en Howarts estaba a salvo de lo que fuera que le pasara, pero en ese momento su interés no estaba en sus extraños viajes, estaba mas bien en lo mucho que pensaba divertirse durante todo el día.

Desayunó tranquilamente al lado de sus amigos, quienes aprovechaban su buen humor para gastarle bromas acerca de las miradas que le lanzaba Boot.

Terry por su parte estaba muy entusiasmado, cada poro de su cuerpo extrañaba a Draco y se sentía ansioso por salir de Howarts para olvidarse de todo en sus brazos, sin embargo su emoción se vio interrumpida cuando se dio cuenta de que Nott se acercaba pausadamente al oído de Draco para susurrarle, sintió furia recorrer sus venas cuando brotó una estruendosa carcajada de la boca de Draco como respuesta a lo que fuera que le estuviera contando el impertinente de Nott, eso no se podría quedar así, tendría que hablar muy serio con él, es cierto que lo suyo no era formal, pero tampoco se le hacía justo que se dejara seducir por cualquiera. Maldito Nott se las pagaría.

Blaise dándose cuenta de la molestia de Boot, se acercó por el otro lado a Draco y le pasó una mano por la espalda atrayéndolo suavemente hacia él. Draco no notó la intención de Blaise, para el fue como un abrazo fraternal, por lo cual permaneció en esa posición durante un rato, mientras, no paraba de reírse de las ocurrencias de Nott que estaba empeñado en provocar celos a Boot sólo por diversión.

Harry por su parte, veía incrédulo la escena, Malfoy era un fácil, se dejaba abrazar por Zabini y no dejaba de reírse de las gracias de Nott, "cómo espera conquistarme comportándose así" pensó, pero lo que más le molesto fue cuando Zabini lo soltó para permitir que Parkinson se acercara por atrás y le rodeara la espalda con ambos brazos, recargándose de manera sugerente sin que Draco hiciera el menor gesto de molestia "es un pervertido, le gusta de todo" pensó esta vez horrorizado, "el loco soy yo por estar mirando" "por que rayos me interesa lo que el maldito hurón haga" pensó finalmente y volvió su vista hacia la platica de sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo por el comportamiento de Malfoy.

Terry con los nervios hechos trizas por la actitud de los amigos de Draco intentaba dejar de mirar, pero le era muy difícil, ahora mismo estaba agachado anotando mentalmente a Zabini y a Parkinson en su lista negra justo debajo de Nott.

De pronto un codazo por parte de Ernie lo hizo volver su rostro al frente.

- Malfoy te esta haciendo señas – dijo Ernie con indiferencia, esa amistad entre Terry y Malfoy no le gustaba nada, ni por un minuto había dudado que era solo por conveniencia de Malfoy que quería información, aunque ahora con la guerra terminada lo más seguro es que buscara reivindicarse mostrándose como un tipo sin prejuicios por la sangre y la posición económica.

A Terry el corazón le dio un vuelco, giró su vista rápidamente hacia la salida del comedor que era donde Ernie había señalado y ahí estaba Draco, de pie, recargado de lado en el marco de la puerta, muy risueño y solo.

Terry se levantó de inmediato, intentó mostrarse seguro, tenía que aparentar porque ninguno de sus compañeros conocía la realidad de lo que pasaba, además Draco jamás había permitido que los vieran juntos tan abiertamente, sólo se veían en la biblioteca y en el pueblo y siempre fingían que se encontraban por casualidad, y ahora, para destrozar aun más sus nervios, estaba ahí, esperándolo frente a todos los alumnos que aún desayunaban.

- Hola Draco – dijo Terry ruborizado, sus manos se humedecían por los nervios

- ¿Desayunaste bien?, creo que mis compañeros estaban molestándote, lo siento no me di cuenta, sino hasta que Nott me dijo que era divertido ver como no podías disimular tus celos – comentó Draco risueño mientras iniciaban su camino hacia las afueras del Castillo

- Ahhhh… sí, no hay problema….. ehhhh ¿ellos saben de…eh… bueno… lo que hay entre .. eh….nosotros?

- Están enterados de que me gustas, si a eso te refieres

Terry no supo si el mundo se le venia encima ante la idea de que los Slytherin estuvieran enterados de sus preferencias sexuales antes incluso que sus mejores amigos, o si tocaba el cielo por que Draco dijera tan abiertamente que le gustaba – oh…. Ya veo – dijo pensativo

- ¿Te molesta que lo sepan?

- No, no, en absoluto, sabes que confío en ti y si tu confías en ellos, seguro es por algo, sólo me sorprendió, creí que no sabían nada de.. ya sabes… que eres gay. – comentó acercándose un poco para que sus ultimas palabras fueran aun más privadas

- Sí, eso era antes, ahora lo saben, y también mi familia

- ¿Queeeeeeeeé? Tu padre lo sabe¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí, tranquilízate, sabe que soy Homosexual, no sabe que salgo contigo – pidió Draco mientras señalaba un carruaje de su propiedad que los llevaría discretamente a su cabaña

- Son muy hermosos – comentó Terry refiriéndose al par de caballos que tiraban del carruaje

- Sí, lo son, como todo lo que es mío

- Ya vas a empezar a presumir – dijo risueño

Draco lo miró seductoramente mientras le señalaba las escalerillas, Terry entendió el ademán y subió al carruaje, cuando Draco se acomodó le aseguró – Tú eres mío.

Terry conocía las artimañas que utilizaba Draco para seducirlo, pero ni eso le ayudaba a evitar sentirse entre nubes cada vez que recibía un halago de él. – Si tú lo dices – contestó provocativo.

Conversando animadamente se dirigieron hacia la cabaña que se encontraba pasando Hogsmeade, ese lugar los hacia sentir cómodos y en libertad de expresar sus deseos mediante caricias.

- ¿Qué te sirvo? – preguntó Draco encaminándose hacia la cantina

- Una cerveza de Mantequilla

- ¿No prefieres algo más fuerte? – dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá con una copa y la cerveza de Terry.

- No gracias, ya sabes que si bebo terminaré bailando desnudo

- Yo no veo el problema – aseguró Draco mientras se acercaba para besarlo - Mejor vamos a la alcoba – tomó de un brazo a Terry y sin esperar respuesta lo condujo hacia el dormitorio.

- Tienes prisa ¿Cierto? – comentó Terry juguetón

- Mucha – dijo Draco mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, hacia meses que no estaban juntos, y sus deseos estaban más despiertos que nunca, le quitó la bufanda, el suéter y la camisa con una rapidez sorprendente, le gustaba demasiado acariciar ese torso desnudo, le mordió ligeramente el cuello para despertar sus instintos, buscaba un encuentro apasionado, quería desfogarse, derrochar en Terry toda la pasión que no podía demostrarle a Potter.

Terry cerró los ojos dejándose inundar por el placer que lo asaltaba, los abrió, miró a Draco con los ojos inundados de deseo, desabrochó su abrigo, lo dejo caer sobre el piso, sabía que Draco odiaba que su ropa quedara maltrecha, pero él se lo había buscado, le quitó la camisa con rudeza, lamió su pecho, Draco intentó contener los sonidos que clamaban por salir de su garganta, mordió sus pezones, Draco arqueó la espalda, comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su cuello, el rubio al fin perdió la batalla y dejó salir un gemido discreto.

Draco giró a Terry para tener acceso a su espalda, mordió sus hombros mientras acariciaba su pecho, llevó ambas manos un poco más abajo para despojarlo del pantalón y el bóxer, acaricio el miembro de su amante con suavidad, lo recorrió completamente con la mano, le gustaba palpar como se endurecía, empujó sugerentemente su miembro contra el trasero de Terry, restregándolo para abrirse camino entre las nalgas, mientras aumentaba la intensidad del vaivén que mantenía su mano.

Terry no intentaba contenerse, gemía ante cada oleada de placer, se sentía embriagado en el aroma de Draco – es…pe…ra – dijo entre suspiros, cuando Draco se detuvo, no le dio tiempo ni de preguntar, se giro y colocándole ambas manos en el pecho lo empujo hacia la cama, Draco cayó con la respiración entrecortada por la expectativa que le producía ver a Terry con el rostro encendido, la mirada ardiente, el cabello alborotado y el cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Terry se montó sobre Draco con la astucia de un felino – ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó mientras mordisqueaba su oreja

- No me puedo quejar – contesto con dificultad, pero con aire arrogante

Terry sonrió retador, recorrió su cuerpo hacia la los pies de Draco, le bajó el pantalón y el bóxer, miró con ansias su pene erecto - Y así – preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el miembro endurecido para succionarlo, lamerlo, acariciarlo, saborearlo y llevarlo hasta su garganta una y otra vez.

Draco entrecerró los ojos al sentir la humedad y calidez de esa boca que estaba empeñada en causarle más placer del que podía soportar, gimió con fuerza cuando sintió que la profundidad lo absorbía – Mucho mejor – dijo cuando por fin logró articular las palabras

Apretó fuerte los ojos, con la espalda arqueada cuando su miembro era succionado con fiereza, gimió ruidosamente, no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara la imagen de Potter, se sintió enloquecer de deseo al recordarlo excitado y sudoroso sobre su cuerpo, rogó mentalmente por que fuera él quien le estaba causando tanto placer, pero cuando abrió los ojos al que vio fue a su amante y debía contemplarlo mientras el placer lo embargaba para no permitir que la imagen de Potter volviera, extasiado exigió a Terry que subiera a su boca, lo besó eufórico, se colocó sobre él, le gustaba demasiado tener el control de la situación y ya había cedido bastante, era hora de demostrar que un Malfoy es bueno es mucho más que solo presumir.

- Quieres jugar rudo… ¡eh! – aseguró Draco separando sin contemplaciones las piernas de Terry, restregó una y otra vez su pene contra la entrada de su amante para llenarlo de sus propios fluidos y facilitar la penetración.

Terry jadeaba, quería sentirlo cuanto antes – Hazlo….. ya…….. – suplicó ansioso

Draco sonrió triunfante – ¡Lo que tú digas! – dijo mientras empujaba su cuerpo para penetrarlo pausadamente.

Un gemido ronco escapó desde la garganta de Terry al sentir a Draco dentro de su cuerpo – Oh… Dra..co…..- se mordió los labios ante el placer que lo embargaba - …. Por….. Mer…lín……- cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contener sus gemidos -. Eres.. ge..ni…al ……. – dijo entre jadeos.

Para Draco ese fue el perfecto aliciente para aumentar la intensidad, lo embistió con rudeza, los gemidos de su amante sólo lo hacían querer más.

Terry se retorcía una y otra vez, se sostenía de las sabanas con fuerza, su vista estaba nublada, sus pupilas dilatas, su cuerpo sudoroso, su boca entreabierta y en su mente sólo había placer.

Draco redujo la intensidad poco a poco, retiró su miembro con suavidad, condujo a su amante a la postura que buscaba colocándolo con las rodillas y las manos hacia la cama y la cadera elevada hacia él, penetró en su cuerpo sin demora.

- Aaaaah……Draaa..coooo – gimió, intentaba reponerse al placer que lo desquiciaba, pero no podía cada penetración lograba excitarlo más, no podía ahogar los gemidos roncos que escapaban desaforados – ¡Ah!….Demonios……… – gemido.

- Me …..encantas…. ¡Ah! – gemido

- Vas… a….. matarme…. ¡Ah! - gemido

Draco no podía controlarse ya, aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad a tal grado que su cuerpo explotó después de poco tiempo, oleadas de placer lo hicieron lanzar su semen dentro del cuerpo que sentía suyo mientras Terry hacia lo mismo sobre las sabanas antes inmaculadas.

Cerro los ojos, para pausar su respiración, su cuerpo se relajó, con suavidad salió del cuerpo de Terry y se arrastró hacia las almohadas, se acomodó recuperando su porte elegante y sonrió a Terry haciendo un gesto para que fuera a sus brazos.

Terry obedeció sin titubeos, nada quería más en ese momento que sentirse refugiado y protegido por él.

- Ves como sí eres mío – afirmó Draco acariciando el cabello de Terry

- En ningún momento lo he negado – aclaró Terry dejándose consentir.

Draco se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta, le confirmaba que Terry era justo lo que el necesitaba para sanar sus heridas y sacarse al idiota de Potter de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Después de descansar y conversar un rato Draco invitó a Terry a comer algo en Hogsmeade, ya era un poco tarde y ambos estaban hambrientos.

… … … … … .. … … o … o … o … … … … … … ..

Alrededor de las 6, Draco y Terry caminaban tranquilamente en dirección a la Casa de los Gritos en busca de un poco de diversión, al llegar notaron que el lugar estaba muy solitario, era extraño por que siempre había curiosos por ahí, decidieron entrar y husmear en el lugar.

- Por aquí – dijo Draco emocionado, sabía muchas historias acerca de ese lugar y quería averiguar que tan ciertos eran los rumores

- ¿Estas seguro Draco?, No crees que puede ser muy peligroso

- Vamos, no seas cobarde, yo creo que es excitante – arrastró a Terry hacia el interior de la construcción

- Es muy vieja ¿No crees?

- Sí, y esta muy sucia, que asco – dijo Draco quitando las telarañas que se enredaban en su cabello

- Te dije que no era buena idea – dijo Terry con reproche

- Vamos Terry¿acaso estás asustado? – preguntó retador

- Claro que no, sólo que es una locura, aquí no hay nada, solo ganaremos una detención, estar aquí esta prohibido ¿Sabes?, además está muy sucio¿qué piensas que vas a encontrar?

- Sólo tengo mis sospechas sobre lo que dicen de este lugar, escuche una vez una conversación de Granger y Weasley donde aseguraban que aquí hay un pasadizo para llegar al castillo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de importancia?, sabemos que Howarts esconde muchos misterios y una entrada más no me sorprendería después de lo que he visto antes.

- No seas aburrido, sólo quiero divertirme, además sería muy excitante hacerlo en este lugar, así los curiosos confundirían tus gritos con los de los fantasmas que aseguran que viven aquí…

- Eres un morboso – dijo Terry juguetón dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda a Draco – además acabamos de hacerlo ¿Qué nunca te cansas?

- Oyeeee, no me maltrates valgo demasiado – dijo cruzándose de brazos – además hace tiempo que estaba en régimen de abstinencia, es normal que ahora quiera aprovechar que te tengo cerca – dijo mientras se acercaba a Terry para abrazarlo por atrás

- Jamás te habías comportado así conmigo Draco – aseguró Terry dejándose abrazar

- Eso es porque antes teníamos demasiadas cosas en contra, no quería arriesgarte a pasar por lo mismo que yo.

- Bueno, me gustas más ahora – dijo cerrando los ojos para gozar del suave masaje que le daba Draco en el pecho

- Magnífico, entonces ¿Qué te parece si buscamos una habitación en este lugar y le damos utilidad?

- Draco – dijo Terry a manera de regaño – este lugar esta deshaciéndose solo ¿cómo crees que vamos a encontrar un espacio adecuado para hacerlo aquí? – preguntó mientras miraba aterrado el interior de la desvencijada casa.

- Yo ya lo encontré – aseguró Draco dirigiéndose hacia una mesa que se vislumbraba desde la puerta de la siguiente habitación.

- ¿Eso? – Dijo señalándola con Terror - pero se puede romper, es peligroso

- Eres un miedoso – dijo molesto, "seguro Potter si lo haría él es muy arriesgado" pensó "pero que rayos estoy pensando, él ni quiera seria capaz de hacerlo conmigo", se sintió mas molesto – Será mejor irnos – dijo irritado, encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida.

- No espera – suplicó Terry - lo lamento, no quería que te enojaras, es buena idea quedarnos y aprovechar la soledad de esta casa – dijo coqueto.

- Ya he perdido el interés – dijo con su peculiar cara de asco – ¿Te vas o te quedas? – pregunto con indiferencia

- Me quedo – dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos y mirando ceñudo a Draco, no le gustaban nada sus cambios de humores y menos que lo tratara así después del intenso encuentro que habían tenido

Draco estaba harto de insistencias, estaba con Terry para olvidarse de sus sentimientos, no para tener un problema más, si no estaba dispuesto a rogarle a Potter siendo que realmente lo amaba, menos le rogaría a él que era nada mas un escape - Si quieres quedarte¡hazlo! – Dijo con bufido de exasperación – yo no estoy para niñerías – dijo mientras avanzaba presuroso a la salida.

Se giro hacia Terry para decirle unas ultimas palabras - La próxima vez que aceptes una invitación mía, será, por que estas dispuesto en complacerme, de lo contrario mejor di ¡No! – salió de ahí dando un portazo que casi derrumbaba la casa, se sentía furioso, y sabia que no era con Terry, por no compartir sus caprichos sexuales, era consigo mismo, por pensar en Potter, por desearlo, porque cuando cerraba los ojos por las caricias de Terry, en su mente solo aparecía el rostro de Potter, quería sentirlo, estar con él, hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer, su encuentro con Terry en lugar de calmar sus ansias como esperaba, las había aumentado, su obsesión por Potter era cada vez más insostenible.

Terry se quedo mirando con desolación hacia el lugar por donde Draco había desaparecido – Nunca te va a amar como tu a él – se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, como queriendo sacudirse los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, empezaba a sospechar que algo le pasaba a Draco, estaba demasiado bipolar, de repente de un humor inmejorable, y en un instante más ya estaba furioso, tendría que averiguar de que se trataba si pretendía mantener a Draco a su lado.

… … … … … .. … … o … o … o … … … … … … ..

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	12. Las Reuniones Secretas

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

**Las Reuniones Secretas**

Caminó furioso hacia el castillo consciente de que le debía una disculpa a Terry, pero pensando en hacerlo después cuando se sintiera mas calmado.

Fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Nott, Zabini y Goyle creyendo que ellos estarían ahí conversando sobre algún tema casual, sin embargo, no encontró a nadie, decidió recostarse un rato. Colocó ambas manos sobre su nuca mientras miraba el techo, en él podía ver como se dibujaba el rostro de su amante y el de su amor platónico alternadamente.

Lo único que pasaba por su mente era el deseo de que Potter lo quisiera aunque fuera la mitad de lo que sabía que Terry lo quería, maldecía su suerte, si tan solo no hubiera hecho las cosas tan mal desde el principio. Suspiró. Sabía ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Cerró los ojos para soñar despierto, pero en lugar de la relajación que buscaba, lo que sintió fue la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por un calor reconfortante, abrió los ojos rápidamente dándose cuenta de que una neblina familiar lo estaba llevando por medio de giros al extraño lugar donde la ultima vez estuvo, a punto de averiguar quien estaba detrás de sus misteriosos viajes.

Temeroso se vio en medio del enorme espacio en blanco esperó a que el resplandor en la distancia se lanzara contra él y le marcara el camino a seguir. Caminó ansioso por el sendero de luz, en verdad sentía miedo porque al haber pasado una semana sin más viajes se había hecho a la idea de que todo había acabado. Ahora veía que no. A pesar de su temor, tenía la intención de llegar hasta el fondo de lo que ocurría; después de un rato, vio la silueta aparecer a lo lejos y apresuró el paso.

Gritó – ¡Hola! – Una y otra vez, intentó con – ¡Espere! – Pero no lograba respuesta y su desesperación aumentaba ya que entre mas apuraba su andar, la silueta parecía alejarse más.

Exhausto y agitado de tanto correr, se paró en seco respirando arremolinadamente, con las manos colocadas sobre las rodillas y el rostro encendido por el agotamiento.

Con alegría descubrió que la silueta se había detenido y ahora caminaba en dirección a el, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca lo escuchó preguntar - ¿Por qué te has rezagado Hermano?

- ¿Hermano? – Preguntó Draco sorprendido

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó nuevamente a la silueta, una vez que había examinado detenidamente el rostro de Draco – Tu cara me es familiar – comentó acariciando su resplandeciente mentón.

Draco apenas iba a formular su siguiente pregunta cuando se sintió arrastrado a la realidad mientras la frase – Finite Incantatem – Resonaba en su cabeza.

Con desaforados giros se sintió caer sobre la suavidad de su cama, abrió los ojos confundido para encontrarse con Theodore Nott mirándolo con preocupación.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?? – Preguntó Draco desesperado.

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber – Contestó Nott más para si mismo – Entré y estabas aquí, como desmayado, casi no se escuchaba tu respiración, intenté de todo para despertarte, hasta que recordé como lo había logrado Granger ¡y mira!, funcionó otra vez – Le explicó al notar su angustia.

- ¡Demonios Nott!, no se que rayos me pasa, pero esto es desesperante…

- ¿Porque no vamos a la enfermería? debes estar mal de algo, ¡no es normal que te desmayes a cada rato!

- No me desmayo Nott – aseguró Draco cabizbajo – Es algo peor… – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos como queriendo recordar – Tengo visiones… o algo parecido, es algo muy extraño…

- Interesante – Afirmó Theodore una vez hubo escuchado el relato completo donde Draco le describía a detalle lo que le sucedía en cada ocasión y las sensaciones que experimentaba – ¿No crees que tus sentimientos por Potter tengan algo que ver en esto? – Preguntó

- ¿Por que habría de tener relación? – inquirió Draco ligeramente ofendido y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro.

- Por que en todos esos sueños, siempre aparece él – Aseguró Theodore como si fuera algo obvio.

- En efecto, Él siempre esta ahí, pero no creo que él sepa lo que me pasa o que él lo este provocando…

Theodore dibujó una sonrisa picara – Claro, tu estarías feliz de que fuera él quien te provocara esos sueños ¿No?

- ¡Cállate Nott!

- Oye, y a propósito de sueños, ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo fue revolcarte con él, en el segundo que me acabas de contar?

- Fantástico – Contestó Draco por inercia con una sonrisa tonta y soñadora dibujada en el rostro, al darse cuenta de la risa burlona de Theodore, retomó la compostura y siseó amenazante mientras se le acercaba– ¡No te burles o te mataré!

- No me burlo de lo que sientes por Potter – Dijo seriamente mientras Draco se relajaba -- Lo hago de tu cara de idiota cuando piensas en él – Admitió mientras se reía condescendiente y Draco volvía a ponerse serio entrecerrando sus ojos – ¡Vamos Draco! ¡Supéralo o mejor intenta algo con él! ¡No debes desperdiciar el año escolar sufriendo por amor! – Dijo pasándole el brazo por la espalda y en su afán de animarlo decidió cambiar de tema – ¡Mejor cuéntame! ¿Que tal tú cita con Boot? – Pidió Theodore mientras se ponía de pie para acompañar a Draco a la enfermería.

Draco le contó escuetamente sobre el encuentro, pero ni así se salvo de la reprimenda de su compañero cuando llegaron a la parte en que había dejado a Terry solo en la Casa de los Gritos.

- Pienso que le debes una disculpa – Comentó Theodore

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me encuentro de humor en este momento – Desvió su vista hacia el pasillo y continuó cuando la risa de Granger atrajo su atención. Se quedo perdido un momento mirando a Potter, con su cabello revuelto, la horrorosa ropa muggle que portaba y esa desagradable cicatriz que parecía que jamás desaparecería de su rostro, él caminaba alegremente, acompañado de varios amigos. Suspiró cansado. Era un sueño imposible, volvió la vista hacia Nott que lo miraba con desaprobación, se alzo de hombros y continuó su camino.

- ¡Hasta cuando Draco! – No era una pregunta precisamente, pero era horrible la situación lastimosa que su amigo vivía.

- No lo sé – Respondió evasivo – ¡A veces quisiera arrancarme el maldito corazón con las manos! ¡Preferiría morir desangrado que seguir sintiendo esto! – Afirmó con un brillo de furia en sus ojos y una mueca de dolor en el rostro que preocupó a su compañero. Jamás había visto a Draco así.

- ¿Por que no intentas acercarte a él?, no se tal vez… como amigos

- ¡Oh si! ¡Seguro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé yo mismo? – Dijo con sarcasmo – Obvio Nott, ¡él y todos sus amigos me odian! jamás creerían en mis buenas intenciones…

- Es que no las tienes amigo – dijo Nott sonriendo con malicia – Tú lo que quieres ¡es fornicar con Potter!

Draco se detuvo abruptamente, sonrojándose, aunque no sabia si de coraje o de vergüenza, Theo se detuvo un paso delante de él – ¡No seas idiota! – Exigió dando un ligero empujón – ¡Yo quiero más que eso! ¡Mucho más! – Aclaró.

- ¡Oh, bueno! … ¡Pero no me vas a negar que si quieres meterte en su trasero! – Insistió divertido.

- ¿Quien no? – Dijo Draco risueño, pero reflexionó un poco el comentario – ¡Vuelves a ofenderlo y te hechizaré Nott! – Amenazó y continuó caminado más sonriente.

- ¿Serias capaz de lanzarme un hechizo solo por decir un par de verdades acerca del cara rajada? – Preguntó Theodore fingidamente ofendido

- Si – Contestó determinado – ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarlo de esa manera! ¡Me molesta!

Theodore no paró de reírse de la actitud sobre protectora de Draco mientras giraban en el último pasillo antes de llegar a la enfermería. No cabía duda alguna que su amigo estaba que babeaba por Potter, tal vez él haría algo para darle una ayudadita…

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

- ¿Esta libre este asiento? – Se escuchó la dulce y melodiosa voz de Luna Lovegood al inicio de la clase de Encantamientos.

Draco la miró expectante, esa chica no solo era extraña, también le parecía demasiado inocente para ser real – Lo está, pero yo no te recomendaría que lo ocupes – Aseguró serio.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Luna, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza como un cachorro curioso.

Draco no pudo más que sorprenderse nuevamente de la inocencia de esa chica – Por que mancharías tu reputación al estar cerca de mí – Afirmó con severidad y crudeza.

- ¡Ah! es solo eso – Dijo Luna restándole importancia al comentario mientras tomaba asiento a su lado – Creí que no querías mi compañía – Comentó mientras abría mucho los ojos y se acercaba a Draco - Si fuera así…. No me extrañaría, ¿sabes?, no les agrado a muchas personas aquí – Dijo con voz inocente.

- Lo sé – contestó escuetamente Draco, sin tener idea de por que "Lunática" se mostraba tan amable con él – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó suspicaz, pero intentando ser cordial al ver que lo miraba intensamente, sin siquiera parpadear.

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Claro! hay muchas cosas en las que podrías ayudarme, sé que eres muy bueno en pociones, en cambio yo no tengo talento para eso, además juegas bien al Quidditch, mientras que yo no soy muy buena en la escoba, sé que tienes un Excelente en Transformaciones y yo apenas logré un Aceptable, ¡En verdad son muchas las cosas en las que podrías brindarme tu ayuda! – Afirmó con cara soñadora – Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí – Aclaró en un susurro, acercándose a Draco de manera misteriosa, siempre sin perder su toque dulce.

Draco que no terminaba de hilar las cosas que Luna expresaba con tanta naturalidad, intentó poner atención solo a la ultima parte - ¿Por que estas aquí entonces? – Preguntó sintiéndose un idiota, era la primera vez que cruzaba palabras amables con la loca de Lovegood y ya empezaba a exasperarse.

- Es por Terry – Dijo con tristeza – Verás, él no quiso bajar a clases hoy, se quedó en nuestra Sala Común, y como se que ustedes tienen amistad pensé que tal vez tú podrías convencerlo de bajar a comer después de esta clase – Comentó mirándolo con expectación.

- Mira Lovegood, no se que te hace pensar que yo soy el apropiado para convencer a Boot de que baje a comer… – No pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por Luna

- De eso no hay duda, ¡Eres el indicado! – Dijo ella colocándose el dedo índice sobre una mejilla como pensando – Por que el ayer llego muy distraído, incluso más que yo – dibujo una sonrisa – Chocamos en el pasillo y le pregunté si estaba bien y él solo me contestó que como podría estarlo si su vida era miserable. ¡A mi no me parece que su vida sea miserable! – Aclaró como para sí misma mirando al cielo, se encogió de hombros.

Draco al límite de su paciencia por los rodeos de Luna preguntó con seriedad – Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- ¡Muy fácil! – Contestó Luna con alegría – ¡Que ustedes salen juntos! Así, que seguramente él esta así por algún problema que tuvieron – Draco ante el comentario sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva, carraspeo intentando sobreponerse.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas sin sentido – Afirmó Luna -- Es fácil darse cuenta cuando dos chicos se atraen y más cuando salen juntos, por la forma en que se miran, además ayer los vi en un carruaje, muy juntos, ¡Hacen una pareja tan linda! – Dijo en un suave suspiro.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – Preguntó Draco paranoico

- Solo eso, ustedes dos, en el carruaje……… ¡ahhh! ¡Y los vi besándose también! pero eso fue antes – Comentó juntando un poco las cejas como intentando recordar

Draco con el rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa camuflada de enojo, preguntó intentando no alzar demasiado la voz -- ¿Cuándo nos viste? ¡Contesta!

- La semana pasada, el segundo día de clases, creo, estaban afuera de la entrada a nuestra torre, ummm, yo quería entrar, pero al verlos, mejor regresé, no quise ser inoportuna, lo enamorados deben tener privacidad – Afirmó con simpleza y sin preocuparse por las reacciones del Slytherin – ¿Iras ver a Terry?

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – Preguntó intentando recuperarse de la impresión, todos decían que Luna estaba loca, pero ahora él comenzaba a pensar que era mas lista de lo que aparentaba.

- Es mi amigo, y los amigos no se abandonan, y menos se ignoran cuando sufren.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que él es tu amigo?

- Bueno, estudiamos juntos, no éramos del mismo curso claro, pero ahora si estamos juntos, además, el y yo fuimos entrenados juntos por Harry – Dijo con orgullo – Fuimos miembros del ED, ya sabes, la agrupación que la profesora Umbridge tanto odiaba, ¡tú mismo nos atrapaste en un entrenamiento! – Recordó como intentando que Draco entendiera el punto.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente Lovegood – Aseguró molesto al acordarse el vergonzoso momento en que había sido burlado por ellos - ¿Qué esperas que haga? – Preguntó intentando acabar con esa tediosa conversación a su parecer.

- Que hables con Terry y no se, que arreglen las cosas, no tengo idea de que haya pasado, pero seguro que hablando lo solucionaran.

- No creo que él este dispuesto a perdonarme tan fácilmente – Contestó Draco renuente, ya que no se sentía de humor para intentar ser cortés con su amante.

- No digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero si se aman, sabrán solucionarlo – Sonrió.

A Draco, el comentario le cayó como agua fría. Él no amaba a Terry, de eso estaba seguro, pero lo cierto es que también estaba seguro de que Terry si lo amaba a él --"Que situación más injusta" -- Pensó.

Recapacitó un momento dándose cuenta de que Terry no merecía estar sufriendo por una tontería y en verdad era muy egoísta de su parte no intentar disculparse.

- Al final de la clase me llevas a tu Sala común para hablar con él – Casi ordenó a Luna

- ¡Que bien! – Contestó ella con una sonrisa satisfecha, había logrado su cometido -- "Hacen una linda pareja"-- Pensó mientras sonreía, los amigos eran lo más valioso que tenia y quien sabe, tal vez ganaría otro amigo en Draco.

La mayoría de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, Draco incluso se mostró amable ayudando a Luna con el hechizo Des-iluminador que estaban practicando, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Nott y Zabini que estaban sentados atrás de él, siendo los únicos de su casa que tenían la calificación necesaria para presentar ese Éxtasis.

Al terminar Draco les informó que después se verían, dado que tenía asuntos que atender y se fue en compañía de Luna, rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw, donde con palabras amables se encargo de disculparse con Terry.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

Tres jóvenes conversaban animadamente mientras se dirigían al Gran Salón, lo extraño es que no se trataba del Trío Dorado de Gryffindor como cualquiera esperaría.

Se trataba mas bien, de Luna, Terry y Draco, quienes sin querer, habían descubierto que tenían más afinidades de las que hubieran esperado, cuando llegaron a la puertas se dieron cuenta de la sorpresa que causaba su actitud y Draco siendo el del carácter más fuerte de ese trío, decidió mirar amenazante a quienes fisgoneaban, logrando que todos giraran sus ojos hacia otro lado. Acompañó a los Ravenclaw hasta su mesa, guiñando discretamente el ojo a Terry, para después dirigirse hacia la propia.

- Veo que estas de reconciliación – Canturreó Zabini, provocándolo.

- Métete en tus propios asuntos – Contestó Draco con seria indignación intentado que su amigo no utilizara la situación para divertirse a su costa.

- ¡Por enésima vez Draco! Si tanto quieres a Potter ¿Por qué sigues haciendo que Boot se ilusione? – Preguntó Nott mostrando claramente su desacuerdo.

- ¡Por enésima vez Nott! Por que con Potter ¡Jamás! lograré nada – Afirmó Draco con cansancio.

- Yo no opinaría lo mismo, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que en este momento te está mirando como si quisiera comerte a besos…

Draco giró su mirada en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor con rapidez tal que bien habría podido superar la velocidad de la luz, sin embargo lo único que vio fue a Potter comiendo tranquilamente mientras conversaba con sus amigos – Muy divertido – Dijo siseando, molesto por que Theodore tomara a burla su situación.

- Lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, ¡Siempre caes! – Aseguró Theodore sosteniéndose el estomago para contener la risa.

- Claro, gracias Nott, ¡Me hace feliz tener un amigo con tú! – Espetó con sarcasmo

- ¡Wow!, Draco, gracias por considerarme tu amigo y hacérmelo saber – Correspondió Theodore continuando con su burla.

Draco dándose por vencido decidió no continuar con la conversación, se dedico a comer con parsimonia, jugueteando la comida con su tenedor. Sonrió con tristeza al notar que en su plato había dibujado inconcientemente las letras H P, utilizando rebanadas de zanahoria y una rodaja de pepino… Las deshizo y las comió pensando en que la boca de Potter era más suave que el pepino y más dulce que las zanahorias.

Alzó la mirada para ver a su amor platónico una vez más y lo encontró. Un ligero rubor cruzó sus mejillas al instante, pues Potter también lo miraba. Lo hacia fijamente, como asegurándose de algo, sintió ganas de esconderse tras su tenedor, pero conciente de que de nada serviría, mantuvo la vista fija, esos ojos verdes le preguntaban algo, que él no sabia como responder, por que desconocía la pregunta. Una energía extraña recorrió su espalda, estremeciéndolo, no se había atrevido a mirarlo de frente desde el beso, pero en este momento a pesar de la distancia podía sentirlo cerca, casi creía escuchar sus corazones palpitando a un mismo ritmo, no tuvo claro durante cuanto tiempo se miraron de esa forma, pero para él fue eterno.

Sintió molestia al notar que el desviaba la mirada para ver al inútil de Longbotton que intentaba desesperadamente captar su atención.

No logró escuchar sobre que conversaron, pero le disgustó darse cuenta que Potter y sus amigos abandonaban el Gran Salón acompañados por varios Gryffindor, se sorprendió al notar que Luna, Terry y otros Ravenclaw se ponían de pie ante una discreta seña por parte de la Sabelotodo. Todos miembros del extinto ejército de Dumbledore, quienes se estaban dirigiendo presurosos hacia algún lugar en particular.

Motivado por la curiosidad y el temor de que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo se levantó de su asiento, sin avisar a nadie de sus intenciones siguió discretamente a los miembros del ED, recordando con amargura los tiempos en que los había espiado como parte de la Patrulla Inquisitorial.

Descubrió con enojo que se dirigían hacia la sala de los menesteres, en donde Longbotton se encargó de formular un pedido y todos entraron corroborando que nadie los seguía, se acercó a la pared donde ya había desaparecido la puerta, intentando pensar en formas de observarlos sin ser descubierto, sin embargo nada parecía funcionar

Se fue a su siguiente clase con el firme propósito de averiguar que se traían entre manos.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

Los días pasaban con tal rapidez y Draco se sentía cada vez más deprimido. Sus únicos momentos de distracción eran cuando conversaba sobre alguna trivialidad con sus compañeros de casa, o cuando por azares del destino se encontraba con Terry en algún lugar libre de miradas indiscretas. Sin embargo, lo había notado distraído o quizás preocupado, pero por más que había intentado sonsacarle lo que le sucedía, él siempre evadía olímpicamente sus preguntas y terminaban un poco disgustados, así que optó por continuar con el espionaje notando que cada día antes que terminara la hora de la comida los antiguos miembros del ED se reunían en el mismo lugar durante 15 minutos y siempre que salían de ahí se notaban muy misteriosos….

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	13. La Intervención de Draco

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

**La Intervención de Draco**

El siguiente domingo tomó a Draco por sorpresa, con la noticia de que su padre por medio de una carta, le informaba que lo esperaría en el pueblo para conversar con él.

Fue recibido en la cabaña de su propiedad con un largo y fraternal abrazo, se sintió protegido, justo como en aquellos días cuando de pequeño algo le asustaba y corría a refugiarse al lado de su padre.

¿Cómo ha ido todo Draco? – preguntó Lucius con tono compresivo.

- ¡Excelente! Además no veo por que no habría de ser así – afirmó como todo un orgulloso Malfoy.

- La ultima vez que hablamos, me hiciste saber algunas cosas sobre ti – comentó Lucius como por casualidad e instando a su hijo a que le contara sobre ello aunque sin presionar.

- Nada ha cambiado desde entonces. Padre¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – a Draco no se le hacia normal que su padre aparecía a principios de curso sin más razones que sus problemas personales.

Consciente de la poca paciencia que su hijo había heredado de él mismo, decidió entrar en tema sin rodeos – Tenemos un inconveniente Draco. El Ministerio quiere confiscar nuestra fortuna – hizo una pausa invitando a Draco a tomar asiento en el sillón frente a la chispeante chimenea asegurándose tener toda la atención de su hijo – Sin embargo, hay alguien ahí, que está dispuesto a ayudarnos a que eso no ocurra – Draco alzó las cejas un poco y asintió ligeramente, su padre le entregaba una copa de vino – Por supuesto esa persona quiere algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – Preguntó Draco receloso de lo planteado

- Cierta… Información – Draco pasó saliva sintiéndose nervioso, Lucius caminaba observando la estancia mientras el menor lo seguía con la mirada – Digamos que… tiene motivos para sentir un profundo desagrado por el resultado de la Guerra y por supuesto…. por Potter – Draco se aferró a su copa incomodo por la mención de la persona a quien amaba – Por lo cual, quiere saber todo acerca de cómo logró derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Necesita averiguar sobre los Horocruxes y la misteriosa varita de la que ambos, Potter y el Lord, hablaron mientras se enfrentaban.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo puedo averiguarlo?

- De hecho, Draco, esa persona piensa que tú lo sabes, no que lo averiguaras.

- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? – Draco dio algunos pasos vacilantes en la habitación sin dejar de observar a su padre.

- Por que ambos mencionaron que eras tú el último dueño de esa varita. Por supuesto, yo estoy conciente de que no tienes idea de lo que decían, pero el que te nombraran es una coincidencia que podemos usar a nuestro favor mientras investigas.

- ¿Para que quiere esa información?

- Lo desconozco Draco y sinceramente no me importa, lo que me interesa, es darle lo que quiere para así conservar lo que es nuestro.

- No creo que la mejor manera de recuperar nuestro buen nombre sea conspirando contra el Nuevo Orden – afirmó con el fin de persuadir a su Padre.

- En realidad no participaremos en nada más hijo, solo entregaremos la información y a cambio recibiremos la protección que necesitamos contra futuras investigaciones del Ministerio.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no nos involucraran más? – Bebió un sorbo de su copa – Ya sabes, no me gustaría repetir lo sucedido con el Señor Tenebroso y terminar siendo marionetas de algún perdedor del Ministerio.

- ¡No seremos marionetas de nadie!, de eso puedes estar seguro¡no lo permitiré nunca más! – afirmó Lucius enérgico – Me aseguraré de que nadie recuerde nada de nuestra participación en esto, además la entrega será directa, sin intermediarios, por lo tanto, veré que esa persona olvide hasta el hecho de que nos lo propuso y aceptamos, en cambio pensará que encontró un pergamino con todo lo que necesitaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

- ¿Piensas hechizarle para que olvide?

- ¡Por supuesto! sería un idiota si no lo hago – Draco simplemente asintió con seriedad, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué en ese Departamento?

- Por que piensa que ahí podrá encontrar algo, ya que uno de los enfrentamientos entre Potter y el Señor Tenebroso se debió a cierta información que buscaban en ese lugar.

- ¿Y tiene razón en suponerlo?

- Lo dudo mucho Draco, yo estuve ahí esa noche y lo que buscábamos era una profecía lanzada catorce años antes, que por cierto terminó hecha añicos – Lucius tomó un respiro, auto convenciéndose de que sus actos consecuentes eran lo mas conveniente para su familia – ¿Lo harás?

- ¿Tengo opción?

- Dadas las circunstancias, creo que, no.

- Entonces, no hay mas que hablar – aseguró poniéndose de pie, colocó su copa vacía sobre la mesita de centro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

- Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto hijo.

- Yo también – contestó el mirando tristemente hacia su padre para finalmente cerrar la puerta e iniciar su andar hacia Hogsmeade

Apenas había caminado un poco cuando la razón de su preocupación apareció en la distancia.

Potter platicaba más que animadamente con sus amigos ante las miradas curiosas de los chicos que pasaban a su alrededor. Los tres Gryffindor, sentados en una banca frente a las Tres Escobas, no se percataban de que estaban llamando la atención con su comportamiento.

Draco miró a Potter con resentimiento, no odiaba verlo feliz, odiaba no poder ser feliz junto a él, la envidia que siempre había sentido hacia él fluyo nuevamente por sus venas.

Surgieron los deseos de acercase a ellos para hacerles algún comentario hiriente, tal vez se podría burlar del nido de pájaros que Granger llevaba en la cabeza, a lo que la ilusa llamaba cabello, o tal vez podría mofarse del horrible y desgastado calzado que portaba "La Comadreja". Aunque lo mejor, sería sacar todo su coraje dirigiéndose a Potter como "El Cara Rajada Exhibicionista"…

Peor la verdad era, que aunque su furia estallara desde su interior, no podía hacer nada, eso había quedado atrás… No estaba en una posición muy apropiada para lucirse con insultos contra los Héroes del Mundo Mágico, seguro nadie dudaría ni dos segundos antes de sugerir que lo encerraran en Azkaban por ello.

Cerró los ojos un instante para respirar profundamente, los abrió sintiéndose más sereno, puso todo su autocontrol de por medio para no desviar nuevamente la mirada hacia Potter y dirigirse con paso firme hacia la salida del pueblo.

- ¡Atrévete a atacarlo y te mandaremos al lado de tu amo, remedo de Mortífago! – Draco abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar la voz de "La Comadreja" expulsada a todo pulmón. Se giró en un instante para encontrarse a los amigos de Potter amenazando con sus varitas a Zabini, mientras que este apuntaba directamente al corazón de Potter, atrás de él, Goyle, Parkinson y Nott intentaban mantener la situación bajo control.

Sin siquiera pensarlo caminó a toda velocidad hacia donde se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento – ¡Expelliarmus! - gritó furioso. Zabini miró a Draco con asombro e incredulidad sintiendo como su varita le era arrancada de la mano por la fuerza del hechizo - ¡Qué demonios creen que hacen! – gritó Draco dirigiéndose a sus amigos, furioso como jamás lo habían visto, y sin creer que había desarmado a su propio amigo y no a "la Comadreja" como era lo lógico.

- Pero¡A ti que te pasa! – reclamó Zabini colérico y empujando a Draco con ambas manos obligándolo a alejar la varita que le apuntaba directamente entre los ojos – ¡Solo, estamos intentando recuperar tu varita, imbécil! – soltó a gritos.

Draco se tambaleo por el empuje y miró a su compañero a los ojos, como se mira a un enemigo a muerte sin dejar de apuntarle – ¡Te dije claramente que no te metieras¡Déjalo que se la quede! - ordenó trinando los dientes, de sus ojos bien podrían salir chispas si seguía observando a Zabini de esa manera.

Los demás chicos miraban con asombro la intervención de Draco, era increíble que se estuviera enfrentando con uno de su propia casa, por evitar que Potter fuera atacado. Lo lógico era que él mismo quisiera atacarlo para recuperar su varita.

- ¡La necesitas¡La que tienes es un asco¡Obliguémoslo a que te la regrese! – propuso Zabini con maldad en la mirada, acercándose – ¡Y ya deja de apuntarme con eso! – dijo señalando la varita que Draco tenia en la mano.

- ¡No te metas en esto Zabini! conseguiré otra, ya te lo dije – aseguró Draco sin pender el contacto visual, parecía estarle leyendo la mente para conocer sus intenciones.

- ¿Por que no se lo pedimos razonablemente? – Dijo Theodore con fastidio - ¿Es necesario un duelo? – preguntó atrayendo la atención de Draco y Zabini

- Nadia va a exigir, ni pedir, ni rogar por nada¡no me interesa! – los puños de Draco se cerraban de ira mientras hablaba, se sentía trastornado con la idea de que su amigo hubiera podido lastimar a Potter. Es más, tenía ganas de partirle la cara a golpes, aun cuando era denigrante pelear como Muggles, sus deseos de ver sangre en el rostro de Blaise para vengar su indignación estaban superando su racionalidad.

- ¡Si quieres enfrentarte conmigo, yo no tengo problemas¡Ya estoy harto de esto¡Veamos quien acaba con quien! – Rugió Harry acercándose a los Slytherin, furioso por la amenaza de Zabini que de principio lo había tomado por sorpresa y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Malfoy lo dejara como un idiota que no podía defenderse por si mismo.

Zabini dirigió su mirada hacia Potter y sonrió con malicia – ¿Y terminar en Azkaban por ello? – su sonrisa torcida de desdibujó – No, gracias, no voy a abandonar la comodidad de mi mansión por batirme a duelo contigo para que me manden a una asquerosa celda – cruzó los brazos con indignación y desprecio – ¡Lo que no entiendo es, como puedes tener el descaro de no devolverle su varita a Draco!

- ¿Todo esto es por la entupida varita de Malfoy? – cuestionó Harry rebuscando histérico en su túnica – ¿Esto es lo que buscabas? – preguntó nuevamente mostrando la varita y mirando a Draco, quien evitaba a toda costa devolverle la mirada.

- Si la quieres, solo tienes que quitármela – dijo Harry molesto – No hay necesidad de tanto alboroto.

- ¿Por qué no se la regresas amablemente? – preguntó Theodore confundido por la actitud retadora de Potter, no le parecía que fuera de las personas que buscan un motivo para pelear.

- Por que le gusta lucirse – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa torcida

- Yo no pelearía con él Draco, el mató al Señor Tenebroso, ambos lo vimos – sugirió Goyle temeroso, parecía que en cualquier momento se giraría y saldría corriendo de ese lugar.

Draco estaba exasperado, parecía que no estaba quedando claro que él aunque quisiera, no podía pelear con Potter y no solo por saberse rebasado como duelista, sino también por que lo que menos quería era que Potter saliera herido – ¡No voy a batirme en duelo! – dijo apretando la mandíbula - ¿Entendido? – se tragó su orgullo y mantuvo su postura amenazante, pensando en que ya tenia demasiados problemas como para tener que estar enfrascado en esa riña.

Sus amigos asintieron con temor, Draco en verdad se veía furioso y no era aconsejable llevarle la contra, incluso Zabini prefirió callar que hacerlo enojar más.

- ¡No estoy buscando pleito! – bufó con exasperación Harry – A lo que me refiero es que si le devuelvo la varita por voluntad propia, no va a funcionar como es debido por que ahora el legítimo propietario soy yo – dijo mirando a todos para ver si estaba quedando todo claro, alzó la cejas como esperando una respuesta – Necesitas quitármela, de esa forma tu varita volverá a ser leal a ti – dijo finalmente en dirección a Draco.

- ¡No deberías dársela compañero, ahora es tuya! – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido en señal de desacuerdo.

- Ohhh… Ron¡déjalo! es su decisión – pidió Hermione con paciencia, los Slytherin miraron con desprecio a la pareja.

Draco por fin enfocó su mirada en la de Harry. Sintió un oleada de electricidad recorrer su espalda en el momento en que el par de ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Sintió como lo inundaba la paz que reflejaban a pesar de la seriedad de su dueño, si tan solo pudiera mirarlos un poco más, o mejor aún, perder la noción del tiempo contemplándolos… involuntariamente su mirada bajó, hasta posicionarse sobre el par de labios delgados de color rojo que se movían acompasadamente formando una frase - ¿Estas de Acuerdo? – fue lo que leyó en ellos sin siquiera escuchar, sus sentidos estaban desconectados, lo único que había en su mente eran ansias, de rozar, de morder, de acariciar esos labios que lo seducían con cada movimiento, acariciar ese pelo y aferrarse a su cuerpo.

- Si – contestó escuetamente soñando que la pregunta pudiera haber sido¿Quieres Besarme?. Trató de sobreponerse temiendo ser descubierto.

- Bueno…. Entonces... ¡hazlo! – dijo Harry con un dejo de impaciencia, por lo incomodo de la situación.

Draco sonrió de lado ante la idea de besarlo apasionadamente, justo como sus instintos se lo estaban clamando, se acercó a Potter peligrosamente y en un movimiento rápido le arrebato la varita de las manos – Gracias – dijo dándole la espalda mientras retomaba su andar para alejarse de él, dejando asombrados a todos los presentes que jamás lo habían escuchado agradeciendo por algo a su enemigo. Esa era una muestra de humildad poco común en él.

- Cuando quieras – dijo Harry intentando ser cortés.

Draco giró la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, una sonrisa seductora se formó en su rostro – Todavía me debes una – aseguró con arrogancia.

Harry se sorprendió no solo por la sonrisa que le fue dedicada, sino también por la desfachatez de Malfoy de recordarle el favor que le había hecho – ¡Hurón mal agradecido! – gruñó Harry exasperado, empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la Taberna, mientras sus amigos los seguían presurosos

- ¡Te dije que no le devolvieras nada¡Es un imbécil! – fue lo ultimó que escuchó Draco cuando Potter y sus secuaces se habían perdido de su vista.

Theodore se acercó cauteloso a Draco, colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo – Así jamás lograrás conquistarlo – le dijo muy de cerca para que nadie más escuchara.

Draco suspiró con disimulo y con la mirada en el piso aseguró – lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que si no lo insulto terminaré suplicándole…

- Vámonos ya, "Nena enamoradiza" – dijo Theodore mientras jalaba a Draco del brazo

- ¡Vuelves a llamarme de esa manera y serás serpiente muerta! – amenazó Draco mirando con furia a su amigo mientras este prácticamente lo arrastraba.

- No lo harás – aseguró Nott muy confiado, sin soltarlo

- No estés tan seguro – sugirió con calma, aunque era muy cierto, nada podría hacer en contra de Nott que se había vuelto su mejor amigo, su confidente y la persona que lo había apoyado en todo a pesar de que no compartía sus preferencias, había estado dispuesto a escucharlo y aconsejarle en un tema que para cualquier otro chico habría resultado incomodo.

El rubio sonrió con malicia y se acercó al oído de su amigo – Si fueras Gay me fijaría en ti – Theodore soltó una risotada por el comentario travieso de Draco – No, gracias…… tampoco quiero estar soportando tus insultos y desplantes como lo hacen Potter y Boot, yo paso – dijo Theodore dando un codazo a Draco por que frente a ellos estaba parado precisamente Boot, a quien no parecía que le hiciera mucha gracia verlos tan sonrientes.

- Al parecer ya se te pasó el mal humor – afirmó Terry cuando Draco se acercó a él aun con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh... si – dijo Draco incomodo ante el recuerdo de la ultima discusión que habían tenido por que no lograba averiguar de él lo que deseaba – No debí meterme en tus asuntos, estaba irritable.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron de emoción ante la excusa de Draco que a él le sabia dulce como una disculpa – Descuida, también fue mi culpa, ya se que odias insistir para saber lo que hago.

En el rostro de Draco se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa, quería desquitarse de Zabini por haber intentado atacar a Potter y que mejor manera que llevando a Terry a conversar con ellos, sabia que Zabini no soportaba su presencia – ¿Que te parece si te invito un trago para resarcir el daño? – preguntó con picardía mirando de reojo a sus amigos que parecían incómodos al ver su conversación.

- ¡Claro, sería genial! – contestó Terry emocionado.

- Vamos entonces – dijo señalando con la mano el camino para cederle el paso.

- ¿Con tus amigos? – preguntó Terry horrorizado cuando vio que iban en dirección a ellos.

Los chicos saludaron a Terry con fingida amabilidad y Terry les respondió con notable incomodidad, Draco les comentó su idea de tomar una copa en "El Cabeza de Cerdo" que era la taberna más solitaria de Hogsmeade, todos parecían estar conformes, salvo Zabini que de inmediato sugirió – Mejor entremos a las Tres Escobas, esta más cerca y mas limpio – señalo hacia la puerta de entrada de la Taberna como instándolos a seguir su sugerencia

Entraron pensando que era la opción más sensata tomando en cuenta que la otra Taberna, era más bien una pocilga.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada para evitar las miradas curiosas. Terry miraba hacia todos lados, nervioso. Una razón era que estaba demasiado cerca de Draco, otra que estaba demasiado cerca de los Slytherin, pero la mayor era que todos los que lo conocían lo miraban con asombro al notar de quienes estaba acompañado.

- ¿Estas incomodo? – le preguntó Draco al oído.

- ¡No!, descuida, no me importa lo que piensen – aseguró intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

- Bien – dijo Draco mirándolo con picardía - ¿Qué te traigo de tomar?

- Una cerveza de Mantequilla – respondió Terry con un ligero sonrojo ante el recuerdo de que esa conversación la habían tenido el domingo anterior justo antes de meterse en la cama.

- ¿Estas seguro que no prefieres algo más fuerte? – insistió Draco mientras se mordía el labio inferior como incitándolo a algo perverso.

- Ummm – murmuró Terry como intentando evadir los pensamientos candentes que llegaban a su mente – No, Cerveza esta bien, Gracias – logró articular sonrojado.

- Está bien, regreso en un instante – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, Zabini y Nott lo siguieron cuando se dirigía a la barra para hacer su pedido a Madame Rosmerta.

- ¿Que pretendes al comportarte con semejante descaro? – preguntó Zabini molesto, pero cauteloso, Draco simplemente lo ignoró.

Nott sonrió y preguntó a Draco al oído - ¿Ya viste la cara de Potter? – inmediatamente giró su mirada hacia el lugar que Nott le señalaba con los ojos, se encontró con el rostro desencajado de su enemigo, que al verse descubierto casi dio un brinco en su asiento y giró la mirada presuroso hacia su compañero.

- ¿Qué hay con él? – preguntó Draco intentando confirmar sus sospechas.

- No se, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, pero creo que no le gusta nada que estés cerca de Boot… -- Canturreó pícaramente.

- ¡Alucinas Nott!, no le gusta por que desconfía de mí

- Pues, a mi me pareció que se puso celoso… – comentó Theodore como intentando descubrir la verdad de sus cavilaciones - ¿Estas seguro que a Potter no le gustan los hombres?

Draco rodó los ojos – Seguro Nott – dijo con firmeza, Zabini los miró con curiosidad – ¿Qué están tramando? – preguntó sonriendo con complicidad.

- Nada Blaise, solo le aconsejo a Draco que se aleje de Boot

- Theodore tiene razón Draco, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ese no tiene clase.

- ¡Cállense los dos! - ordenó el rubio mientras tomaba dos Cervezas y se dirigía a la mesa donde Terry miraba a todos lados con incomodidad y Parkinson dejaba ver su aburrimiento mirando hacia la puerta mientras mantenía el rostro recargado en la mano y el codo sobre la mesa -- ¿En verdad Potter estará celoso? – se preguntó Draco -- No… -- se auto respondió y empezó a tomar su bebida…

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	14. El Misterio del Guardapelo

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

**El Misterio del Guardapelo**

- ¿Todo bien Harry? – preguntó Hermione confundida por la notable molestia en la cara de su amigo, mientras se acomodaban bajo un árbol cerca al lago, luego de un pequeño juego de recreación sobre escobas. Ron platicaba animadamente con Luna y Neville sobre sus planes de volver a participar en el campeonato escolar de Quidditch.

- Ehh…. Ah…. Si…. Si, descuida – fingió el moreno de ojos verdes con una amplia sonrisa para tranquilizar a Hermione. Naturalmente no funcionó.

Harry se había mostrado muy distraído en algunos momentos y en otros demasiado tenso, como si algo le estuviera molestando desde el domingo anterior.

- Tal vez estoy malinterpretando las cosas Harry, pero¿Estas enojado por que Terry pasa demasiado tiempo con Malfoy? – preguntó dudosa mientras señalaba discretamente en dirección a la pareja que caminaba lejos de ellos.

Harry bajó los hombros abatido, sabiéndose parcialmente descubierto – ¡Sabes que no me gustan las traiciones y Terry esta demostrando no tener lealtad con nosotros!… -- intentaba mostrarse molesto e indignado - ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no le está hablando sobre nuestras sospechas a Malfoy?

- La Guerra ya terminó Harry – eso más que una aclaración sonó como un regaño – Creo que estas siendo paranoico.

- Lo sé, pero… ¡El intentó matarme!… ¿Recuerdas? – dijo apuntando a Draco.

- Lo que yo recuerdo, es que él intentó matar a Dumbledore y no lo logró – antes de que Harry pudiera refutar añadió – Déjame ver. Cuando estuvimos es su mansión en plena guerra, fue incapaz de señalarnos, él sabia que éramos nosotros pero no parecía querer delatarnos, además¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la Sala de los Menesteres el día de la batalla final¡Él hizo todo para evitar que Crabbe te matara! Yo no creo que pretenda hacerte ningún daño, ni que él sea a quien buscamos.

- ¡Solo se acobardó! – aseguró Harry con molestia – Y no menciones lo de la búsqueda aquí, alguien podría escucharnos – dijo en un susurro – Además¿No crees que te pones demasiado de su lado?

- No es que me ponga de su lado Harry, es solo que intento ver las cosas con objetividad y hasta ahora no ha dado motivos para que sospechemos de él.

- ¿Qué más motivos quieres que lo que ha pasado Hermione¡Ha hecho cosas extrañas¡Como aparecerse en la Madriguera dentro del cuerpo de Ginny, y luego fingirse desmayado para!… ya sabes… lo del… beso – se sonrojó -- ¡Y en las comidas no para de observar lo que hacemos¡Estoy seguro que algo trama y que cuenta con ayuda de alguien para lograr sus propósitos!

- No niego que ha hecho cosas raras, pero no creo que tengan nada que ver con intentar hacernos daño¡Por Merlín Harry! solo un ciego no se daría cuenta que Malfoy lo que tiene¡es que esta loco por ti y por eso te mira todo el tiempo! – regañó la castaña.

- - ¡¡Que asco!! – exclamó Ron poniendo su mejor cara de repugnancia. Harry y Hermione giraron su vista hacia donde Ron la dirigía y quedaron en shock cuando vieron a Malfoy besando apasionadamente a Terry que parecía derretirse ante el contacto.

Como era de suponerse, todos los alumnos que estaban en los jardines quedaron atónitos y algunos incluso ofendidos por la demostración de afecto que estaba dando Malfoy. Pero nadie se sintió tan enfurecido como Harry.

Si bien en ese momento no dijo nada, no quiso ver más. Giró rápidamente la vista haciasu escobaque cada vez parecía volverse más grande, o tal vez… era solo que él se sentía empequeñecido.

Un calor intenso invadió su estomago, desconocía de que se trataba, pero era intolerable, sentía sus puños cerrarse con profunda ira sobre su escoba que pareció crujir. En su garganta se hizo un nudo, como si hubiera comido una enorme bola de pelusa que provocaba náuseas, con una incontenible picazón en los ojos. Intentó mirar de frente a Hermione que lo nombraba preocupada… No podía explicarse por que repentinamente sentía ganas de asesinar sin piedad a Malfoy¡El pervertido, que besaba con descaro al traidor, maldito y algunos adjetivos altamente insultantes más, de Terry¡Demonios! si parecía que se lo iba a comer – Suficiente…. – dijo entre dientes, mirándolos de forma asesina. Inesperadamente se puso de pie.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, no era la reacción que se esperaba de Harry, no era normal que él actuara de esa manera solo por ver a Malfoy besándose con Terry. Harry le había dicho claramente que no estaba interesado en él, pero con su enojo estaba demostrando lo contrario. – Eh…. ¿Harry?

Harry consciente de que estaba actuando de manera irracional intentó formular una excusa con rapidez – ¡¡Esto es Repugnante!! – miró hacia sus amigos – ¡Yo me largo!

Y sin más se alejó rápidamente del lugar, no tenia la menor idea de que rumbo tomar, solo quería salir de ahí, despejarse, no pensar en el maldito hurón que se atrevía a besar a cualquiera que se le pasaba enfrente. ¿Quien se creía para atreverse a besarlo a él y luego andarse besuqueando con otros¿No que estaba muy interesado en conquistarlo¿No decía Hermione que estaba enamorado?

Alguien que esta enamorado no anda por ahí exhibiéndose con otros, si lo amaba¡que se lo demostrara! Respiró tan profundo que sus pulmones se hincharon agradecidos por el oxígeno que ayudaba a aliviar ese dolor punzante que no quería desaparecer.

Intentó serenarse mientras caminaba hacia el Castillo, sus pensamientos chocaban unos contra otros ¿Para que demonios quería él que Malfoy le demostrara su interés¡Que Malfoy y todos se ancestros se fueran a la mierda! Dio una patada furiosa a una piedra que se cruzó en su camino.

Siguió andando y gruñendo completamente inconsciente de la distancia que la furia le ayudaba a recorrer a zancadas.

Después de un tiempo y sintiéndose más tranquilo vio aparecer las puertas de entrada. Sonrió con melancolía. Ese era su segundo hogar y un refugio para su alma.

Se adentró con paso mucho más calmado, subió hasta su torre, dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, paso por la Sala Común como un zombi y entró a su habitación sin mirar la placa dorada que colgaba orgullosa en la puerta con la inscripción "Harry James Potter"

Ahí en la soledad, comprendió que algo andaba mal, dejó a un lado su escoba y se dejo caer en la cama con la cabeza hundida en las piernas y ambas manos sosteniendo su nuca. Trató de respirar profundamente, levanto la vista y paso una mano por su rostro como queriendo con ello acabar con sus pensamientos.

- ¡Kreacher! – llamó tan fuerte como el nudo, que no desaparecía de su garganta, le permitió.

De inmediato un fuerte "crack" se escuchó en la habitación – A sus órdenes Harry Potter – dijo el elfo haciendo una prolongada reverencia con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Cuando descubrió el abatimiento en el rostro de su amo preguntó – ¿Está usted bien Harry Potter, señor?

Harry intentó sonreír logrando solo una mueca torcida – Si Kreacher, muy bien…. ¿Y tú como has estado?

- ¡Oh¡Yo he estado maravillosamente Harry Potter, señor¡Aquí ha habido mucho trabajo que hacer, y eso le complace a Kreacher! – exclamó el elfo con su usual voz de rana.

- Kreacher, necesito un favor¿quieres aparecerte en el lago y decirle a Ron y Hermione que no se preocupen por mí, que estoy aquí en mi habitación?

- ¡Por supuesto amo, kreacher lo hará de inmediato, señor! – el elfo hizo otra larga reverencia y con otro sonoro "crack" desapareció.

Harry se sintió más tranquilo, ahora sus amigos no estarían preocupados y no vendrían corriendo tras él para asediarlo con preguntas, así el podría tomar un refrescante y largo baño para sacudirse esas ideas confusas de la mente.

Se quito el suéter con desgana, notando que había despeinado más su rebelde cabello, desamarró las agujetas y lanzó sus zapatos deportivos al suelo con descuido, el ruidoso "crack" casi le saca el corazón cuando resonó nuevamente en la habitación.

- ¡Kreacher! – respiró con alivio – me diste tremendo susto…

- ¡Oh¡Discúlpeme amo! solo quería avisarle que sus amigos ya están enterados de su ubicación y le mandan decir que estarán un rato mas ahí – aclaró el elfo sintiéndose apenado.

- Descuida… ¡oye! – dijo Harry con sorpresa - ¡Tu guardapelo brilla!

- ¡Oh señor¡Ha estado así desde hace dos semanas! – contó el elfo mirando con alegría señalando hacia su pecho.

- ¿Sabes porqué lo hace? – preguntó Harry con algo de temor tomando en cuenta que ese guardapelo había sido dejado en la cueva por Regulus Black, para que Voldemort lo encontrara en lugar de su Horcrux original.

- No señor – contestó el elfo al notar el desconcierto en su amo – ¡Pero creo que es el Amo Regulus que vendrá del mundo de los muertos pronto! – completó con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Por que crees eso Kreacher? – preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Ah!… ¡Porque pronto será su aniversario luctuoso y nos hará una visita ese día! – aseguró moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente en señal de afirmación, se notaba feliz y convencido de su idea.

- ¿Me permites? – dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar el Guardapelo, Kreacher aun sonriente se lo quitó del cuello y lo colocó sobre la mano de su amo.

Cuando Harry lo tomó, le llamo la atención la intensidad del resplandor que salía de las pegaduras del Guardapelo. Con cautela lo abrió, pero de nada sirvió su precaución, porque la luz que de ahí emanaba, lo deslumbró.

Sintiéndose ciego intentó cerrarlo para poder recuperar su visión. Pero de pronto el objeto parecía esfumarse de sus manos, como si se hiciera polvo, y de pronto nada. En sus manos solo quedaba el vacío.

Intento tallarse los ojos por debajo de los lentes y enfocar la vista para ver que estaba pasando, lo que encontró lo sorprendió. Kreacher no estaba frente a él, la habitación no estaba¡Por Merlín¡Ni siquiera Hogwarts estaba!

Simplemente no había nada, solo un enorme espacio en blanco.

- ¿Potter? – preguntó una voz asustada a sus espaldas, Harry se giró de golpe con el rostro contorsionado por la sorpresa.

- ¿Tú¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó atropelladamente, mirando a todos lados, cuando confirmó quien lo acompañaba.

Un nuevo "crack" resonó y Harry se vio nuevamente en la habitación. Estaba desesperado y confundido, no entendía lo que había ocurrido y menos podía entender por que había visto a Malfoy dentro del Guardapelo de Regulus Black.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Harry Potter? – preguntó la chillona voz de Kreacher, mientras intentaba revisarlo más de lo necesario.

- Si, si, gracias ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Harry azorado por las excesivas atenciones de su elfo.

- Usted… se... desmayó de pronto amo – contestó el elfo preocupado.

Harry juntó sus cejas intentando atar cabos, no captaba que significaba eso, de haberse desmayado después de tocar el Guardapelo, sobre todo cuando él sabía que no había sido un desmayo sino ¿un sueño? Quizás, una especie de alucinación, pero parecía real. Debía averiguarlo cuanto antes, aunque… ¿Como había podido Malfoy estar ahí dentro y a la vez en el lago? Algo raro había en todo eso.

- Me siento mejor Kreacher, gracias, será mejor que vuelvas a tus deberes.

- Pero Harry Potter ¿No prefiere que lo revisen en la enfermería?

- No es necesario, estaré bien, solo necesito alimentarme mejor, posiblemente es por eso que estoy un poco débil – aseguró dirigiéndose a su cama para hacer ver a su elfo que intentaba descansar.

Kreacher desapareció de la habitación no muy convencido del bienestar de su amo, pero consciente de que nada podía hacer para persuadirlo de revisarse por que ya le había ordenado volver a sus deberes y eso, tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente.

Harry que aún conservaba el Guardapelo en sus manos, notó que ya no brillaba y se sintió aún más intrigado.

Alzándose de hombros, dio por terminada su inspección, dejando el objeto ya sin brillo sobre su mesa de noche. Decidió que tomar una ducha seguía siendo la mejor opción y así lo hizo.

A la hora de la cena Ron tocó en su puerta y lo persuadió de bajar con él y con Hermione. Pensando en que de nada serviría negarse, aceptó sin demasiadas protestas.

Era miércoles, aún quedaban dos días para que la semana terminara y él tuviera tiempo para despejarse un poco. Ya en el Gran Salón, notó que Malfoy no estaba en su mesa, desvió la vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y descubrió que Terry tampoco se encontraba ahí.

Una oleada de calor recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo. Se sintió muy molesto al imaginarse que ellos estarían en algún lugar del Castillo demostrándose su afecto, su rostro se endureció, estaba decidido.

Se prometió encargarse personalmente de expulsar a Terry de las reuniones, auto - convenciéndose de que no era confiable, no ahora que había demostrado que su lealtad no estaba con él.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

- ¿No fui lo suficientemente clara, al pedirle que se retire por que debo revisar al señor Malfoy a solas? – preguntó Madame Pomfrey, furiosa al ver que Terry no se había salido de la enfermería como ella lo había indicado, cuando se dirigía por una poción revitalizante.

- Si, disculpe, ya me voy – contestó el Ravenclaw muy apenado, saliendo renuente del lugar – Nos vemos mas tarde Draco – dijo hacia el enfermo que se encontraba molesto en la camilla.

- Bien señor Malfoy, es la segunda vez que viene por el mismo problema ¿Está seguro que siguió mis indicaciones para evitar sus desmayos?

- Lo hice Madame – contestó con seriedad – me he alimentado adecuadamente, he procurado no realizar actividades extenuantes y por supuesto he tomado correctamente la poción que usted me proporcionó.

- ¿Que día ocurrió el desmayo anterior?

- El primer domingo de este curso.

- Bien, y asumo que desde entonces no ha vuelto a tener molestias.

- No, me había sentido mejor gracias a sus recomendaciones.

- ¿De pequeño alguna vez le ocurrió algo similar?

- No Madame, siempre he sido muy sano.

- Bien, lo he revisado cuidadosamente, pero hasta ahora no he podido ver nada fuera de lo normal que justifique sus desmayos. Por ahora no me queda mas que volverlo a atribuir a al cansancio, alimentación incorrecta y por supuesto la alta presión bajo la que usted vive. Esta poción deberá tomarla todos los días antes de consumir sus alimentos, es una pócima más fuerte que la anterior, espero que brinde mejores resultados – expresó extendiendo el frasco a Draco

- Lo haré – dijo con cansancio - ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Por supuesto, será mejor que se apresure, es la hora de la cena y es necesario que consuma alimentos nutritivos para que se mejore¡ah! y no olvide su poción, el tratamiento comienza desde hoy.

- Claro – contestó escuetamente dirigiéndose con rapidez a la puerta de salida, estaba molesto por la insistencia de Terry de llevarlo a la enfermería después de que se había desmayado, sin razón aparente, mientras pasaban un rato agradable en el lago.

Lo más extraño era sin lugar a dudas, que dentro de su nuevo viaje al lugar blanco había visto ni más ni menos que a el chico del que estaba enamorado. Tal vez, Nott tenia razón al suponer que Potter tenia algo que ver en ello, lo que no entendía era con que intención lo hacia.

Harry había visto a Terry llegar hacia un rato, y ahora miraba con desconfianza que Malfoy se sentaba en su mesa, mientras sus compañeros le hacían preguntas. Sus dudas sobre la inocencia de su enemigo crecieron cuando lo bebió beber un misterioso líquido antes de probar bocado.

- Oye Herm… ¿Sabes algún hechizo para saber que poción se encuentra en un frasco? – preguntó intentado encontrar una manera para saber que bebía Malfoy. Empezaba a temer que fuera Poción Multijugos, y que Malfoy fuera en realidad algún ex - Mortífago que hubiera usurpado la apariencia para estar dentro del colegio, después de todo, el Hurón se había comportado demasiado extraño en lo que iba del curso. Necesitaba saber quien era en realidad y que se traía entre manos.

- Por supuesto Harry, se utiliza el hechizo "revelo" – contestó su amiga extrañada por que él no recordara un hechizo tan sencillo.

- Pero ¿y si no tengo cerca el frasco?

- Pues, convócalo compañero – intervino Ron risueño - ¿Qué acaso ya te estas olvidado de todo lo que has aprendido¡No me digas que de pronto te volverás Muggle!

- ¡No digas tonterías! – lo reprendió Hermione, luego volvió a mirar a Harry y continuar la explicación - Para conocer el contenido, es necesario tenerlo al alcance Harry¿por que la pregunta?

- Por que he notado que Malfoy últimamente bebe de un extraño frasco – dijo Harry ceñudo, Hermione llevó su vista en dirección al Slytherin y comprobó que en efecto acababa de beber algo.

- ¿No crees que has estado observando demasiado al Hurón, compañero? – preguntó Ron inconforme con la recurrente intención de Harry de suponer que Malfoy se traía algo entre manos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron discretamente, Harry carraspeó nervioso – No confío en el… – aseguró intentando zanjar el tema. Ron simplemente se alzo de hombros y continuó devorando su comida, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

- ¡Hola Chicos! – dijo la dulce voz de Luna, dirigiéndose hacia los Gryffindor.

- ¡Hola Luna! - contestaron ellos casi al unísono mientras ella tomaba asiento al lado de Harry.

- ¿Como vas con tu misión? – le preguntó Harry muy de cerca.

- Bastante bien, creo… he estado acercándome a él con frecuencia, aunque no me parece que sea a quien buscamos – dijo convencida – ¿Sabes? él se ha portado muy amable conmigo, no con insultos como antes, creo que ha cambiado su actitud por que esta arrepentido.

- No sé, yo sigo creyendo que es él… a propósito ¿Podrías averiguar que es lo que toma todos lo días antes de comer?

- ¡Por supuesto Harry! Oye ¿Pero no crees que sería mejor si se lo encargas a Terry?

- ¿Qué le van a encargar a Terry? – preguntó Neville colocándose atrás de Harry, esperando a que se pusiera de pie, ya que el tiempo de la cena había terminado.

- Algo sobre una poción que toma nuestro sospechoso – aseguró Luna.

- ¿Qué sospechoso? – preguntó Ginny acercándose a ellos, ya que empezaban a caminar juntos hacia la salida del Gran Salón, se notaba un poco incomoda pues aun no cruzaba muchas palabras con Harry, pero no por ello había sido excluida de las reuniones.

- ¿Hablan del Hurón? – preguntó Ron intentando hilar la conversación.

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh! – hicieron todos los demás al mismo tiempo para que Ron bajara la voz, al notar que varios alumnos pasaban a su lado.

- ¡Qué¿Que hice ahora? – dijo al notar que Hermione lo miraba acusadora por ser indiscreto.

- ¿Por qué crees que debo pedírselo a Terry? – preguntó Harry a Luna sintiéndose molesto aun con la simple mención del nombre.

- Bueno, es muy natural que ya que ellos son novios, él lo pueda averiguar con mayor facilidad – ante el comentario inocente de Luna a Harry la mandíbula se le descolocó y una fuerte opresión en el pecho hizo que su respiración se volviera inconstante.

- ¿Qué¿Quiénes son novios? – pregunto Neville intentando saber si lo que había escuchado era cierto.

- Terry y Malfoy – aseguró Luna esta vez permitiendo que todos sus amigos la escucharan – Salen justo desde el principio de curso¡Todo mundo lo sabe! – aseguró con simpleza.

- ¡Yo no lo sabia! – dijo Neville

- ¡Yo menos! – aseguró Ginny

- Yo los vi besándose hace rato - dijo Ron – así que ya nada me extraña.

- Yo tenia razones para pensar que a Malfoy le gustaban los chicos y bueno, sabía que había salido con Terry el año pasado, pero nunca pensé que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

- ¡Rayos Amor¿Cómo es que tú siempre lo sabes todo? – preguntó Ron inocentemente.

Harry se había quedado serio y ahora todos lo miraban como esperando saber que opinaba del asunto. Al darse cuenta de la expectativa que estaba generando su mudez comento – Era de suponerse, después de haberlos visto besándose no me quedan dudas – afirmó con rudeza – Estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que Terry no puede seguir participando con nosotros ¿verdad?

- Todos lo miraron incómodos, no sabían si estar de acuerdo o no, ciertamente a ninguno le agradaba Malfoy, pero Terry se había ganado la confianza que ellos depositaban en él.

- Yo creo que en lugar de expulsar a Terry del grupo deberíamos aprovechar la situación para incluir a Malfoy

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Cómo vamos a incluirlo si él es nuestro principal sospechoso? – reclamó.

- Bueno, yo no creo que él sea culpable – aseguró Luna pensativa – Confío en Terry y sé que si se fijó en él es por que piensa que es una buena persona, además no podremos averiguar nada si alejamos a Terry, al final el es el mejor contacto que tenemos con Malfoy y si invitamos a Malfoy al grupo podríamos averiguar si es a quien buscamos, podemos usar Veritaserum para que hable y luego borrar su mente para que no recuerde que estuvo con nosotros.

Harry se sintió incomodo ante lo maquiavélico del plan de la inocente Luna, sin embargo intentó razonarlo un poco - ¿Qué te hace suponer que Malfoy aceptaría la invitación a asistir a una de nuestras reuniones?

- Pienso, que si es él, quien ha estado enviándote las amenazas, querrá enterarse de que estas haciendo para prevenir los ataques que en los anónimos se describen, y por lo tanto, si de verdad él tuviera malas intenciones y solo quisiera información de Terry, aceptaría de inmediato reunirse con nosotros para parecer inocente e infiltrarse en nuestro grupo.

- ¡Me parece una idea brillante! – aseguró emocionada Hermione - ¿Pero como lograríamos convencerlo de que confiamos en él lo suficiente como para invitarlo a una reunión? – preguntó más para si misma y de inmediato la respuesta vino a su mente – ¡Ya sé¡Debemos asegurarnos de que Terry crea que lo apoyamos en su relación y que para asegurarnos de que Draco no le hará nada malo queremos conversar un poco con él y dejaremos que sea Terry quien se encargue de convencerlo de venir con nosotros!

- No me gusta la idea de que "ese" Terry siga enredado con el Hurón – espetó Harry con gran desagrado.

- Se nota – dijo Hermione mirándolo de reojo, para que intentara moderar sus palabras pues los demás lo estaban mirando asombrados.

Harry intentó serenarse, pensando en que sería pronto cuando descubriría que planeaba Malfoy con sus acercamientos al Ravenclaw, que estaba bebiendo diariamente, pero sobre todo, se sentía muy intrigado acerca del hecho de que hubiera aparecido junto a él dentro del Guardapelo.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	15. La Ayudadita de Nott

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

**La Ayudadita**** de Nott**

- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me harán nada si voy? – preguntó Draco, renuente a asistir a la reunión a la que Terry lo invitaba asegurándole que sus amigos querían convivir con él ahora que era por todos sabido que ellos estaban saliendo.

- No lo harán, en serio, yo estaré ahí contigo, solo quieren saber si tienes buenas intenciones conmigo – aseguró Terry mientras acariciaba la mano de Draco – ¡Por favor! ven conmigo, me harás muy feliz… - le dijo mientras se rezagaban en el aula de Encantamientos.

A Draco, no solo no le gustaba el hecho de estar cerca de los miembros del ED habiendo sido él un Mortífago, sino que tampoco le gustaba estar demasiado cerca de Potter. Lo alteraba, lo ponía nervioso.

Desde que le devolvió la varita lo observaba demasiado, no tenia claro que pretendía, pero lo había descubierto varias veces mirándolo intensamente, provocándole sonrojos involuntarios. Además, estaba el hecho de que su padre pretendía que obtuviera información, cosa que no había intentado en lo más mínimo, por que no concebía actuar una vez más en contra del hombre al que amaba.

- Estoy convencido de que no es buena idea, además tu sabes que entre nosotros no hay nada serio – aseguró notando que el rostro de Terry reflejaba una inmensa desilusión al escuchar sus palabras – Pero iré – agregó serio – Lo haré solo por ti, sin embargo, a la menor provocación saldré de ahí inmediatamente.

-¡Oh Draco¡Te lo agradezco tanto! – dijo Terry lanzándose hacia él para consentirlo con un largo abrazo.

Draco intentó verle el lado positivo a la situación, tal vez ahora podría averiguar si Potter tenía realmente algo que ver con sus extraños viajes.

- ¿Cuando será esa reunión? – preguntó interesado.

- Mis amigos quieren que sea mañana mismo, en los límites del bosque prohibido, treinta minutos antes de la primera clase de la tarde.

- Es viernes, yo no tengo clases en la tarde, así que, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente.

- Entonces me acercaré a tu mesa, para esperarte, así podremos llegar juntos al lugar.

- Esta bien – contestó Draco dándole un intenso beso a su amante – Oye… últimamente has estado reuniéndote mucho con los Gryffindor ¿verdad? como cuando andaban de revoltosos… - agregó al separarse de él intentando sacarle información.

Terry de inmediato se puso nervioso – No, no mucho… en realidad solo los veo de vez en cuando… ya sabes, por que quedo la amistad, pero fuera de eso nada ¿Por que lo preguntas?

- No tiene importancia – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Solo que se me hizo extraño que sean ellos quienes quieren hablar conmigo.

- Bueno, son mis amigos y se preocupan por mí… digamos que no tienes muy buena fama.

- ¡Claro que no la tengo! pero eso lo sabias desde el principio y creí que no tenias problema con ello – dijo Draco mirando acusadoramente.

- ¡No! Draco, yo no tengo ningún problema… ¡de verdad! es más, mejor les avisaré ahora mismo que no irás.

- ¡De ninguna manera¡Yo no tengo nada que esconder! – aseguró con superioridad, mientras que por dentro se moría de nervios, vaya que tenía demasiadas cosas que esconder, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Salón, se puso a analizar lo perturbadora que era la situación que vivía. Muy pronto se enfrentaría a Potter y todos sus secuaces, para demostrar que sus intenciones con Terry eran nobles.

Que ironía que fuera precisamente Potter el interesado en constatar que su amor era verdadero, siendo que no era así, él no amaba a Terry, simplemente estar a su lado lo hacia sentirse a gusto, incluso, aun no le había pedido ser novios y si no hubiera sido por el estúpido impulso de besarlo a orillas del lago, nadie se habría enterado de nada, pero ahora todo el colegió comentaba sobre el romance con notable morbo, tomando en cuenta de que se trataba de dos chicos del mismo sexo, y sobre todo de diferentes ideologías.

Intentó relajarse con un profundo respiro, pensando en que al menos estaría cerca de Potter esos instantes, lo miraría a su antojo sin que eso pareciera sospechoso, era cierto. La situación era muy injusta. Terry enamorado de él, él enamorado de Potter y Potter… bueno, él no parecía tener pareja ni estar enamorado de nadie, pero seguro que había por ahí alguna chica que le llamaba la atención.

Lo que inquietó a Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de Goyle era el hecho de que su enemigo tuviera tanta prisa, por cuestionarlo sobre sus sentimientos.

- Se que querrás matarme cuando te enteres… – aseguró Nott bastante pálido, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Draco sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiera quedado estático al notar la clara preocupación de su amigo.

- Mis intenciones eran buenas ¡lo juro! – parecía que Nott se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

- ¿De que rayos estas hablando Nott¡Explícate! – exigió Draco alarmado por la apariencia del Slytherin.

- ¡Por Salazar! entre más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que fue una estupidez – se lamentó.

- ¡Nott me estas exasperando¿Qué diantres hiciste?

Theodore que abría y cerraba la boca, dudando de soltar o no la verdad al fin contó – Draco… yo… verás… yo te aprecio mucho¡en serio! Y por eso… yo… le-envié-un-ramo-de-flores-a-Potter-en-tu-nombre – y tan pronto como termino de decirlo se agazapó en su asiento, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

- ¿Qué hiciste, que? – preguntó Draco atónitamente, dos segundos después y justo cuando estaba poniéndose de pie con todas las ganas de apretar el cuello de su compañero fue el momento en que entraban las lechuzas con el correo.

Aterrorizado observó una lechuza entrando con un enorme y rojo ramo de rosas, ya no supo si quería matar a Nott o mejor morir, al ver que Potter lo recibía en el aire muy avergonzado, todos parecían estar interesados en saber quien le enviaba rosas al héroe.

No sabia que demonios hacer para resolver la situación, tenía que evitar que Potter leyera la estúpida tarjetita que brillaba desde el moño con el que estaban sostenidas las rosas.

Sin pensarlo, atravesó a zancadas el espacio entre su mesa y la de Gryffindor y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba parado justo atrás de él. Sin meditarlo le arrancó el ramo de las manos y corrió desesperado hacia la salida del Gran salón dejando a todo el mundo en silencio.

Harry que no terminaba de entender por que estaba recibiendo un ramo de rosas, cayó en la cuenta de que sus manos estaban vacías, y Malfoy huía con su ramo.

Sin reflexionarlo, corrió tras su enemigo intentando comprender por que le estaba robando sus flores. Indignado, observó a Malfoy doblando en una esquina, y continuó su frenética persecución, pensando en lo peor. ¿Que tal si era una trampa y lo estaba conduciendo hacia una emboscada¡Pero que locura! estaban dentro del castillo, nadie que no fuera alumno o personal docente podía estar ahí.

Se convenció de que Malfoy, si pensaba hacer algo en su contra, lo haría solo. Al notar que ya no resonaban los pasos de su enemigo en el pasillo, disminuyó su velocidad mientras sujetaba su varita con determinación. De pronto, una voz rompió el silencio en el pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda.

– ¡Incendio! – había gritado Draco para quemar el ramo y deshacerse de la tarjeta que lo marcaba a él como remitente.

Casi dio un brinco al notar que mientras el ramo ardía en llamas, miles de luces de colores salían de él, parecían fuegos pirotécnicos. Su pánico aumentó cuando notó que las luces se estaban agrupando para formar una figura. Su cuerpo se heló al ver que en un enorme corazón teñido de rosa, chisporroteaban las letras HP y DM, todo cubierto de luces multicolores que saltaban de un lado a otro, flotando en el aire.

Harry no cabía en su asombro, con la boca abierta miraba alternadamente hacia el corazón flotante y hacia Malfoy, como percatándose de que ambos debían tener relación, no había que ser un genio para notar que HP no era otra cosa mas que las letras iniciales de su nombre, mientras que DM eran las iniciales del nombre del mal nacido que se encontraba frente a el, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- Tú… tú…tú…….. ¿Tú me lo mandaste? – preguntó Harry

Draco, lejos de escuchar, no hacia más que continuar con el rostro cubierto mientras movía frenéticamente la cabeza en señal de negación – Te voy a matar Nott… te voy matar… ¡juro que lo haré! – gritó apretando sus puños – ¡Por Merlín que disfrutaré haciéndolo¡Te torturaré, te voy a despedazar, te sacaré los intestinos y los usare como cuerda para atarte a una hoguera y ahí te prenderé fuego¡Si señor¡Lo haré¡Te veré arder vivo¡Suplicarás y yo no haré más que reír¡Gozaré con cada uno de tus gritos justo como lo hacían antes los Muggles¡Me recordaran como el único mago que practicó la Santa Inquisición! Y eso, no me molestará ¡Por que sabré que arderás en el averno por lo que me has hecho! – amenazaba desquiciado.

Harry escuchó perplejo las delirantes palabras de Malfoy, vaya que el "Hurón" era despiadado cuando se trataba de vengarse.

Recordó que el motivo por el cual estaba observando a Malfoy era el enorme corazón que aun flotaba sobre sus cabezas - ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó con indignación.

Draco al fin asimiló que no estaba solo, que frente a él tenia a la razón de todos sus males. Lo miró horrorizado, no quería hablar, o quizás, si quería, pero no podía. Su garganta estaba seca, y de su boca solo salían balbuceos¿como se suponía que iba a explicar algo tan ridículo? deseaba que en ese instante la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

- ¡Respóndeme! – exigió Harry exasperado apuntando su varita hacia Malfoy.

- Yo…. no… yo… todo es una… confusión… – logró decir sintiéndose desesperado

- Mira maldito "Hurón"¡me vas a explicar ahora mismo que pretendías mandándome "esas" flores! – rugió Harry señalando hacia las flores que estaban en el suelo ya hechas cenizas.

- Yo… yo… ¡yo no las mandé!…….. Fue una…... broma…. ¡Si, eso!…… una broma de…. ¡De los de mi casa!……. Que querían… ¡hacerme pasar un mal rato!…. Mandándote esto en mi nombre – intentó justificar.

- Una broma ¿Eh? – preguntó Harry suspicaz – ¿Y que me besaras la otra vez también fue una broma? – interrogó con malicia.

- Yo…. ¡rayos!… - golpeo el suelo con un pie desesperado de que las palabras no fluyeran con normalidad de su boca - yo…… no……. yo…… ¡fue una apuesta! una apuesta para ver que hacías………eh…. Queríamos averiguar si eras Gay Potter¡solo eso! – Draco deseaba que Harry alejara la varita que parecía estar más cerca a su cuello a cada segundo.

Harry no se creyó ni una solo palabra, Malfoy se veía demasiado nervioso estaba sudando frío por la tensión – ¡No eres mas que un vil mentiroso! – rugió con furia mientras se lanzaba contra Draco.

- ¡No¡Apártate!– gritó Malfoy, al escuchar la forma en que Potter se había referido a él y como se le acercaba amenazadoramente. Se sintió furioso, colérico, hastiado de estar enamorado de alguien que no correspondía ni lejanamente a sus sentimientos, se odió así mismo por ser un imbécil.

Empujó a Harry tan fuerte que éste cayó sentado al piso, golpeándose estrepitosamente la espalda contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

Harry no se esperaba ese ataque, y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada para evitarlo, la ira empezó a recorrer sus venas, mientras que un agudo dolor punzaba en su columna.

Draco al darse cuenta de que Potter podía estar lastimado, y que él era culpable, se le acercó en dos pasos. Sin pensarlo se puso de rodillas frente a él mientras frenéticamente decía – ¡Lo siento¡Lo siento¡Lo siento! – se notaba el arrepentimiento en su voz, su rostro reflejaba más angustia de la que Harry jamás imagino ver en alguien - ¿Estás bien?, rayos… ¡No debí empujarte¡lo siento! de verdad… ¡No era mi intención¡Yo no quería hacerte daño!... yo en realidad te am… – se trago sus palabras y exclamó -…. ah… en serio… lo siento… ¿Puedes moverte? – preguntó Draco mientras le pasaba cuidadosamente las manos bajo las brazos para intentar ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Harry estaba que no se la creía, ver a Malfoy ayudándolo de esa manera, era algo que no se esperaba, no sabia como reaccionar ante su arrepentimiento y tantas disculpas, el coraje que sentía cambió a asombro, así que simplemente se dejo levantar.

- Espera aquí – suplicó Draco mientras hacia flotar una silla hasta ellos – iré rápido por alguien para que me ayude a llevarte a la enfermería – explicó rápidamente mientras le ayudaba a sentarse.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando la figura de Malfoy desaparecía en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse pero un dolor agudo a la altura de la cadera se lo impidió. Resignado no tuvo otra opción mas que esperar, el lugar se veía solitario, pues todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban comiendo, lo único que podía escuchar eran los pasos de Malfoy resonando con fuerza, notoriamente, por que corría a toda velocidad intentando encontrar ayuda.

Nott caminaba ya fuera del Gran Comedor, estaba harto de los murmullos que se habían formado luego de que Draco huyera con el ramo y Potter salir tras él. Asustado, vio al histérico de Draco aparecer y acercársele velozmente, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de si quiera intentar un escape, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su ahora atacante ya lo sostenía de la capa jalándolo con fuerza. Intentó alejarse y dar una explicación, pero Draco que no esperó a saber nada, se lo llevó a rastras.

- Se que quieres matarme… y… lo comprendo…. ¡En serio!…. Pero ¡por favor!…. Recapacita…. Soy tu amigo…. Tu casi hermano…. ¡Perdóname por favor! – lloriqueaba Theodore preocupado, mientras era arrastrado por Draco por uno y otro pasillo.

- ¡Solo cállate y ven conmigo rápido! – exigió molesto – Lo del ramo lo discutiremos después, esto es más importante.

Theodore tuvo que correr a toda prisa para no perder de vista al rubio. Cuando al fin lo alcanzó se llevó la sorpresa de que Draco lo había conducido hasta donde estaba Potter aparentemente lastimado, pues hacia inútiles esfuerzos por levantarse de una silla.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Theodore sorprendido por ver a Potter tan indefenso.

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas, Nott¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – escupió furioso

- ¿Mía?... no…. no… ¡lo juro!… yo no le puse al ramo, nada que pudiera lastimarlo¡eran solo fuegos artificiales que conseguí en la tienda de los Sortilegios, parientes de la Comadreja¡Solo eso¡No había nada que pudiera dañarlo! – aseguró nervioso

- No lo lastimó eso, retrasado, fui yo, por accidente desde luego, pero ahora él esta mal – miró al moreno con ternura, pero luego se dirigió a Nott fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡y todo fue por tu brillante idea!, dime¿Qué jodido pensamiento pasó por tu cabeza para que hicieras algo tan entupido?

- Bueno, ya sabes, yo te estimo y tu estás… ya sabes, como idiota por él – señaló a Potter que no había querido interrumpir la charla entre las serpientes - Y pensé… ya sabes, que podía ayudarte un poquitito, pero, por lo que se ve, no lo hice muy bien – intentó explicar inseguro.

- Evidentemente no, nunca me espere algo tan absurdo de ti ¿De donde sacaste la "genial" idea?

- Bueno, ese es el punto. No consulte con la persona acertada, verás le dije a Millicent que estaba enamorado de alguien… y quería demostrárselo de una manera muy especial y pensé que como ella es muy romántica y dulzona seria mas creativa que yo, y bueno… ella me dio la idea de todo, claro, consciente de que era yo el enamorado – dijo Nott poniendo cara de dolor por reconocer que solo un tonto confiaría en las recomendaciones de esa chica.

- ¿Bulstrode? – preguntó Draco incrédulo - ¿No pudiste encontrar a alguien peor¡Por Merlín y toda su descendencia! Nott ella es… patética.

- ¿Quieres decir que eres tú quien esta enamorado… de mi? – preguntó Harry apuntando hacia Nott y después hacia si mismo, sin poder mantenerse calladito más tiempo, hasta ahora había estado escuchando con atención lo que los Slytherin decían para tratar de entender la situación. No se tragaba lo de la broma. Pero ahora escuchar que el enamorado era Nott, bueno, confundía más las cosas. Y esa apuesta de que lo besara, para que querían los de Slytherin averiguar si el era Gay… en todo caso ¡que les importaba!

- ¿Qué?... ¡Claro que no!…. ¡Yo paso! – protestó Nott ofendido – ¡El enamorado es éste! – apuntando hacia Draco – pero tarde comprendió su error, pues su amigo lo miraba con furia y para intentar salvarse puso su mejor puchero – ¡Ops! – fue lo único que articuló.

Harry miró rápidamente hacia Malfoy, que se notaba enardecido. Entendió que todo tenia lógica, el ramo lo había mandado Nott, ayudado por Bulstrode, pero iba a nombre de Malfoy, porque éste de alguna manera le había hecho saber a Nott que estaba enamorado de… – mi – murmuró Harry dándose cuenta de muchas cosas – Entonces…. ¡Si eras tú quien estuvo en la madriguera, en el cuerpo de Ginny, antes de que empezara el curso! – eso más que una pregunta sonó como una acusación.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Potter – ¿Quieres decir que… realmente pasó? – preguntó casi sin aliento - ¡por Merlín!, me voy a volver loco… – dijo mientras se colocaba las manos a cada lado de la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estabas ahí? – preguntó Harry furioso - ¿Qué buscabas?

- Yo……. no lo sé…. Simplemente llegué ahí, así, sin más, aparecí¡yo no lo pedí¡No me lo esperaba! – contestó atropelladamente Draco.

- ¿Qué hacías dentro del Guardapelo? – cuestionó nuevamente el moreno, entornando los ojos, pues sentía desconfianza de las respuestas sin sentido de su enemigo.

- ¿Cuál Guardapelo? – preguntó Draco, él no recordaba ninguno.

- ¡No finjas que no sabes Malfoy¿Qué tienes que ver tu con el Guardapelo de Regulus Black?

- ¿Qué¿Quién es Regulus Black?

- ¡Por favor, Malfoy!, no me salgas con que no lo sabes, era tu tío, primo de tu madre, hermano de Sirius Black ¿Te suena? – preguntó Harry con ironía

- ¡Yo nunca había escuchado hablar de él!, mi…..madre no habla mucho de su familia, conocí a mi tía Bella hasta que……. volvió de Azkaban – aseguro poniendo cara de asco al mencionar el nombre de la prisión - Y sé que tengo otra tía que se llama Andrómeda, es una traidora a la sangre, jamás la he conocido, pero nunca me ha dicho nada de ese tal Regulus.

- Si no lo conoces ¿Qué hacías dentro del Guardapelo que él le dejó a Voldemort?

- ¿Qué¡Yo no sé nada de ningún Guardapelo y menos si tiene algo que ver con el Señor Tenebroso¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso Potter, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas!

- ¡No mientas más Malfoy, estabas ahí me vistes, me hablaste!

- Por Salazar… – pareció comprender – ¿Te refieres a que realmente estabas en el lugar blanco¿En realidad pasó?

- ¡Claro que estaba Malfoy! te vi ahí ¡dime en que estas metido!

- Yo… no… en nada…. ¡Lo juro! – aseguró asustado además de sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando¿Qué tenía que ver ese guardapelo del que Potter hablaba, con el hecho de que él hiciera esos extraños viajes?, pero sobre todo ¿Qué tenía que ver Potter con eso? Entonces sí era el quien provocaba todo¿Por qué lo hacia¿Qué pretendía? Tenia que saberlo.

- Bueno…. Como veo que ustedes tienen muchísimas cositas que aclarar, yo mejor…. Me voy…. – aseguró Theodore divertido por que pensaba que tal vez después de todo su plan si había funcionado, al ver al par de chicos hablando, al fin sobre sus dudas, apenas había girado un poco para empezar a andar cuando sintió que una mano lo tomó firmemente por el hombro.

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – aseguró Draco sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué no?, si se ve que ustedes quieren platicar a solas – dijo poniendo una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡No digas estupideces Nott que ya tuve bastante de ti por hoy! Vamos, ayúdame a sostener a Potter para llevarlo hasta la enfermería.

- ¿Qué¿Tengo cara de elfo doméstico? – preguntó ofendido, pero al recordar que no se encontraba en la mejor de las circunstancias frente a su amigo que además no dejaba de mirarlo de forma amenazadora, no le quedó más que acceder – Esta bien, pero con esta ya me debes dos.

- ¿Dos¿De que hablas¿Cuál fue la primera? – preguntó Draco indignado mientras colocaba uno de los brazos de Harry sobre el hombro de Theodore

- ¿Cómo que cuál?, pues esto - dijo señalando hacia las cenizas y el corazón flotante que empezaba a desaparecer - ¿Qué piensas, que Fred Weasley regala estas cosas¡Fueron 100 galeones por todo el chistecito!

- ¿Cien? – casi gritó Draco - ¡Pero si todo esto junto no vale más de 5 galeones! – aseguró mientras se colocaba encima el otro brazo de Potter.

- ¡Costaron 20 Galeones, los fuegos artificiales son caros hoy en día, además, me cobró 10 más por el envío, tuve que sobornar a Filch con 50 galeones para que me entregara todo, pues lo había confiscado al ser artículos prohibidos dentro del castillo y tuve que darle 20 galeones más a Millicent para que me dejara usar su lechuza y por supuesto para pagar su silencio!

- ¿Le pagaste a Bulstrode? – preguntó Draco con cara de asco, mientras caminaban a paso lento intentando evitar que Harry se lastimara.

- Si¿Puedes creerlo?, me amenazó con armar revuelo por el Castillo si no le contaba de quien estaba enamorado, así que no me quedó otra que darle dinero para que no hiciera nada, al final se quedó muy contenta, dijo que pensaba comprarse muchos dulces. – reflexionó un poco – a propósito ¿Cuando los pasarás a mi bóveda? – preguntó intrigado.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Draco al no captar la idea

- ¡De los 100 galeones por supuesto!, la economía no está como para andar por ahí derrochando el dinero, todo esta muy caro.

- Hijo de… - empezó a decir Draco haciendo ademán de lanzarse sobre Theodore para golpearlo por su descaro, pero el quejido de Potter lo detuvo, al haberse movido tan repentinamente lo había lastimado – ¿Te hice daño? – indagó con una ternura que nadie jamás le había escuchado utilizar.

Harry adolorido e intimidado por tener que depender de los Slytherin prefirió simplemente negar con la cabeza, ahora que estaba escuchando que Malfoy sí estaba enamorado de él, y al parecer sus amigos estaban enterados. Se sentía asustado, ya había tenido bastante cuando aquella niña loca le había intentado dar Amortentia en unos chocolates en sexto año, además de las admiradoras que a cada momento lo asediaban o le mandaban sendas cartas llenas de dibujitos y cosas cursis.

No podía procesar que ahora también tuviera que aguantar que el "Hurón", lo estuviera persiguiendo y que, por si fuera poco, sus desquiciados amigos de Slytherin intentaran ayudarle de formas tan ridículas.

- ¿No se supone que estas saliendo con Terry? – preguntó Harry desconcertado cuando sus reflexiones llegaron a ese punto, no había querido decirlo en voz alta, pero no pudo evitarlo, simplemente la pregunta se le salió de la boca.

- ¿Vez? – Preguntó Theodore mirando a Draco – ¡Te dije que si seguías con Boot, tus posibilidades de conquistar a Potter se acabarían!

- Cierra…. la boca….Nott – exigió Draco entre dientes – ¡No es asunto tuyo, ya te lo he dicho!

- Entonces si eres Gay, pero no estas enamorado de él – dijo Harry en voz alta como reflexionando de nuevo – ¡Y yo no voy a ser conquistado por nadie! – Rugió al rememorar la afirmación de Nott.

- Nadie te obliga Potty, pero debes saber que mi amigo Príncipe-de-las-Serpientes Draco Malfoy, esta locamente enamorado de ti, pero no te lo quiere decir, por que el pobrecito tiene miedo de que lo rechaces – canturreó Theodore extremadamente divertido, con actitud de estarle ayudando con una conquista a su amigo.

La situación no podía ser mas gratificante para él, bien había valido gastar esos 100 galeones, aun cuando Draco jamás se los devolviera, quedaban bien pagados con todo lo que estaba escuchando y diciendo.

- ¡Nott! – gritó Draco por sobre el límite de su paciencia.

- ¡Auch! - se quejó Harry por que el grito había resonado en su oído y al estar cerca lo había ensordecido ligeramente.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Draco con profundo arrepentimiento, acercando la mano para masajear el oído de Potter, sin embargo al ver que este lo miraba con molestia, alejó su mano rápidamente.

- ¿Ya vez¡ya lo lastimaste otra vez! – aseguró Theodore mirando hacia Draco sonriente – Nop, nop , nop, eso no es la manera de tratar a la persona amada, te lo he dicho¿pero acaso me haces caso¡No¡Eres un tosco!, un troll es más delicado que tú – afirmó tratando de no carcajearse de sus propias ocurrencias.

Harry puso cara de "ya no, por piedad"

- ¡Anda¡diviértete!, pero algún día me vengaré – siseo Draco, pues no quería mostrarse exaltado mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.

- Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? Señor Potter¿Se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó la enfermera al ver que era sostenido por los dos chicos.

- Esta lastimado, Madame, no estoy seguro si se fracturó la columna, pero no puede caminar por sí mismo – aclaró Draco con voz solemne.

- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto ella indicándoles que acomodaran a Harry boca abajo en la camilla para revisarlo.

- Para variar, tuvimos una disputa y sin querer, lo empujé contra la pared, el se golpeo y cayó sentado en el suelo – explicó Draco con un tono de voz serio.

Harry y Theodore no podían creer que Draco hubiera admitido su culpa tan fácilmente, sabían de sobra, que su costumbre era no responsabilizarse de sus actos, culpar a otros, hacerse la victima y hasta utilizar el poder de su padre para librarse de problemas, pero en este momento estaba demostrando una madurez impensable en él.

- Ya veo – contestó la enfermera reflexiva – Por favor Señor Nott, avise a su jefe de Casa de la situación, él sabrá que hacer al respecto. Señor Malfoy siéntese aquí- dijo señalando una camilla al lado de Potter – Debo revisarlo, le advertí que se cuidara, su salud es de-li-ca-da – aseguró la enfermera apuntándole con el dedo – Iré por una poción para usted – dijo alejándose de ellos.

- Pero¡si el que esta mal es Potter! – lloriqueó Draco preocupado por el chico e inconforme por tener que seguir tomando esas asquerosas pócimas revitalizantes, a sabiendas de que de nada habían servido sus palabras pues la enfermera ya había desaparecido, giró su mirada hacia Potter. Se notaba tan frágil, ahí acostado.

- Debo irme, ella te curará – aseguró convencido, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas¡Todavía me tienes que explicar muchas cosas! – exigió Harry intentando darse vuelta, pero de nuevo el dolor se lo impidió.

- Descuida – dijo Draco mirando hacia Potter con tristeza, mientras sacaba su varita – No recordaras nada de esto, así es mejor… – completó.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Harry intentando una vez más levantarse.

- Obliviate – articuló Draco sacando fuerzas de su interior, para borrar la memoria de Potter… Por nada del mundo quería que recodara todo lo que había escuchado, era vergonzoso y comprometedor… prefería mirarlo de lejos, que saber que, gracias a que conocía la verdad, sentía repugnancia por el…

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews.


	16. El Patronus

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

**El Patronus **

Harry Potter era un excelente mago, uno que siendo muy joven había acabo incluso con el Mago Tenebroso mas temido de la época, así que no podía dejarse hechizar sin siquiera tratar de evitarlo, y menos, por un enemigo escolar a quien ya había vencido en reiteradas ocasiones – Protejo – pronunció suavemente, conteniendo el dolor en su espalda, e intentando que esto no le costara mayor esfuerzo.

Draco, al ver sus planes frustrados se sintió acabado, los pasos de la enfermera se escucharon ya muy cerca, seguidos por el correr de las cortinas y ella apareció finalmente regañándolo con la mirada por estar de pie en la puerta y no donde lo había dejado.

- No me diga que pensaba irse Señor Malfoy, dejar a una dama con un frasco para curarlo en la mano no es digno de un mago

- Lo siento Madame, es solo que mi clase de Runas Antiguas empezará en cinco minutos y no quería llegar tarde – aseguró mirando la hora en el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la enfermería y sintiendo una gran necesidad de huir

- Descuide Señor Malfoy, su salud es mas importante en este momento

- ¿Donde esta Harry? - Preguntó la voz preocupada del rechoncho jefe de casa de Slytherin mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¡Ah¡Horace!, Harry esta aquí, esta bien – aclaró la enfermera antes que el profesor dijera algo interminable - se fracturó la columna pero ya tengo aquí algo para que lo tome, se curará en cuestión de minutos, afortunadamente lo han traído rápido conmigo.

- ¡Que bien Poppy! me da gusto saberlo – se alegró el hombre, colocándose a un costado de la camilla - ¿Cómo te encuentras muchacho? – preguntó cariñosamente a Harry – el rubio intentó escapar disimuladamente pero la mirada de advertencia de la enfermera no se lo permitió.

- Bien Profesor, gracias – dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa mientras recibía el frasco que debía beber de manos de la enfermera.

- ¡Que bueno, que bueno! Me encantaría que me visitaras uno de estos días en mi despacho, podríamos abrir una botella de una cosecha muy especial que tengo ahí.

- ¡Horace! – retó Madame Pomfrey - ¡El Señor Potter no puede beber dentro del castillo, esta prohibido que los alumnos lo hagan!

- ¡Vamos Poppy!, solo será una copa, además, tratándose de Harry podemos hacer una excepción – le guiñó un ojo.

La enfermera bufó en notable desacuerdo – El Señor Malfoy me ha explicado que el Señor Potter y él tuvieron un altercado y por eso se encuentra en ese estado. Le he hecho llamar para que usted decida que hará con el Señor Malfoy.

- Bueno muchacho – comenzó el adulto, girándose hacia Draco- Espero que no se repita esta situación, como jefe de tu casa tengo la autoridad para designarte un castigo severo por tu actitud, sin embargo, no lo haré por ahora, ya que según me ha notificado tu compañero fueron ustedes quienes trajeron a Harry a la enfermería, y lo tomaré como una muestra de arrepentimiento - terminó haciéndole señas de que podía marcharse.

Draco no esperó a que cambiara de opinión y salió de ahí presuroso, estaba a punto de llegar tarde a clases y no necesitaba más problemas además que no aguantaba la mirada de reproche de Harry.

- ¿No lo pondrás en detención? – preguntó la enfermera indignada por la falta de rigidez que mostraba el profesor.

- Claro que no Poppy¡oh vamos!, mis chicos no necesitan mas problemas, tienen suficiente con el desprecio generalizado de los demás alumnos. Además los Malfoy en especial están a punto de perder su fortuna, - bajó el tono de su voz a uno confidencial - He escuchado, que una vez que este chico termine sus estudios, el Ministerio buscará la manera de imputarle cargos para meterlo en Azkaban.

- ¡Pero que cosa tan espantosa!– admitió estupefacta la enfermera - ¡Es muy joven para ir a prisión!

- Lo es, pero llevar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo es una prueba en su contra de la que jamás podrá librarse.

- ¿Quién quiere quitarles su fortuna? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad, mientras daba un último sorbo a la horrorosa poción que le habían dado a beber sin poder evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado.

- El Ministro por supuesto, es una fortuna muy cuantiosa, y pretende adueñarse de ella. Tengo entendido que Lucius ha intentado de todo para salir lo menos afectado posible, ha permitido que los Aurores revisen su mansión, sus bóvedas, ha dado nombres y pruebas contra otros que estuvieron aliados a "ya - saben - quien", pero entre más ayuda les brinda, el Ministerio más exige, simplemente quieren despojarlos de todo. Y como ellos han traicionado a los que antes eran sus aliados, ahora nadie los quiere apoyar.

- Entiendo – afirmó Harry sintiendo que el dolor desaparecía completamente de su cuerpo.

- Pobre muchacho… – exclamó la enfermera – Tener que pagar las consecuencias de nacer en una familia con ideas tan extremistas.

- Si, es una lástima – concordó el jefe de Slytherin

Ahora Harry tenia muchas cosas sobre las cuales pensar acerca de Malfoy. Por un lado tenia que confirmar si en efecto estaba enamorado de él, como Hermione había notado desde un principio, pues muchas de sus actitudes lo demostraban y como Nott aseguraba.

Luego saber que el Ministro les quería quitar la fortuna, la cual a reserva de que alguien tuviera pruebas de lo contrario, les pertenecía de manera legítima, y a eso sumarle que el Ministerio tenía intenciones de llevarlo a Azkaban aún cuando su padre hacía de todo para evitarlo. Talvez en la reunión del día siguiente intentaría hablar a solas con él para advertirlo sobre los planes del Ministerio… ¿Pero que demonios pensaba?… ¡Malfoy, no era su aliado! Era su enemigo y como tal tenía que verlo…. Movió la cabeza negativamente para espantar sus locas ideas.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

- ¡Eso es vergonzoso Señor Malfoy! – exclamó el Profesor Flitwick, en el momento en que Draco había convertido a Zabini en una especie de mandril pero conservando su cara y cabello, gracias a un hechizo mal logrado, mientras les impartía clases de Encantamientos, el viernes a primera hora. – Estamos aprendiendo a convocar el Encantamiento Patronus¡esta no es la clase de duelo, ni tampoco la de transformaciones! – dijo mirándolo con severidad - Aprenderán a realizar transformación humana con la Directora Mcgonagall muy pronto. Lo que ha hecho es algo muy serio, así que revierta el hechizo que lanzó¡inmediatamente!

Draco estaba furioso por el ridículo que había hecho al intentar obtener su Patronus, y Zabini se había burlado de él por no conseguirlo, convertirlo en mandril había sido un intento desafortunado, lo que en verdad quería era convertirlo en reptil. Quien sabe, tal vez había pronunciado mal, o talvez a Zabini le quedaba mejor ese aspecto, sin embargo ahora que había sido reprendido por el pequeño Profesor, debía deshacer su hechizo.

De mala gana volvió a Zabini a la normalidad, mientras observaba con frustración que la mayoría había logrado convocar su Patronus con mucha facilidad. Para colmo los que reconocía como miembros del ED, lo habían hecho corpóreo. Potter, estaba incluso charlando con el altivo Ciervo que tenia por Patronus, y él a pesar de que estaba usando nuevamente su antigua varita, había estado tan distraído toda la clase que no tenia mucha noción de lo que hacia, y de su varita no salía ni un mísero chorro de luz blanca – ¡Maldición! – escupió Draco al ver que un par de chispitas saltaban sin fuerza.

Harry que estaba observando el pésimo desempeño de Draco, dudó entre acercarse a él y brindarle algo de ayuda o simplemente mantenerse indiferente. Pero su imponente necesidad de llegar al fondo de las cosas lo empujó a acercársele. Tenia que averiguar cuanto antes que se traía entre manos, pero quería advertirle de lo que había escuchado en la enfermería.

También estaba convencido de que si al lograr convocar el Patronus, este se convertía en un Ciervo parecido al suyo, era seguro que lo del enamoramiento era genuino, de lo contrario no era más que una trampa, y Malfoy, sería en todo caso, la persona que mandaba los anónimos amenazándolo.

Draco había visto de reojo que Potter ya no estaba en la esquina practicando, giró la cabeza a la derecha para intentar ubicarlo con la mirada. Al no encontrarlo regresó su vista hacia el frente, donde con un sobresalto descubrió que se encontraba justo frente a él en ese momento, mirándolo muy amenazante para su gusto, dio un par de pasos indecisos hacia atrás como pensando en correr. Pero la indignación de ver que el Gryffindor sonreía burlón ante su reacción, se lo impidió – ¿Que es tan gracioso? – preguntó molesto.

- Tú – respondió Harry con simpleza, ensanchando la sonrisa, realmente no era muy dado a andar por ahí burlándose de nadie, pero la cara de pánico que puso Malfoy al verlo tan cerca, le había causado demasiada gracia como para tener que contenerse, además de que su enemigo, se veía pálido de la impresión y esa intención de correr que había demostrado era para recordarse. – ¿Acaso intentabas huir?

- ¡Já¡No te tengo miedo! – exclamó Draco con indignación mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cara hacia un lado.

- Me parece bien, no vengo a hacerte nada, solo noté que no has logrado el encantamiento y pensé que podría brindarte mi ayuda – aclaró Harry con un tono muy suave.

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Potter ofreciéndole ayuda, no era algo que pasara a diario, en realidad era algo que no había pasado nunca¡era insólito! y más ahora que se había enterado de sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso era que también sentía algo por él¿Era tal vez que también era Gay y le gustaba y estaba intentando romper el hielo entre ellos dos¡Por Merlín!, esto tenia que ser un sueño.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sus manos a sudar ligeramente, sus piernas se acalambraron, su torrente sanguíneo parecía viajar a toda velocidad por su cuerpo provocándole sensaciones nuevas, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al sentirse tan inútil que hasta Potter se había compadecido de él – No…- la voz se le quebró, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta – No necesito ayuda – soltó mas seguro.

- Si tú lo dices – se alzó de hombros con desinterés, luego tomó una actitud misteriosa acercándose al oído de Draco provocándole con esto un ligero cosquilleo que hizo al Slytherin vacilar un poco, mientras creía que se derretiría sobre el suelo – Hay algo que debes saber – aseguró Harry serio.

Draco olvidó sus desvaríos y frunció el ceño ante la expectativa de lo que Potter le diría – ¿Ajá? – fue lo único que articuló separándose ligeramente del Gryffindor

- Es sobre tu familia – aclaró Harry mientras Draco lo miraba con mayor preocupación – me he enterado que el Ministro pretende apoderarse de la fortuna de tus padres.

Draco palideció ante la noticia, el ya estaba enterado, pero ahora que Potter también lo sabia, sería mas difícil intentar espiarlo para obtener información – Eso es…… injusto – logró decir fingiendo que desconocía el tema.

- Estoy de acuerdo, y por eso creo que debemos hablar, talvez pueda hacer algo para ayudarte – dijo Harry igual de misterioso.

- Agradezco tu interés Potter, pero sinceramente lo que ocurra con mi familia no es asunto tuyo, nosotros veremos como resolverlo – afirmó con seguridad - ¿Qué esperas que te dé a cambio de lo que has dicho? – preguntó arrogante, sabia que todo en la vida tiene un precio y seguramente Potter no se había acercado a darle información nada más por que si, debía pretender algo y el quería averiguar que era.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry molesto – ¿Piensas que soy una especie de soplón o algo así¡Solo te lo he dicho por que no creo que sea justo que el Ministro les quite algo que por derecho les pertenece¡Se están aprovechando de la situación, y yo, quería ponerte sobre aviso, eso es todo! – espetó mirando con furia a Draco.

- Yo… no – balbuceó Draco – No pretendía ofenderte, es solo que no es normal que tú vengas a ofrecerme ayuda y darme información, solo, todo es muy extraño…

Harry se puso nervioso ante el comentario de Malfoy, tenia que buscar su excusa cuanto antes – Ya que por la tarde te reunirás con nosotros, por que sales con Terry – sintió su sangre hervir - Supuse que era mi obligación advertirte sobre lo que me había enterado, para ver en que forma podemos ayudarte… Terry es mi amigo…. y por ello cuenta con mi apoyo, y tu al ser su….ummm…. "Novio"…….. También cuentas con mi apoyo de ahora en adelante.

Draco empezó a toser por que se estaba asfixiando con su propia saliva al haber escuchado lo que Potter decía. Harry lo miró fijamente, esperando por su respuesta – Terry y yo no somos Novios – logró articular Draco con absoluto nerviosismo.

- ¿Ahora lo niegas? Malfoy… ¡eres un descarado!

- No es que lo niegue, es que en realidad nunca nos hemos hecho novios, solo "salimos" a veces… y bueno… ¡Vaya!... Potter… ¡Esto no es algo que te incumba!… ¡Yo nunca le he mentido el sabe que lo que pasa entre nosotros no es nada serio! – Draco hablaba nervioso, mientras la mirada de Harry se endurecía más a cada instante.

- ¿Quieres decir que… para ti salir con alguien es solo un juego?

- ¡No¡no¡no es eso!, es que…. entre él y yo siempre ha estado todo claro¡Maldición! pero si tu ya sabes, que yo, que yo… eh….siento algo pero…. Por otra persona… – dijo sin atreverse a reconocer directamente sus sentimientos – Además no entiendo por que ustedes quieren meterse en esto… ¡Solo están empeorando las cosas¡Ya de por si es bastante difícil, lo de que a todos les parezca muy interesante comentar sobre nuestra relación a nuestras espaldas, como para que ahora también ustedes sus "amigos" quieran interrogarme para saber que siento por él!

- No queremos interrogarte… intentamos ser amables e integrarte a nuestro grupo de amigos. ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? – preguntó Harry ignorando el comentario de Draco sobre que sentía algo por otra persona, no quería tocar ese punto, era incómodo.

- ¡Señor Malfoy¡Señor Potter¿Podrían poner un poco más de atención al tema de la clase¿Por favor? – exigió serio el profesor de Encantamientos.

- Por supuesto Profesor, es Potter quien ha venido hasta aquí a molestarme – dijo Draco con arrogancia.

- Yo… lo siento profesor, solo intentaba ayudar un poco, enseñándole a Malfoy a realizar en encantamiento Patronus – Draco enrojeció al escuchar el comentario de Harry, por la vergüenza de quedar expuesto ante todos como el único que no había tenido ningún progreso – Nott trataba de contener una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Que bien Harry! – canturreó el profesor con alegría – ¿Y ya logró sacar más que un par de chispitas?

- No, profesor – contestó Harry apenado – Pero lo está intentando.

- Sigan así, entonces – recomendó el profesor.

- Bien Malfoy, concéntrate en un recuerdo feliz – sugirió Harry guiándose hacia Draco con determinación.

- ¿Qué¿Estás loco¡No estabas enseñándome nada "Cara Rajada"!, además no necesito tu ayuda, ya te lo dije, solo regresa por donde viniste – exigió Draco con profunda molestia.

- Vamos, es solo un recuerdo de algún momento feliz, en tu vida, entre mas alegre sea, conseguirás un Patronus mas poderoso – insistió Harry sin hacer caso a lo que Draco le había dicho.

Malfoy hizo una pataleta de exasperación, alzó la varita y apuntando con determinación dijo – ¡Expecto Patronum! – con todas sus fuerzas

Harry miró con lastima el par de chispitas que volvieron a saltar de la varita de Draco, no había logrado nada nuevamente – ¿En que recuerdo te estabas concentrando Malfoy? Tu intento fue un asco.

- ¡Cállate Potter¡Yo no te pedí ayuda, así que mejor déjame practicar en paz!

- Tienes que concentrarte en algo que te haya hecho realmente feliz, tiene que ser un recuerdo que inunde de dicha todo tu ser, que te haga sentir en plenitud, un recuerdo poderoso – explicó con mucha ilusión al recordar como había logrado él su primer Patronus, nuevamente sin hacer caso a las negativas de Draco.

- Como si fuera posible contigo aquí molestándome – comentó Draco para fastidiarlo.

- ¡Vamos! no es tan difícil, hasta Dennis Creevy, lo logró con mayor rapidez que tú, cuando le expliqué como hacerlo – dijo en venganza.

- ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese ridículo hijo de Muggles, Potter! – exigió Draco.

- ¡Caray Malfoy¡Eres un testarudo!

- ¡No lo soy!

- ¡Claro que lo eres!

- ¡No, no lo soy!

- ¡Si, si lo eres!

- ¡No lo soy!

- ¡Si lo eres!

- ¡No lo soy!

- ¡Si lo eres!

- ¡Harry! – regañó Hermione acercándose discretamente a su amigo – Creo que no estas ayudando mucho a Malfoy, no creo que vaya a aprender el encantamiento de esa manera.

- ¿De cual manera hablas? – preguntó Harry tajante desquitando con su amiga el coraje que le había provocado Draco.

- ¡Peleando como chiquillos Harry! – explico Hermione, mientras al otro lado, Nott continuaba aguantando su risa.

- ¡Esta bien! Malfoy, piensa en un recuerdo feliz¡Y más vale que sea uno bueno, que dejaré de llamarme Harry Potter si no hago que logres el maldito encantamiento! – exigió con determinación y Draco no se atrevió a replicar.

- ¡Que bajo he caído! – exclamó Draco desganado – ¡Ayudado por San Potter y la… sabelotodo! – completó midiendo sus palabras.

- ¡Deja de quejarte y hazlo! piensa en algo feliz… ¡Ahora! - gritó

- ¡Vaya!, tú si que me motivas a sentirme feliz – espetó Draco con sarcasmo, pero sin hacer nada para realmente deshacerse de Potter en ese momento, no podía negar que le estaba gustando mucho tenerlo cerca, llegó a pensar que así exasperado se veía tierno.

En realidad solo con tenerlo cerca se sentía motivado y feliz, sonrió ligeramente complacido con la idea de que el interés algún día podría ser mutuo. Recordó el momento en que a oscuras lo vio recostado en la mullida cama, se sintió feliz, y esa felicidad aumentó cuando su mente viajó hasta aquel apasionado beso, y las intensas caricias que se habían regalado mutuamente, y los sonidos que hacían sus garganta por el éxtasis y el vaivén de las caderas de Potter ingresando a su cuerpo, y el placer que esos movimientos le causaban… – Expecto… Patronum – soltó con determinación y fuerza, mientras que de su varita un abundante chorro de luz blanca emergía.

- ¡Vaya Malfoy¡lo lograste!, que bien¡felicidades! – exclamó Harry con genuina alegría.

- Parece que tu recuerdo fue bastante feliz e intenso… – comento con picardía Hermione porque el rostro de Draco tenía dibujado una sonrisa tonta y estaba ruborizado.

Draco la miró con furia, como pensando en que decirle, sin embargo prefirió callar, no era buen momento para discutir, no con la sangre sucia, no delante de un profesor y muchos miembros de ED en la clase – Siempre he sido feliz, así que tengo mucho de donde escoger – exclamó con arrogancia.

- Bueno, ahora tienes que seguir practicando para que logres hacerlo corpóreo – aconsejó Harry.

- Potter, en serio, no entiendo tu interés, pero, de verdad, no es necesario, solo aléjate de mi, y déjame practicar en paz.

- Si Malfoy, de nada¡Fue un placer ayudarte! – soltó Harry con sarcasmo, pues Draco ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por su ayuda – Y creo que con esto queda saldada la deuda que tenia contigo.

- ¡De ninguna manera Potter¡Yo no te pedí ayuda!

- ¡Yo tampoco te pedí los dulces!

- ¡Pero tú los necesitabas!

- ¡Tú también necesitabas mi ayuda, tus intentos eran vergonzosos!

- ¡Cállate Potter!, y ni lo pienses… ¡Todavía me debes una! - sonrió

- ¡Eres un abusivo!, entonces ¿Cómo se supone que podré saldarla?

- ¡Eso lo decidiré yo y te avisaré! Por ahora aun no tengo nada en mente – advirtió haciendo ademán de restarle importancia al asunto.

- Señores, me temo que tendré que pedirles que practiquen por separado, hacen demasiado escándalo, perturban a sus compañeros – aclaró el profesor acercándose a Harry y Draco.

- Por mi esta bien profesor, de hecho, yo he avanzado bastante sin la ayuda de Potter, como notará, ya logre una mejoría con mi Patronus – alardeó Draco, lanzando en hechizo y con el una incandescente luz blanca se esparció por todo el lugar.

- ¡Eso es grandioso Malfoy! – lo felicitó Harry, sin pensar realmente en sus palabras – ¡Estás a un paso de que tu Patronus tome forma¡Inténtalo una vez más!

- Esta bien, pero deja de dar esos "saltitos de emoción" que me haces quedar en ridículo por estar demasiado cerca de ti – advirtió alejándose ligeramente. Se puso solemne y lanzó el encantamiento – ¡Expecto Patronum!

Esta vez lo que salió de la varita fue un blanco y resplandeciente unicornio, que cabalgó a toda velocidad alrededor del aula, arrasando a su paso con los demás Patronus, que revoloteaban por doquier, para colocarse finalmente frente al asombrado Draco haciéndole una profunda y elegante reverencia, como si se estuviera poniendo a sus órdenes.

Draco estaba enmudecido, jamás se imaginó tener un Patronus, así tan bello, había visto los de los otros alumnos, la mayoría eran pequeños y traviesos, pero su Patronus, era grande y muy especial, ya que los unicornios eran considerados animales sagrados en el mundo mágico, animales inocentes y puros, que con solo beber su sangre te podrían ayudar a mantenerte vivo - "Tener como Patronus a un altivo unicornio es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, bueno en realidad es lo segundo mejor, por que lo mejor sin duda sería ser correspondido por Potter" - pensó con amargura.

Su observación se vio interrumpida cuando Ron le reclamó – ¡Oye Malfoy¡Tu caballo golpeó a la nutria de hermione y a mi cachorro!

- No es un caballo Weasley, evidentemente es un Unicornio, no me extraña que sea así, pues mi varita tiene en el núcleo un pelo de unicornio, ya sabes, yo siempre tengo lo mejor, no como tú… – alardeó mirándolo con superioridad – Que no tienes más que un perro faldero como Patronus.

- ¡Te voy a enseñar quien es el perro faldero ahora mismo! – amenazó Ron lanzándose sobre Malfoy, pero siendo exitosamente atajado por Harry y Hermione.

- Estamos aquí en son de paz, Ron – aclaró Harry – Será mejor irnos, ya conseguí lo que quería, Malfoy ya tiene su Patronus – dijo mirando con recelo hacia el susodicho.

- Esta bien compañero, pero solo por que estamos en clase, que si no¡Le enseñaba a ser mas respetuoso con mis propios puños! – dijo haciéndose el héroe.

- Si amor, no queda ninguna duda de que tú serías el vencedor en una pelea Muggle – concedió Hermione para calmar a su novio.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – exclamó Ron orgulloso – ¡La que siempre lo sabe todo! - Hermione rodó los ojos con exasperación por tener que acrecentar el ego de Ron.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry? – preguntó Hermione confundida por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo, que ahora no hacia más que meter furiosamente los libros a su mochila, logrando arrugarlos y ajarlos en su intento, para salir presuroso de la clase.

- Nada en absoluto – afirmó cortante mientras se colgaba la mochila con un movimiento agresivo e iniciaba su camino hacia la salida del aula.

- Insisto en que algo te pasa… – dijo Hermione mirándolo con perspicacia – y sinceramente no creo que sea culpa de tu mochila.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …..

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	17. Hora de la Verdad

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … ….

**17. ****La Hora**** de ****la Verdad**

- Es que… ¡Hermione¿Cómo es posible¡Tú dijiste que Malfoy sentía algo por mí¡Dijiste que no estaba intentando nada malo¡Que solo estaba intentando conquistarme! – gritó - Y ahora más que nunca confirmamos que no es así… - comentó con más suavidad - ¿Te das cuenta? – volvió a gritar, ahora Harry caminaba a toda prisa mientras que Hermione tenía que correr para alcanzarlo - ¡Yo no estaba equivocado¡Estaba en lo correcto¡Malfoy no es solo un sospechoso más¡Él es quien manda los anónimos! Ahora ha quedado claro.

- Pero¿De qué hablas…? Harry, me confundes… ¡explícate! – pidió Hermione, pues el monólogo de su amigo no le dejaba nada claro, más bien sonaba como desesperado al pensar que Malfoy no lo quería en realidad.

- ¡Pero si es obvio Herm¡El Patronus de Malfoy, es un unicornio, no un ciervo! – nuevamente se detuvo y la chica estuvo a punto de chocar con él - ¡Si él realmente estuviera enamorado de mi, su Patronus sería un ciervo¡Como le paso a Snape con mi madre y a Tonks con Lupin…! – emprendió de nuevo la marcha - ¡Malfoy no siente nada por mí, porque su Patronus no es como el mío¡Eso confirma que él esta acercándose con pretextos porque es quien buscamos¡Él no tiene buenas intenciones¡Herm, quiere matar a alguien y tenemos que descubrir a quien!

- Harry… creo que tus deducciones son muy… precipitadas… – dijo dudando y casi sin aire – Es verdad que el Patronus de Malfoy no es como el tuyo, sin embargo… no tendría por que serlo… es su primer Patronus, no se supone que deba demostrar nada. Dumbledore dijo que los Patronus cambian con el tiempo, o con los estados de ánimo… así que el Patronus de Malfoy puede cambiar después… por ahora se ha mostrado tal como debe ser en situaciones normales, yo no lo veo nada de extraño a eso…

- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo! - dijo empujando con furia la puerta para entrar al aula de Pociones.

Hermione cayó en su asiento agotada, pero pensativa. Las reacciones de su amigo eran demasiado pasionales para no tener nada que ver con interés personal, cada día se convencía más de que Harry no estaba siendo del todo sincero con ella, aunque tampoco con él mismo.

En esa clase, el desempeño de Draco tampoco fue muy bueno. Había volcado su caldero encima de Nott, provocándole severas quemaduras, cosa que no lamentó tanto, pues se la debía. Afortunadamente el profesor Slughorn había podido curarlo rápidamente con una pócima así que tampoco hubo castigo.

- ¿Que te pasa Draco? – preguntó Zabini con el rostro desencajado al notar que su compañero estaba mezclando mal todos los ingredientes que el profesor había indicado - ¿Estás intentando reemplazar a Longbotton ahora que no contamos con su encantadora presencia? – atacó burlón.

- ¡Cállate Zabini! – exigió mirándolo con profundo odio, se sentía exasperado por su propio nerviosismo. Toda la mañana había estado actuando como retrasado, no podía creer que hasta sus manos sudaban al notar que a cada instante se acercaba mas la hora de reunirse con los del ED, aunque claro, el único de su interés era Potter.

Era ese mal nacido quien lo tenía en ese estado de ansiedad. ¡Por Merlín! si no era una cita, era una reunión en donde tenía que confirmar sus sentimientos por Terry, no se trataba de que fuera a declarársele a Potter como para que estuviera tan nervioso. Pero por precaución, Zabini decidió alejarse por su propia seguridad.

Además no había nada más que confesar, si Potter ya lo sabía todo, gracias a la "ayudadita" de Nott. Pero el repentino interés del Gryffindor por brindarle ayuda era demasiado intrigante y le hacia formarse demasiadas expectativas que intentaba contener por que no quería llevarse una desilusión.

Fue hacia su sala común a esperar a que la hora de comer llegara, no tenía clases después de las doce y eso volvía tedioso el día. No podía divertirse molestando a los más jóvenes como antes solía hacer, así que no le quedó más que esperar frente a la chimenea, mirando distraídamente el chisporroteo de las llamas que ardían con furia.

- Hola, Draco… – le saludó su amante un poco nervioso cuando terminó de comer.

- Buenas tardes Terry, como siempre muy puntual – faltaban exactamente cuarenta minutos para las 4:00, hora de la reunión.

- Si, ya sé que no te gusta llegar tarde… se te ve muy bien ese abrigo, pero ¿No crees que es demasiado formal? – preguntó el Ravenclaw intentando ser cauteloso.

- Con la formalidad nunca es demasiado Terry, además no es mi culpa que tus amigos vistan harapos – aseguró con arrogancia.

- En realidad creo que los demás irán con el uniforme, pues la mayoría tendremos clases después de platicar… – afirmó Terry con naturalidad.

- Bueno… yo no tendré clases, tengo la tarde libre… es una lástima que tu vayas a estar en clases… habríamos podido pasar un tiempo juntos aprovechando que estaremos cerca del bosque prohibido – comentó Draco provocativo.

- Suena tentador… – exclamó Terry como dejándose convencer - Pero como ya te dije, tengo clase, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión…

- Tú te lo pierdes – amenazó Draco – ¿Sabias que hay alguien de tu mismo grupo de amigos que no para de mirarme? – preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, mientras miraba sus uñas con falso interés.

- No, no lo sabia – contestó el Ravenclaw, poniéndose serio por la insinuación de Draco.

- Bueno, no es algo que tenga importancia, solo te lo comentó, porque pensé que talvez tú ya te habías dado cuenta y querrías tener la amabilidad de preséntamelo… es un tal Zacharias Smith, es de Hufflepuff, un chico alto y rubio, según se es jugador de Quidditch… - dijo con falsa admiración.

- ¿Qué¡Pero Draco¿Cómo crees que yo te voy a presentar a alguien que se fija demasiado en ti¡Es una locura¡De ninguna manera pienso hacerlo¡Enfádate si quieres, pero no lo haré! – bufó furioso por la actitud libertina de Draco.

- ¡Pero que egoísta¡No tienes tiempo para mi y no quieres que yo tenga alguien con quien entretenerme cuando tú no estas! – reclamó indignado.

- ¡Oye¡Nunca me he metido en lo que hagas cuando no estoy contigo! Así lo acordamos y así lo he hecho, pero eso de presentarte yo mismo a alguien para que te metas con él, ya es demasiado. No lo haré, no puedo, además pensé que odiabas a los Hufflepuff.

- De acuerdo, me encargaré yo mismo – comentó alzándose de hombros – Y siguen desagradándome, pero ese chico… no esta nada mal – completó con sorna.

- Como prefieras – exclamó Terry indignado – Pero no sabia que te gustaban los rubios.

- Soy variado en mis gustos – aclaró con superioridad.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron en silencio. Draco le había dejado muy claro a Terry que su relación seguía siendo algo sin trascendencia para que no tuviera demasiadas esperanzas al presentarles a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué hay chicos? – saludó Terry al llegar donde los demás estaban platicando de trivialidades.

- Hola Terry – saludaron todos casi a coro.

- Bueno chicos, ustedes ya conocen a Draco… – dijo señalándolo – Y bueno… como saben el es mi "amigo" y ha venido conmigo para que se conozcan un poco mejor y así se olviden viejos rencores sin sentido… – argumentó Terry nervioso intentando medir sus palabras, mientras Draco solo ponía cara de fastidio.

- ¡Bienvenido! – saludó Luna con notable alegría – Siéntense con nosotros - señaló un par de rocas cercanas a Neville, haciendo que éste se removiera nervioso por que estar cerca de Malfoy, no le hacia ninguna gracia, tenia bastante claro lo cruel e hiriente que podía ser.

- Yo prefiero seguir de pie – aclaró Draco mirando con asco las rocas y notando que ahí no estaban todos los miembros del ED que había visto reunirse.

Terry puso cara de resignación y se acomodó en una de ellas.

- Bien ¿Y por que se supone que estoy aquí? – preguntó Draco molesto.

- Porque estamos intentando darnos la oportunidad de conocernos y así intentar forjar una amistad desde cero – aclaró Hermione con demasiada certeza.

- A mi no me interesa hacer amistad con ustedes – aseguró Draco mirándolos con desprecio.

- ¿Entonces por que has venido Malfoy? – preguntó Ron agresivo esforzándose por no saltarle encima.

- Porque se lo prometí a Terry, pero no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto. Considero que lo que pase entre él y yo, no es asunto de ustedes, ni de nadie - afirmó molesto.

- No intentamos inmiscuirnos Malfoy, pero Terry es nuestro amigo y nos preocupa su bienestar – dijo Hermione con calma.

- Yo les recomendaría que si creen que no soy la influencia correcta para él, simplemente lo convenzan de alejarse de mi. Para eso son los amigos ¿no? Para dar consejos. En ningún momento, sus pequeños cerebros deben contemplar el que sea yo quien me acerque a ustedes para ganarme su amistad, porque no me interesa – advirtió serio.

- ¡Ahora mismo te voy a enseñar quien tiene más pequeño el cerebro Hurón de mi…! - espetó Ron poniéndose rápidamente de pie para atacarlo.

- ¡Calma Ron! – ordenó Hermione a su novio, mientras se colocaba en él y Draco aunque no podía evitar que se miraran con desagrado.

- Lo siento… – dijo Neville nervioso interrumpiendo la pelea – Debo irme… tengo clases de Herbología y es hasta el Invernadero Norte – comentó mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el trasero. Tal y como habían acordado, todos debían marcharse para dejar al "Trío Dorado", encargarse a solas del interrogatorio de Malfoy.

- ¡Voy contigo! – secundó Luna con tristeza, aunque ella prefería conversar con Draco un rato más para así limar asperezas – quiero preguntarle a la profesora Sprout sobre la maravillosa familia de Nargles que vi en sus plantas el otro día – se excusó.

- Nosotros también queremos verlos - dijeron Ginny, Ernie Dean, Seamus y Hanna.

- ¿Tu no tomas esa clase Terry? – preguntó Harry con cierta malicia en su tono, hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado por que continuaba molesto por su reciente descubrimiento de la forma que tomaba el Patronus de Malfoy y extrañamente había perdido las ganas de realizar el interrogatorio.

- Eh¿Yo¡Ah! Si, si claro, yo también tengo esa clase, pero… ¿No te molesta si me voy ahora Draco? – preguntó girándose hacia el Slytherin con un notable tono de suplica. Él desconocía la verdad de los planes de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué¡Que dices¿Me has hecho venir hasta acá, para irte de inmediato¡Por ningún motivo me quedaré aquí solo con ellos! – aseguró apuntando hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Lo siento!, es que es cierto, tengo clases en 10 minutos y ese invernadero esta lejos… pero, puedes estar tranquilo ellos no te harán nada, solo…. continúen platicando – sugirió nervioso.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que yo quiero platicar con ellos? – le preguntó de cerca con los dientes apretados.

- Yo sé que no quieres Draco, pero prometiste hacerlo – le recordó susurrante su amante, poniendo cara de ternura.

- ¡Pero nunca dijiste que te irías! – se excusó el Slytherin ofendido.

- Si, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, tengo clases… – añadió apretando cariñosamente la mano de Draco en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

- ¡Argh¡está bien!, pero ya sabes, a la menor provocación ¡Me largo!

- De acuerdo – dijo Terry guiñándole el ojo para luego irse presuroso para dar alcance a los que se habían marchado ya hacia el invernadero.

- Bien – comenzó girándose hacia el trío – Ahora que Terry se ha ido, supongo que me dirán con honestidad por que estoy aquí.

Los tres Gryffindor se quedaron pasmados ante la afirmación del Slytherin.

- ¿De que hablas Malfoy? El motivo de habernos reunido es simplemente conversar un poco – intentó convencerlo Harry.

- Ah¡claro¡Que Mal Pensado soy! – soltó con sarcasmo – No intentes tomarme el pelo Potter, háblame con franqueza.

- Lo que Harry dice es verdad Malfoy, solo pretendemos ser amistosos – aclaró Hermione con falsa dulzura, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

- Por supuesto Sabelotodo – en su mirada se notaba el recelo que sentía hacia la chica – y entonces ¿Por qué tienes ese frasco escondido tras tu espalda? – la chica se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Qué¿Qué dices? – preguntó Hermione sintiéndose sorprendida, sus ojos redondos como Galeones la ponían en evidencia.

- No te atrevas a negarlo Granger, desde que llegué no paras de tocarlo, mejor díganme exactamente que se supone que quieren hacerme. – Draco ya buscaba su varita lo más disimuladamente posible.

- No seas paranoico Malfoy, no nos interesa hacerte nada, a excepción claro, de que te niegues a decirnos tus intenciones con Terry – mintió Harry.

- Creo que eso ya te lo expliqué Potter, lo que hay entre Terry y yo no es serio ¿Qué intenciones puedo tener? Pasar un rato agradable con él y ya. No hay más – aseguró mirando a Harry con furia y decepción. Le parecía cínico de parte del Gryffindor insistir en lo mismo, cuando él ya conocía la verdad de sus sentimientos.

- Pero que poca ma…… ¡ay! – se quejó Ron cuando Hermione le dio un fuerte codazo para que no terminara de soltar sus palabrotas.

Draco miró a Ron con desprecio y se volvió a girar hacia Harry – Bien, Potter, creo que ya esta claro lo de Terry, así que mejor explícame ¿De dónde sacaste eso de que quieren quitarme mi fortuna? Porque asumo que esto de la reunión tiene que ver con eso ¿No?

- No Malfoy, te equivocas. Lo que te dije al respecto, lo escuché apenas ayer. Se lo comentó el Profesor Slughorn a Madame Pomfrey y consideré que era mi deber hacértelo saber.

- ¿Y eso es todo o hay alguna otra cosa que también hayas escuchado? – preguntó suspicaz.

- Fue lo único que escuché – aseguró Harry – ¡No! No, espera… Ahora que lo recuerdo también mencionó que sabía de buena fuente, que pensaban llevarte a Azkaban una vez que terminaras el colegio – completó reflexivo.

- ¿Qué¡Pero que Demonios se creen esos del Ministerio¿Llevarme a mí a Azkaban? Pero… ¿De que delitos me van a acusar? – vociferó claramente consternado por la noticia.

- ¿Quieres que los ponga en una lista enumerada o solo te voy diciendo de los que me acuerdo en este momento? – preguntó Ron mordaz.

- ¡No te metas en esto Weasley! – amenazó Draco apuntándole por un momento con la Varita, su mano temblaba de ira, pero luego recapacitó, no era buen momento para pelear. Decidió bajarla pero no guardarla.

- ¡Suficiente! – exigió Hermione – ¡Petrificus Totalus! – añadió dejando completamente inmovilizado a Draco, con una expresión de asco en la cara, arrepentido de haberse confiado, su varita rodó por el piso – Bien. Ahora si, démosle el Veritaserum – completó mas tranquila, sus amigos se vieron sorprendidos.

- ¡Vaya amor! A ti si que te gusta tomar medidas drásticas – comentó Ron sonriente, mientras ayudaba a su novia a hacer tragar a Malfoy la necesaria cantidad de la poción de la verdad. Harry solo los observaba con expresión molesta – ¡Finite Incantatem! – pronunció Hermione para devolverle el movimiento a Malfoy.

- Cof, cof cof ¿Qué…cof, cof. Me… cof. Dieron? – intentó preguntar Draco mientras tosía desesperadamente porque el líquido que había quedado suspendido en su garganta lo estaba ahogando, quiso escupirlo pero una vez más Granger y su novio lo obligaron a tragarla.

- Solo estamos asegurándonos de que digas la verdad – comentó Hermione decidida.

- Son unos cof cof cof… – no pudo terminar su frase por que se lo impidió otro ataque de tos.

- Ya Malfoy, tranquilízate, respira – pidió Harry con calma mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo a recuperarse, apartando a sus amigos, Ron parecía tener más ganas de ahogarlo que ayudarlo.

- ¡Mide tu fuerza Potter¡No se trata de que me partas la columna! – se quejó ya que los golpes de Harry eran todo menos cuidadosos.

- Ya, ya, está bien, ya que quieres que me aleje… – refunfuñó Harry separándose de él.

- ¡No es necesario que te alejes tanto! – dijo con picardía para luego abrir mucho los ojos ante el horror que le causaba el atrevimiento que se había tomado.

- Ya esta haciendo efecto – comentó con satisfacción Hermione – Bien Malfoy, cuéntanos ¿Has estado escribiendo anónimos amenazantes a Harry? – preguntó resuelta.

- No – contestó sin poder controlar sus palabras – Pero ¿De qué anónimos hablas? – preguntó sorprendido y con curiosidad.

Hermione ignoró su pregunta y dijo – ¿Lo ves Harry¡Te lo dije! No es él.

- Déjame intentar a mi – pidió Harry testarudo recuperando su interés por conocer la verdad – ¿Estás participando en alguna conspiración contra mi o algunos de mi amigos?

- No – contestó de nuevo Draco, aún en contra de su voluntad y sin entender lo que sucedía – ¡Explíquenme lo de los anónimos! – exigió con fastidio.

Los chicos lo volvieron a ignorar – No es él – puntualizó Hermione, haciendo notar que ella ya lo sabia.

- Intentemos con esto ¿Has amenazado a alguien últimamente? – cuestionó Harry sintiendo que había hecho al fin la pregunta correcta.

- Si – dijo Draco con simpleza.

- ¡Lo ven! - dijo hacia sus amigos - ¡Te tenemos Malfoy, has caído! Dime ¿A quién y por qué lo amenazaste? – exigió triunfante, mientras Hermione se mostraba confundida por que estaba segura de que el Slytherin no tenía nada que ver con los anónimos. Ron se mantenía al margen sin mostrar interés alguno por el interrogatorio.

- Amenacé a Nott, porque te mandó ese horrendo ramo, también lo amenacé hace unos días por que se atrevió a comentar algo ofensivo sobre ti y lo amenacé antes que eso por que me irrita que se burle de mi. También amenacé a Zabini cuando intentó atacarte para recuperar mi varita y amenacé a la "Comadreja" cuando intentó atacarme y amenacé…. – se vio interrumpido por un gruñido de fastidio por parte de Harry.

- ¡Ya Malfoy, quedo lo suficientemente claro¿Qué acaso no pasa un día en que no amenaces a alguien?

- Si, claro, muchos días. En realidad los únicos donde amenacé son los que te estaba explicando – dijo sin muestras de su usual arrogancia.

- ¡Está bien¡Está bien! Pero no es eso lo que queremos saber – expresó Harry derrotado y apenado pues su triunfo había durado muy poco - ¿Qué tal si la poción no funcionó¿Qué hay si esta mintiendo? – preguntó repentinamente dirigiéndose a su compañera, recuperando el brillo de los ojos.

- ¡Fue meticulosamente mezclado y es efectivo¡Lo puedo probar! – aseguró Hermione ofendida ante la mirada de desconfianza de Harry.

- Bien Malfoy, aquí vamos – dijo ella respirando profundamente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Draco Lucius Malfoy – contestó solemne.

- ¿Y eso qué? No tiene necesidad de mentir ¡No prueba nada!

- Calma Harry, ten paciencia. Sigamos. Malfoy ¿Cuáles son tus preferencias sexuales? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡Hermione! – corearon Ron y Harry.

- Soy Homosexual – contestó de sopetón – para luego agregar un – ¡Ouch! – de arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho - ¡Basta! – entendió con horror lo que le hicieron beber – Veritaserum… - trató de retroceder pero Ron se puso detrás cortándole el paso, Varita en mano.

- Evidentemente – afirmó Hermione - ¿Qué llevas en el brazo izquierdo?

- El anillo de mi familia, una pulsera con mi nombre en incrustaciones de diamante y la Marca Tenebrosa – contestó para luego añadir - ¡Maldición! – Quería huir pero estaba rodeado por los Gryffindors, dos de ellos apuntándole.

- ¿Aun apoyas las creencias de Voldemort? – preguntó Hermione satisfecha con las respuestas que estaba obteniendo.

- Hace mucho que dejé de apoyarlo, aun antes de que muriera, desde que mi familia fue torturada – las palabras salían de su boca sin control - ¡Con un demonio, esto es vergonzoso¡Rayos!

- ¿Fueron torturados? - preguntó Harry incrédulo - ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿También a ti?

- Por supuesto Potter ¿No esperabas que el Señor Tenebroso felicitara a mi padre por no conseguir aquella profecía¿O que me felicitara a mí por no lograr matar a Dumbledore¿O que nos premiara después de que ustedes tres fueron llevados a mi mansión para luego salir triunfantes? Y lo más admirable, llevándose consigo a los demás prisioneros… ¡Mierda! – exclamó con furia, por lo que había dicho pero más aun, por haber utilizado la palabra "admirable" - ¡Suficiente!

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no piensas que nuestro escape fuera solo una casualidad¿Qué crees tú?– preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Fue una gran proeza. ¡Vamos!, estábamos un montón de Mortífagos ahí, y ustedes salieron ilesos, y eso que mi tía Bella parecía desquiciada torturándote y tú, ni aun así le dijiste la verdad – habló mirando a Granger - ¡Por Merlín¡Cualquiera en tu lugar habría muerto! Y luego eso que me enteré después, que habían entrado a su bóveda en Gringrots y que habían huido de ahí montados en un enorme Dragón. ¡Todo eso fue genial! Sin duda son los mejores… Potter es el mejor mago que conozco – dijo con más entusiasmo que Colin Creevey cuando vivía mientras miraba fijamente al moreno – ¡Rayos¡Rayos¡Rayos! – repitió una y otra vez dándose golpes en la frente con la mano, y tapándose la boca para ya no decir más de lo maravilloso que creía era Potter y arrepentido por todas y cada una de sus palabras y el vergonzoso entusiasmo que había demostrado.

- ¡Vaya! Malfoy, gracias, no sabia que me tenías en tan alta estima – comentó Harry encontrando la situación más que divertida.

- Gracias por el halago Malfoy, pero dime ¿Por qué miras mucho a Harry? – Harry pensó que ya era hora de evitar que Granger continuara con las preguntas, ella ya había bajado la Varita.

- Porque me gusta. Me encanta su cabello revuelto, sus ojos que reflejan dulzura y su sonrisa tierna, es completamente adorable… – soltó sin poderlo evitar, cubriéndose rápidamente la cara con las manos – ¡Merlín, te lo suplico, sácame de aquí! – rogó, pero el trío no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Merlín interviniera.

- ¿Lo ves Harry?, eh ahí la respuesta al misterio de por que Malfoy te mira todo el tiempo. No es bueno que lo recalque pero… "te lo dije". – terminó triunfante la chica, Draco quiso huir en ese momento pero Ron lo amenazaba con la varita y él seguía sin la suya.

- ¡Pero que están diciendo¿Al "Hurón" le gusta Harry¡Eso no es verdad¿Cierto?... eh… ¿Cierto chicos? – repitió su pregunta por que Harry estaba con la mirada perdida y Hermione no quitaba su sonrisa triunfal.

- Es verdad Ron, exactamente como lo has escuchado de boca del propio Malfoy, a él le gusta Harry y supongo que eso pasa desde hace tiempo – le aclaró la chica con calma, Ron se quedó enmudecido.

Harry no terminaba de creer la manera en que Malfoy se había expresado de él, sabía que no podía estar mintiendo por que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad, pero aun así le costaba trabajo confiar en él - ¿Por qué sales con Terry si quien te gusta soy yo? – preguntó nervioso.

- Porque sé que tú jamás te fijarás en mí – contestó Draco – ¡Maldita sea! – gritó y empujó a Granger y a Ron que seguía en shock.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Harry frenando el intento de Draco de huir del lugar, sosteniéndolo fuertemente.

- ¡A cualquier parte donde ustedes no estén! – contestó con sinceridad y forcejeando.

- ¿Qué más teníamos que preguntarle? – le cuestionó Harry a su amiga indeciso.

- Tal vez, lo de cómo logró aparecerse en la Madriguera - dijo nerviosa pues no quería comentar detalles frente a Ron.

- ¿Qué¿En mi casa, dices¿Cuándo se apareció ahí¿Qué pasó¿Por qué no me lo dijeron¡Explíquenme! – exigió Ron desconcertado.

- Más tarde te lo cuento todo, Ron – aseguró Hermione lanzándole una mirada nerviosa a Harry – Ahora lo importante es averiguar más cosas antes de que la poción pierda su efecto – explicó – Malfoy ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a la Madriguera?

- ¡No lo sé! eso ya se lo dije a Potter¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué ahí¡Yo solo aparecí ahí después de que una nube me envolviera! – contestó exasperado continuando el forcejeo.

- Que extraño… No se nada de nubes que trasportan a las personas de un lugar a otro – meditó Hermione.

- ¿Qué hay del Guardapelo¡Explícame eso¿Cómo es que logras estar dentro de él? – preguntó Harry repentinamente sujetando a Draco con fuerza, el rubio se sentía abrumado por la actitud dominante del Gryffindor. Necesitaba huir.

- ¡Ya te lo dije Potter¡No se de que Guardapelo me hablas¡Jamás he visto uno que le pertenezca a quien tú dices¡En mi vida había escuchado ese nombre!

- Entonces ¡Cómo es que estabas ahí!

- ¡No lo sé! – contestó fastidiado.

- ¿Como llegaste ahí Malfoy? – Harry se notaba exasperado, sus amigos no intervenían.

- ¡No… lo…. Sé! – recalcó furioso.

- ¡Habla con la verdad, Malfoy! – exigió.

- ¡Eso hago, Potter! No tengo opción… esta poción me obliga a decir la verdad… y es que en verdad no lo sé… no tengo la menor idea de a que te refieres con el Guardapelo, si, te vi en la habitación blanca, pero no se como llegue ahí, de hecho, sospecho que tu tienes que ver con que yo haga esos extraños viajes… - nuevamente se tornó furioso - ¡No sé que pretendas, pero tampoco importa! Solo quiero que se acabe¡Es una tortura! – aseguró furioso por recordar el dolor que le había causado volver a vivir malos momentos, pero más furioso aun por estar diciendo abiertamente lo que pensaba y no poder luchar contra Potter.

- ¡Yo no se nada de viajes, Malfoy, estas desquiciado! – aseguró Harry, soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos indignado porque le acusara de algo sin fundamentos.

- Colmas mi paciencia Potter – aseguró Draco y haciendo una pataleta, levantó su Varita del suelo antes de irse completamente furioso del lugar, sin prestar atención a Ron, que gritaba "alto" una y otra vez.

Harry no hizo nada por detenerlo, solo miraba furioso hacia el bosque prohibido.

- Eh... Harry… ¿De qué Guardapelo hablabas? – preguntó tímidamente su amiga.

- Del de Regulus Black.

- Oh, ya veo, y ¿Qué tiene que ver con Malfoy?

- Hace unos días lo vi brillando mientras Kreacher lo tenia puesto, se lo pedí y lo abrí, y después estaba en otro lugar, ya no tenía el Guardapelo en mi mano. Solo escuché a Malfoy pronunciando mi nombre y cuando lo vi frente a mí, le pregunté donde estábamos y después de eso volví a aparecer en la habitación, fue muy extraño…

- Entiendo, pero ¿Cuándo paso eso? No recuerdo que me lo hayas contado.

- El día que vimos a Terry y Malfoy besándose… cuando yo me fui a mi habitación y le pedí a Kreacher que les avisara donde estaba. No les conté nada por que no quería preocuparlos.

- Si, si, ya recuerdo. Justo después de que Kreacher desapareció, noté que había cierto revuelo en la parte del lago donde Malfoy y Terry estaban platicando, me acerqué y le ayude a Terry a reanimar a Malfoy, al parecer se había desmayado, reaccionó muy mal… gritaba furioso tu nombre… se veía que estaba muy desconcertado.

- Entonces ¿Él estaba desmayado y a la vez en ese lugar en blanco?

- Al parecer así era Harry, porque hasta donde vi, él en ningún momento desapareció. Lo que si pasó es que su cuerpo estaba inerte, ya sabes, como si estuviera sin vida.

- ¡Cielos! Chicos… todo esto es tan extraño. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que le gustes al Hurón, amigo! – comentó Ron fuera de lugar.

- Ron, no es eso de lo que estamos hablando en este momento, ese tema ya pasó – aseguró Hermione regañona.

- Lo se, pero yo quiero hablar de eso, creo que debemos hacer algo para ayudar a Harry a mantener al Hurón a distancia – comentó muy seguro.

Hermione rodó los ojos con frustración.

Los tres chicos se quedaron conversando ahí por largo tiempo, intentando sacar deducciones sobre la información que habían obtenido, que aun cuando no había sido mucho, ahora estaban seguros de que Malfoy, no había sido quien escribía esos anónimos.

Lo siguiente que tendrían que hacer, era encontrar al verdadero responsable de esas amenazas.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … ….

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	18. Las Revelaciones

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

**Las Revelaciones**

Durante el trayecto de regreso al castillo Draco no paró de maldecirse una y otra vez por haber dicho todo aquello a Potter y sus secuaces.

Era muy cierto que estaba bajo la influencia del Veritaserum, pero aun así se sintió furioso por haber aceptado quedarse solo con el Trío Dorado, el no haberse dado cuenta de que esa botella que Granger intentaba esconder no podía ser algo bueno para él.

Y lo peor y más vergonzoso fue, haber hablado tan directamente de sus sentimientos. Temía que de ahora en adelante, Potter se burlara de su miedo por no ser correspondido.

La rabia que había sentido al principio se estaba convirtiendo en decepción, era doloroso enfrentarse a la realidad. Potter lo veía, a pesar de todo como una amenaza. Draco sabia que el no había hecho nada, para demostrar lo contrario, pero hubiera preferido seguir soñando con el Gryffindor como su amor platónico y no tener esa horrible imagen donde lo llamaba "desquiciado".

Nada calmaba el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, había sido traicionado por su amante y humillado por su amor platónico, lo que le habían hecho esos idiotas había sido cruel, le dolía en lo más profundo reconocer que no existía una manera de que hiciera sus sueños realidad.

Potter se las pagaría, se vengaría de el, lo haría sufrir, le enseñaría que nunca debió meterse con un Malfoy, menos con uno que lo único malo que estaba haciendo era amarlo, ahora se lo arrancaría del corazón de una vez por todas y pondría todo su empeño en averiguar lo que su padre le había pedido, así aseguraría su herencia y Potter terminaría hundido.

Abatido por el remolino de emociones que recorría su cuerpo, entró a la habitación que compartía con los otros Slytherin de su curso. Se quitó la ropa para entrar a darse una refrescante ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente un instante. Había tenido a Potter muy cerca de él durante ese interrogatorio y había notado que el Gryffindor se veía muy molesto, sin contar que no paraba de acusarle de cosas sin sentido.

Además la "Sabelotodo" había hecho énfasis en que él no era culpable, lo cual solo podía significar que buscaban a alguien que si, era culpable de haber hecho algo.

Esos Gryffindor habían mostrado mucho interés en esos anónimos y amenazas, así que seguramente alguien estaba tramando algo en el castillo y ellos por supuesto, de inmediato habían sospechado de – mí… – dijo en un susurro.

- Dado que yo no soy responsable ¿Quién podrá serlo¿Y qué es lo que dicen los anónimos¿A quién amenazan con matar? – se preguntó en voz alta, mientras meditaba la posibilidad de encontrar al responsable y ofrecerle su ayuda, si el estúpido de Potter había desconfiado de él, a pesar de ser inocente, ahora le daría verdaderos motivos para odiarlo.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Desde aquel encuentro, su actitud cambió, estaba mas irritable que nunca, afortunadamente el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir de prisa, sus deberes habían aumentado y aún cuando tomaba pocas clases, había tantos pergaminos que llenar y hechizos que perfeccionar que no le quedaba tiempo para pensar en San Potter.

Harry charlaba mucho con sus amigos, solo que no se notaba tan feliz. Se veía tenso, preocupado. Daba la impresión de que siempre estaba distraído.

Había intentado varias veces junto a sus amigos volver a hablar con Malfoy, para averiguar más, según les aseguraba, pero hasta ahora había sido imposible. Era demasiado escurridizo, desaparecía de inmediato. Estaba consciente, de que era incómodo encontrarse frente a frente, porque después de todo, se les había ido sin alcanzar a borrarle la memoria. Eso complicaba la situación, porque Malfoy no les daba la cara en ningún momento y él sentía una creciente necesidad por hablar con él, aclarar algunas cosas e incluso disculparse por haberlo hecho hablar a la fuerza. Su espíritu bondadoso le decía que habían hecho mal al hacerlo confesar cosas tan privadas de una manera tan cruel y directa.

Draco, en su caso, había sido más precavido que antes, no miraba de frente a ninguno de los del Trío Dorado, y en cuanto los veía cerca se alejaba lo más rápido posible del lugar, cuando compartía clases con ellos se limitaba a mirar al frente hacia su profesor y en cuanto escuchaba el timbre de fin de clase, salía más rápido que un rayo del aula, sin dar tiempo a que nadie se le acercara. En las comidas, se dedicaba a devorar su ración de alimentos sin conversar con sus amigos, marchándose antes que los demás alumnos para no ser molestado.

Al único lugar que acudía con regularidad era la biblioteca, donde intentaba buscar todo lo referente a los Horcruxes, logrando incluso introducirse en la Sección Prohibida pero sin resultados satisfactorios.

De la varita que Potter había utilizado para matar al Mago Tenebroso tampoco averiguaba nada, y estaba consciente de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando, parecía que no había nada escrito que pudiera ayudarle y el no se sentía en condiciones para acercarse a ningún Gryffindor para averiguar lo que sabían. Tomando en cuenta que todos lo odiaban, no parecía ni siquiera ser una opción.

A Terry no le dirigía la palabra desde aquel día. Cada vez que el Ravenclaw se acercaba para saludarlo e intentar saber por que estaba tan molesto con él, Draco simplemente se alejaba ignorándolo, a pesar de que estaba consciente que hablando con él quizás podría averiguar más sobre los Horcruxes.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Terry mostrando el rostro abatido.

- No – contestó Draco cortante, hundiendo el rostro en el grueso libro que leía.

- En verdad necesito saber lo que pasó… ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo¿Qué te hice? – preguntó el chico sentándose a un lado de Draco.

- ¡Shhh! – lo calló mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – Boot, por si no lo has notado, esto es una biblioteca no un parque, aquí la gente no viene a hablar, así que largo, interrumpes mi concentración – espetó con molestia.

- Draco… necesitamos hablar. Sé que no te gusta que te interrumpa, pero no encontré otra manera. De verdad te extraño mucho y ya no se que hacer para acercarme a ti, tú solo…. Me ignoras… Y yo no tengo la menor idea de que hice para que estés tan molesto.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus amiguitos y dejas de fastidiarme?

- Les he preguntado varias veces, pero en cuanto Ron escucha tu nombre, empieza a decir palabrotas en tu contra, Hermione solo me dice que no tiene importancia y que hablará conmigo después, cuando Harry no este presente, y Harry…. Harry… el esta mas raro que nunca, en cuanto escucha tu nombre se pone serio, incluso siento que me mira con odio y todo el tiempo anda tan metido en su mundo que paso a su lado y ni siquiera me saludo, y cuando no reunimos, para conversar, el nunca se dirige a mi, no se que les pasa…. Ni mucho menos que te pasa a ti, pero todos actúan muy raro y estoy seguro de que algo pasó. Pero en serio Draco¡lo juro¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! si estas molesto por algo, dímelo… por favor – rogó el Ravenclaw, intentando convencer al testarudo Slytherin.

- ¡No me vengas con excusas¡Te di mi confianza y tú y tus estúpidos amigos me tendieron una trampa! Solo… ¡Aléjate de mi vista!…. ¡Sabias lo que iban a hacer ese día, lo tenían planeado, te largaste para dejarme solo con ellos y ahora finges que no sabes que pasó, pero no me vas a engañar¡No¡No a Draco Malfoy! Fuiste muy ingenuo si creíste que te saldrías con la tuya. Escogiste ayudar a esos salvajes sin clase ¿No¡Pues, quédate con ellos, y no vuelvas a buscarme! Ni esperes que vuelva a confiar en ti jamás – afirmó Draco furioso manteniéndose cerca de Terry para evitar que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por otros alumnos.

- Pero, Draco, yo…. ¡Yo no se, de que hablas! – intentó convencerlo, en su rostro se notaba la creciente angustia, daba la impresión que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar – ¡Juro que jamás hice ni haré nada en tu contra!…. ¡Dime que te hicieron!… ellos son mis amigos, pero si te hicieron algo, yo preferiría alejarme de ellos, que de ti…

- Ya es tarde para eso – aseguró Draco poniéndose de pie, dejó el libro que leía en la mesa,tomó sus útiles, los redujo y los metió en la bolsa de su pantalón – ¡Lo nuestro terminó! – espetó tajante, justo antes de caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca, dejando a Terry atónito, mientras sus ojos se nublaban con el liquido del dolor, eran lágrimas reprimidas por sentir perdida a la persona que mas amaba.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

El día jueves cuando la hora de comer inició, Draco vio llegar a su imponente águila al Gran Salón. Como siempre traía un paquete de buen tamaño asido a sus garras, lo desenvolvió con curiosidad por saber que delicioso postre le mandaba esta vez su madre, a pesar de que casi a diario recibía un paquete similar, para él, que desde pequeño era apasionado de los postres, no podía haber mejor recordatorio del amor que Narcisa le profesaba.

Su felicidad se extinguió al ver que sobre su exquisito Pastel de Calabaza, su madre había escrito "Busca las _cruces_ que se llevan la suerte" con crema batida.

Nott que estaba asomando la cabeza, para ver que postre era y así decidir si le pediría o no un trozo, desvió su mirada hacia Draco para interrogarlo sobre la inusual frase.

- ¿Qué cruces vas a buscar Draco? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Es que se trata acaso de algún objeto "quita suerte"? – preguntó pensando en lo frustrante que podría ser tener días de mala suerte.

Draco se removió nervioso en su asiento – No es nada que te importe, Nott, además te recuerdo que no estas en condiciones de esperar que te invite de "mí" pastel, aún no te he perdonado por lo que hiciste – dijo serio.

- Solo un trocito¿Si? – pidió Theodore poniendo cara de niño bueno – Y prometo no decir nada de que has escondido en Hogwarts un objeto "quita suerte"

- ¡Yo no escondí nada! Nott, es solo una… Creencia de mi Madre, piensa que cuando uno no tiene suerte es por que hay cruces cerca, piensa que son de mala suerte – mintió.

- Pues me suena mas a las creencias de la Lunática Lovegood que a las de Narcisa, pero, si así lo dice, tal vez te haría bien deshacerte de ellas ¿Qué tal sin son esas cruces las que están haciendo que Potter no se fije en ti? – afirmó Theodore convencido de que el Gryffindor no se había notado tan molesto al enterarse de los sentimientos de Draco.

- ¿Otra vez, lo de Potter? – se quejó Draco – ¡Maldigo el día en que te lo conté!

- ¡Uuh¡Ya hace años de eso! – se burló Theodore – Y aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, yo ya lo había notado. Eras demasiado obvio, siempre enojado con él, siempre hablando de él, siempre quejándote de él, Potter por aquí, Potter por allá, Potter esto, Potter lo otro. No conozco a nadie tan obsesionado como tu Draco.

- En serio ¡Cállate Nott! – cortó la conversación, en ese momento no tenia ánimos para seguir dejando que su amigo se divirtiera a su costa, debía averiguar a que se refería su madre con eso de que buscara las cruces que se llevan la suerte…

Bebió rápidamente la poción que seguía dándole la enfermera y se dispuso a comer, debía darse prisa, pues tenía que marcharse del comedor cuanto antes, para evitar encontrarse con su Némesis.

Se metió un gran trozo de pastel a la boca, olvidándose un poco de sus buenos modales, tenía el tiempo encima, y quería saborear su postre aunque fuera rápido. Le gustaba demasiado para dejarlo de lado.

- ¡Vaya Malfoy¡Que falta de estilo¡Desde principio de curso en clase de pociones pretendes parecerte a Longbotton y ahora pretendes comer igual que Weasley! Que decepción – espetó Zabini mirándolo con repulsión.

- ¡Cállate Zabini! – dijo Draco aun masticando.

- ¡Si¡Cállate Zabini! – secundó Thedore acercando la mano discretamente hacia el pastel de Draco, para ser recibido con una palmada furiosa por parte del dueño del pastel.

- ¡Ni lo pienses Nott! Es "mío" – aseguró Draco viendo que tenia la palma de la mano enrojecida por la fuerza con la que había golpeado la mano de su amigo.

Al comer el último bocado de pastel, abrió mucho los ojos. Sin previo aviso, en su cabeza la respuesta le había golpeado mas duro que una bludger lanzada con fuerza.

Era obvio, "las cruces", no eran otra cosa que los Horcruxes. Sus padres conscientes de que alguien podía estar mirando cuando el comiera su pastel, pusieron el mensaje en una clave fácil de descifrar. Tenía que averiguar sobre los Horcruxes pronto, porque el Ministerio los estaba amenazando con quitarles toda su fortuna, eso significaba "que se llevan la suerte".

Ahora más que nunca se convencía de que no tenía opción, no solo se trataba de si se quería o no vengarse de Potter, ahora ya era una urgencia, sus padres acababan de hacerle saber que no había tiempo que perder – ¡Maldición! – exclamó al notar que el Trío Dorado había acabo de comer y se dirigían hacia las puertas del Gran Salón. Tuvo que esperar otro rato para no encontrárselos en el camino.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

- ¡Me estás mareando compañero! – se quejó Ron, porque Harry iba y venia de un lado a otro mientras hablaban en la Sala Común por la noche, mientras todos los demás alumnos dormían. Era Viernes y Harry había insistido en que tenia que hablar con él de hombre a hombre, y había empezado por contarle a detalle lo del ramo que había recibido como regalo de Malfoy hacía ya varios días, puesto que sus amigos le insistían mucho en conocer los pormenores de aquel peculiar suceso y él no hacia más que evadir sus preguntas.

Después de mucho reflexionar sobre el asunto, Harry había entendido algo y estaba decidido en confiarse a su amigo.

- Entonces… ¿Dices que el Hurón Hijo de… Mortífago… intentó hechizarte para que olvidaras lo que pasó? – preguntó sin poder creerlo - ¡La próxima vez que lo vea, arreglaré cuentas con él! – aseguró Ron chocando sus puños uno contra otro.

- No me gusta la idea de que me quisiera borrar la memoria Ron, pero tampoco pretendo molerlo a golpes por eso, además ya pasó….además no olvides que nosotros también actuamos mal al sacarle la verdad con Veritaserum

- ¿A quien le importa si Malfoy quería borrarte la memoria¿o si lo hicimos hablar a la fuerza¡Lo importante es lo que confesó el maldito "Hurón Gay", está detrás de ti Harry¡Tenemos que hacer algo para impedírselo¡Hay que pedir que traigan Aurores a Hogwarts para que cuiden de ti¿Qué tal que si en este tiempo que hemos dejado pasar ha estado tramando algo para hacerte caer? – exclamó Ron escandalizado.

- No necesito que nadie me cuide Ron, Malfoy no va a acercarse a mí… No lo ha hecho hasta ahora, así que no creo que lo tenga en mente… – aseguró Harry.

- ¡Claro que no se acercará! Compañero, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, tendremos que vigilarlo muy de cerca, mira que querer enredarse contigo ¡Já¿Quién se cree ese¡Tú no eres un marica como él!

- ¿Ron? – preguntó Harry acongojado - ¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de los Homosexuales?

- No tengo nada en contra de nadie, bueno, si… ¡Pero solo en contra de Malfoy¡Ese es el único contra quien tengo muchos prejuicios! – aclaró Ron aun molesto – Pero nunca he tenido cercanía con ningún Homosexual.

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Ron, eso es algo que Dumbledore nos enseñó...um… No se si alguna vez se los he comentado, pero, um… verás… cuando hablé con él después de que Voldemort me lanzó la maldición asesina en el bosque prohibido... um… Dumbledore me contó un poco sobre sus motivos para haber actuado tan equivocadamente durante su juventud, y después de eso tuve mis sospechas sobre algunas cosas, así que la semana pasada, lo visité aprovechando su invitación y el hecho de que tenia libre la tarde, y bueno platicamos un poco y entre un tema y otro me confió…. que era Gay y que había estado enamorado en secreto de Grindelwald y era eso lo que lo había hecho cometer tantos errores.

- ¿Qué? Estas diciendo que…. ¿Dumbledore también era Gay¡Merlín! Esto… esto es una epidemia… ¡Rayos Harry! No me digas que Voldemort también tenía esas preferencias – casi rogó Ron.

- En realidad desconozco las preferencias de Voldemort, Ron, pero…. nunca se casó.

- ¿Snape seria Gay? Él tampoco se casó – preguntó Ron con morbo, por el odio que conservaba contra su antiguo profesor de pociones.

- El Profesor Severus Snape estaba enamorado de mi Madre – aseguró Harry con cierto orgullo al pronunciar el nombre de su antiguo profesor. Ahora estaba agradecido con él por lo mucho que lo había ayudado aun a pesar de no ser su persona favorita…

- Harry amigo, no, no me digas que… Tú… también saldrás con que eres Gay…

- ¿Yo?... Eh…. Bueno... Eh…

- Porque si Dumbledore que es el mejor mago que ha existido, era Gay… Tú que eres un Mago muy poderoso… Podrías de repente darnos la sorpresa… Siempre sacas cada ocurrencia…y a veces tienes actitudes un tanto extrañas – continuó su deducción sin escuchar a su amigo

- Ron…. Yo…

- ¡Imagínate que pensaría Sirius de ti, si eso pasara!

- Ron ¿Sabias que Sirius era bisexual? – a juzgar por la cara de Ron, no lo sabía - Eso a mi nunca me asustó, no por eso pensé mal de él.

- ¿Qué? – chilló - ¡No¡No¡Eso no puede ser! Yo siento un enorme respeto por tu padrino pero… ¡A él no podían haberle gustado los hombres y las mujeres a la vez! dime que es una broma Harry – Ron casi se pone de rodillas frente a su amigo, Harry se sentía mas temeroso.

- De hecho es la verdad Ron – Harry comenzó a caminar, recordando con nostalgia a su padrino - Él me confesó que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi padre, pero su amor era tan grande como sus temores y jamás se lo dijo, al contrario, lo apoyó en todo momento, y veía con dicha que él era feliz al lado de mi madre… Creo que por eso me demostró un cariño tan grande como el que se le tiene a un hijo. Él realmente me veía como su hijo.

- ¡El mundo mágico esta cada día mas loco! – vociferó Ron – ¡Pareciera que a tu familia la persiguen los amores imposibles Harry! Snape enamorado de tu mamá, Sirius enamorado de tu papá y Malfoy enamorado de ti… Lo bueno es que como ya dije, esos amores son imposibles, así que tú nunca terminaras enredado con Malfoy¡Yack! No quiero ni imaginar a Snape cerca de tu madre, es asqueroso.

- El amor nunca es asqueroso Ron, es un sentimiento bello que experimentamos lo seres humanos – exclamó Harry con cara soñadora.

- Eso – dijo Ron apuntando con el dedo índice hacia Harry – sonó muy Gay, compañero – afirmó asustado.

- Es sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo Ron – dijo Harry con tono sereno sentándose en el sillón al lado de su amigo - Veraz Herm, es mi amiga, pero hay cosas que a veces no me gusta hablar con ella, y tú, eres mi mejor amigo, pero a veces no eres muy compresivo con algunas cosas.

- ¿En que cosas no soy comprensivo compañero? – preguntó Ron preocupado, intentando modular su tono de voz para sonar tranquilo.

- Bueno, por ejemplo esto de que sientes desprecio por los homosexuales.

- Yo, no les desprecio Harry… bueno tal vez me cuesta un poco aceptar lo que me dijiste de Dumbledore y de Sirius… Pero es solo por que ellos nunca dijeron nada al respecto, eran… ya sabes…. "Tapados"

- No es fácil "destaparse" en un mundo como este Ron, lleno de prejuicios… ¡Si tu sangre no es pura, dicen que no vales nada¡Si eres squib, dicen que no vales nada¡Si no tienes suficientes galeones, dicen que no vales nada¡Si naciste de una gigante, como Hagrid, dicen que no vales nada! – suspiró - ¡Lo vez! Buscan cualquier razón para juzgar a los demás.

- ¡Yo jamás te juzgaría compañero, aun cuando me dijeras que tu magia ha desaparecido y ahora eres un Squib! – aseguró Ron pensando en que perder la magia era lo peor que le podría pasar a un mago, era peor que nacer sin ella.

- No soy Squib, Ron… Soy Gay – aseguró Harry sintiendo que muchas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior.

Ron se quedó mudo unos instantes mirando a Harry, era cierto que él mismo acaba de preguntarle sobre sus preferencias, pero escucharlo, tan en serio, sabiendo que su amigo estaba tratando de sincerarse con el, era difícil.

Harry no tenia nadie con quien más hablarlo, nadie vivo cuando menos, sus padres estaban muertos, su padrino estaba muerto, Dumbledore, su mentor estaba muerto – Esto no es una broma ¿Cierto? – preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz.

- No, no lo es.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes¿Acaso no confiabas en mí? – preguntó consternado.

- Siempre he confiado en ti Ron, es solo que ni yo lo sabía… bueno siempre sentí dudas, pero intentaba convencerme de que eran solo imaginaciones mías – aseguró Harry mortificado – Fue hablando con Dumbledore sobre como se dio cuenta el de sus preferencias cuando lo entendí, o mas bien lo acepté. Me atraen los hombres, y bueno… creo que el salir con mujeres había sido solo parte de intentar actuar como los demás, no se… Me sentía confundido, no me emocionaba tanto estar con chicas, pero pensé que era normal, que solo se trataba de que yo no fuera un conquistador como mi padre.

- Entonces de que tú y Ginny vuelvan ya ni hablamos ¿Cierto?

- No Ron, seria un engaño ¡Lo lamento de verdad, nunca quise lastimar a Ginny! Ella es tu hermana y es también como una hermana para mí, pensé que lo que sentía por ella era atracción, pero creo que solo estaba intentando ser querido por alguien.

- Lo entiendo – suspiró lamentándose por su hermana - ¡Eres mi amigo Harry, eres uno mas de mis hermanos, de hecho serias mi hermano favorito si de verdad hubieras nacido de mi madre! – sonrió pensando en su amigo.

- Gracias Ron, yo también te quiero como a un hermano – dijo Harry, dando un abrazo fraternal a su amigo, en agradecimiento al apoyo que le estaba brindando - Pensé que te alterarías mucho cuando te lo dijera.

- Harry, amigo, estoy un poco alterado… Pero intento entender ¡En verdad lo intento! – aclaró Ron mirando preocupado a Harry, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar en pedacitos por la energía que se estaba acumulando en su interior.

- Bueno ahora ya lo sabes, solo me queda esperar que nuestra amistad no cambie por esto…

- ¡Claro que no amigo! – dijo Ron colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Harry – Juré que jamás te dejaría solo, y ya una vez los dejé a ti a Herm, mientras buscábamos los Horcruxes, y me di cuenta… De que fue el peor error que cometí, así que puedes estar seguro que no te abandonaré esta vez ¡Cuenta con mi apoyo en todo momento!

- ¿Crees que te será incomodo estar cerca de mi de ahora en adelante? – preguntó Harry un poco triste.

- ¡Para nada Harry! – aseguró Ron pasándole el brazo por la espalda – Al contrario¡Ahora puedo estar seguro de que jamás me quitaras a mi chica! – concluyó sonriente

- Tú y Hermione tienen una forma muy retorcida de verle el lado positivo a las cosas – aseguró Harry divertido.

- Oye y a propósito de Herm… ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

- No, y prefiero que no se lo digas por ahora – comentó Harry serio – Por favor – suplicó al ver que Ron no parecía estar de acuerdo – Ella es mi amiga Ron, pero si lo sabe me dirá "Te lo dije Harry, estabas actuando muy extraño", y la verdad por ahora no quiero escuchar nada de eso, más bien quiero tener un poco de tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Por qué sospecha Hermione de tus verdaderas preferencias?

- Bueno, por varias cosas – dijo Harry escuetamente intentando que no se le saliera frente a su amigo lo de haber tenido relaciones con Ginny – Um… porque acepte los dulces que Malfoy me regaló cuando veníamos hacia Hogwarts, porque dice que siempre lo estoy mirando y enojándome por lo que hay entre él y Terry… Aunque últimamente no los he visto juntos… - comentó pensativo - Porque fue en el primero que pensé como sospechoso por lo de los anónimos, porque me regalo las rosas y no hice nada en su contra, porque cuando lo interrogamos no me mostré agresivo ni asustado cuando mencionó que yo le gustaba… - Ron ya estaba medio pálido - … Porque dice que desde entonces no paro de insistir en que lo busquemos para obtener mas información y porque… una vez me escuchó mencionándolo mientras dormitaba en clases – se sonrojó ligeramente, se levantó a caminar de nuevo - En fin, por todo. Lleva lo que va del curso interrogándome con eso.

- ¿Sueñas con Malfoy? – preguntó Ron al borde del colapso.

- Solo fue esa vez – contestó Harry con un puchero de ruego para que no le insistiera en decir más. Por supuesto mintió.

- Ah…bueno a veces actúas muy extraño cuando se trata de Malfoy y a mi también se me hizo muy raro eso de que le aceptaras los dulces, nada mas por que sí, sin sospechar de que podrían estar envenenados… aunque al final no lo estuvieron, porque viste… yo me comí la mayoría¡Y sigo aquí vivito y contento! – dijo Ron sonriente mientras masajeaba su estomago en círculos.

Harry se alzo de hombros en señal de no saber él mismo porque los había aceptado.

- Entonces…Herm no solo sospecha sobre tus preferencias, ella cree que te gusta el Hurón…… ¿Te gusta?

- ¡No! Ron… – Harry se paso la mano por el cabello, nervioso – Bueno… No voy a negar que me parezca atractivo… ¡Cielos Ron¡Malfoy si me parece atractivo¡Y, por Merlín! Hermione exagera al creer que mi interés es mayor…

- Pero¿Entonces si te gusta?

- Bueno tal vez un poco…

- ¿Tal vez? o ¿Sí te gusta?

- ¡Cielos Ron¡Convivir con Hermione te esta volviendo igual de insistente que ella!

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no me has contestado. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo digas? Total, ya dijiste lo más difícil.

- ¡Está bien, está bien¡Si¡Me gusta el "Hurón engreído"¡Pero por nada quiero que se entere! – advirtió a su amigo con determinación.

- ¡Claro¡Cómo voy a ir corriendo a contarle a mí "amigo Malfoy" que te gusta! – afirmó Ron sarcástico, usando el tono arrogante de Draco.

- ¡No te burles Ron!

- ¡Esta bien¡Lo siento!... Oye… Pero entonces todo eso de que apoyabas la relación entre Terry y Malfoy… ¡Era una treta¡En realidad te pone celoso que ellos estén juntos y quieres meterlos en líos¿No¡Sobre todo desde que sabes que tu también le gustas al "Hurón"!

Harry no pudo mostrarse más sorprendido antes las afirmaciones de su amigo, escuchando las razones así con la simpleza con que Ron las decía. Parecía que eran reales, tanto que se sintió dudar por un momento. Intentó pensar cabalmente sobre el asunto – No Ron, de ninguna manera pienso meterme en los asuntos de esos dos. Entre ellos hay algo y no lo pienso cambiar. Solo tengo que fingir que Malfoy no me atrae en lo absoluto y, además como ya te dije, últimamente no los he visto juntos y Terry siempre está callado, no interviene ni da su opinión en las reuniones salvo para cuestionarnos de lo que pasó aquella vez en el bosque prohibido… claro que yo tampoco hago mucho por poner atención a su presencia.

- ¿Estás insinuando que crees que ya no salen juntos¿Eso es lo que has visto o es lo que te gustaría? – cuestionó - Sobre todo sabiendo que Malfoy se muere por ti, compañero.

- ¡No¡Yo no tengo ni voy a tener nada que ver con él! Primero porque él no sabe que me gusta, y segundo por que sino recuerdo mal, piensa que jamás me fijaré en él.

- Pero él sabe que tu sabes que le gustas y… bueno… él te gusta y té le gustas… ¡Demonios, es bizarro! Pero es la realidad y no queda de otra que aceptarla…. – suspiró cansado de pensar.

- Ron, el que me guste, no significa que quiera relacionarme con él… En realidad no quiero nada con Malfoy… ¡En serio, me gusta y ya! Tampoco es que ahora que te dicho la verdad, te veas en la necesidad de ayudarme a conquistarlo a algo así.

- ¡Uf! Me quitas un gran peso de encima compañero, pensé que esperabas eso de mi.

- ¡Para nada Ron! El "Hurón" sale con Terry, eso es cosa de ellos, no me importa. Algún día encontrare alguien a quien amar y que me ame de verdad, lo que siento por Malfoy es solo un poco de atracción, nada más.

- Pues, espero que sea cierto Harry, porque no me hace mucha gracia imaginarte relacionado con él, y si quieres un consejo de amigos, te diré que será mejor que no le vuelvas a aceptar ningún regalo, ni dulces, ni ramos con corazones flotantes ¿Qué tal que si en uno de sus intentos logra conquistarte¡Seria terrible¡Lucius Malfoy te mataría! Harry, pudiste contra Voldemort, pero contra un Sangre Pura ofendido en lo más profundo de su honor, no creo.

- ¡No voy a relacionarme con él! Ron, en serio, ya olvídate de eso.

- No es mi intención incomodarte amigo, pero ese Malfoy, si que es muy Gay, digo, sin ofender, claro.

- Si claro, descuida, no me ofendo, pero ¿Por qué dices que es muy Gay¿Hay niveles de Homosexualidad en el mundo mágico o que?

- No, no me refiero a eso. Lo digo, porque eso de mandarte flores que tengan corazones que flotan no se me hace muy masculino.

- Creí que había quedado claro que Malfoy, no mando nada – dijo Harry con cansancio - Lo mando Nott, pensando que de esa manera podría ayudarle, porque según él, Malfoy sufre por mi.

- ¡Bah¡Pamplinas¡Malfoy no sufre por nadie, que no sea, el mismo!

- No podríamos estar más de acuerdo amigo.

- ¿Entonces también Nott es Gay?

- ¡No, Ron! Nott sacó esa idea de Millicent, y según dicen, ella es muy cursi y por eso le dijo que hiciera eso.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo, pero entonces ¿Quiere decir que todos en Slytherin saben que Malfoy no puede resistirse a tus encantos?

- ¡Ron¡En serio¡No estoy para bromas! Y no, según lo que escuché, solo Nott lo sabe, porque a Millicent le dijo que él estaba enamorado de alguien y quería mandarle algo especial a esa persona.

- ¡Ah¡Vaya¡De cuantas cosas se entera uno en un ratito¿Y de quien esta enamorado Nott, compañero?

- ¡De nadie Ron! – aclaró Harry ya exasperado – De nadie, solo lo dijo para que Millicent le ayudara sin hacer muchas preguntas.

- Entonces definitivamente ¿Nott no es Gay?

- ¡Claro que no! Según se, el único Gay es Malfoy – Harry estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- ¿Qué Malfoy es Gay, es en serio¿De donde sacaron eso? – preguntó horrorizado Neville acercándose a sus amigos, pues había despertado con sed, y había ido a la sala común en busca de un vaso.

**- **¿Neville, Hace cuanto que estas aquí? – preguntó Harry consternado por la repentina aparición del chico.

- Acabo de entrar y escuche que están diciendo que Malfoy es Gay y aun cuando no le temo – dijo ensanchando el pecho con orgullo – creo que no es bueno que anden diciendo eso de el, lo haría enojar mucho.

- Neville, pero si todo el Colegio lo sabe "incluyéndote" – dijo exasperado - Malfoy sale con Terry Boot, nuestro amigo – aseguró Ron

- No me lo creo, en serio, no lo sabia y jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¡Como no lo ibas a saber Neville, si hemos hablado de ese tema varias veces! Incluso Terry llevó a Malfoy para que platicara con nosotros la otra vez, en los límites del bosque prohibido ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, por supuesto, Ron, pero, yo recuerdo que Terry decía que era su amigo, nunca dijo que hubiera algo entre ellos.

- Pero era obvio Neville, además antes de eso estuvimos hablando del tema, incluso planeamos que ustedes deberían irse antes para que nosotros pudiéramos interrogar a Malfoy sobre las intenciones que tenia con Terry – intentó aclarar Harry

- ¡Oh! Claro, si lo recuerdo bien, pero, yo pensé, que ustedes tenían miedo de que Malfoy lo hechizara a algo así. ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que con eso de intenciones se referían a cosas de novios? No, la verdad ni lo pensé.

- Neville, no puede ser posible que no lo sepas si Luna lo comentó frente a nosotros la vez que propuso lo de interrogar a Malfoy para saber si era el quien enviaba los anónimos, y hasta Harry quería sacar a Terry del grupo por que "todos" lo vimos besándose con Malfoy cerca del lago – casi gritó Ron

- Ah¿Se besaron cerca del lago?, no puedo creerlo¿Qué diría mi abuela si lo supiera?, seguro me saca de inmediato del colegio, ella considera comportamiento inmoral eso de andarse besando por ahí.

- No puede ser que no hayas visto ni escuchado nada al respecto – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

- No lo se Harry, creo que platicar tanto con Hanna me esta volviendo despistado.

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos exasperados con los comentarios de Neville el siempre había sido despistado, y ahora coqueteando con esa chica, daba la impresión que vivía en otro mundo. Simplemente no tenía remedio.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	19. El Sendero de la Luz

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

**El Sendero de la Luz**

En una de las habitaciones de Slytherin, la noche de aquel sábado había mucho barullo. Tres chicas de Ravenclaw habían sido invitadas a quedarse y no paraban de bailar y canturrear brincando de una cama a otra, mientras Blaise, Theodore y Gregory miraban boquiabiertos los movimientos de caderas desenfrenados acompañados de invitaciones poco sutiles a la lujuria.

Draco se giraba dentro de su cama hacia un lado y otro intentando conciliar el sueño; pero las risitas, los aplausos, el sonido de los resortes de los colchones a cada brinco, los canturreos e incluso el choque de las copas de lo que fuera que estuvieran bebiendo sus compañeros, se lo impedían. Podrían llamarlo exagerado, pero aquella situación le resultaba insostenible. Él con sus malditos problemas y mucho cansancio y ellos con su escándalo.

Consciente de que nada lograría gritándoles majaderías acompañadas por un "cállense", pues lo había hecho ya más de diez veces sin resultados satisfactorios, optó por una solución mejor. Salir de la ruidosa habitación.

Abandonó el lugar golpeando el suelo a cada paso y cerciorándose de lanzarles una mirada fulminante antes de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda. Convocó una almohada y una sábana con la leve esperanza de que entre el trayecto de la habitación hasta la Sala Común, sus manos hubieran podido descalabrar a alguno de sus compañeros, sin embargo, no se puede tener todo en la vida, la almohada solo atolondró un poco a Goyle, dejándolo despeinado pero ileso.

Colocó la almohada sobre el sillón más largo de la Sala Común, ocupándose de palmearla un par de veces para cerciorarse de lo esponjosa que se encontraba. En su rostro mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora si podría dormir en paz.

Se acomodó boca arriba en el sillón, dejando sus pantuflas cuidadosamente colocadas en el piso, se cubrió con la sábana eliminando meticulosamente los dobleces que habían quedado y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, respiro profundamente en varias ocasiones, intentando con ello relajarse para conciliar el sueño.

Abrió los ojos para buscar una posición más cómoda. Se colocó de costado viendo hacia el respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos sintiéndose más tranquilo. Respiró suavemente, una vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, y varias veces más. De nuevo abrió los ojos, se sentía ligeramente irritado, conciliar el sueño no estaba resultando tan fácil como creyó.

Se giró completamente, ahora con la espalda hacia el respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos, ligeramente molesto, quería dormir y no lo lograba. Apretó la sábana contra su pecho ya sin importarle lo inmaculada o torcida que se viera. Respiró profundamente varias veces, para con un bufido de exasperación volverlos a abrir.

Esta vez la expresión de su rostro dejaba notar que su humor había cambiado bastante, ahora se sentía furioso, colérico, quería dormir y lo lograría¡Por Salazar-Amante-de-la-Sangre-Pura que lo lograría! Se colocó boca abajo con un giro desaforado, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, poco le importaba si el oxígeno no pasaba a través del algodón, estaba dispuesto a morir de asfixia, cuando menos así lograría que su cuerpo quedara inerte, que más da si lograba estar simplemente dormido o definitivamente muerto, lo importante era cerrar los ojos y alejarse de la horrible realidad.

- ¡Maldito Insomnio! – vociferó dando un fuerte tirón a la almohada, ganándose una punzante irritación en la cara, pero feliz por haber logrado quitar ese insano estorbo que no le permitía flotar dulcemente hasta los brazos del gran Morfeo. Con la nariz aplastada contra la fina piel de Dragón con la que estaba confeccionado ese mueble, intento tranquilizarse, no era fácil, ahora estaba de muy mal humor, tenia los pies fríos, a pesar de que su sábana era de la mejor seda del mundo mágico, sentía que le causaba comezón, se adhería a los bellos de sus brazos por la electricidad que había generado al frotarlos una y otra vez contra esa tela.

Exasperado intentaba alejar la condenada tela escuchando como tronaba agudamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo y volvía a adherirse en otra parte de su piel descubierta. Tomó la almohada del suelo y la colocó sobre su cabeza manteniéndola sujeta con ambas manos, como cerciorándose de que ningún ruido pudiera atravesar las fibras del algodón. Al darse cuenta que el sueño no lo inundaba se molesto a un más, volvió a colocar la almohada bajo su cabeza, utilizándola esta vez para amortiguar un grito furioso, histérico y al borde del colapso. Hizo una pataleta haciendo chocar desesperadamente sus pies contra el sillón. Suerte que el Dragón del que habían tomado la piel, estaba muerto, que si no, Draco no se hubiera salvado de recibir las furiosas flamas por su atrevimiento.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó desgarrándose la garganta. Era un hecho, no podía dormir y no iba a hacerlo, se sentó en el sillón resignado colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro para tranquilizarse, tenia que sacar a Potter de su cabeza o seguiría teniendo muchas noches como esta, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo único que venia a su mente era la cara del Gryffindor mirándolo con odio, por ello, sus compañeros de habitación cansados de que no los dejaba dormir con sus gritos, maldiciones y su andar por la habitación a altas horas de la noche, habían optado por hacer fiesta, total, de todas formas no dormirían, pero al menos ahora se estaban divirtiendo en grande.

Draco se quedó sentado por mucho tiempo, los pensamientos que lo martirizaban rondaban entre como haría para conseguir la fatídica información que salvaría su fortuna pero que hundiría a Potter. Desconocía los planes que tenia el Gryffindor, pero estaba seguro que no podía ser nada bueno y a pesar de que deseaba vengarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, no había logrado mover un solo dedo en su contra. Lo amaba demasiado como para lastimarlo.

Entre más pensaba en ello, más miserable se sentía por ser tan débil. Se quedó mucho tiempo con la mirada fija en el crepitar de las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, mientras sus anhelos giraban en torno a Harry Potter, el ser a quien más amaba, pero que jamás podría tener.

En la habitación de Gryffindor con la placa dorada en la puerta que rezaba el nombre completo del Héroe del Mundo Mágico, se encontraba el susodicho, meditando sobre la larga conversación que había tenido con su amigo el día anterior, al fin, había expresado sus sentimientos, a medias, pero lo había dicho y ahora que la soledad era su única compañía, ya empezaba a sentir incomodidad, empezaba a convencerse de que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era bajar al antiguo despacho de Mcgonagall y sacar de ahí el gira-tiempos, para volver unos segundos antes de decirle la verdad a Ron y realizar un hechizo silenciador para evitar que se escucharan las palabras que pronunciaba el Harry del pasado. Desechó la idea después de soltar un profundo suspiro.

Reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho y lo que había callado, no sabia si estaba preparado para confesar toda la verdad o más bien temía sentirse rechazado por sus amigos, ya era bastante difícil sentir que su corazón se paralizaba cada vez que pensaba en el engreído Slytherin rubio como para a eso aunarle que Ron al saberlo hiciera algo que pudiera delatarlo, lo que menos quería en el mundo era que Malfoy se enterara, se moriría de vergüenza si eso pasara.

Le costaba reconocer que después de todo, desde el momento en que se habían besado en el tren, no había pasado un día que no pensara en él ni una noche que no soñara con repetir ese momento en que su cuerpo reaccionó con deseo a las caricias que el chico de los ojos grises le regalaba, eso delató sus verdaderas preferencias.

Era un hecho que ya no podía negar. Malfoy le gustaba a rabiar y su desesperación por verlo aumentaba cada día. Quería hablar con él, verlo mas seguido, pero cada vez parecía más lejana la posibilidad, no solo porque tenían una rivalidad desde siempre, sino también, porque sabía que se había portado muy mal con él, se sentía culpable y con deseos de pedirle disculpas, de hacerle saber lo que sentía y cuan importante era para él, pero sus vagos intentos por acercarse solo habían dado como resultado ver a Malfoy alejarse como un huracán enfurecido.

Mientras guardaba unas fotos de sus padres, tomó por casualidad el Guardapelo que había dejado olvidado hacía tiempo en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Lo observó meticulosamente, no parecía tener nada especial. Lo abrió con cierta desconfianza, temiendo que pudiera pasar lo de la vez anterior y tener que aparecer en quien sabe donde, pero para su fortuna y desconcierto no pasó nada, esta vez el Guardapelo no resplandecía, en su interior no parecía haber nada. Recordó la pequeña carta que había sido dejada por Regulus Black y leída por él, el día que Dumbledore había muerto y que ahora estaba guardada en el baúl del héroe junto a sus demás pertenencias.

Giro el objeto varias veces como intentado verlo por el reverso, anverso y los costados, pero no parecía tener nada en especial, se concentró un poco más en el interior, se acomodó los lentes y agudizó la vista enfocándola en unas pequeñas fisuras que parecían resaltar en el centro. Pronunció – Revelo – sabiendo que era una causa perdida, pero para su sorpresa de la fisura emergieron unas letras doradas que flotaron hasta formar una enorme carta traslucida instalada frente a sus ojos, los cuales se movieron desesperadamente de lado a lado intentado leer con rapidez lo que decía:

"_Querido Hermano, sé que nunca nos llevamos bien y sé que cuando leas esto ya será tarde para intentar cambiarlo, pero no quería marcharme sin pedirte perdón._

_Perdóname por no confiar en ti, por no creer en tus palabras, por no seguir tu ejemplo._

_Pero los más importante, tengo que pedir perdón y no solo a ti, sino a todos a los que he causado daño, por haber creído en las palabras del Señor Tenebroso, haber seguido fielmente sus ideales y haber cumplido ciegamente sus ordenes._

_Descubrí la verdad demasiado tarde, cuando ya no había punto de retorno para mí, por ello he hecho lo único valeroso que me queda, entregar mi vida, para permitir que ustedes, que luchan por el bienestar de todos, puedan acabar con él._

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que este Guardapelo fue abierto por el Señor Tenebroso porque lo necesita, pero es falso y ha volado hasta tus manos una vez que ha sido abierto y leído el recado que contenía. Estas palabras que estas leyendo solo pudieron ser invocadas por un heredero de los Black, estando yo muerto, el único heredero hombre que queda eres tú. _

_Hay un Guardapelo idéntico en poder de nuestro elfo Kreacher, destrúyelo, contiene un trozo del alma de Voldemort, una vez destruido, será mortal como cualquiera de nosotros y ustedes podrán vengar a los amigos que han muerto en esta horrenda Guerra. _

_Lamento profundamente haber hecho tanto mal en vida, espero que con mi muerte pueda redimir mis errores. Te dejó a ti, lo único bueno que logré hacer en la vida: "El Sendero de la Luz", el camino que te llevara a un lugar donde el dolor no existe, ahí estaré esperando por ti, cuando te sientas listo, cuando hayas vivido y disfrutado lo suficiente, ven y recórrelo que yo estaré ahí para guiarte. Este camino conduce a donde están los que se han ido, pero, piénsalo bien, porque una vez que llegues hasta donde el sendero termina, ya no podrás volver. Hazlo cuando creas que tu vida haya valido lo suficiente y sea hora de partir. _

_Mientras tanto podrás ayudarte y divertirte un poco con este curioso artefacto, pues con solo desearlo te llevará al presente, el pasado o al futuro, sin que tu verdadero cuerpo interfiera en ninguno de los momentos que visites. Te llevará a donde tu corazón quiera ir de manera segura, dentro del cuerpo que ocupas en ese momento, o el de alguien más. Solo tómalo entre tus manos y brillará intensamente, desea ir a algún lugar y él te llevará._

_Mucha suerte en tus viajes en el tiempo, espero que te sirvan para descubrir la mejor manera de acabar con Lord Voldemort y todo lo que desees. Gracias a esta magia que aprendí a utilizar mientras averiguaba e infiltraba información para el Señor Tenebroso, fue que descubrí su horrible secreto, y su oscuro pasado._

_Dividió su alma Sirius, lo hizo exitosamente, a pesar de lo poco recomendable que es, a pesar del precio de perder la integridad de ésta y de su cuerpo, estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo porque busca la vida eterna. Acaba con él Sirius. Tú tienes el coraje, yo se que puedes, confío en ti hermano. Hazlo por las personas inocentes que han muerto, por toda la sangre mágica que se ha derramado, hazlo por mí, hazlo por ti, porque el futuro que les espera, si no lo logras, no es muy prometedor hermano, pero en tus manos esta cambiarlo, este es el único legado que puede dejar mi alma arrepentida para los futuros herederos de la noble y antiquísima casa de los Black._

_Con Cariño Regulus Black._

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Harry sorprendido, mientras un remolino de pensamientos circulaba en su mente – ¡Kreacher! – dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que lo necesitaba antes que a nadie.

El elfo apareció con un sonoro "crack" dentro de la habitación.

- A sus órdenes, Harry Potter – saludó alegre con una marcada reverencia.

- Kreacher, que gusto verte, veraz, me gustaría saber un par de cosas – aclaró con prisa -primero que nada ¿Vez lo que esta aquí? – preguntó señalando hacia donde se materializaban las letras.

- El amo tiene razón ¡Las cortinas están deslavadas! Kreacher se encargará de cambiarlas ahora mismo, es una vergüenza que pongan cortinas en esas condiciones al más grande mago que ha pisado el mundo mágico, el amo merece lo mejor, por supuesto, ahora mismo, Kreacher colocará unas adecuadas para el amo – argumentó preparándose para tronar los dedos y hacer aparecer otras cortinas en mejores condiciones.

- ¡No!, no, eso no Kreacher, no las cortinas, esto – dijo colocando sus manos entre las letras sostenidas en el viendo, haciendo que un par de palabras se difuminaran – Lo que esta escrito – aclaró.

- No hay nada escrito ahí amo, ahí no hay nada más que su mano ¿Se siente bien el amo? – preguntó preocupado por la salud mental del chico.

- Estoy bien Kreacher, olvídalo – dijo bajando la mano y tomando con ella el guardapelo que había dejado sobre el colchón - significa que nadie lo ve a parte de mi… mejor cuéntame ¿Has visto brillar antes esto? – preguntó mostrándoselo con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh, si! Kreacher lo ha visto brillar varias veces amo – contestó feliz, con su voz de rana.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que este objeto traerá de vuelta a Regulus? – cuestionó intentando averiguar lo mas posible.

- ¡Kreacher lo sabe, por que el amo Regulus se lo dijo, cuando le dejó el otro, dijo a Kreacher que aquel debía ser destruido, hizo a Kreacher prometerlo, dijo a Kreacher que no le contara nada a la ama, que nadie debería saber nada sobre su muerte y dijo a Kreacher que llegaría el día en que el amo Sirius y él se volverían a ver, y entonces juntos, recorrerían el camino que divide la vida de la muerte! – contó orgulloso el elfo, balanceándose sobre si mismo.

- Entiendo Kreacher, pero dime ¿Algunas vez lo has tocado? o no sé ¿Lo has tomado entra tus manos?

- ¡Si, por supuesto, amo! La primera vez fue unos días antes de que el amo llegara a Hogwarts. Kreacher estaba haciendo limpieza por todo el castillo, Kreacher debía asear un poco los baños, así que Kreacher pensó que era buena idea dejar el relicario sobre los lavabos para no ensuciarlo, pues Kreacher debía aparecer dentro de una de las cañerías tapadas, pero cuando Kreacher volvió Winky lo estaba observando, decía que era muy bonito, eso enojó mucho a Kreacher y se lo quito de inmediato ¡Como se atrevió esa elfina-bebe-cerveza a tomar algo que no era suyo! Kreacher lo frotó varias veces para limpiar cualquier suciedad que le hubieran dejado las asquerosas manos de Winky y después de eso comenzó a brillar, desde entonces Kreacher lo ha frotado muchas veces, pero no siempre brilla para Kreacher, solo a veces – graznó con cierta alegría.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto a Malfoy cerca de tu Guardapelo?

- ¿El joven Malfoy? Por supuesto que no, él con su distinguida y excelentísima presencia jamás se ha acercado a Kreacher, amo. No, él tiene muchas cosas de noble alcurnia que hacer. Él va por todo el Castillo con paso elegante, demostrando la pureza de su sangre ¡Ah¡Tan perecido a la ama de Kreacher y a la señorita Cissy desde luego, con ese porte y esos huesos fuertes, el joven Malfoy demuestra ser digno de su apellido! – declamó emocionado el elfo.

- Mmm, veo que sigues teniéndole mucha estima, Kreacher, pero asumo que me estás diciendo que jamás lo has visto cerca del Relicario – comentó Harry, con un brillo especial en la mirada al traer a su mente la imagen de Malfoy, por la perorata de su elfo.

- Así es amo, Kreacher jamás lo ha visto cerca – canturreó el elfo con su voz chillona.

- Bien ahora necesito un último favor y después de eso podrás irte a seguir descansando, por cierto disculpa por llamarte a estas horas, pero era importante ¿Podrías ir a la habitación de Hermione y decirle que la estaré esperando en la Sala Común? Dile que es muy importante, por favor.

- Kreacher lo hará de inmediato amo – aseguró contentó el elfo, dando un chasquido a sus dedos, para desaparecer tras otro estridente "crack".

- Gracias – medio gritó Harry, mientras el elfo desaparecía.

Tomó un pergamino, el tintero y una pluma lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a escribir todo lo que la carta de Regulus decía.

En cuanto terminó su trascripción salió corriendo de su habitación para dirigirse a la Sala Común, ese era un tema que solo podía discutir con su amiga, la mejor bruja de Howarts, la del intelecto más sobresaliente.

Una vez llegó, se colocó en un sillón individual, estaba muy pensativo, no tardó mucho en aparecer Hermione, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos somnolientos, una frazada sobre su pijama como abrigo y la preocupación latente en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – pregunto asustada.

- Lamento mucho haber hecho que Kreacher te levantara a estas horas – se disculpó Harry rascándose la cabeza.

- No tiene importancia, descuida, pero dime que pasa ¿Qué es tan urgente? – cuestionó la chica mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amigo.

- Es esto - dijo enseñándole el pergamino escrito con su letra – Es una trascripción que acabo de hacer de una carta que dejo Regulus oculta en el Relicario – aseguró mostrándole también el objeto.

Hermione sin más preguntas leyó ávidamente lo escrito en el pergamino, denotando en su rostro una creciente curiosidad mientras su lectura avanzaba.

- Sirius – exclamó Harry en un susurro cuando su amiga lo miró sorprendida al terminar de leer – esta carta fue dejada para Sirius, se la dejó su hermano, Regulus- dedujo – pero el Guardapelo jamás llegó a sus manos porque cuando Dumbledore y yo lo sacamos de la cueva, Sirius ya estaba muerto, por eso no funcionó.

- Pero ¿Cómo es que ahora si funciona? y ¿Por qué pudiste abrirlo si aquí dice que solo podría tu padrino por ser el único heredero de los Black? – pregunto Hermione

- No lo sé – dudó Harry, para de inmediato recapacitar y comenzar a indagar una posible explicación - ¡Si!…. ¡Claro!…. ¡Cuando Sirius me designo como su legítimo heredero, me marcó como el siguiente en la línea de los Black¡Soy el único que queda!… ¡No!…. no…. no… hay alguien mas…. Es cierto, en realidad hay dos más que pertenecen a esa familia, pero tampoco llevan el apellido, Teddy Lupin, mi ahijado, pero talvez ella no cuenta por que su abuela fue desheredada y se alejó completamente de su familia y por supuesto… él… Draco Malfoy… Con qué fue así como llegó hasta la Madriguera…

- Tienes razón – canturreó Hermione poniéndose de pie, mientras comenzaba a caminar emocionada por la habitación – ¡Malfoy usó el Relicario para llegar hasta ti, gracias a los viajes en el tiempo de los que Regulus escribe! Pero ¿Como lo logró, si dice no saber nada sobre el Guardapelo?

- Lo mismo me pregunto, ya cuestioné a Kreacher sobre si Malfoy a estado cerca del Relicario en algún momento, pero me aseguró que no, eso aunado a que Malfoy nos dijo bajo los efectos del Veritaserum que jamás lo había visto, confirma que en verdad nunca lo ha tenido en sus manos, tal vez no necesite tenerlo para usarlo. ¡Kreacher dice que una vez lo frotó y fue la primera vez que brillo, tal vez fue así como Malfoy logró hacer el viaje!

- ¡Eso es! – aseguró Hermione deteniendo su andar – De alguna manera, cuando Kreacher frotó el Guardapelo, Malfoy se encontraba deseando o pidiendo algo que tuviera que ver con el tiempo, y en respuesta el Relicario lo llevó a viajar… ¡Él aclaró que no sabia como había llegado a casa de Ron, dijo que simplemente había aparecido ahí, lo cual quiere decir que Malfoy estando tan "interesado" en ti, deseó verte y apareció ahí, como Regulus aclara que puede ser en el cuerpo de alguien más, para no interferir con el dilema tiempo y espacio, el Relicario colocó su "alma" por decirlo de alguna manera, en el cuerpo de Ginny!

- ¡Si! – afirmó Harry poniéndose de pie también emocionado por tantos descubrimientos – Cuando vi a Ginny en la habitación se notaba nerviosa al ser descubierta, y bueno… todas sus actitudes fueron diferentes, no como ella actúa generalmente. ¡Ahora que lo veo, estoy seguro que tendría que haber pasado de esa manera porque Ginny jamás haría algo así y en cuanto se desmayó ya no recordaba nada! – comentó nervioso intentando que su amigo no le cuestionará nada sobre lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión.

- ¡Cierto! – concordó Hermione – Entonces cuando tú abriste el Relicario hace un par de semanas, este estaba brillando y tal vez Malfoy estaba deseando verte, por eso apareciste en aquel lugar junto a él.

- ¡No! Eso no fue un viaje en el tiempo – negó Harry – Porque estábamos en un lugar diferente, tal vez inexistente, no había nada a nuestro alrededor, solo un enorme espacio en blanco, me recuerda, a la vez que Voldemort me lanzo la maldición asesina, el lugar era igual, en aquella ocasión cuando Dumbledore me dijo que yo podía imaginar el lugar como lo quisiera, fue cuando se pareció a la estación de trenes, así que este lugar donde vi a Malfoy, debe estar relacionado con eso – ambos continuaban su caminata de un lado a otro.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso, lo que puedo suponer es que si Regulus dice que este Guardapelo contiene algo llamado el Sendero de la Luz, ha de referirse a ese lugar, ya que, como me dices, al estar casi muerto, llegaste a un lugar en blanco, aquí debe ser igual. Un espacio o lugar en blanco, donde los únicos que estaban eran Malfoy y tú, Malfoy por ser el legítimo heredero y tú porque heredaste el derecho y abriste el Guardapelo, así que solo puedo suponer que el lugar donde estaban es la antesala a la muerte.

Harry se detuvo en seco, puso cara de horror al escuchar la deducción de su amiga – ¿Quieres decir que si no nos hubieran sacado de ahí habríamos muerto?

- Es muy probable Harry. Regulus dice aquí – aclaró señalando y releyendo el pergamino – Que solo hay que ir hasta ese lugar una vez que se esta preparado, es decir, que de alguna manera pensaba que Sirius decidiría acabar con su vida de manera voluntaria e ir hasta el Sendero para encontrarse con él.

- Tal vez sabia que Sirius amaba a mi padre y no era correspondido – dedujo Harry.

- ¿Qué Sirius qué? – pregunto Hermione con los ojos redondos como Galeones.

- Eh…. Bueno no te he contado, pero… Sirius estaba enamorado de mi padre, era Bisexual… pero de eso hablaremos luego.

- Me tomas por sorpresa Harry, jamás imagine algo así.

- ¡Lo importante ahora, es saber, porque Malfoy en lugar de estar viajando, está apareciendo en el Sendero! – dijo Harry consternado

- Tal vez esta teniendo pensamientos suicidas – comentó Hermione sin mucha preocupación.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Crees que Malfoy de verdad querría morir¡No!, no, no creo que él piense eso… ¡Debe haber otra razón! – aclaró Harry negándose a la idea de que su "Némesis" estuviera pensando en la muerte.

- Bueno, no puedo asegurar nada – dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo con interés, no le parecía normal que se preocupara tanto por su enemigo cuando negaba rotundamente corresponder a sus sentimientos - Pero es lo que me parece más lógico, tal vez no está precisamente rogando por morir, pero si está triste o decaído o tal vez deprimido. Cuando el Relicario es frotado, lo lleva al Sendero en lugar de a un viaje en el tiempo porque no está deseando nada – intentó concluir la chica.

- ¡No puede ser eso, Herm, él no puede estar deprimido ni nada parecido a eso, se supone que esta enojado¿No? Tú has visto como nos mira, se nota que esta realmente enfadado por lo que le hicimos – aseguró Harry intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que debe estar sumamente molesto por como nos comportamos con él, después de todo había accedido a acercarse a nosotros a pesar de todos sus prejuicios y nuestra eterna enemistad, pero creo que estas olvidando el "pequeño" detalle de que él esta enamorado y no es correspondido, y no solo eso, sino que además "esa persona" a quien él ama, le tendió una trampa para sacarle información, eso debe deprimir lo suficiente a cualquier persona – comentó la chica haciendo esfuerzos por no mencionar el nombre de su amigo.

- Me estás haciendo sentir más culpable, de lo que ya me siento – dijo Harry abatido, poniendo cara de preocupación.

- Lo siento Harry, no es esa mi intención, pero no entiendo porque te importa lo que le pueda pasar a Malfoy, si no sientes nada por él. Me refiero a que es tu enemigo ¿Cierto?

Harry se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón – ¡No lo diré! – aseguró testarudo, su voz sonaba demasiado ronca por la resonancia que le daba el tener la boca cubierta.

- No es necesario Harry – dijo su amiga con falsa indignación – Lo vas a reconocer cuando quieras, de cualquier forma sé que no estoy equivocada – completó cruzándose de brazos.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó exactamente de que estaban hablando pero quedó más que claro, que sin aceptarlo, Harry había dado a entender a su amiga, que sí estaba interesado en Malfoy, solo que no estaba dispuesto a decirlo, mientras que Hermione aseguraba que ya lo sabía.

- Si no te molesta, me voy a dormir – dijo la chica empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a su dormitorio, sin esperar respuesta.

Harry se destapó el rostro y la miró alejarse – Gracias por venir – le dijo antes de que desapareciera.

- Para eso somos amigos – aseguró Hermione volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa – Hasta mañana – se despidió.

- Hasta mañana Herm – correspondió el chico mas tranquilo.

Harry se quedó pensando en lo horrible que debería ser la situación que Malfoy estaba viviendo. Estar enamorado de alguien sin ser correspondido debía ser doloroso. Pensó en lo que pasaría si se enterara que a él también le atraía, pero prefirió borrar ese pensamiento de su mente teniendo en cuenta que era algo que no podría pasar.

Inconcientemente jugaba con el Relicario pasándoselo de una mano a otra. Se quedó mirándolo un momento al percatarse de tenerlo entre las manos. Lo vio iluminarse intensamente con el brillo que salía desde su interior. Se sintió nervioso al concluir que lo había activado sin querer, mientras una duda llegaba a su mente¿Podría estar poniendo en peligro la vida de Malfoy? Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al solo imaginárselo muerto.

Corrió desesperado a su habitación en busca de su varita para estar listo para lo que fuera a pasar, azotó la puerta con brutalidad, una vez tuvo la varita en sus manos abrió el Guardapelo con gran determinación, y se dejó succionar por él.

Draco había sentido un fuerte jalón mientras observaba a una nube apoderarse de su cuerpo, en instantes y sin saber como había aparecido nuevamente dentro de aquel enorme Cuarto Blanco, se dispuso a esperar a que se iluminara el camino donde una silueta lo esperaría. Sabia por experiencia que tenia que ocurrir de esa manera, así que en cuando vio el intenso resplandor lanzarse hacia él para luego convertirse en un camino iluminado, se limitó a andarlo con demasiada ansiedad, tenia mucha curiosidad por ver de cerca a quien lo esperaba y resolver todas sus dudas, sentía seguridad de que ese ser misterioso tendría las respuestas.

En el momento en que Harry llegó al lugar Blanco, su temor aumentó al ver a lo lejos una figura avanzando por un camino iluminado y la verdad cayó sobre él. Era Malfoy caminando por el Sendero de la Luz, que sin saberlo, iba directo a la muerte.

Asustado, intentó correr para alcanzarlo, pero entre más corría más lejos parecía estar. Tanteó su túnica en busca de su varita para intentar convocar chispas de colores o algo que llamara la atención del Slytherin, dándose cuenta que su cuerpo esta cubierto solo por una túnica blanca que no correspondía con las ropas que llevaba puestas antes de entrar en el Guardapelo y sobre todo que en sus manos no había nada. Fue cuando recordó que su amiga había dicho que lo único que viajaba era el alma, mientras que los cuerpos quedaban inertes en un aparente desmayo, en el lugar que ocupaban antes de ser succionados.

- Es justo como morir – se dijo – Todo se queda en el otro mundo… ¡Por Merlín! Esto si es una antesala a la muerte… – chilló desesperado por no saber que hacer.

Un repentino sobrecogimiento en su estómago que le hizo cerrar los ojos le anunció que estaba siendo devuelto a su habitación. Al abrirlos nuevamente se dio cuesta que estaba tirado en el piso y que Hermione esta inclinada mirándolo con preocupación.

- ¿Que te pasó Harry? Escuche un golpe en tu puerta y vine corriendo, estabas utilizando ese horrible artefacto ¿Verdad? – preguntó poniéndose seria mientras llevaba ambos brazos a su cintura en actitud regañona.

- Yo… eh… - balbuceó Harry.

- ¡No intentes negármelo Harry Potter! Te desperté finalizando el hechizo, y esa es la forma en que logramos hacer reaccionar a Malfoy cuando se desmaya – aseguró molesta- Suerte que nuestros cuartos están lejos de los dormitorios de los demás, de lo contrario, Harry, habrías despertado a todos los Gryffindor y por Ron bueno, no hay que preocuparse, él no duerme, prácticamente se muere por ratos.

- ¡Fue un accidente Herm, lo froté sin querer! – aseguró afligido – No te preocupes por mi, ya estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme, sin ti seguiría ahí atrapado – completó viéndose apresurado.

- ¿Estas seguro que todo esta bien? – le cuestionó su amiga consternada por su actitud.

- Si, si descuida, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, ya es tarde y debes estar agotada, ya no te daré más molestias, lo prometo – dijo poniendo una amplia y fingida sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga mientras la empujaba sutilmente hasta la salida de la habitación.

Una vez la vio alejarse y entrar a su propia habitación, cerró la puerta y empezó a buscar como loco el Mapa del Merodeador. Había perdido minutos valiosos y Malfoy podría estar muriendo en ese mismo momento. Una vez localizado, se guardó el Mapa en el bolsillo y se colocó encima del pijama, la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Salió como bólido de su habitación, recorrió a brincos las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común donde pasó derrapando. De un empujón abrió la puerta de salida, disculpándose con la adormilada Dama Gorda por su brutalidad.

Saltando más de dos escalones en cada paso, bajó escaleras que lo conducían a pasillos y más escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Corrió frenéticamente hasta encontrar un muro lleno de humedad que recordaba como la entrada a la Sala común de Slytherin.

Sacó el Mapa de su bolsillo para cerciorarse que Malfoy estuviera ahí – "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" – dijo por lo bajo dando un toque al pergamino con su varita, buscó rápidamente a Malfoy y se percató que estaba ahí, a unos pasos de él, en medio de la Sala Común – "Travesura Realizada" – susurro dando un nuevo toque al Mapa y empezó a caminar en círculos pensando en una idea para lograr entrar.

- Sangre Limpia – dijo al muro, sabía que era demasiado obvio, pero era la contraseña que recordaba haber escuchado a Malfoy hacia varios años, cuando él y Ron intentaban sonsacarle si era él el heredero de Slytherin, sin embargó no funcionó, la pared no se había movido ni un ápice.

- ¡Basilisco¡Salazar¡Sangre Sucia¡Señor Tenebroso¡Artes Oscuras¡Maldición¡Crucio¡Imperio¡Muerte¡Venganza¡Pureza!... ¡Rayos esta estúpida puerta no se abre! – gritó con frustración, dando un tremendo golpe a la pared.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	20. Mas que una Venganza

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**MUY IMPORTANTE:** Este capítulo contiene violencia, palabras ofensivas y vocabulario no apto para menores de 18 años y personas sensibles, contiene escenas de interaccion de genero implicito y explicito, Así que Menores de Edad y personas sensibles ¡Largo de Aqui!. vayan a leer "El principito" o algo parecido. Esto es solo para Adultos... ¡ A leer !

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … ….

**Más que una Venganza**

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – escuchó que una voz conocida le preguntaba a sus espaldas, se giró súbitamente para encontrarse al sonriente Nott mirándolo con burla mientras sostenía en sus manos varias botellas – Te ves alterado – aclaró.

- ¡Necesito entrar a tu Sala! – dijo presuroso sin molestarse siquiera en saludar – ¡Malfoy esta en problemas, debemos ayudarlo!

- ¿Draco en problemas? – preguntó el Slytherin aún burlón – ¿Y tú quieres ayudarlo? – recalcó alzando una ceja.

- ¡No tengo tiempo para explicaciones! – gritó Harry exasperado – ¡Abre ahora la maldita puerta o te sacaré forúnculos por el trasero! – amenazó con furia mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

Nott no pudo mostrarse más divertido – Ya, ya está bien Potter, no te alteres, no es para tanto, seguro a Draco le dará mucho gusto verte, nada más te voy a pedir que no hagan mucho escándalo por que mis oídos son castos – aclaró juguetón.

- ¡No sé que estupideces pasan por tu cabeza, pero esto es urgente¡Abre ya! – exigió al borde del colapso.

- ¡Uy! Que impaciente – se quejó falsamente – Futuras Eminencias – dijo hacia el muro mientras Harry ponía cada de asombro.

- ¿Qué clase de contraseña es esa? – preguntó el Gryffindor.

- Una muy estúpida – aseguró Nott con ligereza – Desde que Slughorn es nuestro Jefe de Casa nos pone palabrejas de ese estilo, es verdaderamente detestable – agregó con desprecio.

- Bueno, no debería, pero estoy de acuerdo – se limitó a comentar Harry con cara de compasión.

- Bien, ahí tienes a tu Bello Durmiente, Príncipe Encantador – se burló Nott señalándole a Draco que parecía dormir placidamente en el sillón más amplio de su Sala Común.

Harry lo miró con intención de reclamar pero abandonó su intentó al recordar lo urgente de su cometido, avanzó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a Malfoy, le apunto con la varita mientras Nott lo miraba con cierta desconfianza, para de inmediato decir – Finite Incantatem.

Draco había caminado un largo trecho, siguiendo a la silueta luminosa que parecía guiarlo cuando sintió que era lanzado abruptamente hacia el piso, el cosquilleo en su estómago lo hizo cerrar los ojos, para al abrirlos encontrarse frente a sus ojos al mismísimo Harry Potter. Con una notoria expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¿Qué?…. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Potter? – preguntó inseguro girándose hacia todos lados para comprobar que estaba en su Sala Común.

- Salvo tu vida idiota – espetó Harry con rudeza, no tomando en cuenta que estaba en tierra de Serpientes y debía ser más cauteloso.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó Draco ofendido.

- De que bien podrías darme las gracias – dijo con molestia por la actitud ofendida del Slytherin.

- Bueno, veo que ya se están entendiendo – aseguró Nott con ironía mirando la escena – Saben, deberían buscar un Hotel, Potter se veía ansioso hace unos minutos – aseguro dirigiéndose a Draco.

- ¿Qué rayos en un otal? – preguntó Draco molesto y confundido.

- Hotel – lo corrigió Harry – Es un lugar donde se hospedan los muggles, como las Posadas – intentó aclarar con inusual simplicidad.

Theodore elevó una ceja mirando la actitud de Potter y Draco que repentinamente habían olvidado la discusión – Bien, los dejo – sentenció risueño mientras iniciaba su andar hacia las escaleras para abandonar la Sala.

Draco volvió su vista hacia el Gryffindor con renovada molestia – ¡Explícate Potter¿Que haces en "mi" Sala Común? – preguntó casi a gritos.

- Ya te lo dije Malfoy, vine a sacar tu trasero de ese lugar – a Draco se le descolocó la mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras y Harry al notarlo intento reivindicarse de inmediato – ¡Salvarte, me refiero a salvarte! – aclaró con creciente nerviosismo.

Draco aún lo miraba con desconcierto, con el ceño fruncido, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Qué Rayos pasa contigo Potter? – preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado.

- ¿Conmigo? Nada…. solo que eres un idiota mal agradecido, tuve que correr desde mi Torre hasta aquí ¿Y para qué¡Para tener que escuchar estupideces de Nott y ahora tener que estarte dando explicaciones a ti¡No¡De ninguna manera¡Yo me largo! Ya estás a salvo, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. ¡Ah! Y por cierto deja de estar teniendo esos pensamientos suicidas, porque no te voy a estar salvando en cada ocasión¡Me rehúso! – escupió exasperado.

- ¡No sé de que estas hablando! – dijo Draco con mucha lentitud – ¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que pueda pasarme?– preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia delante con mirada amenazante, empezaba a sospechar que Potter podría estar tramando algo en su contra.

- ¿Importarme?… ¿Importarme dices?… ¿Qué esperabas¿Qué dejara que murieras? – preguntó furioso.

- ¿Por qué habría de morir? Cara-rajada… ¿Acaso te crees con las agallas de matarme?

- ¡No seas idiota Malfoy, yo no intentaba matarte! - siseó Harry amenazador.

- ¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos! – canturreó Nott con fingida dulzura parado en medio de las escaleras.

- ¡Cállate Nott! – exigió Draco con fiereza.

- ¡Lo digo en serio¡Son la pareja más adorable que he visto en mi vida! – opinó sonriente.

- ¡No me obligues! – amenazó Draco mirando a su amigo mientras le mostraba su varita para darle a entender que estaba dispuesto a hechizarlo con tal de hacerlo callar.

Theodore hizo ademán de marcharse sin hablar, Harry y Draco se miraron otra vez amenazadoramente para retomar su discusión.

- ¡Oh chicos¿Me dejan tomarles unas fotos? – preguntó Nott dando brinquitos logrando una acertada imitación del fallecido Colin Creevey.

- ¡Basta! – gritaron ambos al unísono, mirándose el uno al otro de inmediato al ver que habían coincidido en su reacción, para después de un minuto de incomodidad Draco volver su mirada a Nott con furia.

- ¡Que horrible carácter tienen! – expresó con amargura Theodore, volviendo sobre sus pasos, dejando ver que solo había venido a molestar.

Harry sintió la mirada penetrante del rubio sobre si mismo, y se concentró en mirarlo también con todo el odio que pudo.

Varios segundos sostuvieran el reto, no parecían estar leyendo sus mentes, parecían querer decir algo que de sus bocas no salía.

- Contaminas mi Sala con tu presencia – espetó Draco furioso, cuando todos sus pensamientos se direccionaron a lo mucho que deseaba lastimar al Gryffindor por el trato insolente que había tenido hacia él.

Harry lo miró con profunda ira, estaba de acuerdo en que no le agradeciera nada, pero de eso a tratarlo con majadería, no era lo que esperaba de su parte, no, tomando en cuenta que se suponía que sentía algo por él – ¡Olvídalo Malfoy! – dijo cortante dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta – Y no te molestes, conozco la salida – ironizó empezando a caminar.

Draco no sabia que hacer estaba demasiado consternado, no entendía las razones que podían haber para que Potter estuviera ahí en medio de su Sala Común, acompañado de Nott intentado rescatarlo de quien sabe que peligro. En todo caso, si él hubiera estado en peligro en algún momento, no era lógico que Potter se preocupara por eso.

Se sintió culpable de haberlo humillado y con ello le nació la creciente necesidad de salir corriendo tras él.

Se debatió un momento entre quedarse o seguirlo, finalmente sus instintos ganaron cuando vio desaparecer la silueta tras la puerta, lo inundó la sensación de que lo estaba perdiendo - ¿Cómo perder algo que no se tiene? - se preguntó e intentando encontrar respuesta atravesó a zancadas la Sala Común, salió de prisa para encontrarse a Potter ocultándose en su capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – preguntó tomándolo del brazo que todavía estaba visible.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto, al sentir la presión sobre su piel, empezó a tensar el rostro ante la rabia que lo estaba inundando nuevamente – ¡Suéltame Malfoy! – ordenó con la mirada encendida de coraje – ¡Voy a donde se me pegue la gana, maldita serpiente rastrera!

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y ofendido por las palabras del Gryffindor, empezó a respirar con tal fuerza que sus fosas nasales se expandían y contraían con rapidez.

- ¿Quién jodidos te crees para venir hasta aquí a despertarme a mitad de la noche, exigiéndome que te agradezca por salvarme la vida?

- ¿Qué quien me creo¿Quién te crees tú? Eres un hurón de mierda, ni siquiera conoces la gratitud¿Y sabes qué¡En tu vida vuelvas a acercarte a mí! – amenazó.

- ¡Yo no me acerqué a ti Potter¡Tú estas en "mí" territorio! – aseguró conteniendo con esfuerzos la furia que le provocaba que le hubiera llamado de esa manera.

- ¡No estaría aquí de no ser por tus estúpidos pensamientos suicidas!

- ¡Yo no tengo pensamientos suicidas! – aclaró Draco con indignación.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad – ¡Serás Idiota! – soltó molesto – ¡Si no los hubieras tenido, no habrías estado en peligro, imbécil!

- ¡Cuida tus palabras! – Siseó Draco retándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Oblígame, si puedes! – Harry devolvió el reto.

- Te crees superior a cualquiera ¿Cierto? – dijo con desagrado.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – lo insultó

- ¡No me digas que no andas por ahí pavoneándote de ser el Héroe del Mundo mágico! – recriminó haciendo una mímica risible de caminar con presunción.

- Malfoy, te estas imitando a ti mismo – aseguró Harry conteniendo su ira, Draco lo miraba molesto – Y yo no-me-pavoneo – siseó amenazante – ¡Eres tú quien debería dejar de actuar como si fueras una amenaza andante!

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – gritó Draco furioso, imitando el insulto de Harry – ¡La única amenaza aquí eres tu Potter, la gloria te tiene tan desquiciado que desconfías de todos! Tienen razón los que dicen que eres un maniático dispuesto a asesinar a cualquiera que consideres peligroso.

Harry apretó los puños y sintiéndose incapaz de contener su enojo se lanzó a golpes contra Malfoy, que en cuanto lo vio venir, se lanzó también en su contra, un ardor en la mejilla le hizo saber que Potter había acertado al estrellarle un puño en el rostro, lo cual lo encolerizó aún más. Quiso responderle de la misma manera pero el Gryffindor le sujetó las manos con firmeza evitando cualquier movimiento. Forcejearon unos instantes, las varitas, el mapa y la capa yacían regados en el piso. Draco intentaba librarse, Harry intentaba mantener su agarre, en sus miradas había más odio del que jamás se habían expresado con palabras.

Draco pasó un pie por atrás de los pies de Harry para hacerlo caer, pero en cuando este comenzó a perder el equilibrio lo arrastró con él al suelo.

Harry soltó las manos de Draco para lanzarle varios golpes furiosos a las costillas. Draco se retorció de dolor intentando cubrirse, y al primer descuido le soltó un par de golpes en el estómago logrando que Harry perdiera aire. El moreno se llevo las manos hasta al abdomen para calmar su dolor y miró a Draco con autenticas ganas de matarlo.

Se miraron unos instantes, con los ojos, ardiendo en furia, ambos concientes de que era imposible desviar la mirada, sería mostrar debilidad. El odio que sentía Draco momentos antes creció aún más, estaba junto a Potter, literalmente entrelazado con él. Le invadió la frustración de sentirlo tan cerca, pero inalcanzable a la vez. Rememoró su odio por haberlo hecho hablar con Veritaserum. Su sed de venganza aumentó, en un movimiento repentino colocó una mano alrededor del cuello del Gryffindor apretándolo con fuerza.

Harry fue tomado por sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. El aire escaseaba en sus pulmones, mientras su rostro se tornaba color púrpura y sus labios empezaban a resecarse, solo pudo colocar sus manos sobre la de Draco para intentar zafarse de su agarre.

A Draco le dolió lastimar al chico, más de lo que le hubiera dolido ser lastimado él mismo, al sentir su lucha desesperada por ser soltado, aflojó su mano.

- Maldito… huuuug – alcanzó a decir el Gryffindor con furia antes de que sus labios fueran aprisionados con fuerza por los de Draco, un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos.

Harry intentó reaccionar, quiso empujar al Slytherin lejos de él, pero Draco se resistía a ser apartado, no estaba dispuesto, se vengaría de él, lo haría pagar por haberlo humillado junto a sus secuaces.

Apenas concluyó el beso, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas un puñetazo que se estrelló contra el rostro del Gryffindor, que no pudo mas que sentir un desvanecimiento, que Draco aprovecho para ponerse de pie y darle un par de patadas furiosas.

Harry apenas se movió ante los golpes. Draco guardó su varita y arrastró a Harry por el pasillo tomándolo por los pies al verlo adolorido e incapaz de defenderse, el frío que inundó el cuerpo del héroe lo hizo recuperar la consciencia, cuando sintió que sus pies estaban siendo soltados. Ladeó su rostro al sentir varias gotas de agua caer sobre él. Abrió los ojos colérico, lo que vio lo aterrorizó.

Draco se quitaba apresuradamente la camisa y el pantalón de su pijama. Harry intentó ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo al entender lo que pretendía, pero fue detenido al instante por el dolor de nuevas patadas que Draco le propinaba.

Se quejó agudamente, maldiciéndolo de manera apenas audible por la falta de aire, mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mojado.

El Slytherin se colocó sobre Harry haciéndolo quedar frente a él, logró sostenerle las manos, utilizando solo una mientras con la otra le arrancaba la ropa, forcejeando para impedirle librarse. Le quitó las gafas lanzándolas hacia un rincón, volvió a besarlo furiosamente, una intensa mordida que logró hacerle sangrar el labio lo hizo volver a fijar su mirada inundada de odio en los ojos del Gryffindor.

- No hay nada que quiera más en el mundo que tenerte solo para mí… – le susurró con enojo en el oído, mientras estrujaba su piel desnuda – No hay nadie mas a quien quiera más que a ti, nadie me importa más que tú, y tú no haces más que odiarme y acusarme de lo que no he hecho… Sé que me desprecias, que te parezco repugnante, así que te daré verdaderos motivos para decir que soy despreciable – concluyó ante la mirada aterrorizada de Harry que intentaba luchar sin lograrlo, jamás se imaginó que Malfoy tuviera tanta fuerza y mucho menos que estuviera dispuesto a caer tan bajo.

Draco estaba tan encolerizado que no pensaba con claridad, por ello en ese arranque de furia. Lo había llevado a las mazmorras donde decenas de años atrás, tiempos donde la educación parecía más un castigo, llevaban a los alumnos incorregibles y por medio de la tortura los sancionaban. La humedad era tan palpable que se formaban algunos charcos de agua en el piso.

Sin esperar a que Potter recuperara las fuerzas e intentara defenderse, ubicó unas cadenas que colgaban en una de las paredes, las convocó y las hizo colocarse alrededor de las manos del Gryffindor para evitar que escapara.

Con inusitada desesperación recorrió con sus manos toda la piel del "Elegido". Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba tocarlo que intentó no pensar en que lo estaba haciendo en contra de su voluntad y se concentró en lo sensual que lucia su piel mojada.

Harry sintió el cuerpo tibio de Draco colocarse sobre él mientras con sus manos empezaba a recorrer el suyo con desesperación. Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando sintió a Draco morder su labio inferior con sensualidad mientras le aprisionaba el pene con una mano.

Draco se sorprendió por la reacción de Harry, en lugar de luchar, parecía estremecerse de placer, así que llevó su boca hasta el cuello del chico haciendo intensas succiones en él, mordiendo y pasando su lengua a cada tanto. Vio con satisfacción como Harry se retorcía manteniendo los ojos cerrados ante sus caricias.

Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse, no era momento de gozar, sabía que tenia que librarse de las cadenas y de Malfoy de alguna manera, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba y reaccionaba irremediablemente ante la pasión que su enemigo le estaba demostrando, estaba consciente que no era un acto convenido, sabia que debía sentirse obligado, sentir repugnancia hacia su agresor, pero en lugar de eso sentía irrefrenables deseos de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo cuanto antes.

Draco se sintió ruin por lo que estaba haciendo, no debía, no podía y no lo haría, repentinamente se puso de pie, mirando con terror a Harry, estaba siendo un maldito bastardo al querer aprovecharse de él. Respiro profundamente varias veces para calmar sus ansias, su furia y sus deseos.

Harry lo miró incrédulo, notó la lucha interna que experimentaba el Slytherin – ¡Suéltame! – le ordenó furioso.

Draco solo sostuvo la miraba y con un movimiento de su varita hizo a las cadenas aflojarse de las manos del chico.

Harry de inmediato se sobo las muñecas, para calmar el dolor de haber estado sujeto de ellas. Vio la figura borrosa de Draco recoger su pantalón y empezar a colocárselo con prisa. - ¿Que demonios se supone que haces? – le preguntó con renovada energía.

Draco volvió su vista hacia Harry – Me largo antes de causarte mas daño del que ya te causé – le dijo con rabia que iba más dirigida hacia sí mismo que hacia el Gryffindor.

- ¡Tu no vas a ningún lado! – sentencio poniéndose de pie a toda prisa.

- ¡Estás desquiciado! – aseguró Draco al sentir que Harry lo empujaba para hacerlo caer en el suelo.

Harry no muy conciente de sus actos se lanzó sobre él, restregando su erección sobre la de Draco, causando asombro y una irrefrenable excitación en el Slytherin.

No es que Harry se hubiera vuelto loco, simplemente llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estar cerca del rubio, sentirlo junto a él. Muchos habían sido los sueños húmedos que había experimentado acompañados de frustración por no poder hacer en la realidad nada de aquello que deseaba. Se había sorprendido varias veces admirando el cuerpo del Slytherin, sintiendo deseos e intentando disimular su miembro endurecido cuando sus pensamientos iban demasiado lejos.

No estaba de acuerdo con el método que estaba utilizando, pero era inminente pertenecerle de lo contrario temía enloquecer.

Harry atrapó a Draco en un beso apasionado, mientras sus manos lo estrujaban, Draco dándose cuenta de que por fin, Merlín, tenia que haber escuchado sus ruegos, se giró rápidamente para colocarse sobre él.

Al principio los movimientos de ambos chicos eran desesperados, ansiosos, para poco a poco convertirse en lentos y sensuales. Draco necesitaba recorrer cada palmo de ese cuerpo que durante tanto tiempo había deseado.

Sus cuerpos mojados se retorcían en el piso, incapaces de sentir el frío que este transmitía. Entre jadeos se dejaban hacer todo lo que el otro deseaba.

Draco bajó súbitamente hasta la erección de Harry para embutirla completamente en su boca. Lamió y succionó una y otra vez mientras su ahora amante gemía desesperadamente.

Recorrió con su lengua una de las piernas del Gryffindor hasta llegar a los testículos y de ahí hacia la otra pierna, volvió a succionarle el pene con intensidad, logrando arrancarle otro gemido.

Inició un recorrido con la lengua desde el ombligo hasta el cuello del Gryffindor, mientras sus uñas arañaban suavemente las caderas de Harry.

- ¡Hazlo ya! – ordenó Harry, enloquecido por las caricias.

- No comas ansias, Potter – le susurró al oído, para después pasarle la lengua formando círculos dentro de esa cavidad.

Sintió como el Gryffindor se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, por el estremecimiento que le había provocado – ¿Te gusta lo que sientes? – le preguntó sensualmente sin detenerse en su tarea de mordisquear y lamerle hasta el cuello.

- Ahhh… ¡Si!….mmm… – jadeó Harry con dificultad.

- ¿Quieres más? – le preguntó Draco con malicia apretándose más contra él.

Harry gimió con fuerza al sentir la erección del otro presionarse contra la suya – Si, si… Maldita sea, Malfoy ¡Hazlo ya! – exigió desesperado.

- ¿Eres gay, Potter? – preguntó Draco encargándose de dar la misma dotación de caricias al otro oído de Harry.

Harry creyó no haber escuchado una pregunta mas estúpida en su vida – No Malfoy, solo estoy convencido de que eres una chica – logró decir con sarcasmo - ¡Ahhhh! – se quejó al sentir que su cuello era mordido con furia.

- Ninguna chica te podría hacer lo que yo tengo en mente – aseguró Draco con una mirada lasciva.

- Te tardas demasiado Malfoy – dijo Harry mirándolo con aprehensión.

Draco como respuesta le sonrió de lado, y lo beso con ternura, jamás se habría imaginado que sería el mismísimo Potter quien le recriminara por no darse prisa al tomarlo.

- Tranquilo Potter, eres mi cena, así que déjame degustarte – susurró mientras mordía y lamía sus pezones. Harry arqueaba la espalda desesperadamente.

Se levantó despacio y elevó las piernas de Harry para tener sus nalgas a su disposición, tomándose firmemente el pene con una mano, lo restregó entre las nalgas del moreno, lo sintió removerse nervioso y ansioso, volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

- Seré el primero – eso no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, así que sin esperar respuesta empujo su cuerpo suavemente hacia el frente para penetrar en el cuerpo del Gryffindor, lo hizo tan lento como le fue posible, su intención ya no era lastimarlo, sino hacerlo gozar al máximo.

- Oh…. ¡Merlín!… ah… ahh… ¡Mal…Malfoy! – escuchó decir entrecortadamente a Harry mientras el terminaba de entrar en su cuerpo.

Acarició con suavidad sus caderas, para ayudarlo a relajarse, sintió como Harry se sujetaba firmemente de una de sus manos – Descuida, ya pasó lo peor – le dijo con dulzura.

Cuidándose de no ser brusco, retiró suavemente su pene para después empujar una vez más con lentitud.

Harry en esos momentos, no sabía si quería salir corriendo de ahí, para huir del dolor punzante que se apoderaba de él o exigirle a Draco que continuara inmediatamente, pues en el momento en que había sentido el miembro chocar contra su interior, un escalofrío de placer lo había estremecido deliciosamente.

Draco una vez se aseguró de que el sufrimiento de Harry se había terminado, comenzó a moverse con mayor candencia, embistiéndolo tan profundo como podía, porque se estaba convirtiendo en un deleite escucharlo gemir y casi gritar a cada penetración.

Harry tenía la vista nublada por el placer. Maldiciones, gemidos y blasfemias salían de su boca sin que fuera capaz de detenerlas, solo era consciente de que en su vida jamás había experimentado nada mejor que eso.

- Mmm – gimió Draco cuando ya no pudo resistirse –… Potter… ahhh… estás… delicioso – argumentó con notable dificultad.

- ¡Rayos! – casi gritó – Ahhh… ahhh… mmmm… ahhhh… mmmm – Draco creyó enloquecer ante los sonidos que Harry emitía.

- Di que me perteneces – le pidió sin detener los movimientos de su cadera.

- ¡Siiiiiii! – chilló Harry.

- Si ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco con un sonrisa de placer.

- Si… te… per...te...nez...co… – dijo al fin Harry, enloquecido por las sensaciones arrolladoras que el Slytherin le estaba provocando.

Draco satisfecho con lo que escuchó, comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, asegurándose de darle una embestida más profunda de cuando en cuando para arrancarle gemidos más sonoros.

Harry incapaz de contenerse, se aferró con más fuerza a la mano que sostenía, mientras con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su pene ansioso de atención.

Draco al verlo, usó su mano desocupada para ayudarlo en su cometido, acariciándolo y masturbándolo con firmeza.

- ¡Rayos! – volvió a decir Harry sin poder contenerse. Sus ojos se notaban vidriosos, por el placer que embargaba su cuerpo.

- Malfoy…. ¡Ahhh!

- Dime – pidió Draco mordiéndose los labios, para contener sus gemidos.

- ¡Bésame! – le exigió ansioso.

Draco detuvo suavemente sus movimientos y se sostuvo del piso para acercar sus labios a los de Harry. Lo besó con amor, saboreando su boca, delineándole los labios con la lengua para después introducirla juguetona en la húmeda cavidad del Gryffindor, palpando así hasta la parte más recóndita.

Sin dejar de besarlo, retomó el movimiento de sus caderas, produciendo renovado placer en Harry, se sintió poderoso al lograr ahogar los gemidos que clamaban por salir de la boca de su amante.

Se separó y se irguió nuevamente, comenzó a moverse con intensidad, los jadeos de Harry se hicieron más audibles, lo masturbó con fuerza, sin dejar de embestirlo.

Una ola de placer recorrió su espalda y explotó dirigiéndose hacia su pene que lanzaba chorros de semen con satisfacción. Un gemido ronco salió de su boca, mientras su mano paraba de moverse bañada también en fluidos provenientes del cuerpo de Harry.

Sus ojos habían lagrimeado ligeramente por el placer, su cuerpo tembló, extrajo su pene del interior de Harry, sentía que sus fuerzas se habían agotado y se dejó caer suavemente sobre ese cuerpo que también temblaba.

Sintió la tibieza del cuerpo que lo recibía y unos brazos que lo abrigaban con gentileza, cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba sudoroso sobre el pecho de su amante, un cosquilleo en su frente provocado por el aliento caliente del Gryffindor fue el aviso de un beso que le había sido entregado con cariño.

- Fue genial – dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de luz y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro apretando un poco más el cuerpo que tenia en sus brazos.

- Tú eres genial – afirmó Draco con pleno convencimiento de sus palabras sintiendo como su cabello húmedo era acariciado en respuesta.

Minutos después un estremecimiento del cuerpo de Harry, alertó a Draco – ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó amorosamente, mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

- Eh… si… si... eso creo – contestó Harry dudoso, al no querer romper con la armonía del momento.

Draco se puso en pie poniendo cuidado en no lastimar a Harry, le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse también. Harry aceptó la ayuda sin quejas, mirando directamente a los ojos grises de Draco que parecían derretirse al verlo.

- Estas mojado – le dijo Draco colocándose en su espalda, mientras intentaba quitar algunas piedras muy pequeñas que se habían incrustado en la piel de su amante - ¿Duele? – preguntó tocando una parte donde se había incrustado una mas grande.

- No – contestó Harry moviendo la cabeza en negación, era extraño pero sentía demasiada paz y serenidad en el ambiente.

- Déjame pasarte tu ropa – susurró al oído del Gryffindor, abrazándolo por atrás mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello. Harry solo asintió con una sonrisa tímida, era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, se había sonrojado intensamente al escuchar a Malfoy hablándole con ternura.

Draco ubicó los lentes de Harry en una esquina y fue por ellos, sintiendo una corriente de frío recorrer su cuerpo por la humedad del ambiente y de su piel, recogió también la ropa y se la entregó sonriente – ¿Te ayudo a vestirte? – le preguntó depositándole besos suaves en los labios.

- No es necesario – contestó Harry intimidado por el comportamiento del rubio.

- Se que no lo es, solo digo que me gustaría hacerlo, si tu me lo permites – dijo con galantería.

Harry se sonrojó aun más y Draco se limitó a pedirle el bóxer con un ademán para después ofrecérselo, haciéndolo apoyarse en él para colocárselo.

Harry con la mirada fija en lo que hacía, sin poder volver su rostro hacia el de Draco se concentró en dejarse colocar cada prenda, Draco lo hizo con parsimonia, cerciorándose de regalarle algunas caricias mientras lo vestía.

Una vez terminó se giró sonriente para ir por su propia ropa y se vistió con calma, mirando hacia Harry cada vez que podía como asegurándose de que estaba ahí y era él realmente.

- ¿Te acompaño a tu Sala Común? – preguntó acercándose a él intentando acomodarle el cabello que se notaba mas revuelto de lo normal.

- No es necesario – contestó Harry apenado.

- Ya se que no es necesario Potter – dijo mirándolo fijamente – Pero me gustaría hacerlo si estas de acuerdo – recapacitó un poco sin despegar su mirada – O si lo prefieres vamos a otro lugar donde podamos descansar un rato juntos – propuso sugerente.

Harry no sabía que su corazón podía latir tan fuerte, hasta que lo sintió. Nervioso se frotó un codo con la mano, no sabia que contestar a eso, quería dormir, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse pesados, pero lo cierto era que no quería separarse de Malfoy, sabía que esa ternura no sería eterna y quería aprovecharla mientras durara – Mmm… si quieres puedes ir conmigo a mi habitación y quedarte ahí, es muy cómoda – dijo manteniendo la vista en el piso para que Draco no notará lo ruborizadas que estaban sus mejillas.

Draco elevó ambas cejas incrédulo y sonrió feliz – Parece peligroso, pero lo haré si prometes que nadie intentará nada contra mi estando allá – dijo tomándolo del mentón para hacerlo mirar sus ojos.

- Nadie te verá, llevarás mi capa – aseguró Harry derretido ante la mirada del Slytherin.

Draco asintió, y le dio un beso suave, no quiso decir nada más al respecto, ni hacer mención de nada acerca de lo que había pasado antes de entregarse mutuamente, sentía que era un momento único y no quería arruinarlo.

Con cautela Draco fue hacia la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin en busca de la capa, el mapa y la varita de Harry que habían quedados regados en el suelo, afortunadamente los encontró intactos, tal cual habían caído durante la lucha.

Harry lo esperó dentro de la mazmorra, vio hacia todos lados incomodo por el frío que ese lugar causaba e incrédulo de que su primera vez con un chico hubiera sido precisamente con Draco Malfoy y en medio de las mazmorras antiguamente utilizadas para torturar alumnos. Sonrió con resignación. No iba a negarlo, a pesar de todo había sido estupendo.

Draco volvió con Harry, entregándole sus partencias con delicadeza, se dejó colocar la capa de invisibilidad y siguió al Gryffindor, por escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar a una pared donde Harry saludó a una mujer gorda y parlanchina que lo saludó y lo dejó pasar sin inmutarse por la hora que era o por que el Gryffindor estuviera fuera de su habitación.

- Potter….Tienes tu propia habitación – dijo Draco sorprendido quitándose la capa y tocando la placa dorada que anunciaba al propietario. Hasta ese momento había creído que el Gryffindor lo llevaría a una habitación con varios de sus odiosos compañeros, pero que no lo verían por que pasaría toda la noche cubierto con la capa.

- Si – contestó Harry con simpleza – Esa es la de Hermione – dijo señalando hacia la izquierda – Y esta de acá, es la de Ron – esta vez señaló hacia la derecha.

- ¿La comadreja también tiene su propia habitación? – preguntó verde de envidia, pero prefirió no decir más porque Harry lo miró con recriminación por haberse referido a su amigo de esa manera.

- Si, Ron tiene su habitación – repitió, acentuando el nombre de su amigo, dándole a entender que se refiriera a él de esa manera.

Draco se alzó de hombros, no queriendo meterse en problemas, Harry abrió la puerta y ambos entraron con calma.

Draco giró su vista hacia todos lados, una ligera mueca de asco se instaló en su rostro al ver que todo era tan Gryffindor - ¿Cómo podían no dañarse las retinas con tanto rojo¿Será por eso que Potter es miope? - Se preguntó internamente, alzándose de hombros nuevamente como respuesta.

A Harry le pareció lo más tierno del mundo, ver a Draco ir con una mirada curiosa recorriendo cada pared de la habitación, lo observó detenerse frente a su mesa de noche, sentarse en la orilla de la cama y observar con seriedad la foto que tenia de sus padres saludándole y bailando, suspiró audiblemente y se sonrojó al ver que Draco lo miraba con una risita burlona.

- ¿Suspiras por mi, Potter? – preguntó con suficiencia.

- No empieces – pidió Harry de mala gana.

- Tú mandas – concedió Draco acercándose al Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Harry inquieto al ver que el Slytherin hacia intentos por desabrocharle la camisa.

- Te desvisto – contestó Draco con obviedad.

Harry puso cara de susto ante tal afirmación – Tranquilo Potter, solo quiero que nos duchemos antes de dormir ¿No esperaras que yo esté mas tiempo luciendo así? – le preguntó mientras se señalaba, su pijama estaba humedecida y sucia en partes, su cabello despeinado y con restos de pequeñas piedras.

Harry sonrió embobado por lo sexy que le parecía ver a Malfoy en fachas – No, de ninguna manera. El Príncipe de las serpientes debe estar siempre inmaculado – dijo rodando los ojos.

- En eso tienes razón, Potter – concordó Draco retomando su tarea de desvestir al Gryffindor.

Después de una tibia ducha pasaron la noche en la cama de la habitación destinada para el "Héroe del Mundo Mágico". Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada sobre lo que estaba sucediendo se limitaron a acariciarse y dormir abrazados, deseando cada uno por su lado que esa felicidad fuera eterna.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … ….

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	21. Una mas de Nott

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

**Una más de Nott**

La calidez de la luz que se colaba por las cortinas lo hizo removerse un poco, respiró profundamente un par de veces y abrió los ojos para iniciar un nuevo día.

Era domingo, lo recordó de inmediato, por lo cual no había necesidad de salir de la cama con premuras. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y se giró hacia el lado contrario, sintió un cuerpo calido a su lado, una mano lo abrazó por la cintura con movimientos torpes, abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡Por Merlín! realmente había pasado, no había sido un sueño, ni ninguna de sus extrañas vivencias, realmente se había acostado con Potter, y que Salazar lo maldijera por admitirlo, pero había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. En su rostro se instaló una sonrisa orgullosa, estaba viviendo una realidad que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar.

Pasó su mano cariñosamente sobre la mejilla de Harry, su mirada reflejaba la adoración que sentía por ese chico, se acercó lentamente hasta posicionar sus labios sobre los de su amante.

A Harry un cosquilleo lo hizo removerse sonriente y atrajo firmemente el cuerpo que sostenía por la cintura.

Para Draco fue una sorpresa la reacción del Gryffindor, esperaba que al sentirlo cerca, saliera de la cama como rayo, alarmado por no estar solo.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con una par de ojos grises que lo miraban con astucia, bajó ligeramente la miraba para encontrar unos finos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa torcida de suficiencia – _"¿Por qué Malfoy tenía que ser tan arrogante y tan sexy?"_ - se preguntó.

- ¿Acostumbrado a despertar acompañado, Potter? – preguntó Draco mirándolo con absoluta seriedad, esa idea no le gustaba.

- No seas ridículo Malfoy. Y gracias, buenos días también para ti – saludó con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos y sin soltarlo.

Draco esbozó una mueca de disgusto, odiaba tener que reconocer que había sido descortés al ni siquiera saludar - ¿Descansaste bien? – preguntó a manera de saludo intentando enmendar su error.

- ¿Cómo hacerlo¡Estoy completamente adolorido! – alcanzó a decir antes de frenarse al comprender que estaba echando abajo todo lo que había logrado la noche anterior – Como sea, lo mejor será que te vayas antes de que todos despierten – recomendó con la esperanza de no ganarse el odio de Malfoy con sus palabras, y soltándolo para poder estirarse.

Draco elevó una ceja sintiéndose ofendido – Desde luego – dijo con superioridad mientras salía de la cama dejando de lado la sábana que lo cubría, su cuerpo completamente desnudo apareció ante la atónita mirada de Harry, que nunca se imaginó que lo vería así, con esa piel tan tersa que la noche anterior había acariciado con desesperación.

En su espalda vislumbro un enrojecimiento que delineaba un camino desde los hombros hasta las "pompas", se sonrojó intensamente al rememorar que habían sido sus uñas las que lo habían provocado en un momento de excitación.

El Slytherin no reparó en la actitud del Gryffindor, solo se concentró en vestirse con parsimonia, no deseaba mostrarse apresurado. Una vez se colocó el pijama de la noche anterior, se giró hacia el chico que continuaba en la cama aferrado a las sábanas para impedir que alguna parte de su piel quedara expuesta – Si hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar el daño que te hice anoche, me gustaría saberlo – dijo mirándolo esperanzado, aguardó hasta que el silencio se hizo incomodo.

Potter solo lo miraba fijamente para finalmente girar su cabeza en negación – Comprendo – aseguró el rubio, sintiendo que una sensación de impotencia inundaba su cuerpo – De cualquier manera, gracias, pasé una noche estupenda… Dependerá de ti que lleguemos a repetirla – finalizó avanzando con el cuerpo erguido hacia la puerta de salida, la abrió, sus manos temblaban, se odió por ello, la impotencia empezaba a convertirse en desesperación quería volver sobre sus pasos y arrodillarse frente a Potter, rogarle que le perdonara por haberlo lastimado, suplicarle por una oportunidad, jurarle amor eterno, prometerle el cielo y las estrellas, abrazarlo y entre sollozos confesarle que su amor era genuino y que el momento que habían compartido era algo que ya estaba grabado a fuego en su piel.

Un intenso suspiro escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser, y dio a Harry una ultima mirada, con ella dijo todo lo que con actos y palabras no pudo. Cerró la puerta tras de si sintiendo que el mundo se venia sobre él.

A Harry un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Entendió que había cometido un error grave al pedirle a Malfoy que saliera cuando en realidad lo que quería era abrazarlo y acurrucarse entre sus brazos mientras le expresaba la verdad de sus sentimientos, pero sus temores se habían hecho presentes y habían hablado en su representación.

Había sido su primera vez y era demasiado difícil aceptar que su homosexualidad era ya un hecho, no solo por un asunto de gustos, ahora se habían convertido en acciones, en una realidad palpable, su cuerpo había estado unido al de otro chico, había probado las mieles del placer que brindaba el sexo anal, por ello le fue imposible luchar contra la vergüenza que lo había convertido en una presa fácil.

La mirada de Malfoy le anunció una despedida inminente, en sus ojos leyó el dolor de tener la certeza de que ese había sido un momento imposible de repetir, esos ojos habían demostrado una profunda tristeza y le habían dicho adiós.

- Eres un idiota Harry Potter – se dijo así mismo el héroe del mundo mágico, cubriendo también su cabeza con las sábanas, como intentando ocultarse hasta de su propia mirada.

Draco tras la puerta hizo esfuerzos por reponerse, agudizó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia ambas direcciones en el pasillo, avanzó lentamente para alcanzar las escaleras, sus pasos sigilosos eran imposibles de ser escuchados. Se replegó hacia la pared con cautela, para asomar su rostro con precaución antes de bajar a la Sala Común, por temor a que estuviera repleta de leones.

Respiró aliviado al descubrir la soledad del lugar, inició su descenso con pasos dudosos y pausados, sosteniendo cuidadosamente la punta del pie como tanteando el terreno y asegurándose que ni un crujido escapara de la vieja madera que constituía las escaleras, apoyaba el talón hasta cerciorarse de no haber emitido sonido alguno, cuando tocó el ultimo escalón una silueta entrando despreocupada a la Sala lo hizo frenarse de golpe.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó la voz consternada de la sabelotodo.

- Mierda – exclamó Draco alzando la vista hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con sorpresa mal disimulada.

Contempló seriamente la posibilidad de maldecirla, amenazarla y echarse a correr despavorido para que nadie pudiera verlo antes de que la chica empezara a gritar desesperada por su presencia o en todo caso hechizarlo.

- ¿Qué haces en nuestra Sala Común, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione medianamente asustada – ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas abriendo mucho los ojos – ¿Vienes de la habitación de…? – sin mencionar el nombre, colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, sonrojada e incrédula, varias risitas picaras escapaban de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada para frenarlas – ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó otra vez con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción – ¡No me lo creo! – dijo tomando repentinamente una postura seria, viendo la indecisión del rubio, irguió su cuerpo con solemnidad – Bueno. Asumo que no estas aquí, por lo tanto, no te he visto – aseguró completando su afirmación con un guiño dirigido a quien por años había sido su enemigo.

Draco no supo si creer que Granger finalmente había enloquecido por toda la inútil información con la que llenaba su cabeza o simplemente era estúpida de nacimiento, entre abrió los labios para hacer algún comentario ácido, pero recapacitó de inmediato, la miró con seriedad y cierta desconfianza, para finalmente responderle con una inclinación de cabeza.

Caminó lo más seguro que pudo hacia la salida del territorio de los leones, tomando en cuenta que llevaba el pelo revuelto y el pijama con manchas de agua enlodada que se había secado en la tela.

Hermione subió a carrerilla las escaleras, con ganas de entrar a la habitación de su amigo y ponerse a saltar con él tomados de las manos por la emoción de lo que suponía había pasado. A un paso de la puerta del chico, se detuvo y se giró, sosteniéndose la boca con una de las manos para contener sus risas traviesas, prefirió no decir nada para no hacerlo sentir incomodo, pero era un hecho, los había descubierto. Harry y Malfoy tenían algo y debía ser algo muy "intimo" por el estado en el que vio bajar al Slytherin y más aún cuando venía de la habitación de Harry.

Todavía hecha un remolino de felicidad entró a su propia habitación con la idea de ponerse a saltar sobre su cama – ¡Se lo dije! – canturreó bajito – ¡Malfoy le gusta! Bueno más que eso – se dijo entre risas – Tal vez no quiera reconocerlo conmigo, pero parece que con Malfoy se están entendiendo muy bien – se dijo finalmente mientras un nuevo ataque risas la tomaba por sorpresa.

Harry en esos momentos se encontraba mirándose al espejo. Al parecer su cuerpo no había resentido mucho los golpes de la noche anterior. Tomó un paño, lo humedeció con un poco de esencia de Dictamo que guardaba en caso de emergencia y frotó con él una parte de su rostro donde noto un ligero moretón, aplicó un poco más sobre su estómago donde había recibido más golpes y finalmente lo frotó en sus piernas donde notó un par de contusiones, de todos las partes tocadas por el paño emanó un humo verdoso y de inmediato las marcas desaparecieron, respiró con alivio y se metió a su cama a dormir un rato más.

Draco en cuanto había salido por el agujero del cuadro de la mujer obesa que le había dedicado una mirada de indignación por su falta de cortesía, caminó lo más rápido que pudo procurando ocultarse de los madrugadores que, como Granger estuvieran deambulando por el castillo.

Giró la vista hacia la derecha cuando escuchó unos pasos presurosos en esa dirección, lo que menos deseaba era que lo vieran, pero le ganó la necesidad de ver quien podría querer esconderse de alguien que saliera de la Torre de Gryffindor. Dio algunos pasos sigilosos hasta encontrar una armadura, le dio la impresión de que se había movido así que decidió acercarse para investigar un poco.

- ¿Griphook? – preguntó al reconocer al ser que se ocultaba de su vista, la mirada de odio que le fue dirigida lo hizo sentirse incomodo y con un comentario de – Increíble que Hogwarts admita incluso que criaturas inferiores a un mago deambulen por el castillo como si fueran nuestros iguales – regresó a las escaleras que lo sacarían de ese lugar.

El trayecto le pareció más largo o bien en algún momento había tomado algunas escaleras que cambiaron de posición y lo llevaron por otra dirección. Lo cierto era que a pesar de haber pasado ya siete años en ese edificio aún no conocía todos sus escondites y secretos.

Deambuló un poco intentando ubicarse, en su mente rondaba la tristeza de sentir que Potter no quería nada con él, solo había sido un momento de locura, sin embargo, tal vez si intentaba algo podría ganarse su corazón. Una duda surgió en su mente.

- _¿Qué dijo Potter anoche sobre salvarme la vida?-_ se encogió de hombros – _Tal vez fue solo una treta para acercarse a mi_ - pensó - _No, eso no puede ser_, _Potter no quería nada conmigo,_ _solo se dejó llevar, pero… Nott dijo que Potter se notaba ansioso, si… pero Nott dijo muchas estupideces a parte de eso, incluso dijo que nos veíamos tiernos, siendo que estábamos discutiendo - _movió la cabeza intentando sacudirse esos locos pensamientos, se detuvo repentinamente mirando hacia todos lados - _¿Pero donde demonios estoy?_ - se preguntó empezando a molestarse.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello notando que no poseía la sedosidad de siempre, se maldijo por no haber puesto suficiente atención al camino y avanzó intentando encontrar algo conocido, al doblar en un pasillo casi chocó con alguien – ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, insolente! – exigió con una mueca de desprecio, la pequeña elfina solo le dedicó una mirada ausente. Draco se consternó ante tal actitud – ¡Te ordeno que regreses y me pidas disculpas! – exigió con altanería, pero su sorpresa fue que la elfina pareció no escuchar su rabieta, solo continuó caminando con pasos tambaleantes por el pasillo.

Draco dio un golpe furioso al suelo para desquitar su coraje y sin más ánimos de seguirla, continuó su camino maldiciendo a todos los elfos domésticos del mundo mágico.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando cruzó un pasillo que lo colocó frente al tapiz de los trolls danzantes – Estoy cerca de la Sala Multipropósitos – se dijo así mismo, se ubicó mirando hacia todos lados mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en su rostro.

Encontrar el camino hacia su Sala común desde ahí fue una tarea demasiado sencilla, había hechos miles de veces ese recorrido sobre todo hacia dos años, cuando intentaba reparar el armario donde Montague había desaparecido y que después de reparado usó para meter a Hogwarts a los Mortífagos,

Ese año sin duda no había sido el mejor de su vida, había sufrido mucho, había temido por largo tiempo la muerte de su madre y la decadencia de su padre que se encontraba prisionero en Azkaban. Había incluso temido por su propia vida.

Un recuerdo asaltó su mente. Aquel horrible momento en que Potter lo había descubierto llorando en el baño de Myrtle, y lo peor, el momento en que había lanzado contra el ese horrible hechizo que creyó que lo mataría, cuanta sangre había perdido ese día y cuanto dolor había sentido al ser atacado de una forma tan cruel por alguien a quien, además de amar, consideraba el ser más noble sobre la faz de la tierra – Para ti siempre he sido un ser vil y repugnante – se dijo con rencor – Tal vez sea mi culpa por no demostrarte lo contrario – completó reflexivo.

Entró a la habitación que compartía con los demás Slytherins y respiró con alivio. Estaban desparramados por las camas, así que no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia, no pudo evitar formar una mueca al ver a las mujerzuelas que seguían en la habitación.

Procurando no hacer ruido se dirigió hacia su cama, sacó un pijama limpio de su baúl y se lo cambio por el que traía puesto. Bostezó con agotamiento y se recostó con la intención de dormir un poco más.

- ¡Buenos días "Bello Durmiente"! – canturreó Nott un par de horas mas tarde zarandeándolo para que despertara.

- ¡Pero que demonios! – alcanzó a decir abriendo los ojos muy de prisa – Ah… eres tú – dijo de mala gana - ¿Qué rayos quieres Nott?, déjame dormir – ordenó cerrando los ojos e intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

- ¡Uy!… el "Suertudo" tiene sueño ¿Qué tal te fue con Potter¿Eh? Parece que no te dejó dormir… Después de todo tu madre tenia razón con eso de que quitar las cruces te traería suerte.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido con el comentario de su amigo, respingó porque ahora si, ya no podría dormir, le había recordado algo que debía resolver y relajarse sería imposible – Nott, acabas de arruinarme la mañana – dijo enfadado mientras se ponía de pie, tomó su varita, hizo a su baúl abrirse para que un cortejo de túnicas y ropa danzantes desfilaran frente a él y así decidir cual usaría.

- ¡Já! Dudo mucho que nada ni nadie, pueda quitarte esa sonrisa en todo el día¡Que digo el día¡En todo el mes! – aseguró riéndose a horcajadas mientras señalaba el rostro de Draco que efectivamente había estado mirando su ropa desfilar con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Tú ya me la quitaste – aseguró Draco dándole un zape a su compañero.

- ¡Ay, que carácter! – se quejó Theodore aún divertido.

Draco lo miró con cara de "te lo merecías" – ¡Está bien! Te perdono, pero cuéntame¿Ya te tiraste a Potter?

- ¡Serás idiota! – le dijo dándole otro zape – ¡Te he dicho que no hables así de él¡Respétalo! – ordenó con determinación.

- ¿Eso es un "si"? – preguntó risueño acomodándose el pelo.

- ¡No es tu asunto Nott, ya bastante me has perjudicado respecto a Potter, como para que sigas queriendo entrometerte!

- Vamos Draco, no seas gruñón, no puedes negármelo, no soy ciego¿Crees que anoche no me di cuenta que Potter venia desesperado por verte? Además, bajé mas tarde a la Sala Común y noté que ya no estaban ahí ¿A dónde fueron, eh, par de pillos? – preguntó Nott mientras Draco se observaba el rostro tranquilamente en un espejo.

- Nott, controla tus hormonas – exigió Draco mirándolo horrorizado, para después volver su atención al espejo – Mira lo que Potter y yo hicimos y a donde fuimos no es asunto tuyo, tú estabas muy entretenido aquí, así que no tienes nada de que sorprenderte.

- No me sorprendo, solo muero de curiosidad… ¡Me has ocultado cosas, depravado, me habías dicho que Potter y tú estaban más que distanciados, y mentiste, se están viendo¿Cierto? – preguntó falsamente indignado.

- ¿No me dejaras en paz, verdad? – preguntó Draco con cansancio, bajando el espejo. Nott le respondió sonriendo con un movimiento de cabeza que dejaba ver claramente que antes prefería morir que dejar de molestarlo con las mismas preguntas – ¡Esta bien!, anoche Potter vino, con no se que excusa, como pudiste ver, discutimos, salió de la Sala y lo seguí, para no entrar en detalles con los que seguramente te traumaría, te diré que si, terminé durmiendo en su habitación. ¡Pero te advierto que donde le digas algo a alguien haré que te salgan forúnculos por el trasero! – aseguró mirándolo intensamente.

Nott lo miró serio por un segundo para luego soltar una risotada – Esa frase te la enseñó Potter ¿Cierto? – dijo intentando controlar su ataque – Bueno amigo – dijo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro – Me da mucho gusto que al fin Potter y tu empiecen a "entenderse", así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes – finalizó solemne mientras con un toque de su varita hacia desaparecer el amoratamiento que Draco había estado observando en su rostro.

- Supongo que gracias – dijo Draco con un aire de tristeza, mientras llevaba nuevamente el espejo a la altura de su rostro para observar con satisfacción que ya lucía impecable – Pero no es tan fácil, Nott, en realidad lo que sucedió no ha mejorado nuestra convivencia, en realidad estoy aquí por que me corrió de su habitación – dijo mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana.

Nott entendió a su amigo, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le dijo – Como siempre te he dicho Draco, conquístalo, él ya hizo su parte al venir hasta aquí a buscarte, ahora te toca a ti demostrarle lo que sientes por él.

Draco miró con seriedad a su amigo, a veces lo sorprendía, no era tan idiota como parecía.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry bajar a la Sala común donde ella y Ron lo esperaban.

Harry se sintió azorado e intentó contestar lo más calmado que le fue posible – Supongo que bien – dijo fingiendo inocencia.

La sonrisa pícara que Hermione tenia dibujada en el rostro delataba sus pensamientos – Y entonces… ¿Qué hiciste después de que me fui anoche? – insistió mientras apuntaba un par de cosas en un pergamino.

- ¡Nada! – dijo presuroso – Me quedé dormido de inmediato – agregó con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¡Ah! Es lo que pensé – aseguró falsamente Hermione casi metiendo la cara dentro del pergamino para que no viera que no podía ocultar una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay Harry? – saludó Ron colocándose a su lado y pasando el brazo una vez que había terminado una conversación con su hermana.

- Hola Ron – devolvió el saludo aliviado de abandonar el tema que lo hacia sentir incomodo.

- He quedado con Ginny y los chicos para entrenar un rato, los partidos empezarán en un par de semanas y debemos prepararnos ¿Por qué no nos acompañas, talvez te convenzas de volver al campo? – le dijo a modo de invitación.

- No, no lo creo, Ron, pero gracias, además tengo que ir a Hogsmeade a comprarme algo de ropa para el frío, tenemos el invierno encima y yo solo tengo el par de suéteres que tu mamá amablemente me tejió durante el tiempo que pasé en tu casa, recuerda que la poca ropa abrigadora que poseía se quedó en medio del bosque donde los "Saqueadores" nos capturaron – dijo con incomodidad, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar los gritos de Hermione mientras era torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Esta bien que quieras comprarte algo de ropa, pero puedes hacerlo el fin de semana que viene, sería genial poder tener algo de tu ayuda, eres el mejor capitán que ha tenido el equipo, no me caerían mal algunos de tus consejos compañero, no entiendo por que sigues tan renuente en jugar Quidditch – terminó cruzándose de brazos.

- No estoy renuente Ron, tomé una decisión, mi tiempo como Buscador terminó. Acepté volver a Hogwarts por que no abandono mis deseos de ser Auror, pero me está siendo complicado adaptarme nuevamente al ritmo del colegio, sino fuera porque los tengo a ustedes ya habría renunciado – dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente.

- ¿Apenas vamos para dos meses de clases y ya quieres renunciar? – reprochó Hermione con dureza.

- No realmente, pero odio el acoso y estando aquí es difícil evitar que todos me miren como si fuera algo del otro mundo, además prepararse para los éxtasis es horrible… Yo solo quiero ser Harry… solo Harry – dijo entre pucheros.

- Esta bien "solo Harry" – rió Hermione, mientras Harry rememoraba a Hagrid en la vez que le había anunciado que era un mago – Si los éxtasis te agobian, puedes relajarte con un poco de lectura ligera

- No querrás que Harry lea "La historia de Hogwarts" de Bathilda en edición comentada¿verdad? – replicó Ron sonriente.

- Para tu información Ronald, Harry y yo conocimos a Bathilda Bagshot en persona o bueno, a lo que quedó de ella – dijo recapacitando que lo que vio en aquella ocasión era Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort – Pero estando en su casa pude ver varios libros escritos por ella, he de decirte que "Historia de Hogwarts" no es el único buen libro que escribió, hay muchos más, así que leerlos no debería ser algo desagradable para nadie. Ella fue un escritora prodigiosa – concluyó ensanchado el pecho con orgullo.

- Entonces ¿A que lectura ligera te referías Herm? – preguntó Harry confundido.

- A las cartas que te envían tus admiradores, por supuesto, yo ahora mismo estoy enviándoles respuesta a todos lo que han tenido la bondad de escribirme, lo menos que les debemos es un respuesta, así que espero que ambos se tomen algo de tiempo y contesten sus cartas – dijo mirando a los asustados chicos.

- ¡Por Merlín! Herm… ¿No pretenderás que pierda tiempo en eso¡Ni siquiera soporto escribir cuando hago mis deberes¿Cómo esperas que escriba aparte a todas esas personas?…. Me gusta leer lo que me dicen… pero escribir es demasiado – aseguró Ron negando con la cabeza como si pensara que su novia jamás había tenido una idea tan descabellada.

- A mi no me mires – pidió Harry – ¡Oh vamos, Herm¡Son miles, jamás terminaría! Para cuando acabara seria viejo y estaría sin ánimos de seguir viviendo – dijo riéndose disimuladamente.

- ¡Hombres! – exclamó Hermione con cansancio y resignación.

Harry y Ron se despidieron de la chica, caminaron por el castillo mientras conversaban de lo loca que era la recomendación de Hermione. Finalmente se despidieron en las puertas de entrada, Ron para dirigirse al Campo a entrenar y Harry para iniciar su camino hacia el pueblo donde pretendía deambular un rato mientras despejaba su mente.

No quiso aparecerse una vez que llegó a las afueras de Hogwarts, así que optó por caminar tranquilamente mirando distraídamente las hojas que caían sin parar de los árboles.

Había recorrido apenas un pequeño trecho cuando alguien lo nombró a lo lejos, se detuvo y vio a un chico correr animosamente a su encuentro.

- ¡Potter, espérame! – pidió Nott pasándole un brazo por la espalda en cuanto lo alcanzó. Harry se asombró por esa actitud, pero el Slytherin no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, empezó a caminar casi arrastrándolo de esa manera con la confianza de alguien que te invita a ser su cómplice en algo especialmente divertido – ¿Por qué tan solitario? – preguntó divertido para seguir hablando sin dejarlo responder – Estaba pensando, que podríamos ir juntos a beber un par de cervezas mientras charlamos de algunas cosas que son de interés para ambos.

Harry se exasperó y decidió dejar la paciencia para otro momento, se deshizo del brazo que le cubría la espalda pasándolo sobre su cabeza y alejándose del dueño, mientras lo miraba como quien ve a un desquiciado – Nott, no se que animal te picó o si estás bajo un Imperio, pero tú y yo no somos amigos, por lo tanto, no podemos ir a ningún lado juntos – dijo con convencimiento.

- No seas aguafiestas Potter ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer nuevos amigos? – preguntó acercándose nuevamente a él y colocándole una mano en el hombro – Es más, yo ya te siento casi como un hermano – dijo con fingida solemnidad – Recuerda que sales con Draco y él es mi mejor amigo, soy como el hermano que jamás tuvo, así que ahora contigo nuestra familia ha crecido – aseguró poniendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry lo miró horrorizado y se alejó nuevamente de él, con notables deseos de huir despavorido – ¡Nott, has enloquecido¡Lo digo en serio¡Yo no salgo con Malfoy! Apenas y cruzamos palabras y es solo para insultarnos… Es más... ¡Nos odiamos, lo hemos hecho desde siempre¡Definitivamente no somos familia y no lo seremos! – dijo dando pequeñas pasos hacia atrás para marcar cada vez mayor distancia.

- Vamos Potter, no veo por que tanta renuencia, no le diré a nadie lo que se, es un secreto entre nosotros – dijo haciéndole un guiño y acercándosele nuevamente.

- ¡Basta! – casi gritó Harry - ¡Aléjate de mí o estarás en serios problemas!

Nott rodó los ojos aun divertido – ¡Por Merlín¡Que par de cabezas duras! – expresó con fingida molestia-

Un ruido lo distrajo y giró su vista hacia la derecha donde un elegante carruaje avanzaba directamente hacia ellos, con calma se hizo a un lado del camino y jaló de la chaqueta a Harry para que también se apartara.

- ¡Hey, Draco! – gritó llamando la atención del ocupante del carruaje.

Draco al escuchar su nombre hizo a un lado las cortinillas y asomó la cabeza por la ventana, para encontrarse con su loco amigo que sostenía a Potter firmemente por la chaqueta. Lo miró como intentando interrogarle sobre lo que ocurría.

- ¿Vas al pueblo? – preguntó Nott, sin soltar a Harry mientras este salía de su asombro y empezaba a forcejear por su libertad.

- Eh, no… – dijo Draco mirando de soslayo los inútiles intentos de Potter por ser liberado – Voy a mi cabaña – aclaró dudoso.

- ¡Excelente! – dijo Nott - ¿Tienes cervezas ahí? – preguntó risueño manteniendo su agarre a toda costa.

- Por supuesto – dijo Draco con desconfianza, empezaba a sentir que algo ponía su estómago muy caliente y que su cara ardía cada vez más llamativamente. Para nada le estaba haciendo gracia ver a Nott y Potter en una situación tan poco usual.

Nott se acercó a la puerta jalándola con una mano, mientras que con la otra daba un nuevo tirón de la chaqueta de Harry colocándolo frente a las escalerillas y le indicó que subiera. Harry lo miró con cara de estarle preguntando "¿estás demente?", pero el empujón que le dio Nott no le dio tiempo a intentar entender lo que pretendía – Vamos Potter nos ahorraremos la caminata – dijo hablándole como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Harry siendo empujado por Nott se colocó en el asiento frente a Draco, Nott se colocó a su lado mostrando una amplia sonrisa. El rubio miraba a uno y otro intentando ordenar sus ideas para saber que decir. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el carruaje volviera a avanzar mientras interrogaba con la miraba a su amigo.

- Draco, este es mi amigo Harry – presentó Nott, rompiendo el silencio y señalando a Harry con una mano. Harry abrió la boca y desorbitó los ojos ante la desfachatez del Slytherin.

- Harry, este es mi amigo Draco – agregó Nott ahora señalando a Draco, que se mostraba estupefacto - ¿Qué no piensan darse la mano? – preguntó con normalidad.

Tanto Harry como Draco tenían el rostro encendido por el bochorno. El rubio Slytherin reaccionó tan rápido como sus neuronas le permitieron y extendió la mano a manera de saludo.

Harry observó incrédulo la mano que se extendía hacia él, elevó su vista para mirar el rostro de Draco que lo observaba perspicaz, bajó nuevamente la vista hacia la mano y con miles de dudas atacando su mente, extendió la suya para sostener la de Draco.

- Un placer – aseguró Draco elevando la comisura de los labios para formar una sonrisa seductora.

- Mucho gusto, supongo – dijo Harry mirando con desconfianza, pero notando el gesto del chico.

- Bien, ahora ya no podrás quejarte de que Draco solo sabe insultarte, como vez puede ser muy amable cuando se lo propone – dijo Theodore mirando a Harry, sin tomar en cuenta la intención del Gryffindor de rebatir su comentario, se giró hacia Draco – Harry me contaba hace unos minutos que estaba un tanto deprimido porque entre ustedes las cosas no han marchado bien – le dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse y poner cara de apenado.

Harry al escuchar esto se levantó del asiento estrepitosamente con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡Yo jamás…¡Ouch! – se quejó fuertemente cuando su cabeza chocó violentamente con el techo dejándose caer luego en el asiento – Dije eso… – completó sobándose.

Draco sonrió divertido ante la escena y Harry al verlo se sintió molesto, pero de inmediato una risa brotó de sus labios ruborizándose ligeramente por la vergüenza.

Nott miró a Harry con una sonrisa pícara, le parecía curioso que el gran héroe del mundo mágico se comportara torpemente frente a dos chicos, siendo que enfrentándose al mago tenebroso más poderoso de la época había mostrado una determinación envidiable. Decidió echarle más leña al fuego – ¿Sabes? – le dijo acercándose como si fuera a contarle un secreto – Últimamente no he dormido bien, creo que por eso me siento cansado – se estiró con confianza – Lo peor es que todo es culpa tuya – le acusó risueño.

- ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó Harry indignado no entendiendo lo que Nott quería decir.

- Si, por supuesto - afirmó el chico con obviedad – Desde que te le metiste a Draco en la cabeza no nos deja dormir, no hace más que dar vueltas por la habitación hablándonos de lo mucho que te ama, de lo hermoso que eres ¡Es un verdadero fastidio! – expresó, agazapándose con rapidez al ver que Draco se lanzaba contra él furioso.

Fue el turno de Harry de encontrar la situación muy divertida. Draco y Nott, forcejeaban mientras Draco decía – ¡Ya verás, grandísimo mentiroso, esta si me la pagas! – y le daba sendos zapes y golpes en el estómago y cualquier parte disponible.

Nott se retorcía y movía las manos más rápido que el calamar gigante moviendo sus tentáculos, mientras no paraba de reír a carcajadas – Deberías…. darme… las… gracias – dijo entrecortadamente sin dejar su cometido de protegerse del ataque.

- Muy divertido, claro ¡Ríete! – le dijo Draco irguiéndose y con las manos en su cintura cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry se reía.

Harry intentó contenerse, pero no pudo hacerlo por más de dos segundos y lanzando un estruendoso resoplido volvió a carcajearse, pero ahora con mas fuerza. Draco no pudo resistirse más y se rió también de buena gana. Por su mente pasó el deseo de acercarse a Harry y lleno de emoción darle un beso, inspirado por lo dulce que lucía cuando sonreía tan abiertamente.

Todos empezaron a calmar sus risas poco a poco. Draco y Harry ligeramente sonrojados intentaron retomar la seriedad. El joven Malfoy se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, un incómodo silenció se mantuvo por varios minutos, hasta que Nott después de inspeccionar con la mirada a ambos chicos lo rompió – ¿Podrías detener el carruaje? – le solicitó a su compañero, Draco extrañado, realizó un movimiento de varita e hizo que este se parara cuidadosamente.

- Bien – dijo Nott sacudiéndose el pantalón de la inexistente suciedad – Hasta aquí los puedo acompañar, fue un verdadero placer conversar con ustedes jóvenes, pero yo voy hacia el pueblo y ustedes hacia la cabaña, así que me despido – terminó abriendo la puerta, bajando con tranquilidad la escalera, una vez abajo se giró y les hizo un ademán de despedida con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos chicos quedaron atónitos, Harry miró a Draco como intentando preguntarle si él entendía algo. Descubrió en el rostro del Slytherin el mismo asombro que él reflejaba y sin aviso su cara se tornó colorada por la vergüenza, se inclinó y se corrió en el asiento para bajar también.

Draco sintiendo que su corazón latía con rapidez y el tiempo corría con demasiada rapidez, extendió su mano posicionándola sobre la del Gryffindor antes de que empezara a bajar – ¡Quédate! – pidió con angustia – Por favor… – completó haciendo esfuerzos por mantener sus ojos fijos en los de Harry que lo miraba incrédulo.

Nott no esperó a ver más y empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se perdió en la distancia silbando con tranquilidad.

Harry después de un intenso escrutinio a la mirada de Draco, se irguió, para quedar nuevamente sentado frente a él, Draco jaló la puerta para cerrarla, hizo un nuevo movimiento con su varita y el carruaje retomó su andar por el camino opuesto al que había seguido el otro Slytherin.

El rostro de Harry reflejaba lo increíble que le parecía la situación, daba la impresión de que se estaba preguntando si hacía bien o no al quedarse. Draco al notar sus dudas, extendió la otra mano para así sostenerlo con ambas – ¿Desayunaste? – le preguntó de una manera tan tierna que Harry creyó derretirse.

- No – contestó sintiendo un ligero temblor en sus manos – Me quedé dormido y los chicos bajaron sin mi – aclaró sonrojado.

- Lo imaginé – aseguró Draco sin soltarlo – Yo tampoco desayuné. Nott me despertó cuando volvió del comedor pero me entretuvo con sus idioteces… Ya haz visto como se comporta – aclaró buscando saber si Harry tenía la misma impresión sobre su amigo. Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Así que, cuando bajamos ya había desaparecido todo, pero no te preocupes, en la cabaña un elfo te preparará lo que se te antoje - completó mirándolo fijamente, se mordió ligeramente los labios y después de formar una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó a Harry tan lentamente como sus ansias le permitieron.

Harry lo vio moverse hacia él y su corazón empezó a latir vigorosamente, apretó ligeramente las manos que lo sostenían y se estremeció en el momento que los finos labios hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Draco se movió en su asiento empujando su cuerpo hacia el frente para estar más cerca de Harry, soltó una de sus manos para llevarla al rostro del chico, lo acarició desde la mejilla hasta el cuello dándose cuenta que lo ponía nervioso, le enredó la mano en el cabello y lo sostuvo con delicadeza para hacer más intenso el beso.

Harry sentía sus pies acalambrados, su estómago entumecido, cosquilleos por toda su piel y muchas ganas de convertirse en el desayuno de Malfoy, total, la noche anterior, le había servido de cena ¿Qué más daba fungir una vez más como alimento para esa Serpiente?

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	22. El Trato

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

**El Trato**

Un hombre alto de pelo largo y rubio, por demás elegante, caminaba apresurado en dirección a una de sus tantas propiedades. Se había aparecido en el pueblo cercano para recoger un paquete que le había sido enviado a la oficina postal, donde, con poco agrado había descubierto lo que se temía, el paquete venia remitido por el Ministerio de Magia.

Absorto en sus pensamientos y angustias llegó hasta el umbral de la pequeña pero cómoda casa de campo que había adquirido hacia más de un año como un regalo especial para su hijo, que, en busca de independencia le había pedido tener un lugar donde satisfacer las necesidades propias de su edad.

Recorrió con la vista la fachada de ese lugar, una sencilla casa de fina madera que sin duda podría ser el lugar perfecto para pasar un temporada tranquila en compañía de su esposa - "Es una verdadera lástima" - pensó con tristeza ante el temor de que todo lo que había logrado con una vida de empeño, corría el riesgo de pasar a otras manos.

Su mirada se clavó en el suelo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, habían sido varias generaciones de magos las que habían trabajado arduamente para consolidar el prestigio y la fortuna, que ahora estaba a punto de perder, condenando a su hijo no solo a la vergüenza que ya los hundía sino también a la miseria. Un sabor agrio inundó su boca, era frustración e ira, ganas de volver el tiempo a aquella época en que su ambición y sus ganas de demostrar su valía ante su padre, lo llevaron a enredarse con las personas incorrectas y a desquiciarse con la Pureza de la Sangre a toda costa.

Abrió la puerta distraídamente, con un rápido movimiento de su varita que tan acostumbrado estaba a realizar, que ni siquiera se percató que la cerradura no tenía puesta ninguna clase de protección.

Con paso cansado avanzó hacia la chimenea donde una vez más, gracias a la magia que corría por su venas, llenas de Sangre Limpia, logró encenderla sin mayor esfuerzo que el de mover ligeramente su varita.

Se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones. Con movimientos pausados comenzó a desenvolver el paquete, sus manos temblaban sin que pudiera evitarlo por las ansias que lo invadían de desgarrar aquella envoltura para de una vez por todas saber lo que le esperaba tras ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con la no grata sorpresa, de encontrar perfectamente enrollado un pergamino que al parecer debía leer.

Desató el nudo que mantenía sujeto el pergamino y éste de desenvolvió con rapidez, para colocarse en el aire a no más de un metro de él, mientras una voz femenina sonaba de manera apenas audible proveniente de ese documento.

_Estimado Señor Malfoy:_

_Me veo en la necesidad de hacer énfasis de las obligaciones que usted ha contraído conmigo. Como habíamos acordado hay "cierta" información que he estado esperando pacientemente hasta ahora. Sin embargo, ante la total falta de cooperación de su parte, no me queda otro remedio, que proceder con el congelamiento de sus cuentas en Gringotts para el día lunes._

_Espero que ésta medida, ciertamente drástica, lo ayude a decidirse de una vez por todas si está dispuesto a perder toda su fortuna, o bien, entregarme la información que necesito. _

_No se moleste en enviarme una respuesta, ni en visitarme en el Ministerio, limítese, por favor, a hacerme llegar la información o bien a ver como todo su dinero cambia de propietario. _

_Le agradezco enormemente su comprensión._

Así finalizaba la molesta voz, con una risita dulzona, que en nada concordaba con la amenaza latente de esas palabras.

Un bufido de molestia y una mueca torcida fue toda la respuesta que el hombre pudo dar a semejante muestra de desfachatez. ¿Desde cuando una empleaducha cualquiera del Ministerio podía tomarse el atrevimiento de hacerle semejantes amenazas? Con odio vio que el pergamino ardía ferozmente quedando solamente las cenizas.

El estruendoso ruido de un cristal estrellándose con el piso lo hizo sobresaltarse, el hombre se levantó y giró rápidamente. Fijó su mirada en las escaleras que conducían a la parte alta, con la varita asida fuertemente a su mano, comenzó a subir, pisando un escalón a la vez, agudizando el oído para cerciorarse de no ser escuchado.

- ¡Esto no se quedara así! – dijo una voz ronca, que resonó en la habitación principal.

Con el corazón acelerado y el pecho hundiéndose y elevándose a un ritmo poco usual se quedó paralizado, recargándose en la pared, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano por tranquilizarse.

- ¡No¡Espera, espera! – dijo la voz de un chico que por años había considerado un verdadero estorbo porque siempre frustraba sus planes.

Ante el temor de que su hijo se condenara aún más y tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban, se lanzó ferozmente contra la puerta. El empujón que le dio fue tan fuerte que ésta golpeo intensamente contra el muro.

- ¡Padre! – exclamó la consternada voz de Draco – ¡Rayos! – maldijo con furia, despreciando su mala suerte.

Los ojos fríos y penetrantes de Lucius, recorrían la habitación mientras una mueca de desagrado se dibujaba en su rostro. La habitación estaba en orden en su mayoría, a excepción de la cama que estaba completamente desarreglada, las sábanas estaban regadas por el piso junto con un par de camisas, zapatos, un pantalón y el bóxer de alguien. Sin duda esta no era la clase de "tortura" que el se había imaginado.

Draco tenía el pecho descubierto y el pantalón entreabierto, estaba tirado en el piso con Potter bajo él que tenía una de las sábanas torpemente enredadas en sus caderas. Ambos chicos despeinados y con el rostro enrojecido miraban hacia el mayor de los Malfoy con absoluta vergüenza.

Lucius no pudo evitar sentirse furioso cuando vio un jarrón que había comprado hacia unos meses, hecho añicos – ¡Ese jarrón me costó una fortuna! – reprochó a Draco colérico.

Draco rodó los ojos¿Cómo era posible que su padre lo hubiera encontrado, casi teniendo sexo y se preocupara más por un jarrón roto? – Lo pagaré - dijo con reproche.

Lucius arqueó una ceja, dio un último vistazo a la bochornosa escena – Cuando estén decentes, quiero verlos abajo ¡A los dos! – sentenció antes de cruzar el umbral de la habitación, dando un portazo tan fuerte, que la casa pareció estremecerse.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Harry de mal genio.

- Descuida – lo reconfortó Draco ayudándolo a ponerse en pie – No te dirá nada, su coraje lo desquitará solo conmigo. Voy a bajar a hablar con él mientras tú me esperas aquí ¿Está bien? – preguntó cariñoso mientras abrochaba sus pantalones y buscaba su camisa.

- ¡No soy ningún cobarde¡Puedo bajar también! – se quejó Harry ofendido, vistiéndose apresuradamente.

- Se que no, pero no me gustaría que mi padre intente algo contra ti, prefiero primero hacerle saber mis sentimientos – aclaró el rubio acercándose a su amado para darle un suave beso en la mejilla ya completamente vestido.

- Pero…

- Nada de "peros" Potter – Draco sabía lo terco que el moreno podría ser cuando quería, así que luego de un suspiro contestó – Está bien, pero dame unos minutos.

Harry se quedó nervioso sentado en la cama, se sentía literalmente como un león enjaulado, miraba de manera aburrida hacia todos lados, el techo llamaba más su atención porque sus pensamientos divagaban mientras el parecía estar mirando a la nada.

Lucius los esperaba sentado en el sofá frente al fuego con una copa de whisky, su rostro serio y pensativo dejaba claro que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tratar de mantener la calma.

Realmente le resultaba difícil borrar de su mente la imagen de su hijo semidesnudo besando desesperadamente a un Potter que no parecía estar en desacuerdo. En su mente se arremolinaban muchos pensamientos, no había sido fácil asimilar la homosexualidad de su hijo, pero era peor saber que estaba metiéndose con Potter.

¡Por Merlín! Con tantos magos en el mundo mágico¿Por qué con Potter¿Qué acaso no había otros chicos homosexuales que si fueran atractivos¿Qué acaso su hijo estaba ciego¡Por Salazar¿Potter? Si, Potter. ¡No era más que un escuálido muchachito, que distaba mucho de poseer elegancia¡Por Piedad¡Ni si quiera debía saber que era un peine¿Cómo era posible que Draco estuviera enredándose con él?... Posiblemente era una aventura, algo sin importancia, además ¿Desde cuando Potter era Gay? Había pasado bastante tiempo vigilándolo el año anterior y en ningún momento lo había visto ser visitado por algún chico en la residencia de los Black, y desde que el recordaba, a Potter le habían relacionado sentimentalmente solo con chicas ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Lucius, cuando su hijo apareció. Draco se sentó, tomó aire y habló con decisión.

- Primero, quiero decirte que te respeto padre, pero yo decido lo que hago con mi vida. Lo amo y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea por él, incluso a ti y no, no me he vuelto loco, solo estoy enamorado y lo que tengo con él, es en serio padre – en una sola frase, las dudas de Lucius habían quedado resueltas, aunque no precisamente de la manera que más le agradaba, así que decidió hacer a su hijo entrar en razón.

- ¡Como puedes enredarte con alguien que tiene sangre Muggle en sus venas! – acusó poniéndose de pie.

- ¡No te atrevas a ofenderlo! – dijo Draco muy resulto, poniéndose de pie violentamente, retando a su padre.

- ¡Su madre era una hija de Muggles! – recalcó Lucius

- ¡No se meta con mi madre! – amenazó Harry, bajando por las escaleras con una mirada retadora. Su concepto de "esperar un poco", distaba en mucho, del de Draco y al primer grito, había salido volando de la habitación para intervenir en aquella discusión.

Draco se giró de inmediato hacia a Harry acariciándole el rostro – Calma, Potter, deja que yo resuelva esto - Harry asintió pero se mantuvo en alerta.

Lucius se quedó atónito, por un momento pensó que su hijo tenía a Potter bajo un Imperio, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente, sabía que Potter podía resistirse a esa maldición, además, no tenía la menor duda, en que era mucho más poderoso que su hijo, por lo tanto, definitivamente no podía tratarse de nada obligado. Su tensión aumentó cuando la idea de que ese par de chicos estuvieran realmente enamorados lo invadió.

- No debes meterte con su familia – le dijo a su padre con calma, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Lucius le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a su hijo ante tal atrevimiento - ¿Desde cuando decides lo que puedo hacer o no? – preguntó con malicia.

Draco meditó cuidadosamente sus palabras – No pretendo que lo entiendas, pero él es importante para mí, yo lo amo y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo en esto – dijo con muchas sensaciones agolpándose en su pecho – Por favor.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo lo que no quería escuchar, con el entrecejo fruncido, Lucius intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para su hijo. No podía reclamarle porque él mismo le había asegurado que lo apoyaría, tampoco podía recriminarle sus sentimientos, porque sabía, que eso era algo que no se podía controlar. Él mismo se había enamorado profundamente de Narcisa desde la primera vez que la vio e hizo todo por conseguir ser correspondido, pero ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber escogido a Potter?

Aunque claro, sería peor que hubiera escogido a Longbotton o a Goyle. Cuando menos Potter no era tan idiota, además era el Héroe de todos, y eso sin duda, reivindicaría a su familia. Su traición tendría una justificación clara, el amor y ellos volverían a ser respetados en cuanto se hiciera público y el Ministerio los dejaría en paz de inmediato. Pensándolo bien su hijo no se había equivocado al escoger, al contrario, había acertado, Potter era actualmente el mago más poderoso según todos los crédulos que conocía.

Solo quedaba un punto pendiente, evitar que les quitaran su fortuna, dejando que un brillo de ambición inundara sus ojos. Sin duda sus ideales de pureza podían ser modificados a conveniencia, después de todo, prefería ser un traidor a la sangre a ser pobre. Lucius empezaba a ver claramente los beneficios de tener a Potter dentro su familia.

- Bien – dijo con calma mirando alternadamente a su hijo y a Potter – Asumo que no hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo sosteniendo la mirada en su hijo.

- Nada – Aseguró Draco con determinación.

- En ese caso – tomó una pausa para erguirse y mostrar un sonrisa amable – Bienvenido a la familia – dijo a Harry ofreciéndole la mano en espera de ser estrechada.

Si no hubiera sido porque Draco sujetaba a Harry, el moreno se habría caído de espaldas ante tal situación, miró con los ojos redondos como Galeones al rostro del hombre y luego a la mano que le ofrecía y de nuevo al rostro y otra vez a la mano, su cerebro intentaba encontrar una explicación para finalmente darse por vencido, estrechando la mano cautelosamente esbozando una sonrisa notoriamente forzada.

Draco en ese momento no sabía como reaccionar, no se esperaba eso de su padre, había estado seguro que estallaría en furia y se iría rápidamente de la casa dejándolos solos y amenazándolo incluso con sacarlo del colegio, temía que todo fuera una treta. Luego hablaría con Potter.

- ¿Qué quieren tomar? – preguntó Lucius cambiando abruptamente de actitud, ahora se mostraba sonriente, amable y condescendiente.

- Whisky – respondió Draco escuetamente, tomó asiento al lado de Harry mientras veía a su padre dirigirse por las copas.

- ¿Qué te sirvo a ti, Potter? – insistió Lucius.

- No…. yo no… así estoy bien. Gracias – contestó dudoso.

- Aquí tienes – dijo Lucius ofreciéndole una copa a Harry a pesar de que se había rehusado, mientras Draco ya bebía de la suya. Lucius les dio la espalda dirigiéndose a su asiento. Draco le pasó la copa que había probado a Harry indicándole con un gesto que era confiable beberla y pidiéndole la que tenía en la mano para probarla también.

- ¿Y, como van en el Colegio? – dijo de manera casual sentándose de nuevo frente a ellos, pero esta vez con una actitud jovial como si se encontrara frente a sus mejores amigos. Aunque, para el mayor de los Malfoy, parecía lo más correcto, pues se encontraba frente a su futuro yerno, y siendo un mago tan "importante", que mejor que agradarle y hacer como que todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado estaba olvidado.

- De maravilla – aseguró Draco con suficiencia – Es una verdadera pena que las clases de Pociones ya no estén a cargo de Severus, él realmente conocía su materia, en cambio, el gordo de Slughorn no hace otra cosa más que parlotear y ponernos a realizar mezclas inútiles.

- Horace fue mi profesor cuando estuve en Hogwarts, y sinceramente, nunca fue de mi agrado, aunque supongo que el sentimiento sigue siendo mutuo – concordó Lucius - ¿Y tu, Potter, tienes buena amistad con él?

- Eh... no… o bueno... si… creo que si... en realidad, él siempre ha sido amable conmigo, pero no me agrada que organice sus reuniones y pretenda que yo asista a todas, sinceramente… no me gusta ser el centro de atención – dijo con cierta incomodidad, pero intentando mantenerse a la altura de la situación. Cosa que sus nervios no le permitían del todo.

- Veo que tenía una idea equivocada sobre ti, estaba seguro que te fascinaba ser popular – dijo Lucius con la ceja alzada. Draco lo miró con reproche por ese comentario – En fin, es bueno saber que no es así – dijo recomponiendo su sonrisa – ¿Participarás en Quidditch este año? – preguntó después de beber de su copa.

- No – contestó con determinación Harry – Creo que he dejado atrás esa etapa de mi vida, jugar me ayudaba a olvidarme de la existencia de Voldemort, pero sumaba otros problemas y angustias, así que, desde antes de volver tomé la decisión de usar este año para prepararme para ser Auror, sin más presiones que los Éxtasis – dijo con tanta tranquilidad y fluidez que se sorprendió al ver que ambos Malfoy estaban pálidos, tal vez, tenía que ver con la mención tan despreocupada que había hecho del mago tenebroso.

- Bien pensado – dijo Lucius forzadamente después de carraspear discretamente, el que Potter mencionara tan a la ligera al Señor Tenebroso, lo había dejado contrariado, dejaba ver claramente que no le temía y eso era algo a lo que un ex Mortífago que había sido terriblemente torturado e humillado no estaba acostumbrado.

Draco también intentó recomponerse– ¡Vaya!, no sabia que no pensabas jugar, estaba seguro que este año querías llevarte la Copa de Quidditch, como prueba final de tu éxito en Hogwarts y ¿Para que quieres ser Auror?, ya no hay magos tenebrosos que perseguir, tú acabaste con el más poderoso que ha existido.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Harry ante tal comentario – Bueno, mis padres fueron Aurores y es algo que realmente me gustaría lograr, no para vivir eternamente persiguiendo magos tenebrosos, sino para poder estar seguro de que si en algún momento llega uno nuevo, yo estaré preparado para enfrentarlo – aseguró Harry.

- A propósito de la afortunada caída del Señor Tenebroso – comentó Lucius captando rápidamente la atención de los chicos - ¿Qué fue todo eso que hablaban aquel día, él y tú sobre la varita de la que ambos decían ser propietarios? Recuerdo que mencionaron algo de que le pertenecía a Draco, todo eso fue… confuso.

Draco lo miró con recelo sospechando sobre su propósito al abordar ese tema.

Harry, inocente de las intenciones del hombre, respondió con entusiasmo – No nos referíamos a la varita original de su hijo, hablábamos de otra, pero es una larga historia, de manera resumida le puedo decir, que, cuando Draco desarmó a Dumbledore se hizo acreedor de la lealtad de la varita que él portaba, el día que yo llegué a su Mansión, y pos azares del destino desarmé a Draco, la varita me entregó su lealtad a mi, por eso soy su verdadero propietario aún cuando Draco jamás tuvo en sus manos la varita de Dumbledore.

Draco casi brinca de alegría al escuchar que Potter en su relato lo había llamado por su nombre.

- ¿Entonces? – prosiguió Lucius inclinándose hacia el frente, como prueba clara de su interés - ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso creyó que era él, el dueño?

- ¡Oh! Es porque él, no sabía a ciencia cierta como funcionan las varitas, Voldemort estaba confundido porque creyó que robando la varita de las manos de Dumbledore ya fallecido, se convertiría en el propietario, pero la varita no funcionó correctamente y ya, en la batalla final, tras mucho reflexionar decidió matar a Snape porque pensó que al haber sido él, quien mató a Dumbledore, era el verdadero dueño, y por lo tanto eso le pasaba el poder a él – dijo Harry con cierta alegría hacía tiempo que no había hablado de ese tema, y le resultaba verdaderamente grato poder expresarse abiertamente, se sentía aliviado al notar que el dolor estaba quedando atrás, y que, aún cuando la conversación fuera con las personas menos esperadas, no le estaba afectando como antaño.

- Pero se equivocó ¿Cierto? – preguntó Lucius manteniendo el interés.

- Así es, no hay necesidad de matar a nadie para quitarle su varita, basta con desarmarlo o vencerlo, porque si a alguien le prestan la varita, esta no funciona correctamente por que no tiene lealtad con el mago que la usa, incluso si uno la toma de algún lado nunca podrá obtener buenos resultados haciendo hechizos con ella, es por eso, que la varita que usted le prestó a Voldemort jamás funcionó.

- ¿Cómo sabes que le presté mi varita? – preguntó Lucius repentinamente sorprendido.

- Bueno, se que no se la prestó precisamente, más bien, él exigió que se la diera, lo se, gracias a esa "conexión" que había entre él y yo, en realidad yo podía ver muchas cosas que el veía, lo que había en su mente, cada vez que su humor se salía de control, yo podía entrar en su mente y saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en donde quiera que él estuviera… Sin lugar a dudas, eso fue de mucha ayuda para el éxito de nuestra misión – dijo Harry sin encontrar malicia en el interés de Lucius.

- ¿Sabías entonces lo que planeaba? – preguntó Draco consternado.

- Así es, el hecho de que él estuviera alterado por que sus planes no estaban saliendo como esperaba, me ayudó mucho cuando empecé a utilizar la conexión a mi favor, vi muchas cosas en su mente, entre otras la manera en que él los trataba después de haber fracaso en lo que les pedía.

Draco formó una mueca de vergüenza, mientras que la de su padre fue de disgusto – Es sin duda algo que no quisiera recordar – comentó Lucius con desagrado.

- Hay muchas cosas que no quisiéramos recordar – dijo Harry – Sin embargo, a veces reconocer nuestros errores del pasado ayuda a que no los cometamos en el futuro.

- Por supuesto – dijo Lucius condescendiente entendiendo la intención de las palabras del chico – Así que ahora ¿Eres el propietario de esa varita? – preguntó retomando el tema. Con un pensamiento fijo en la mente, Potter, durante la guerra, había demostrado ser más audaz de lo que había sospechado

Las dudas inundaron la mente de Harry, y haciendo uso de su sentido común, respondió lo que consideró mas conveniente – No, la destruí después de que Voldemort murió, de esa manera me aseguré que nadie mas pueda utilizarla.

Para Lucius eso no significó una diferencia, por lo tanto no se sorprendió, desconocía el poder de esa varita – Una sabia decisión, supongo.

- Era un arma demasiado poderosa, por siglos había sido utilizada por magos ambiciosos que aprovechaban su inigualable poder para colocarse por sobre todos los demás, fue conocida por muchos nombres, pero casi nadie sabe de ella, todos piensan que su existencia es una especie de leyenda.

- No me digas que… ¿Te refieres a la Vara de la Muerte? – preguntó Lucius asombrado. Sin lograr entender como alguien que hubiera tenido en sus manos un arma tan poderosa habría querido deshacerse de ella.

- Si, ese fue otro nombre que le dieron – aseguró Harry con naturalidad.

- Pero¿Por qué no te la quedaste¡Habrías logrado grandes cosas con ella! – reclamó Draco, quien al igual que su Padre conocía aquellas viejas historias que se contaban sobre esa poderosa Varita que te hacia capaz de derrotar a cualquier mago, te hacia invencible, o al menos eso era lo que su abuelo le había contado, siendo todavía muy pequeño.

- Lo único que habría logrado, es que, quien conociera sobre su existencia intentara matarme para ser su nuevo dueño – dijo soltando una risotada – Como si me hiciera falta que otro loco anduviera tras de mi.

- Pues los hay – dijo Draco sin pensar sus palabras – En el Ministerio por ejemplo, hay alguien que esta intentando averiguar sobre esa varita y sobre algo llamado Horcruxes¿Verdad padre? – preguntó a su progenitor con una sonrisa triunfante pues había logrado sin mayor esfuerzo echar abajo lo que le parecía un intento de Lucius por sacarle información a Harry.

- Si…. Es verdad – contestó forzado Lucius – De manera anónima alguien ha estado indagando, incluso a nosotros nos han amenazado para que les digamos sobre ello, pensaban que sabíamos algo por el hecho de que, Draco, hubiera sido mencionado en aquel momento, como veraz nosotros desconocíamos todo esto.

- ¿Qué clase de amenazas les han hecho?

- Pretenden quitarnos nuestra fortuna – dijo Lucius con desdén como si pensara que eso era algo imposible.

- Me enteré que el Ministro quería quedarse con su fortuna, pero nunca pensé que estaba tras la Varita de Saúco y menos que los tuviera amenazados.

- En realidad… hasta donde sé, el Ministro solo quiere nuestra fortuna, es alguien más quien está tras la información – intervino Draco – Y lo que ha hecho, es prometernos no quitarnos la fortuna a cambio de ella, pero descuida, no le hemos dicho absolutamente nada, me consta porque esa persona piensa que yo sé algo o que lo averiguaré, pero en ambas cosas están equivocados – dijo orgulloso de su recién descubierta integridad.

- Vaya, deben estar en una posición difícil – comentó Harry consternado.

- Ya nos estamos acostumbrando – aseguró Lucius – Como sabes, desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso, no somos precisamente del agrado de los demás, así que esto, es solo una pieza más a nuestra colección de preocupaciones.

- Es de suponerse – aseguró Harry, quedando pensativo por unos segundos – Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente – dijo con evidente entusiasmo – Si yo les proporciono información sobre los Horcruxes y la varita y ustedes averiguan quien esta intentando saberla, todos saldríamos ganando.

- ¡Por Merlín Potter¡Parecería que estás dispuesto a iniciar una nueva guerra! – exclamó Draco con cierto disgusto.

- Lo que Potter dice, suena lógico – aseguró Lucius, sería ayuda mutua, él sabría quien intenta algo en su contra y nosotros no perderíamos nuestra fortuna, me parece razonable tu propuesta – según su manera de verlo, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, ahora ya no tendría que seguir soportando a los del Ministerio y sus acusaciones, porque a la primera oportunidad, haría gala de la relación que su hijo tenía con Potter, además, esa empleaducha de risa estúpida que le mandaba los anónimos, se tendría que meter sus amenazas por donde mejor le cupieran, pues le enseñaría que con un Malfoy no se juega. - Tenemos un trato – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa triunfal que no se molesto en ocultar y puso su mano al frente para que fuera estrechada por Harry.

- Trato hecho – corroboró Harry, estaba dispuesto a averiguar a cualquier costa, quien quería atacarlo o en todo caso, que pretendían hacerle. Después de todo el señor Malfoy había mencionado unos anónimos y él también había recibido otros. Podía ser, que todo tuviera relación, aunque también podría ser que no, lo cual aumentaba su interés por descubrir la verdad, nunca nada, lo había podido detener cuando se proponía llegar hasta el fondo de algo y esta no sería la excepción.

Durante otro rato continuaron conversando, pero esta vez, mucho más enfocados a planear cuidadosamente la manera en que Lucius, averiguaría la identidad del empleado del Ministerio interesado en obtener información sobre las peligrosas armas que se habían utilizado para derrotar a Voldemort.

Harry les contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que recordaba, haciendo énfasis en dejarles claro cual era la información que podían proporcionar y lo que debían guardarse, confiando, en que una vez había hecho un trato con Narcisa Malfoy y ella había cumplido con su parte, por lo tanto, no podía desconfiar de la palabra de esa familia, además, de que las recientes declaraciones de los sentimientos de Draco lo hacían sentirse más seguro.

- ¿Pudo ser peor verdad? – preguntó Draco, una vez solos, su voz se notaba cargada de entusiasmo - Nunca antes le había dicho tantas cosas sobre mis sentimientos… me alegra haberlo hecho…. Creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor…y ya vez, al final, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad e incluso al despedirse me dijo que quiere que en Navidad cenemos con ellos.

- ¡Tu Padre se ha vuelto loco! – exclamó Harry, repentinamente asustado por la sola idea de volver a pisar la Mansión Malfoy – Mira, es verdad que me siento atraído, bueno muy atraído por ti, pero convivir tan cerca con tu familia es algo que no está en mis planes.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Draco con cierta molestia.

- No te ofendas Malfoy, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es una locura, solo hay que ver la adoración que ustedes sienten por la pureza de la sangre, tu padre lo ha dicho, soy mestizo, he vivido rodeado de Muggles desde la muerte de mis padres, mientras que tu ni siquiera sabes que es un teléfono.

- ¿Y se supone que tengo que amar a los Muggles para poder amarte a ti? – preguntó Draco por demás irritado.

- No amarlos, pero seria muy difícil tener una relación seria con todos esos prejuicios que ustedes tienen – intentó justificarse.

- ¡No pluralices Potter! Es verdad que mi padre odia todo lo Muggle y por consecuencia yo he tenido muy poco contacto con ellos y por supuesto en algún momento los desprecié, pero eso quedó en el pasado, he cambiado ¡Te defendí de Lucius! – dijo con molestia, subiendo su tono de voz a cada palabra - ¡Aunque te parezca increíble en algún momento dejé atrás los prejuicios y entendí que no podía odiar a los impuros porque no podía odiarte a ti, y acepté que te amaba y desde entonces me importa un gusarajo cuanta sangre de Muggles corra por tus venas¡Y sí, sé lo que es un teléfono¡Llevé estudios Muggles, no soy un imbécil! – terminó a gritos.

Harry estaba atónito antes las palabras de Malfoy, agradecía que lo hubiera defendido pero ¿Acaso el maldito engreído pensaba que podía estarle gritando siempre que quisiera?

- ¿Entonces tampoco te importa que tenga una horrible cicatriz en el rostro? – insistió.

- ¡No! – contestó Draco más exasperado.

- ¿Y tampoco te importa que no pertenezca a tu clases social? – lo retó.

- ¡No, Potter, nada de eso me importa, nada en absoluto!... ¡Eres odioso, altanero, entrometido, descuidado, y vistes como pordiosero¡Y NO ME IMPORTA¡Con todo eso, haz logrado desquiciarme al punto que me es imposible no pensar en ti, me haz vuelto loco y si tengo que renunciar a mi propia familia por ti, lo haré¡Serás mío, lo he decido y así va a ser¡De ahora en adelante, me perteneces solo a mí! – sentenció con más convencimiento del que Harry le había visto mostrar en todo su vida.

- ¿Y se supone que yo tengo que convertirme en un manso corderito que hace todo lo que tú quieres¿Es eso lo que pretendes? – preguntó Harry notoriamente enojado por la forma posesiva en que Draco le expresaba sus sentimientos.

- ¡Conviértete en lo que quieras, Potter! – dijo furioso, respiró hondo varias veces, mirando a los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones que lo inundaban cuando se encontraba frente a ese par de perfectos cristales verdes que le hacían sentir que durante ese ínfimo segundo Harry era solo para él, su voz se suavizó – Por Favor, prométeme que solo estarás conmigo – le pidió Draco tomándolo posesivamente por la cintura con la mirada fija en sus ojos, en espera de una respuesta.

El Gryffindor quedó asombrado, mirándolo de hito en hito, intentado leer en los ojos del otro chico la sinceridad de sus palabras - Yo… Yo también siento que me haz vuelto loco, pero no se si esto va a funcionar, deseo que si, pero tenemos demasiadas cosas en contra.

- ¡Ya no tenemos tantas como antes! – aseguró Draco tomándolo por la barbilla – Mírame - le pidió, dos pares de ojos que destilaban pasión se encontraron, unos verdes como esmeraldas, otros grises como el mercurio, eran dos jóvenes que dejaban ver claramente el intenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro - De verdad quiero tener una relación seria contigo – le aclaró dándole suaves roces en los labios.

Para Harry, ese instante fue perfecto, sentía el cálido aliento de su amado rozando suavemente sus propios labios, creyó que nada podría empeñar su felicidad hasta que un temor lo invadió.

- ¿Y que hay con Terry¿Estás dispuesto a dejarlo por mí? – preguntó con cierta amargura de solo acordarse del Ravenclaw, se alejó ligeramente de Draco como una reacción involuntaria, estaba anhelante, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que Terry ya no significaba nada para Draco, que no era más un obstáculo entre ellos dos.

- ¿Terry? Pero… ¡De que hablas Potter¡Ya te he dicho antes que lo que tenía con él no era nada serio¡Y si te hace sentir mas tranquilo, ya he dejado todo claro con él!

- ¿A que te refieres con todo claro¿Acaso planeas que él acepte seguir teniendo encuentros furtivos contigo? – preguntó Harry por demás molesto, sintiendo que la hiel se le regaba en el estómago de solo imaginárselo en brazos que no fueran lo suyos.

- ¡No me refería a eso¡Serás cabezón¡Lo que quise decir es que ya he terminado con él! – aseguró Draco más pacientemente, haciendo a Harry mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla. Su moreno lucía demasiado adorable cuando estaba molesto, se sentía vulnerable ante su mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Cuándo terminaron? – preguntó Harry ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

- ¡Solo de pensar en ello me siento molesto!… - suspiró intentando pensar en que eso ya había quedado en el pasado - ¡Fue después de que tuviste la delicadeza, de ayudarte de tus amigos para darme Veritaserum y hacerme hablar a la fuerza¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, eh? – al final, falló en su cometido de mantener la calma y terminó reclamando, indignado y con las manos en la cintura.

- ¡De verdad lo siento, Malfoy¡Sé que hice mal, no debí haber hecho eso, ahora sé que no debí desconfiar de ti, pero, en ese momento estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber la verdad, saber si eras o no inocente, y fue la única manera que se me ocurrió, bueno, no fue del todo mi idea, pero al final, fui yo el culpable de que las sospechas fueran contra ti! – explicó Harry con desesperación.

- ¿Por qué demonios piensas que yo tengo que estar metido siempre en cosas turbias? – preguntó Draco tan profundamente ofendido que estuvo a punto de marcharse.

- Cielos¡lo siento¡por favor¡perdóname!, es solo que te habías estado comportando muy extraño desde que llegamos a Hogwarts y…

- ¡No estaba planeando matarte, Potter¡Por Merlín¡Te besé en el tren¿Piensas que mi plan era ponerme veneno en los labios para que al besarte pasara a tu boca y murieras ahí frente a mí? – preguntó irónico.

- ¡No¡No, ya se que suena estúpido! – dijo terriblemente angustiado – Entonces ¿sentías algo por mí desde ese tiempo? – esta vez la voz de Harry sonó esperanzada y el brillo en sus ojos dejó ver que le emocionaba intensamente el saber querido por el rubio.

- ¡Por Dios, Potter¡Serás ciego, estoy loco por ti desde el día en que nos conocimos, hasta te ofrecí mi amistad en cuanto llegamos al castillo aún siendo niños, pero tú, señor Héroe, me mandaste a volar! – aseguró con tono severo mientras alzaba una ceja, gesto que a Harry se le antojó adorable.

- ¡Te estabas burlando de Ron¿Cómo esperabas que te viera con buenos ojos? – preguntó Harry intentando disculparse.

- ¡Ese pobretón se merece eso y más! – aseguró Draco cruzándose de brazos.

- No acepto que insultes a mis amigos… – sentenció el moreno tajante.

- ¡Pero me comparaste con él, preferiste tenerlo cerca a él y no a mí! – se justificó el Slytherin.

- ¡Malfoy! Estás… ¡Demente! Ron es mi mejor amigo, y jamás me ha llamado la atención de otra manera… - aseguró Harry con tono desesperado.

- ¿Me aseguras que entre él y tú jamás ha habido nada? – preguntó Draco sintiendo que su mundo se iluminaba. Cuantas noches había pasado sumido en la desesperación y la amargura de sospechar que la amistad que sostenían su moreno y el "cabellos de zanahoria" en realidad, conllevaba un secreto romance.

- Nada diferente a la amistad, no sé cómo se te puede ocurrir lo contrario – contestó el Gryffindor seguro de sus palabras. Ya puedes ir sacando esas ideas de tu cabeza – sentenció Harry.

- Lo haré – aseguró Draco con una sonrisa triunfal, acercándose mimoso hacia el moreno, sintiendo que esa, tenía que ser la mejor noticia que había recibido en años. Había odiado a la comadreja más que a ningún otro Gryffindor por estar demasiado cerca de su Harry, pero ahora se encargaría de restregarle en la cara quien era el verdadero dueño del amor de moreno.

- Ahora dime que hay entre tú y Nott – ordenó el Gryffindor ahora cruzándose él de brazos. Haciendo que Draco volviera de sus fantasías en donde él besaba a Harry mientras un furioso "cabellos de zanahoria" hacia pataletas justo antes de ser atrapado por un hambriento calamar gigante que lo sumergía en el lago para jamás dejarlo salir.

- ¿Nott y yo¡Nott es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mí! – contestó extrañado por la pregunta.

- No me vas a negar que él se comporta más que amistoso contigo…. Demasiado…

- Nott está desquiciado, pero es el mejor amigo que podría tener. Gracias a él estoy ahora aquí contigo.

- Cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían planeando esto¿Eh? – preguntó el moreno perspicaz, no sabía si sentirse utilizado porque aquel par de serpientes, hubieran planeado ese encuentro feliz o de importarle tanto al rubio, como para que estuviera dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a sus amigos para conquistarlo, claro, no consideraba a Nott como la mejor opción, no después de recordar el vergonzoso incidente con el corazón flotante y las flores.

- ¡Ojalá lo hubiera planeado! El muy desvergonzado hace todo a mis espaldas…- hizo un puchero y de pronto volvió a mostrarse suspicaz - Ahora me pregunto yo ¿Qué hacían él y tú en medio del camino a Hogsmeade¿Desde cuando se hablan?

- ¡No nos hablamos¡Por Merlín! – Se escandalizó Harry de que su Slytherin pudiera siquiera contemplar esa idea - ¡Es la primera vez que estoy a menos de un metro con él! Yo venia caminando tranquilamente para ir al pueblo, cuando él apareció de la nada y hablándome como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo y por más que intenté, no me pude deshacer de él – Draco lo miró evaluadoramente.

- Te comprendo, cuando se propone intervenir en algo se vuelve insoportable.

- Pareciera que se empeña en conseguirte pareja.

- No, para nada, solo es contigo, sabe lo que siento, siempre me ha aconsejado que intente acercarme a ti, pero, jamás lo hice, así que me alegro que ahora podamos estar aquí, hablando "tranquilamente"… Y aprovechando la privacidad de la que gozamos en este momento… – se pegó al cuerpo de Harry mirándolo intensamente – Quiero que aceptes salir conmigo.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio? – preguntó Harry muy sorprendido, mirando de hito en hito al rubio con intención de descubrir la sinceridad de sus palabras

- Eso mismo – aseguró Draco feliz de que le hubiera ahorrado las palabras.

- Acepto – contestó Harry sonriente abrazándolo con fuerza, Draco se sintió flotar entre nubes – Pero dame algo de tiempo antes de hacerlo publico, primero necesito hablarlo con mis amigos – el rubio se cayó de sus nubes sintiéndose mareado por el encontronazo con el suelo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente complicado, Potter? – preguntó exasperado.

- Ten un poco de paciencia – pidió Harry para después besar seductoramente a su novio.

- Si vuelves a besarme de esa forma, no respondo de mis actos – advirtió el rubio presionando a su amado contra su cuerpo.

- Haberlo dicho antes – exclamó Harry besándolo desenfrenadamente y Draco ya empezaba a hacer desaparecer la ropa – ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó al sentir a su novio rozando su miembro erecto contra él.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Por la noche, Harry llegaba a su Sala Común con la mirada distraída y una sonrisa socarrona. Había pasado un día maravilloso junto a Draco, dejando de lado la vergonzosa interrupción de Lucius Malfoy y el saber que alguien iba tras él nuevamente, lo demás había sido único.

Había desayunado con él, habían tenido tiempo de conversar abiertamente, compartir besos, caricias y otras cosas más y finalmente se habían despedido en la entrada del Castillo donde el carruaje los había dejado. ¡Y que manera de despedirse tenía Draco! Casi lo dejaba sin aliento, y sin ropa nuevamente. Lo único malo, era que habían pasado apenas unos minutos y ya se moría de ganas por volver a verlo.

- ¿Y esa cara? – le preguntó Ron en el momento en que lo vio pasar frente a el distraídamente en el momento en que dirigía al Gran Salón con intención de devorar toda la comida que le pusieran enfrente.

- Eh ¿Qué¿Cuál cara? – dijo dando un brinco y mirando hacia todos lados, Ron se doblaba de risa al ver su reacción. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Harry entre divertido e indignado, mientras se disponía a tomar el mismo rumbo que su amigo.

- Tú, compañero – contestó Ron sin poder contenerse – No sé en que estabas pensando, pero traías una cara mas soñadora que la de Luna – le dijo con burla.

- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió el chico juguetón.

- Oye¿Dónde están los paquetes? – preguntó Ron entusiasmado tomando asiento frente a la mesa de Slytherin - Dijiste que ibas al pueblo a comprar algo de ropa para el frío y pensé que seria tan voluminosa que la traerías en paquetes.

- Eh, no, al final no compré nada… - contestó Harry un poco distraído y desilusionado al saber que tendría que sentarse de espaldas a donde Draco cenaría y eso acababa con su plan de verlo mientras comía.

- ¿Qué¡Pero si te negaste incluso a acompañarme al entrenamiento porque decías que te urgía la ropa!

- Si, si, me urge mucho, pero visité varias tiendas y nada me convenció, en serio, me probé de todo y nada me gustó.

- ¿Qué, acaso te gustaba más la ropa de tu primo?

- ¡No¡De ninguna manera! Pero quiero comprarme algo que me guste, a pesar de que busqué por todos lados no encontré nada.

- Pero entonces ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

- Hola Chicos – saludó Hermione sentándose al lado de su pelirrojo novio - ¿Qué, interrumpo algo? – preguntó risueña.

- No, Herm… pero… ¿Qué te pasó en la blusa?, parece que te han lanzado encima una jarra entera de jugo de calabaza – comentó Harry con tonito divertido, por la enorme mancha entre anaranjada y roja que cubría casi todo el frente de la ropa de su amiga.

- ¡Ah!... esto… no es nada… - Hermione hizo un discreto movimiento de su varita y su ropa se mostró tan pulcra como siempre – solo choqué por accidente con una elfina y sin querer derramó sobre mí, todo el contenido de una jarra que transportaba – dijo alzando los hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

- Pues, no sé ustedes… pero yo creo que estos elfos cada día son menos eficientes – comentó Ron ganándose una terrible mirada por parte de su novia – No, no… no es que esté de acuerdo con que trabajen sin sueldo y todo eso, solo digo que se supone que no debemos verlos y tú dices que hasta chocaste con una elfina… y… el otro día recuerdo que vi también a una saliendo de la habitación de Harry después de hacer limpieza…

Los chicos comenzaron a cenar, Harry menos hambriento que sus amigos. Conversaron sobre los elfos, las responsabilidades que ellos tenían para con sus amos y por supuesto de parte de Hermione, lo indignante que era la situación que vivían esas pobres criaturas y su férrea intención de pugnar a favor de otorgarles una mejor calidad de vida.

Cuando regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor, se sobresaltaron al ver que una multitud se arremolinaba frente al retrato sin entrar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry de inmediato a Dean, quien estaba más cerca de él.

- No lo sé - contestó consternado – Parece que alguien fue atacado, cuando venía llegando, vimos a Denis entrar con la Directora McGonagall, pero ella nos dijo que esperáramos aquí.

- ¿No sabes de quien se trata? – preguntó Hermione consternada.

- No, pero supongo que ya estamos aquí la mayoría, así que no debería ser difícil averiguarlo – aseguró Dean mirando hacia todos lados con la intención de cerciorarse quienes estaban presentes.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya habido un ataque¿No se supone que Hogwarts quedó tan seguro como antes? – preguntó Ron en voz baja a sus amigos.

- Hogwarts tiene las mismas protecciones de antes, eso quiere decir que conserva las mimas debilidades – reflexionó Hermione.

De repente el retrato se desplazó dejando aparecer a la consternada Directora.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Harry metiéndose entre sus compañeros para llegar hasta donde estaba.

- Longbotton esta inconsciente – dijo ella después de cerciorarse que era Harry quien se lo preguntaba.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	23. La Busqueda y el Encuentro

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … ... … o … o … o … … … … … …

**La Búsqueda y el Encuentro**

- Pero… ¿Por qué¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron¿Es verdad que fue atacado? – preguntó el moreno dejando ver su preocupación.

- No puedo precipitarme a asegurar nada Señor Potter, cuando el Señor Longbotton reaccione, estoy segura que podrá contarnos lo que le ha sucedido. Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será con todos vayan a sus dormitorios – aconsejó con un tono que dejaba en claro que era una orden, miró a todos los chicos que estaban frente a ella – Buenas noches, jóvenes – se despidió con Dennis corriendo tras ella y Longbotton flotando en el aire gracias al hechizo levitatorio que evidentemente le había lanzado.

Harry inconforme con la explicación avanzó a toda prisa siguiendo los pasos de la Directora.

- ¡Profesora McGónagall! – dijo en voz alta, apenas con el aire que le quedaba – Perdón, Directora – se disculpó cuando notó que ella lo miraba con severidad - ¿Puede decirme lo que usted supone que pasó? – preguntó Harry con la mayor paciencia que pudo demostrar en un momento como ese.

- Lo que le he dicho frente a sus compañeros es lo único que sé por ahora, Señor Potter, lo siento de verdad, el Señor Creevy me ha dicho que él estaba en el dormitorio de chicos y que bajó a la Sala, porque escuchó un ruido extraño y lo que vio, fue al Señor Longbotton completamente inconsciente, y según afirma, fue directamente a mis despacho a informarme.

- ¡Así fue Harry! – corroboró Dennis moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza manera afirmativa – Cuando bajé no pude ver nada raro que pudiera haber provocado que Neville se desmayara.

Harry al escuchar la palabra "desmayara" se sintió confundido – "¿Sería posible, que Neville hubiera entrado de alguna manera extraña en el relicario?" - se preguntó consternado –¿Me permite hacer una prueba... Directora? – preguntó nervioso.

- ¿Prueba¿Querría ser tan amable de explicarme que tiene en mente? – preguntó la Directora interesada en lo que él Héroe del mundo mágico podría estar planeando. No podía negar, que tenía absoluta confianza en él y sus métodos, aunque le parecían alocados, sin duda habían demostrado ser efectivos.

- Oh… yo… solo… quiero hacer un hechizo sencillo en Neville para comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas – confesó Harry aun nervioso.

- Está bien, adelante – dijo la Directora bajando suavemente el cuerpo de Neville hasta una distancia de no más de 10 centímetros del piso. Tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que Harry sospechaba, pero prefirió dejarlo actuar porque sabía de sobra, que una vez que se proponía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, y no quería tenerlo merodeando por la enfermería a media noche con tal de probar si su hechizo funcionaria con el chico desmayado.

Harry se colocó solemnemente frente a Neville y con la formalidad de alguien que esta por iniciar un discurso sobre regulación de criaturas mágicas dijo – Finite Incantatem.

El cuerpo de Neville golpeo súbitamente contra el suelo en ese momento y Harry se sonrojó intensamente ante su descuido.

- Pero ¿Qué intenta Señor Potter¡Le provocará una contusión al pobre Señor Longbotton! – expresó asustada la directora.

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Dennis mirando con compasión al cuerpo que se había estrellado contra el suelo.

- ¡Lo siento!… ¡de verdad, lo siento! – se disculpó Harry profundamente apenado, rascándose la cabeza – Es que olvidé, que también de esa manera se finaliza el "leviosa", no se en que estaba pensando… – se disculpó una vez más – ¡Ahora mismo lo arreglo! - prometió nervioso.

Conjuró, una vez más, el contra hechizo pero sin resultados satisfactorios. Finalmente, volvió a hacer levitar el cuerpo, sonriendo apenadamente a la Directora – Parece que no funciona – dijo de manera apenas audible.

- ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que ocurriera? – preguntó la Directora con incertidumbre.

- Eh… Es una larga historia Directora… pe… pero… Esperaba que… Despertara… solo eso – contestó Harry rascándose nerviosamente de nuevo.

- Confío en que uno de estos días querrá contarme esa larga historia Señor Potter – comentó la mujer haciendo una seña a Dennis para que la acompañara y elevando el cuerpo de neville para continuar el camino a la enfermería. Dennis de inmediato reaccionó y siguió a la Directora presuroso.

- Por supuesto – confirmó Harry alzando la voz para que la Directora lo escuchara en la distancia que había ya de por medio, ella simplemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente como respuesta sin volver la vista a Harry.

De momento, Harry estaba convencido de que lo que le había pasado a Neville, no tenía nada que ver con el Relicario. Ahora le quedaba la interrogante de que es lo que podría haber hecho que Neville se desmayara en medio de la Sala sin razón aparente.

… … … … … .. … o … o … o … … … … … …

Draco caminaba pesadamente, había pasado un día maravilloso al lado de su amado, pero había sido frustrante ver que se había sentado a cenar con sus amigos de espaldas a él y lo peor, es que no le había visto la más mínima intención de buscarlo para desearle buenas noches. Quizá era solo, que estaba siendo muy cuidadoso para no delatarse ante sus amigos.

Lo más triste, es que él, se había rezagado un poco con la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero en ese momento estando tan cerca de la entrada a su Sala Común, ya había perdido todas las esperanzas.

- Pst pst – escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y de inmediato se giró en busca del lugar de donde provenía el ruido – Pst pst – sonó otra vez y caminó hacia un pasillo, por donde no era muy común que los alumnos pasaran - ¿Potter? – confirmó en cuanto lo vio asomando la cabeza desde donde doblaba otro pasillo - ¿Qué haces aquí, a que juegas? – le preguntó sonriendo con confusión, mientras se acercaba a él. Su corazón estaba brincando de emoción, al comprobar que su moreno no se había olvidado de él.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo – le dijo misterioso – No te quitare mucho tiempo – agregó mirando a todos lados para cerciorarse que estaban solos.

- Tu, puedes quitarme todo el tiempo que quieras – aseguró Draco abrazándolo y besándolo cariñosamente. Harry se sonrojó un poco e intentó concentrarse en lo que quería hablar con Draco.

- Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo – dijo Harry y al notar que Draco lo miraba interesado continuó su explicación - Neville sufrió un ataque – dijo con confidencialidad.

- ¿Longbotton? – preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja como cuestionándose sobre que tendría que importarle eso a él. Sin embargo decidió callar y esperar a que Harry hablara para evitar una discusión.

- Si, acabo de hablar con Dennis Creveey, él acompañó a McGonagall a llevar a Neville a la enfermería y me contó que la enfermera asegura que lo que sea que le haya ocurrido lo tiene inconciente desde hacia varias horas, piensa que podría estar así desde la mañana y…

- ¿Sospechas de mi? – le preguntó Draco repentinamente, alejándose y dejando ver en su rostro una profunda indignación.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Malfoy, tranquilízate ¿Quieres? Más bien, quiero saber si viste algo extraño que pudiera ayudarnos a saber que le pasó a Neville.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré¡Longbotton ni siquiera me agrada! – comentó Draco, alzando una ceja con su típica postura de superioridad.

- Vamos Malfoy, se que lo harás – aseguró Harry haciendo su mejor puchero – Hazlo por mí – pidió lastimeramente.

- ¡No intentes manipularme, Potter! – amenazó Draco juguetón – Mejor dime ¿Qué me darás a cambio? – preguntó besando sugestivamente el cuello del Gryffindor.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó Harry – Concentrémonos en esto, por ahora – intentó convencerlo – ¡Está bien, está bien! Te daré muchos, muchos besos, todos los que quieras – aseguró acariciando el cabello del Slytherin.

- No desprecio tus besos, Potter – aclaró Draco – Pero en realidad, tenía en mente algo… más… interesante… – dijo pasándole los brazos por la espalda para finalmente darle un fuerte apretón en las nalgas.

- ¡Malfoy! – canturreó Harry divertido dando un brinco por el atrevimiento del rubio – ¡Espera! – pidió removiéndose para ser soltado, un bufido de molestia fue la respuesta de Draco.

- ¡Está bien señor aburrimiento! – concedió el Slytherin con fingida molestia cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Solo quiero que me cuentes lo que viste por la mañana, y ya después no ocupamos de eso tan interesante que tienes en mente – sugirió provocativo, situación que emocionó por demás a Draco, logrando que un gesto de sorpresa se dibujara en su rostro.

- Después de salir de tu habitación me encontré con Granger al final de las escaleras, ella se puso a decir tonterías y…

- ¿Qué¿Hermione te vio? – chilló Harry asustado, Draco lo miró con fastidio por haber sido interrumpido – ¡Por Merlín¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes¡Qué vergüenza Dios mío¡Ella lo sabe! No sé, cómo podré mirarla a la cara de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Terminaste Potter? – preguntó Draco interrumpiendo la perorata del Gryffindor.

- Está bien, está bien, perdona, continúa por favor – concedió aún sin creer su mala suerte, tenía una cara de angustia, que bien valdría la pena tomarle una fotografía.

- En la sala de Gryffindor no vi a nadie más que estuviera despierto, salí, escuché un ruido y naturalmente fui a ver qué ocurría. Lo que encontré fue a uno de esos refunfuñones duendes, quien por cierto tuvo el descaro de murmurar cosas contra mi familia¡Vaya atrevimiento! Como si fuera nuestra culpa que el Señor Tenebroso lo haya querido de rehén – Harry enmudeció al instante, siendo incapaz de interrumpir a Draco que estaba concentrado en lo que recordaba – Luego, cerca de la Sala Multipropósitos, tuve el infortunio de toparme como una elfina idiota, que ni siquiera se disculpó por haberme empujado ¿Puedes creerlo¡Una elfina golpeando a un mago! No sé en qué vamos a terminar con todo esta falta de respeto, que cada día se hace más latente – comentó totalmente indignado – ¡Hey! Potter¿Me estas escuchando? – le preguntó pasándole una mano frente al rostro para ver si reaccionaba.

- Si, si, te escucho, solo estoy pensando en lo que me has dicho – comentó absorto en sus pensamientos – ¡Tengo que hablar con ella¡Nos vemos más tarde! – dijo girándose rápidamente para echarse a correr hacia un destino desconocido para Draco.

- ¿Con quien "ella" vas a hablar? – preguntó el rubio sosteniéndolo de un brazo antes de que se marchara sin poder ocultar sus celos.

- ¡Oh¡Por Dios Santo, Malfoy! No pongas esa cara, te explico todo mas tarde, primero debo saber si lo que me temo es verdad – intentó convencerlo, notando que Draco lo miraba indignado después de haberlo soltado - ¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo?, así te enteraras de todo y dejarás de pensar en cosas absurdas – lo invitó sin esperar respuesta comenzando a jalarlo de la túnica para que avanzara a prisa junto a él.

- Entonces… ¿Este es uno de esos momentos en donde empezaras a desentrañar los misterios y por ende sostener una feroz batalla contra los malos de la cual saldrás victorioso para que todos te aclamen¿Cierto? – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras corría al lado de Harry.

- ¡Oh, cállate ya! - le recriminó Harry dándole un amago de golpe, sin aminorar el paso.

- Bueno, todo Hogwarts puede estar tranquilo ¡El Héroe ya va al rescate! – añadió el rubio terriblemente divertido.

- ¡Si serás idiota! – exclamó Harry con cierta vergüenza por su actitud de salvador – En todo caso… ¿Quién quieres ser tu? Mi fiel ayudante o la bella princesa a la que debo rescatar – le preguntó para hacerlo enojar.

- ¡Yo no quiero ser nada de eso¿Para qué si ya soy un hermoso príncipe? Y no necesito que me rescates – aseguró cruzándose de brazos con fingida molestia – Aunque no me molestaría para nada que me raptaras para llevarme a donde tú quieras- sugirió coqueto, mientras se detenían frente a un cuadro con un frutero dibujado. Miró sorprendido como Harry le hacia cosquillas a la pera y justo cuando iba a burlarse de él, por las tonterías que hacía, observó abrirse una puerta que había estado oculta. Harry le hizo señas para que lo siguiera y él obedeció consternado por lo que ocurría.

- ¡Eres un egocéntrico, Malfoy! Cualquiera de estos días estarás haciendo libros como Lockhart, para adjudicarte hazañas de otros y así, tener miles de seguidores que te vanaglorien - le aseguró burlón.

- ¡Vaya¡Es una excelente idea Potter! No sé, cómo no se me ocurrió a mi – contestó con fingida emoción, para después rodar los ojos demostrando que le parecía una estupidez – El que me considere apuesto, no significa que quiera tener a un puñado de locos tras de mí, al contrario, me gusta ser selectivo con mis amistades – Harry se rió de buena gana antes el comentario del Slytherin.

- ¿Selectivo dices? – preguntó aún riéndose, sin dejar de caminar – No creo que Goyle que apenas y sabe decir su nombre sea precisamente alguien selecto y menos Nott, que no para de tener ocurrencias estúpidas ¿Y qué me dices de Zabini que siempre anda presumiendo su pureza pero se mete con cualquiera que se mueva y use falda¡Y ya ni mencionar a Bulstrode! quien por lo que aparte de fea, es tonta, no me lo vas a negar, después de todo, aconsejó a Nott para que me mandara ese horroroso corazón lleno de luces con nuestras iniciales entrelazadas – dijo haciendo cara de fingida ensoñación – ¡Que chica más cursi! – añadió con disgusto.

Draco se quedo mirándolo perplejo por un instante, no podía creer que su moreno, pudiera expresarse de esa manera de las demás personas, estaba seguro que era demasiado santurrón para eso, alzó una ceja divertido mientras el pensamiento de "Parece que no es tan idiota después de todo" pasaba por su mente – Está bien, tu ganas – concedió – Mis amistades no son unas lumbreras, ni la belleza andante, tampoco son del todo coherentes – empezó a decir cada vez más asustado por ir descubriendo a medida que pensaba, más y más defectos en sus amigos – ¡En realidad dan asco! – puntualizó horrorizado – Pero al menos son de buena familia – afirmó intentando convencerse a si mismo de que ese, era una gran logro.

- La madre de Zabini se dedica a casarse con magos millonarios para después matarlos y quedarse con su fortuna ¿A eso llamas buena familia? – preguntó Harry intentando mantenerse firme en su punto, de alguna manera pretendía demostrarle a Draco que sus amigos no eran tan llenos de virtudes y que el hecho de que poseían enormes fortunas no hacía una diferencia.

- ¡Está bien, Potter¡Convivo con escoria¿Contento? – preguntó con cierto fastidio.

- Mucho – afirmó Harry burlón por la forma en que había llamado a sus amigos, ya que había podido observar, que a pesar de todo, Malfoy los estimaba – ¿Quieres entrar o prefieres esperarme aquí? – preguntó señalando una puerta.

- ¡Voy a donde vayas! – aseguró Draco, Harry se alzó de hombros y abrió la puerta, Draco entró tras él, en cuanto vio lo que había dentro se horrorizó de tal manera que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás de manera autómata - ¿Qué se supone que planeas, Potter¿Quieres que yo pesque fiebre de Dragón o algo parecido? – preguntó ofendido.

- ¡Solo son elfos domésticos, Malfoy! No se supone que vayan a transmitirte ninguna enfermedad.

- ¿Qué no, dices¡De eso murió mi abuelo, y fue por que un estúpido monito de estos lo contagió! – dijo señalando con desprecio a los elfos que trabajaban fervientemente dentro de la cocina.

- ¡Shhhhhhhh! – lo calló Harry para que no siguiera insultándolos.

- ¡El amo ha venido a visitar a Kreacher! – exclamó emocionado el elfo parándose frente a ellos – ¡Y acompañado del joven Malfoy! – añadió al borde de las lágrimas, haciendo varias reverencias para ellos de manera frenética – ¡Kreacher esta alagado de que un mago de tan noble familia como la suya venga a visitarlo! – dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos por la supresa de tenerlo enfrente.

- ¡Este si me agrada! – aseguró Draco sonriente.

- Eh, Kreacher¿Quieres por favor, decirme dónde está Winky? – le preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

- ¿El amo ha venido a visitar a esa elfina-bebe-cerveza? – preguntó el elfo abandonando su entusiasmo.

- ¡No Kreacher¿Cómo crees¡Venimos para ver si podías conseguirnos algunos bocadillos! Pero… hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hablar con ella, nada de importancia, solo curiosidad… – aseguró haciendo un ademán despectivo para que su elfo, no se mostrara resentido.

- La elfina está ahí, amo – dijo Kreacher señalando hacia un lugar donde varios elfos haciendo flotar los platos hasta un estante.

- Gracias Kreacher – dijo Harry no pudiendo ocultar su ansiedad por ir con ella – Eh… ¿Por qué no le das los bocadillos a Malfoy mientras yo voy con ella? – preguntó a manera de sugerencia y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Winky sin esperar respuesta.

- ¡Por supuesto, amo! – aceptó Kreacher con una enorme sonrisa, hizo una profunda reverencia a Draco y empezó a llevarle toda clases de pastelillos, galletas, trozos de frutas dulces, de tal forma que pronto Draco estuvo cargando demasiadas cosas y su humor empezó a pasar de alegre a fastidiado.

- Si el joven lo desea, Kreacher puede llevarlo rápidamente al lugar que se le indique – comentó Kreacher con otra elegante reverencia.

- Bueno, eso sería práctico, si supiera donde se supone que voy a comer esto, ummmm… veamos… Llévalo a la habitación de Potter.

- ¡En seguida, joven Amo! – dijo Kreacher sintiéndose terriblemente orgulloso al poder llamar amo a un heredero de la familia Malfoy. Agradecía el honor tan grande que le había concedido el amo Harry, al relacionarse con un miembro de esa familia. Lo cierto era, que un elfo conocía todos lo secretos de su amo, aún cuando este no se los confesara.

Draco deambulo con la mirada por la cocina, pero sin moverse ni un ápice de donde estaba parado, lo que menos que quería, era acercarse demasiado a los elfos, pero estaba ahí de pie esperando, porque intentaba de alguna, manera satisfacer lo que Potter pedía, por supuesto, no era un sirviente al que pudieran darle ordenes, pero estaba dispuesto a ceder en lo que estuviera en sus manos con tal de demostrarle al Gryffindor la honestidad de sus sentimientos.

- ¡Hora de irnos! – dijo Harry jalando a Draco de la mano sacándolo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

La suavidad y tibieza de la mano de su amado no pasaron desapercibidas para Draco que de inmediato apresuró el paso para quedar a su lado y no seguir siendo, literalmente, arrastrado.

- ¿Ahora si nos dedicaremos a cosas mas interesantes? – preguntó el rubio, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su amado una vez que salieron del cuadro del frutero. Harry ladeó la cabeza sonriente intentando apretar el hombro contra su oreja con el fin de disminuir el cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

En ese momento tenía ganas de colgarse del cuello de Draco y pedirle que lo llevara a la parte más solitaria y recóndita del Castillo para amarse por un buen rato, o hasta que amaneciera de ser posible, sin embargo, no era el caso, había hablado con Winky, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque ella parecía estar más desubicada que nunca, y no había logrado que le resolviera ninguna de sus dudas. En cambio, ahora dudaba que esa elfina fuera siquiera consciente de sus actos, pues parecía que hablaba solo y se encontraba trastornada, sin embargo, nada coherente había lograr escuchar de los sonidos que profería.

- Me encantaría Malfoy, pero en verdad quiero averiguar antes que le ha pasado a Neville – dijo poniendo cara de angustia por el temor que le ocasionaba que Draco malinterpretara sus palabras.

- Bien, me voy a dormir entonces, espero que pases una agradable noche – dijo Draco secamente dándole un rápido beso en la frente, se giró dejando al moreno sin habla y empezó a caminar solo, sin esperar por su Gryffindor.

Una punzada aguda dentro del pecho de Harry le hizo saber, que en verdad, le dolía ver al rubio dispuesto a dejarlo ahí solo, ni siquiera le había ofrecido acompañarlo hasta su Torre o cuando menos caminar juntos hasta las escaleras para que no tuviera que desviar su rumbo, ya que, mientras Harry debía subir, Draco tenía que bajar hacia las mazmorras para llegar hasta su habitación.

El sentimiento de desolación lo invadió, jamás había sentido nada parecido, era como si solo por no tener a su amado enfrente, creyera que lo perdía – ¡Ay por Merlín! – se quejó recargándose despistadamente sobre la pared y llevándose una mano a la frente para palpar su temperatura corporal – Empiezo a creer que Malfoy me dio Amortentia – dijo poniendo ojos de borrego medio muerto – No… Yo me enamoré solito de él… – completó sonriendo dulcemente ante la imagen que aparecía un su mente de un seductor rubio sonriéndole con coquetería – Aunque ayudó sus sonrisitas y sus…Draco… - suspiró.

Sin perder tiempo se echó a correr para intentar darle alcance a su chico con una idea fija en la mente, darle las buenas noches como Dios mandaba.

… … … … … ... … o … o … o … … … … … …

- Te estaba buscando – dijo una voz que lo sorprendió, tanto que de inmediato giró su vista a la derecha de donde provenía el sonido. Sus ojos se encontraron con un rostro conocido, pero no el más oportuno en un momento como ese, en el que se sentía bastante molesto por la actitud de Potter.

- Ya veo – comentó con poca amabilidad, mirando con indiferencia al chico que tenía enfrente, se cruzó de brazos queriendo protegerse o mantenerse lo más a distancia posible del Ravenclaw, negándose todo posibilidad de siquiera, pensar en tocarlo.

- Hace algo de tiempo que no hemos hablado… – comentó Terry mirando al piso, meditando sus palabras, sacando valor desde el fondo de su ser. Había extrañado demasiado a Draco durante el tiempo que llevaban separados y necesitaba intentarlo una vez más, no quería ni podía resignarse a saber, que lo había perdido.

- Si, supongo que es así como tiene que ser – aseguró Draco lo más fríamente posible, quería ante todo evitar sentirse conmovido por la actitud de Terry, había una lucha librándose en su interior, porque tampoco quería lastimarlo, ni hacerlo sentir mal por que entre ellos había existido una fuerte unión.

Más allá de ser su amante había sido su amigo, alguien que lo había escuchado y apoyado en los momentos más difíciles durante el año anterior.

El Ravenclaw elevó los ojos conectándose directamente con los Draco, su mirada estaba vidriosa, suplicante, ese par de pupilas dilatadas gritaban el amor que sentía por él – ¿Seria posible que volviéramos a intentarlo? – preguntó sintiendo tanta angustia ante una respuesta negativa que se notaba claramente a través de su mirada que las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramársele. Expectación expectación

- Yo… - Draco se quedó helado, sin palabras, no quería romperle el corazón, la vez que habían discutido estaba molesto y por ello había sido fácil terminar con la relación, pero ahora, todo era diferente, había discutido con Potter y eso lo había hecho sentir vulnerable, débil. Había fallado, estaba conmovido, sintiéndose terrible por el sufrimiento que le causaba a ese chico que no había hecho más que amarlo, pero lo peor eran sus propios temores, la sola idea de estar en la situación de Terry un día, suplicándole a Potter por su perdón lo quemaba por dentro, sabia que si llegaba a terminar con el Gryffindor se sentiría morir, por eso comprendía perfectamente a Terry entendía su dolor y odiaba reconocerlo pero también compartía su angustia, ya que la vivía en carne propia, tenía tanto miedo de perder a Potter como Terry necesitaba recuperarlo a él – Yo… no puedo hacerlo – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros – De verdad lo… lamento, pero, tú sabes que yo… no te amo.

Fue inevitable, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Terry, mientras un dolor punzante le sacudía el cuerpo, avergonzado y lastimado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Refugió su rostro en el pecho de Draco y se abrazó a el, se abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sollozando tan sonoramente que le era muy difícil respirar, no quería dejarlo ir, quería rogarle que lo perdonara, jurarle que estaba dispuesto a todo por él, hincarse si era necesario para tenerlo devuelta y recuperar su amor, porque sabía perfectamente que lo que sentía por ese rubio, era amor, del genuino, del inagotable, un amor que se había esforzado por demostrar, pero que evidentemente nunca había logrado ser correspondido.

Sin embargo, ni en el pasado ni ahora, le importaba si era o no amado, se conformaba con tenerlo cerca, tan cerca como fuera posible, sentir su aliento, sus caricias, provocarle placer, ser suyo, y tenerlo para él, aunque solo fuera por momentos, prefería eso a no tener nada.

- No te pido que me ames, solo que no me dejes – articuló a duras penas entre sollozos, fue apenas audible para Draco, pero lo entendió perfectamente.

No sabia que responder, estaba ahí parado en medio de un pasillo con Terry aferrado a su cuerpo y él sin saber qué hacer, sus manos indecisas se habían quedado suspendidas a varios centímetros de la espalda de Terry, quería reconfortarlo y abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no quería traicionar a Harry.

No temía ser visto, pero sentía una enorme necesidad de mantenerse firme y distante de ese pobre chico que se derrumbaba frente a él. Finalmente cedió, el dolor de su ex –amante, pudo más que sus deseos de no sentirse miserable por tocar un cuerpo que no fuera el de su moreno. Dudoso palmeó la espalda de Terry para después abrazarlo afectuosamente, le levantó el rostro con una de sus manos.

Terry tenía grandes surcos de lágrimas atravesando su cara, sus labios temblaban, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos mirando de hito en hito a Draco, intentando descubrir lo que iba a decirle.

Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse sereno, no solo lo trastornaba el dolor que le ocasionaba al chico, sino también su mirada y sus labios, esos que lucían anhelantes, deseosos de ser besados, un pequeño mordisco fue la invitación perfecta, su cuerpo se estremeció, se imaginó acercándose a ellos para palparlos y saborearlos a placer, sacudió discretamente la cabeza para hacer que esas ideas se esfumaran de su mente.

– Lo siento Terry, estoy enamorado de alguien más – ahí estaba, lo había dicho, no eran palabras amables ni reconfortantes, pero eran sinceras, habían salido de su boca con tanta suavidad que parecieron un susurro, sin embargo, para el corazón de Terry habían sido como un estruendoso grito que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, que lo aturdía, que le hacía perder todas sus fuerzas, era una daga ardiente que se clavaba en su ya de por sí, lastimado corazón.

Estaba caminando a paso acelerado para alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a su Sala Común, su estómago contraído por la expectativa de volver a verlo, sus manos temblorosas por las ansias de abrazarlo y decirle entre besos lo mucho que lo amaba.

Giró en un pasillo antes de llegar a las mazmorras y como si de pronto hubiera chocado con un muro de la roca más sólida jamás encontrada, se detuvo, tan abruptamente, que sintió que rebotaba hacia atrás. Había sido un encontronazo con ese muro invisible que era la realidad de tener frente a él, a su novio desde hacía apenas unas horas, abrazado a quien había sido su amante, siendo que le acababa de asegurar que ya no había nada entre ellos.

… … … … … ... … o … o … o … … … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	24. El Secreto de todos

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

… … … … … .. … … o … o … o … … … … … …

**El secreto de todos**

- ¡Ah! – un jadeo de sorpresa salió disparado de su boca. Draco estaba abrazando a Terry, mientras él, a cada segundo se sentía más miserable, como si el techo de Hogwarts empezara a derrumbarse aplastándolo, asfixiándolo, matándolo lentamente.

Draco giró su rostro rápidamente, se quedó helado, literalmente, pues un frío arrollador recorrió su cuerpo. Soltó con exabrupto el cuerpo del Ravenclaw y dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza – ¡No es lo que piensas, amor! – su mirada, se tornó angustiada y temerosa porque Harry se veía molesto, demasiado molesto, más concretamente, furioso.

Sin capacidad de emitir algún otro sonido, Harry miró con incredulidad a Draco ¿cómo era posible que le estuviera diciendo "amor", cuando lo había encontrado abrazando a ese imbécil¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico para asegurar que "no era lo que pensaba"?, sabía desde siempre, que Draco Malfoy era un ser cruel, vil, ruin, miserable, y mucho peor que eso, pero era horrible saber que lo estuviera engañando, que a tan poco tiempo de haber empezado su relación, ya estuviera traicionándolo. Ni con todo lo malo que sabía que era, se imaginó que podía hacerle algo así, porque le había creído, de verdad, había creído que lo amaba.

Terry miró a Draco con dolor¿había escuchado mal o él había dicho "amor" a alguien tras él?, su respiración empezó a pausarse tanto que su pecho se elevaba hasta casi hincharse y luego se hundía tanto que sus costillas se remarcaban aún a través de la ropa, todo en Terry se hundía en un abismo profundo, sin salida, sin luz. Giró su vista a Harry y lo entendió, no necesitó más, estaba claro, entre ellos había algo y tenia que ser algo serio por la forma en que se miraban, Harry estaba furioso y Draco se mostraba demasiado nervioso.

¿Cómo era posible que Harry una de las personas a quien más admiraba, le hiciera algo así¡Por Merlín¡él sabía¡Lo sabía perfectamente!, sabía que amaba a Draco con toda su alma y aún así se había atrevido a meterse con él¿qué clase de amigo era¿cómo podía ser que lo traicionara de esa manera cuando el se había mantenido leal a harry desde el primer momento¿por qué Harry no había sido recíproco¿que acaso no era, la persona más noble y sincera del mundo mágico?

Su cuerpo rígido como el de un muerto, sus manos heladas por la falta del fluido sanguíneo, su corazón parecía que había dejado de latir, y en su mente solo una idea. Morir. Eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, había ido hasta ahí con el alma expuesta, con la firme intención de hacer hasta lo humanamente imposible para recuperar a Draco y en cambio lo que había obtenido, era darse cuenta de que eso jamás sería posible porque Draco, ya le había entregado su corazón al alguien más y lo peor ese "alguien" era su amigo, su compañero de batalla, su héroe.

Draco miró en dirección a uno y otro chico con cierto temor, caminó con mirada suplicante y pasos lentos hacia su novio – Harry, puedo jurarte frente a la tumba de Merlín, que en ningún momento te he traicionado – tomó suavemente su mano, pero Harry con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la de Draco, apartándose inmediatamente.

Incapaz de contener por más tiempo su rabia al fin miró a Draco con determinación.

- ¿Por qué demonios estabas abrazándolo a él? – rugió con todas sus fuerzas, el Castillo tembló, Draco también.

- Ha… Harry, en verdad, no... No hay…ne…necesidad de que te… en… enfades tanto – se acercó nuevamente a él para tomarlo por los hombros, intentando calmarlo y calmarse él mismo¡y por Merlín! que necesitaba esa calma, para dejar de tartamudear como idiota – Solo es una confusión, no estaba abrazándolo, o... bueno… si… pero… Solo era para reconfortarlo… no era nada malo… ¡lo juro!… ¡de verdad, lo juro!… - su voz sonaba tan lastimera que Harry creyó que se hincaría ahí mismo para implorarle en nombre de todos los magos de la historia, que le creyera.

Y en verdad, Draco así lo habría hecho, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que tanto le había costado ganar. No volvería a sentirlo lejano e inalcanzable, se había jurado que sería siempre para él, siempre suyo y si la forma de lograrlo era vergonzosa, no era importante, no en un momento como ese, en donde podía deja ir a su mayor y más preciado tesoro, su Harry.

Harry permaneció perplejo por uno segundos para después girar su mirada hacia Terry y descubrió lo que temía, el chico lo miraba con rencor, y el pequeño secreto de Harry se estaba volviendo público.

- Entonces, ustedes están juntos – afirmó Terry mirando a Harry con tanto recelo, que sus ojos parecían filosas espadas dispuestas a destazarlo vivo.

El Gryffindor carraspeó un poco antes de hablar – Si – dijo con determinación e inesperadamente tomo de la mano a Draco y lo jaló hacia sí mismo para colocarlo a su lado. El rubio que había sido tomado por sorpresa, no se resistió en lo absoluto, solo miró hacia su novio con incredulidad por su repentino cambio de actitud.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Harry? – preguntó Terry indignado por la actitud de quien se suponía era su amigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que según tú, te hice?

- ¿Qué¡pues esto¡salir con Draco cuando sabes que yo, lo amo¿no se supone que los amigos no se traicionan? y además¿no se supone que a ti, te gustan las chicas?

- Mira Terry, mi vida y mis preferencias son cosa mía y de nadie más, y yo, en ningún momento te he traicionado, hasta donde sé, Draco y tu terminaron.

- Yo… he… bueno... si... si… Es cierto... ¡pero no porque yo haya querido!, el me dejó por un mal entendido, porque creyó que yo había actuado en su contra el día que lo lleve a platicar con ustedes… ¡Oh!… ¡por Dios!… no… no me digas que por eso querías hablar con él… Como… ¡cómo pudiste!... Harry¡me utilizaste para llegar hasta Draco¡eso es lo más ruin que alguien me haya hecho jamás!

- No, no¡de ninguna manera¡ni siquiera lo pienses!, yo no planee nada de esto, esa vez no pasó nada que pudiera unirnos, de eso puedes estar seguro.

- Entonces¿cómo es que te has enredado con mi Draco?

- ¡NO... Es "tu" Draco!… ¡es mío!

El aludido estaba maravillado, no sabia si gozar o preocuparse, nunca se imaginó a Harry adjudicándoselo como una propiedad, pero no sonaba nada mal, aunque por supuesto, sabía que debía hacer algo antes de que alguno de los dos, terminara con forúnculos en sus partes más íntimas porque, por las miradas de odio que se lanzaban, era seguro que empezarían a lanzarse hechizos de un momento a otro.

- ¡Un momento! – exigió Draco con firmeza, haciendo que los dos chicos se quedaran pasmados mirándolo, se acercó más a Harry pasándole el brazo por el hombro – Verás Terry – dijo al fin – Harry y yo nos hicimos novios hace unas horas y no fue algo que estuviéramos planeando, sucedió de repente y me siento muy feliz con ello – mostró una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras Harry lanzaba una de esas miradas de "¿lo ves perra?" al Ravenclaw.

- Pe... Pero… pero… no es posible… ¡sabes que te amo Draco!, y te juro que yo jamás te traicioné ¡no es justo! – se quejó Terry sintiendo el ferviente impulso de lanzarse otra vez a los brazos del rubio, lo único que se lo impedía era ver que él, abrazaba resuelto al Gryffindor.

- Mira Terry, no tengo nada contra ti y sinceramente te creo, que no sabías nada, de que pensaban darme Veritaserum, pero…

- ¿Qué?... ¿Le dieron Veritaserum? – preguntó horrorizado y ofendido mirando a Harry – ¡como se atrevieron¡yo confié en ustedes, él confió en mí¿por qué hicieron algo tan bajo y que además está prohibido?

- No exactamente – se defendió Harry – Hermione revisó muy bien las reglas, dijo que estaba prohibido que el profesorado utilizara Veritaserum para interrogar alumnos, no dice nada, sobre que algunos alumnos lo utilicen para interrogar a otros.

Terry y Draco quedaron boquiabiertos por la excusa de Harry – ¡A quien le importa si es ilegal o no!, lo importante es que es horrible que me mintieran¡dijeron que querían hacer amistad con él, no que querían torturarlo!

- ¡Oye, oye!, nadie lo torturó, solo le hicimos algunas preguntas.

- Técnicamente – interrumpió Draco con solemnidad – Si fue una tortura, porque hubo amenazas e insultos, además de trato denigrante y degradante, por lo tanto… - se calló de inmediato en cuanto vio que Harry lo miraba con ojos de "varita a punto de lanzar un hechizo".

Terry miró a Draco con cierto rencor – Me dejaste porque asegurabas que te había traicionado, pero ahora, estás metiéndote con quien planeó a mis espaldas, esa traición ¿Cómo puedes perdonarle que te haya hecho eso y a mi no? – preguntó completamente indignado.

Draco respiró profundamente, miró a Harry unos segundos disfrutando la delicadeza de sus facciones mientras observaba su perfil y como si en esa simple contemplación hubiera descubierto una verdad irrefutable, volvió la vista a Terry y alzándose de hombros con aire soñador de dijo – A él, lo amo.

El mundo de Terry se derrumbó por completo ante esas palabras, él siempre supo que ese día llegaría, que Draco algún día lo dejaría, porque sabía que aparte de la atracción y la charla amena no tenían nada, pero aún conciente de ello, le dolió hasta el alma enterarse en ese momento, de esa manera, sus piernas flaquearon, sus manos temblaron, y para no soltarse a llorar ahí mismo de rodillas, solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior, con tanta fuerza, que estuvo a punto de desangrarse, se tragó sus súplicas pero también se tragó su odio y sus ganas de despotricar contra ese par de "traidores".

Miró a Draco con fervor, una última vez, quiso grabarse para siempre en la mente su hermoso rostro porque sabía que jamás podría volver a verlo a los ojos sin sentir dolor, miró sus labios deseando con toda su alma volver a besarlo, se maldijo una y otra vez apretando los puños para contenerse, porque en verdad, le estaba costando no suplicarle que se quedara con el, que lo amara a el.

Miró a Harry, se notaba angustiado pero no se soltaba del abrazo de Draco, así que, no le quedó opción más que comprender que ahí uno sobraba y lamentablemente era él mismo. Elevó la barbilla tanto como sus fuerzas le permitieron, trató de recomponer su postura para recuperar su dignidad, un suspiro hondo fue su última muestra de dolor.

– En ese caso, les deseos suerte – dijo con voz forzada – Cuídalo, merece ser feliz – añadió mirando a Harry, pero no parecía un consejo, sino más bien una orden o una amenaza, en su mente habría querido decir "más te vale que cuides a mi Draco y que lo hagas feliz, porque de lo contrario, te las veraz conmigo".

Harry asintió serio, enmudecido por su reacción.

Draco no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara al saber el dolor que le causaba a un chico que lo habría dado todo por el, era un lástima que el amor fuera así, él había vivido en carne propia la agonía de no saberse amado y sabia que dolía en lo más profundo del alma – Terry – dijo con voz rasposa, carraspeo inseguro un par de veces – yo, yo en verdad lo siento, no era mi intención herirte, pero…

- Olvídalo Draco – pidió Terry que se había girado para tomar el camino de regreso a su Torre y haciendo un ademán de menosprecio sin voltearlo a ver, añadió – No tiene ningún caso que digas nada, te entiendo perfectamente – apresuró su paso y desapareció de la vista de ellos.

- ¿Estás molesto? – preguntó Draco mirando de reojo a Harry.

Después de un fuerte suspiro que le ayudo a tomar paciencia, Harry contestó – Solo confundido¿Por qué estabas abrazándolo?, dijiste que no te interesaba, que ya no había nada entre ustedes, que…

- Shhhhhhh – lo calló Draco suavemente poniendo delicadamente su dedo incide en los labios de su novio – Lo que te dije es cierto – le dio un suave beso en los labios - Tu eres el único a quien quiero – le besó el cuello - Esto fue solo un mal entendido – mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja – Debes confiar en mí porque te aseguro, que no pienso traicionarte jamás. Te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginar – concluyó besándolo suavemente por largo tiempo.

Harry se sentía embriagado de felicidad y deseo, las palabras que Draco le había ido susurrando, acompañadas de esas caricias y esos besos que lo hacían sentirse en éxtasis total, los besos de su amado eran más incitantes de lo que había imaginado, se sentía en el cielo cuando era tocado por ese ángel apasionado.

- Draco.

- ¿Dime, amor?

- ¿De verdad me amas?

- Más de lo que puedes imaginar, amor – contestó el rubio sin vacilación.

En el rostro de Harry se ensanchó una sonrisa del felicidad, y se abrazó a su amado con todas sus fuerzas – Me gusta cuando me dices "amor" – le susurró soñador.

- Pues si quieres que siga llamándote así, tendrás que llamarme Draco más seguido.

- ¡No es justo! – se quejó Harry, haciendo un puchero – Había pensado decirte "mi huroncito lindo" de cariño.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – amenazó juguetón Draco alzando una ceja – porque me veré en la necesidad de decirte "mi querido Potty carita rajada"

- ¡Ouch!, ese fue un golpe bajo – se quejó falsamente dando un codazo al rubio.

Después de aclarar las cosas, caminaron juntos hasta la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se sentía más tranquilo de esa manera, porque se sabía importante, amado, con deseos de estar con Draco por más tiempo, sin embargo, las dudas sobre lo ocurrido con Neville rondaban por su mente, así que prefirió estar solo en su habitación.

Cuando llegó hasta ella se arrepintió de inmediato de no haber invitado a Draco a quedarse con él, pues notó que ahí dentro había una enorme charola llena de bocadillos y bebidas, lo cual, lo hizo pensar que el rubio si había contemplado la idea de quedarse.

Draco regresó a las mazmorras entre feliz y resignado, las cosas con Harry iban bien, a pesar del pequeño inconveniente que se les había presentado, lamentablemente, por eso, no había querido mencionar nada acerca de quedarse a dormir con él, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseaba, aunque claro, en su mente, lo último que pasaba era el deseo de realmente dormir, pero para poder materializar sus deseos, tenía que estar junto a su amado, no a metros de distancia.

De cierto modo, se sintió frustrado por no tener una habitación propia de la cual disponer, para poder gozar a su moreno todas las noches que le quedaban en ese frío Castillo.

… … … … … .. … … o … o … o … … … … … … ..

- ¿Alguna noticia de Neville? – fue el único saludo que atinó a dar Harry a sus amigos al bajar a su Sala Común.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia – Ninguna, pero supongo que sigue en la enfermería, así que podríamos intentar verlo antes de entrar a clases.

- Te refieres a verlo, después de desayunar ¿cierto? – corroboró Ron con tal cara de preocupación, que bien se podía pensar que no desayunar, era un pecado capital.

- Por supuesto Ron, de ninguna manera me atrevería a sugerir que saltáramos una de tus sagradas comidas, solo para ir a ver a un amigo que además esta completamente inconciente – ironizó la chica.

- Lo siento Herm, pero es que, si no me alimento correctamente, no funciono bien en clases.

Harry se río tímidamente ante el comentario

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Ron dándole un codazo.

Esta vez, Harry soltó una carcajada que no pudo reprimir por más tiempo y contestó – Es solo que… – trató de tranquilizarse y respirar correctamente apara poder hablar – Es que ahora entiendo que, como los Hipogrifos no se comen, tu no has logrado obtener "Excelente" en todas las asignaturas – y volvió a carcajearse sin parar, haciendo reír también a sus amigos.

La hora del desayuno fue tranquila, pero una vez más le tocó estar a espaldas de Draco, lo cual lo hacia sentirse ansioso y angustiado por poder verlo y saber que había amanecido bien y tan radiante como siempre.

Lo peor era que había tenido que desayunar a prisa, para tener tiempo de ver a Neville antes de clases y descubrir que éste seguía inconciente y sin señales de reaccionar pronto, pues según la enfermera, lo que fuera que le hubieran hecho, era magia que no conocía – no es magia oscura – había aclarado ella – incluso podría asegurar que quien atacó a Longbotton, no era un mago ni una bruja.

Por supuesto los comentarios de la enfermera no hicieron más que aumentar la preocupación del trío, que ahora temía estar frente a una fuerza desconocida superior a sus capacidades.

- Deberías dejarnos ver esos anónimos Harry, quizá haya algo ahí que nos de algún indicio – sugirió Hermione mientras se dirigían a su primera clase del día, Transformaciones.

- Esta bien, Herm, pero te advierto que es un poco penoso lo que dicen, así que no te sorprendas cuando los veas – aclaró Harry entrando al aula un tanto nervioso de encontrarse con Draco y tener que fingir que no había nada entre ellos.

- Descuida Harry, dudo mucho que algo pueda sorprenderme tanto a estas alturas de mi vida – dijo la chica tomando asiento al frente.

- Eso es verdad compañero, después de lo que hemos vivido ya nada puede sorprendernos – secundó Ron resuelto, sentándose al lado de su novia mientras Harry se recargaba sobre la mesa al lado de ellos para poder ver de reojo, cuando Draco apareciera, lo cual no tardó mucho en pasar.

Draco había hecho su entrada triunfal vestido con el uniforme escolar tan pulcro como de costumbre, sacó sus libros del bolsillo de su pantalón y después de devolverlos a su tamaño original, se dirigió tranquilo hacia donde los tres Gryffindor charlaban.

Harry lo sintió acercarse y se imaginó que vendría a molestarlos, para hacer que las cosas parecieran como siempre, así que se preparó mentalmente para recibir los insultos, sin que estos le afectaran realmente. Lo vio lanzar una mirada de burla a sus amigos y lo siguiente que sintió fue como sus brazos lo rodearon y sus labios lo besaban apasionadamente. Hizo esfuerzos infructuosos por zafarse manoteando sin coordinación, para finalmente rendirse y corresponder un beso de buenos días que también deseaba.

- Hola, amor – saludó Draco sonriente pasándole el brazo por la espalda y recargándose en la mesa de la misma manera que su novio para quedar frente a la comadreja y la sabelotodo. Su mirada de triunfo dejaba ver cuanto estaba gozando la situación.

Harry, rojo desde las uñas de los pies, hasta la punta del cabello, no sabia que decir, su garganta fue incapaz de emitir ningún sonido, solo abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- ¿Definirías esto, como algo que si, logra sorprendernos? – le preguntó Hermione a su novio con un tono de voz apenas audible

- Al contrario, esto confirma que nada puede hacerlo – contestó Ron boquiabierto.

Y ambos de inmediato se giraron para abrir sus libros e iniciaron una conversación fingida como si no hubieran visto nada de que asombrarse y no era que en realidad no lo estuvieran, pero ambos lo veían venir.

Hermione no tenía dudas, había visto al rubio saliendo presumiblemente de la habitación de Harry, lo único que la descolocaba un poco, era que Malfoy se atreviera a ser tan pedante como para ir a querer presumirles que salía con su amigo, por eso había preferido fingir como que nada pasaba para no darle el gusto de sentirse ganador, aunque en verdad, se sentía feliz por su amigo de que al fin, estuvieran juntos y que Harry fuera capaz de demostrarlo abiertamente.

Mientras que Ron, se había imaginado que algo así pasaría de un momento a otro, pues después de saber por boca del mismo Harry que Malfoy le gustaba y haber escuchado también al mismo Malfoy hablar de que sentía algo fuerte por su amigo, seria ilógico que no pasara nada entre ellos, más aún cuando Harry había llegado el día anterior con la típica sonrisa boba de un enamorado y sin poder explicar claramente porque había salido todo el día al pueblo con el pretexto de comprar algo de ropa y había vuelto con la manos vacías y eso sin contar que se había dado cuenta que aún por la noche, Harry se había desaparecido un buen rato y definitivamente tampoco le iba dar el gusto a Malfoy de verlo con cara de susto como si le hubieran invocado fuego maldito a su trasero y tener que salir corriendo del aula indignado con su amigo, no, de ninguna manera, si el "hurón" y Harry se gustaban era cosa de ellos, su amigo ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber con quien liarse y además el "hurón" había demostrado ser inofensivo y a veces hasta medio cobarde por lo cual no suponía ningún problema mientras se le tuviera bien vigilado y no se atreviera a molestar o insultar a Hermione.

Sin embargo, no todos los alumnos presentes habían reaccionado igual, Nott que había llegado junto a Draco, no había hecho más que reírse por lo bajo, pero Blaise a su lado, había reaccionado tan mal, que al sentarse se había ido de lado en la silla y al querer sostenerse de Theodore lo había tirado también al suelo, por lo cual todos habían pensado que los únicos Slytherins de esa clase estaba cada día más desquiciados.

Algunos Hufflepuff en cambio, habían estado tan sorprendidos como preparados por si todo era una treta y Draco atacaba a Harry de un momento a otro, ellos pudieran defenderle con ayuda de algunos hechizos.

Los otros Gryffindor habían sujetado la varita de inmediato y estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento en falso para comenzar el ataque.

Los Ravenclaw por su parte, habían reaccionado de la misma forma que los Hufflepuff, solo uno de ellos había salido del aula dando tremendo portazo en cuando vio aquella escena, ese por supuesto había sido Terry, que mientras caminaba lo más lejos posible de ese lugar no podía creer que algo como eso estuviera pasando, había creído que después de una noche de llorar amargamente nada peor le podía ocurrir pero en cuanto Draco apareció en la clase se dio cuenta que estaba en un error, aún le quedaba mucho por sufrir, mientras siguiera amándolo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse con rapidez, un chico rubio había salido por ella probablemente intentando darle alcance a Terry.

Ante la actitud de sus amigos y la repentina aparición de la Directora, Harry no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con Draco a su lado, aunque su atención más que en las reglas básicas de la transformación humana, estaba en entender qué demonios tenía en la cabeza ese Slytherin desquiciante, que no hacía más que meterlo en líos.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces Draco? – preguntó el moreno en un susurro.

- Sentarme contigo, o acaso ¿prefieres que me vaya? – cuestionó Draco haciendo ademán de estar a punto de ponerse en pie.

- No, no, me refiero a ¿que hiciste hace un momento?.

- Besarte¿Qué, acaso no se trata de eso, el tener novio?

- Si… Si, claro, pero… pero, me refiero a que porque lo hiciste frente a todo el mundo – insistió Harry acercándose más a Draco para que su conversación no fuera escuchada.

- ¡Hey!, aquí no es todo el mundo, solo estamos unos cuantos alumnos, no es como si hubiera llamado a algún reportero del "Profeta" a que me vea besándote – se indignó Draco abriendo su libro en la página que señalaba la directora.

- Está bien, tal vez exageré un poco, pero, lo que no entiendo es porque lo hiciste cuando nos estaban viendo "varios alumnos" si yo te pedí que me dieras tiempo para hablarlo con Ron y Hermione – se quejó Harry hojeando ruidosamente su libro sin tener ni la menor idea de que página buscaba.

- Y te lo di… tuviste toda la noche de ayer, y el desayuno de hoy, creo que ya fui lo suficientemente paciente – corroboró Draco, como si tuviera en sus palabras una verdad irrefutable.

- ¿Qué¿A eso le llamas tu, dar tiempo? – se quejó nuevamente Harry cerrando su libro de un golpe por la frustración de no encontrar nada, acerca del tema.

- Por supuesto, además tú no especificaste cuanto tiempo querías – se defendió Draco apuntando con su varita al libro de Harry y haciendo que rápidamente se abriera en la página indicada.

- ¡Pero te pedí que lo mantuviéramos en secreto! – insistió Harry.

- Y no tengo problema con eso, ahora solo falta pedirle a todos que guarden bien nuestro pequeño secreto – sugirió el rubio como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia.

Harry rodó los ojos por la distorsionada lógica de su novio y antes lo ocurrido no le quedó más que resignarse - ¡Rayos!, Draco, ahora si que estoy en problemas, Ron y Hermione van a acribillarme al terminar la clase – volvió a quejarse Harry, entintando su pluma con toda intención de anotar el titulo de la clase "Transformaciones Humanas" puso en lo más alto de su pergamino, sintiéndose satisfecho por la pulcritud de su escritura.

- ¡Que ni se atrevan a tocarte!, porque si no, esa Sangre… ¡Ouch! – se quejó el rubio agachándose ligeramente para masajearse la espinilla, que fue justo, donde Harry le propinó un puntapié por intentar insultar a sus amigos.

- ¡No los ofendas! – le dijo entre dientes, pues la directora se acercaba hacia ellos a toda prisa.

- Señor Malfoy ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó la mujer un tanto alterada al haberlo escuchado quejarse.

- Si Directora, disculpe solo fue un pequeño mareo – se justificó el rubio colocándose erguido nuevamente y fingiendo una sonrisa de gratitud.

- Si se siente indispuesto, puede ir a la enfermería para que Madame Promfrey le dé un poco más de poción revitalizante – insistió la mujer mirando con desconfianza a Draco y sobre todo el hecho de que estuviera sentado al lado de Harry.

- No, no, gracias, es usted muy amable, pero le aseguro que no es necesario, ya me siento mucho mejor – se excusó Draco intentando mostrar la mayor amabilidad que su paciencia le permitió, la profesora asintió y continuó con su clase.

- Así que eso es lo que tomas todos los días antes de comer – le dijo Harry notándose ligeramente feliz al descubrir que había estado preocupándose demás respecto al rubio.

- Por supuesto¿qué pensabas que tomaba, felix felicitis? – inquirió Draco alzando las cejas irónicamente.

- Bueno, en realidad, creí que era poción Multijugos y que tú eras una especie de impostor, que pretendía atacar el Castillo de un momento a otro.

- Harry, no pretendo ofenderte, pero me parece que eres bastante paranoico.

- Si, creo que en eso tienes razón, pero dime¿por qué tomas esas pociones, acaso estás enfermo?

- Yo no me siento enfermo, pero la enfermera me hace tomarlas porque me he desmayado, ya sabes, como en el tren o en el lago o cuando llegaste hasta mi Sala Común para hacerme reaccionar – la mente de Draco no pudo evitar viajar debido a la mención de su último desmayo, hasta el preciso momento en que tenía a su moreno desnudo y húmedo en medio de una mazmorra de tortura. Sus ojos brillaron con lujuria, pero fue un gesto que Harry no notó, ya que estaba concentrado en no dejar mas manchas en su pergamino, de las que ya tenía,

- ¡Oh! Pero eso no es por que estés enfermo, solo te sucedía por que el Relicario al ser frotado te hacia viajar en el tiempo y lo único que podían ver todos era tu cuerpo inconciente – aclaró como si se tratará de algún detalle sin importancia que a cualquiera le podría pasar de un momento a otro.

Draco se sorprendió y el resto de la clase se dedicó a sonsacarle a Harry todo lo que sabía acerca del Guardapelo y después de escucharlo, lo único que opinó fue que no deseaba utilizar un objeto tan peligroso y mortífero en lo que le quedara de vida y que no se explicaba como a su tío Régulus, se le había podido ocurrir una idea tan descabezada para reunirse de nuevo con Sirius.

Después de salir de clases sus amigos salieron disparados hacia un destino no conocido por Harry y solo le dijeron que se veían más tarde, en la siguiente clase y que intentara relajarse un poco pues se notaba muy tenso.

Harry no pudo más que mirar a Draco con cara de intentar saber si el, comprendía algo, pero el rubio solo se alzo de hombros – ¿Ahora vez por qué insisto en que los Gryffindor son idiotas? – comentó ganándose con ello un codazo del moreno.

- ¡Oye!, a este paso me vas a dejar sin costillas – se quejó supuestamente molesto.

- ¡Oh! ya cállate – le dijo volviendo a empujarlo risueño.

Durante el trayecto del aula de Transformaciones a los jardines, dejaron a más de uno con la boca abierta, pues caminaban sonrientes y conversando como los mejores amigos del mundo¿qué se podía esperar entonces, de cuando los vieran abrazándose o besándose en algún lugar?

No habían pasado ni quince minutos de que la clase había terminado, cuando el rumor de que Harry era gay y salía con Draco ya era noticia de primera plana en el "Profeta" o al menos fue lo que aseguró Lavender a sus amigas Parvati y Padma, mientras caminaban hacia la lechucería.

- ¿No crees que esto podría arruinar nuestro plan para descubrir al empleado del Ministerio que los está amenazando? – preguntó Harry preocupado a su novio mientras platicaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Descuida, no va a pasar, antes de ir a desayunar le mandé una lechuza a mi padre y él no tendrá ningún problema en hacerle creer a esa persona, que me estoy acercando a ti solo para averiguar lo que nos han pedido.

- ¿Piensas que le va a creer que solo estás conmigo por eso?

- Por supuesto, de hecho, estoy seguro que lo que no le creería, sería que le dijera que de verdad nos queremos.

- ¿Pero de verdad pensará que soy tan ingenuo como para dejarme engañar por ti?

- Supongo que lo hará, y además todos saben que ni el mismísimo Salvador del Mundo Mágico, podría resistirse a los encantos de un Malfoy, la prueba esta latente aquí – aseguró señalándose y luego a Harry.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera saben que soy gay! – insistió Harry todavía preocupado por las posibles fallas en el plan

- ¡Oh por favor!, Harry, no me digas que de verdad piensas que engañas al mundo mágico con tu treta de "mírenme soy el Héroe de todos y soy normal porque salgo con chicas"

- ¡Oye!, yo no pienso que sea anormal por que me gusten los chicos, pero en realidad eres el primero con el que salgo, así que imagino que todos se sorprenderán al saberlo.

- Pues yo lo que vi con tus amigos, es que más bien pensaban que ya te estabas tardando en salir del closet

- ¡Oye! – se quejó dándole una palmada en el muslo – ¿En serio soy tan evidente?

- ¡Por favor Harry!, si recuerdo que cuando estabas en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, tenías a tu alcance a esa chica Fleur, que además de bella tenía antepasados veela y no hacías más que preocuparte de ayudarle a Diggory a pasar las pruebas.

- ¡No es verdad, a mi Cedric no me gustaba!

- Y entonces¿qué fue eso que me contaron de que ustedes dos se habían encerrado en el baño de prefectos a mostrarse "el secreto de los huevos" bajo el agua?

- ¿Qué¡estás loco¡No nos encerramos en ningún lugar! él solo me dijo que para descifrar el mensaje que contenían los huevos¡esos que obtuvimos en la primera prueba del Torneo!, no otros ¡malpensado!, había que escucharlo bajo el agua y que el baño de Prefectos, era el lugar ideal.

- Bueno, a mi no me culpes, solo te comento lo que todo Hogwarts rumoraba – se defendió angelicalmente.

-- . -- . -- . -- . --

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	25. El Misterio de los Anónimos

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad, además, la historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos. Y no olviden que no recibo remuneración alguna por este Fic, por ello, agradezco profundamente sus Reviews.

**Beta: **Jhowhe (A quien agradezco su ayuda de todo corazón)

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

Alto Contenido Erotico, menores de Edad, ya deberian haber salido de aqui, sino, haganlo ahora, por favor.

… … … … ... … … o… o… o… … … … … … …

**El misterio de los Anónimos**

Draco era un descarado sin duda, caminaba completamente desnudo frente a Harry que se moría de vergüenza en ese instante. Después de haber conversado por largo rato, los chicos habían decido pasar la noche en la habitación de Harry. Draco se estaba esforzando por hacer que su novio olvidara su mal comportamiento de la mañana.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le preguntó conectando su mirada con la de él.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa soñadora – si – dijo reafirmado su respuesta con rápidos movimientos de cabeza.

- ¿Quieres tocar? – preguntó Draco acercándose a Harry seductoramente, se sentó a un lado del. Provocativo, sensual. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior mientras le dirigía una intensa mirada, Harry estaba atónito – ¿y qué esperas? – le ronroneó en el oído

Harry sonrojado y acalorado extendió sus manos para pasarlas delicadamente sobre los hombros de Draco, su piel aterciopelada lo hacía vibrar, se acercó a él lentamente para colocar sus labios sobre cada lugar por donde sus manos habían pasado.

Draco ladeo la cabeza para sentir claramente la exquisitez del caliente aliento de Harry recorriendo su cuerpo. Con calma se dejó caer recostado en la cama, mientras su erección quedaba totalmente lista para la batalla.

En un momento de atrevimiento Harry se monto sobre las piernas de Draco, restregándose contra su miembro. Draco sintió un vuelco en su vientre que hizo que su miembro se endureciera a un más, si es que eso era posible.

Con notoria ansiedad el Gryffindor llevo ambas manos hasta el miembro de su amado, para masajearlo sensualmente, movía sus manos hábilmente, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez, logrando que Draco creyera estar perdiendo la cordura en esos momentos.

Se recorrió suavemente hacia atrás, para agacharse totalmente y con lentitud pasar su lengua húmeda por toda la extensión del miembro del rubio, quien en cuanto la sintió, se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas para acallar sus gemidos que clamaban por salir.

Muy pronto la boca sustituyó a la lengua, engullendo completamente al altivo miembro, una mano empezó a acariciar con desesperación su cabello, mientras él se dedicaba afanosamente a masajear el par de testículos que tenía en sus manos y su boca se encargaba de lo demás.

- Ha…Harry… Ahhh… ummm… ven… aquí… ummm… - exigió Draco entre gemidos, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para poder articular esa sencilla frase.

Harry se arrastró tranquilamente hasta lograr encontrarse con el par de ojos grises que lo miraban directo a los suyos, Draco sin decir nada lo besó tan ansiosamente que bien había podido hacerle sangrar los labios por las mordidas furiosas que le daba.

Lo giró con tal velocidad que Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que se sintió abajo del rubio – Eres un pillo, eh Potter, yo te hacia todo un ángel, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado… Y me alegro – le susurró al oído mientras se ocupaba de masajear sus caderas.

Recorrió el cuerpo del Gryffindor con la boca, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer, mordió sugestivamente sus piernas y Harry arqueó su espalda y apretó los labios para contener sus jadeos. Se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su dedo índice acompañado de una mirada lasciva lo llamo hacia él.

Harry sonrió con picardía, era fascinante ver a Draco llamándolo excitado, mientras un par de mechones traviesos se balanceaban en su rostro a cada movimiento. Avanzó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su amado rubio, dispuesto a complacerlo en lo que deseara.

Sin perder tiempo Draco lo abrazo y empezó a morder su cuello con frenesí, bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de su novio, lo sostuvo con firmeza y con un movimiento ágil, lo levanta hasta colocarlo haciéndolo enredar las piernas en su cintura. Harry jadeó al sentirse suspendido solo del cuerpo de Draco, le rodeó rápidamente el cuello con las manos mientras se dejaba besar.

El rubio caminó torpemente por la habitación y se detuvo abruptamente frente al escritorio, sostuvo las caderas de Harry solo con una mano y rápidamente usó la otra para de una pasada hacer caer todo lo que había en la superficie, incluidos libros, pergaminos, plumas, incluso el tintero cayó al suelo, chorreándose completamente en el piso, a Draco no le importó y Harry ni lo vio, entretenido como estaba en morder cada parte de la piel de su amado que tenia al alcance.

Alzo ligeramente a Harry y lo recostó sobre el escritorio, el corazón del moreno latía desenfrenado por la ansiedad que le provocaba mirar a Draco en ese estado, sintió como él le frotaba suavemente su miembro para abrirse paso a su interior, se sujetó con fuerza las manos de Draco que sostenía a su vez sus piernas.

Su respiración se hizo pausada, haciendo que pecho se elevara notoriamente cada vez que aspiraba, quería sentirlo tan pronto como fuera posible, pero Draco parecía a su vez querer martirizarlo, pues se dedicaba en enjugarlo con parsimonia, ocupándose de lanzarle miradas furtivas para asegurarse que su desesperación iba en aumento.

Casi desquiciado Harry flexionó sus piernas atrayendo el cuerpo del rubio hacia él. Tomó por sorpresa a Draco quien tuvo que apretar los ojos con fuerza y morderse el labio para no gemir, había entrado en Harry de un tirón y esto le provocó que una deliciosa sensación de placer recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Intentó ahogar su grito arqueando la espalda lo más que pudo, había sentido al miembro endurecido de su amado penetrarlo ferozmente, y aunque había dolido en un primer instante, después había provocado que desde el interior de su vientre una sensación de bienestar lo llenara.

Draco comenzó a moverse. Primero cariñoso y tierno ocupándose por tiempo de acariciar el rostro de Harry, haciendo a un lado a los traviesos cabellos que se le pegaban en la frente por lo sudoroso que estaba. Después mucha más salvaje, era algo que no pida ni quería evitar, veía como Harry jadeaba y cada penetración y creía que iba a desfallecer, tal vez a caer en la locura por eso imagen, su Harry, moreno con los labios entre abiertos, a veces conteniendo la respiración y otras veces intentando articular alguna palabra ininteligible o intentado ahogar sus gemidos. Una lucha pérdida para el pobre Harry, porque la habitación si de algo estaba llena en ese momento era gemidos, jadeos y murmullos e incluso algunos gritos ahogados, todos provenientes de él, producto de inmenso placer que Draco le provocaba.

- ¡Oh!….Te… Amo – dijo Harry en un gemido, justo cuando el líquido viscoso de su miembro escapaba impaciente. Draco se estremeció y cerró los ojos apara dejarse inundar plenamente por dos placeres, el físico provocado por la maravillosa sesión de sexo y el emocional provocado por las hermosas palabras escuchadas. Cuanto habría dado tan solo una semana atrás por un momento como ese, y ahora era una realidad.

Sostuvo del escritorio con ambas manos intentando recuperar sus energías, mientras miraba a Harry sonriéndole con ternura, se inclinó un poco mas hasta la posición adecuada para darle un suave beso en la frente a su moreno.

- Yo también te amo – le dijo con sinceridad. Harry sonrió y lo abrazó espontáneamente. Abrigándose en su cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente protegido desde ese momento y para siempre.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … … ..

Varias semanas después de que Draco sin consultarlo con Harry, había hecho pública su relación las cosas entre ellos iban mucho mejor. Al principio la mayoría de alumnos lo había tomado muy mal, le recriminaban a Harry con la mirada, que él, el Salvador del mundo mágico se hubiera enredado con quien pensaban, era una escoria.

Afortunadamente, nadie se atrevía a decirles nada de frente por que si bien, estaban ofendidos no eran idiotas, sabían que Harry era poderoso y por lo tanto no se podía ir por la vida reclamándole cosas, si se pretendía seguir vivo después. Al poco tiempo, todos se habían acostumbrado a verlos por el Castillo tomados de la mano o volando en escoba sin permiso y en horas prohibidas en el campo de Quidditch.

Algunos Slytherin también se habían ofendido con Draco, porque consideraban sus actos como alta traición, sin embargo, sus ideas cambiaron, cuando Lucius Malfoy apareció en el "Profeta", atosigado por reporteros que le preguntaban sobre los rumores de la homosexualidad de su hijo y de su cercanía a Harry Potter. Él inteligentemente, había expresado que apoyaba a su hijo en todas sus decisiones y que su noviazgo con Harry era algo en lo que él no intervenía, pero que consideraba a Harry como un partido adecuado para su hijo dada la importancia de ambas familias.

Esos comentarios por parte del mayor de los Malfoy, habían desencadenado una serie de opiniones a favor y en contra, pero al final habían tenido el efecto que él buscaba, pues su familia volvía a ser respetada y les llovían invitaciones a fiestas y eventos de gran importancia. Incluso el Ministerio, había mandado retirar a todos los Aurores de la Mansión, y el Ministro, se había disculpado públicamente, por todo lo dicho en contra de una familia tan honorable como ellos.

Hermione y Ron se mantenían lo más al margen que podían de la relación. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando habían surgido las dudas sobre lo conveniente que estaba siendo para Draco y su familia verse relacionado con Harry y lo malo que resultaba para su amigo, pues muchos en la comunidad mágica, ahora lo señalaban y se burlaban al saber que era un "marica".

Habían tenido varias charlas muy largas, en las que Harry les explicaba lo bien que se la pasaba con Draco y lo mucho que se amaban además, de lo poco que les importaba a ambos la opinión de los magos con mentes estrechas. Harry les había asegurado que para él era un verdadero alivio ya no recibir tantas cartas de sus admiradoras, aunque a veces era un poco difícil, porque ahora llegaban algunas proposiciones indecorosas de chicos interesados en él, pero Draco se había encargado en todo momento de mandarles la respuesta que se merecían.

Para el moreno la vida no podía ser mejor, las comidas las pasaba charlando con sus amigos y las horas libres al lado de Draco, quien además había demostrado ser muy bueno con los deberes y lo apoyaba en su preparación para los éxtasis, ya que él había cursado las mismas asignaturas el año anterior y por lo tanto, conocía todo el plan de estudios.

El baño de prefectos había sido testigo de varios encuentros apasionados entre la parejita que aprovechaba cualquier excusa u oportunidad para recordarse a base de gemidos y jadeos lo mucho que se amaban.

A poco días de que Terry hubiera descubierto la relación entre Draco y Harry, se le había visto acompañado por todos lados, por un atractivo chico rubio de Hufflepuff, que parecía demasiado interesado en consolar al pobre Ravenclaw. Zacarias Smith, le había confiado su interés por él, sorprendiéndolo ampliamente, pues él había creído que estaba interesado en Draco. Afortunadamente habían tenido tiempo de aclararlo y desde ese momento habían iniciado un tórrido romance que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pues se les podía ver en los jardines, tan enredados que era imposible distinguir de cuál de los dos eran las manos que se movían más.

El alocado Theodore Nott, había estado mas azorado que nunca, pues desde que a Draco se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de colocar carteles por todo Slytherin ofreciéndolo como "Chico soltero y sin compromisos, en busca de novia formal" no había podido escondérsele por suficiente tiempo a una chica de Slytherin llamada Areiva, era guapa de pelo negro, piel clara y ojos cafés, pero sacaba a Nott de sus casillas porque lo seguía por todo el Castillo, se le aparecía en los lugares más inesperados y eso incluía su cama, pues un día al despertar se había encontrado con ella durmiendo a su lado. Era de un curso inferior y Nott nos sabia su apellido, solo que empezaba con "J", pero en verdad deseaba averiguar todos sus datos, porque estaba pensando seriamente en ponerle una demanda por acoso o como los Muggles llamarán a esa orden que hacía que una persona no se te pudiera acercar a más de diez metros.

Neville seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, a pesar de los esfuerzos que habían hecho todos los profesores por intentar hacerlo reaccionar. Harry había estado indagando con el profesorado lo que había podido ocurrirle a su compañero, pero nadie había visto nada extraño que diera indicios de una respuesta, y desafortunadamente los anónimos que había recibido antes habían desaparecido de su baúl "misteriosamente" y desde que Neville estaba en la enfermería no había vuelto a llegar ninguno por lo que Harry, no había podido mostrarle ninguno a sus amigos, resultando infructíferas sus explicaciones sobre el tipo de amenazas que rezaban en aquellos pergaminos pues aparte, de tener mala memoria, no los había leído a conciencia y entre tantas cartas de admiradoras que había leído, difícilmente recordaba alguna palabra textual de los anónimos.

Draco se había mantenido en constante comunicación con su padre y en la última carta que había recibido, Lucius le decía que el plan estaba saliendo tal cual esperaban y que el momento de dejar de fingir llegaría pronto.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … … ..

El jueves por la tarde, Draco llegaba a la enfermería donde había quedado de verse con Harry para cerciorarse del estado de salud de Neville.

- Hola – saludó el rubio con un suave beso en los labios. Harry se sonrojó un poco, al ver que sus amigos caminaban hasta donde ellos estaban, con mirada juguetona.

Draco en cuanto los vio, arrugó ligeramente la nariz como si un mal olor hubiera llegado hasta sus fosas nasales, pero no dijo nada, contuvo sus deseos de ofenderlos y se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo – Granger, Weasley, no sabía que vendrían con nosotros a ver a Longbotton – comentó intentando ser cortés.

- Pues, ya ves, así son las cosas, aquí estamos – aseguró Ron de mala gana, estaba molesto por tener que compartir su espacio vital con Malfoy, soportaba que Harry lo quisiera, pero no tener que estar a menos de dos metros de él.

Hermione fingió una sonrisa después de dar un discreto codazo a su novio – Harry nos pidió que lo acompañáramos, ya que mañana después de clases, todos nos iremos por vacaciones de navidad, creímos que lo mejor era venir a despedirnos juntos de Neville.

- Tengo la impresión que Longbottom está inconsciente y por lo tanto, no es capaz de escuchar lo que le dices y mucho menos de saber quiénes lo vienen a ver – con ese comentario Draco no pretendía ser grosero, solo esclarecedor, sin embargo la cara de Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido era una prueba clara de que no se lo había tomado buen bien.

- Veras Malfoy, en la medicina muggle se considera que cuando un paciente está en coma, es capaz de escuchar lo que se le dice y quien se lo dice, al parecer su cerebro está en actividad constante, solo que su cuerpo es incapaz de mandar señales que permitan saber que ha escuchado, pero muchos pacientes recuperados del coma, son capaces de recordar lo que algunas personas les dijeron mientras convalecían e incluso algunos han logrado reaccionar gracias a las palabras de sus seres queridos.

- Muy informativo Granger – ahora sí, tenía la intención de decir algo lacerante pero el ligero apretón de muñeca que le dio Harry lo hizo recapacitar, y optó por cambiar su tono de voz a uno más amable – Es siempre un placer saber un poco más sobre las opiniones médicas de los muggles, pero sabes, Longbotton es un sangre pura, en su familia jamás ha habido sangre muggle, por lo tanto dudo mucho que pueda responder con los mimos estímulos que la gente no mágica lo hace.

- Muggles o no, todos somos humanos, nuestros cuerpos mantienen semejantes innegables y por lo tanto no perdemos nada con probar – ratificó la chica alzando las cejas de manera retadora. Malfoy le caía bien en general, le agradaba que estuviera haciendo feliz a Harry, pero si algo no estaba dispuesta a tolerar, era que ofendiera a los muggles.

- Tal vez tengas razón – concordó Draco alzándose de hombros, para zanjar la discusión.

Harry le frotó suavemente la espalda en señal de agradecimiento por no extender más la discusión con la chica, en verdad le hacía feliz ver que Draco ponía todo de su parte para evitar más discusiones con sus amigos.

Abrieron por fin la puerta para entrar lo más sigilosos que pudieron a la enfermería, Madame Promfey asomó presurosa la cabeza detrás de una de las cortinas nada más escucho el chirriar de la puerta.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó a manera de saludo al verlos juntos a todos, sabia de los rumores de Draco y Harry, pero nunca era lo mismo escuchar que decían algo a corroborarlo con sus propios ojos.

Draco siendo el más educado de todos, habló en seguida – Madame, un placer verla – aseguró sonriendo galante, mientras le besaba la muñeca.

La enfermera dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y miró por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Harry, quien solo sonrió con agrado – Igualmente Sr. Malfoy, espero que no venga por que ha vuelto a sentirse mal.

- ¡Oh!, por supuesto que no, Madame, mi estado de salud ha sido excelente, en realidad estamos haciendo una visita de cortesía a Longbottom.

El rostro de la enfermera se ensombreció dejando notar su preocupación respecto al chico inconsciente – Pasen entonces, está por aquí – les guió en el camino – Lo tuvimos que cambiar de cama ayer – comentó mientras caminaba presurosa al fondo de la enfermería y antes de que alguien le preguntara los motivos por los que Neville había sido movido, añadió – Está más seguro aquí, así lo puedo vigilar desde mi despacho – señaló hacia la derecha donde se notaba una pequeña ventana que daba acceso, a la vista del interior de una habitación con un escritorio y unos estantes.

- ¿A qué se refiere con más seguro¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo extraño? – preguntó Harry interesándose notablemente.

- Verá Señor Potter, la Directora me ha pedido absoluta discreción con esto, pero supongo que tratándose de usted y sus amigos – los miró sonriente – Puedo hacer una excepción y contarles lo que ha ocurrido.

- Descuide – dijo Hermione – No diremos nada a nadie de lo que usted nos cuente.

- En realidad no es que se trate de un secreto, sino más bien de un tema muy delicado, ya que la Directora no quisiera que el colegio volviera a ponerse en alerta¿me entienden?, si los demás alumnos se enteraran podrían asustarse y avisar a sus familias pensando en que corren alguna especie de peligro y entonces el Castillo se volvería un caos de nuevo y tendríamos que suspender también este año escolar, y sinceramente ya ha sido bastante difícil tener a dos generaciones juntas como para permitir que el curso se cancele y el año que viene sean tres generaciones tomando las mismas clases – la cara de horror que puso la enfermera dejo ver el pánico que sentía ante tal situación.

- No queremos que eso pase – comentó Hermione intentando reconfortarla.

Harry, que no se distinguía por tener buen tacto preguntó - ¿Qué es eso tan espantoso que ha ocurrido¿Tiene que ver con Neville?

- Él, ha estado igual, no ha dado ninguna muestra de mejoría, el problema no es él.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? – preguntó Ron impaciente por los rodeos que la enfermera daba al tema.

- Bueno, verán, desde la primera noche que trajeron al Señor Longbotton, la enfermería es un caos, en cuanto cierro la puerta de mi despacho empiezo a escuchar sonidos y en cuanto salgo todo está en desorden, las camas volteadas, las sillas tiradas por los lados, los frascos con pociones rotos y con señales de haber sido estrellados contra las paredes y por más que he revisado cada palmo de la enfermería no he logrado averiguar quién lo hace ni por qué. Cuando le avisé de eso a la Directora, al principio lo tomó como que podría ser producto de alguna broma que le querían jugar al Señor Longbottom o a mí, pero después de varias noches de tener que limpiar el mismo desorden pusimos más énfasis en la vigilancia, pero el resultado es siempre el mismo, nada más un pestañeo basta para que se genere tal desorden, y lo más preocupante es que lo mismo ha pasado en las habitaciones de Gryffindor, han ido amaneciendo una a una en completo desorden.

- ¿Quiere decir que pareciera que alguien destruye y desordena las cosas con un propósito? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

- Eso parece Señor Potter.

- Pero, en mi habitación nadie ha hecho nada – aseguró Ron extrañado por el hecho.

- Si lo sé, ustedes no han reportado nada, y tal vez, se deba a que ustedes tienen habitaciones personales, por lo tanto poseen un hechizo que impide que alguien entre sin su autorización, y el único elfo autorizado para hacer limpieza en sus habitaciones es Kreacher.

- ¡Espere! – dijo Ron de inmediato – Yo vi una vez a Winky saliendo de la habitación de Harry.

- ¡Oh!, sí, ella entró ahí por error, ya saben esa elfina tiene serios problemas con la cerveza de mantequilla y a veces es un poco torpe, pero no hubo mayor problema, porque cuando apareció dentro, Kreacher estaba haciendo limpieza y la obligó a salir de ahí rápidamente, tanto que a ella no le quedo más que correr hacia la puerta, tal vez por eso la vio Sr. Weasley, ya que en realidad parte del trabajo de los elfos domésticos es no ser vistos.

- Así debería ser – confirmó Draco con cierta molestia al saber que un elfo no hacia su trabajo como era debido, Harry lo miró preocupado para que no hiciera ningún otro comentario al respecto porque no quería que iniciara una lucha encarnizada entre él y Hermione por los elfos y sus derechos.

- ¿Y cómo es que nadie ha dicho nada sobre eso?, bueno a mí nadie me ha dicho que su cosas amanezcan revueltas – aseguró Harry mirando a sus amigos en busca de algún comentario más.

Ron y Hermione se alzaron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza indicando que tampoco sabían nada al respecto.

- Eso tal vez, se deba a que desde la primera vez que le reportaron a la Directora un incidente de esa índole, ella fue hasta la habitación y les dijo que se tranquilizaran que solo se trataba de unos Narggles a los que les gustaba hacer algunas travesuras.

- ¿Se refiere a los Narggles que Luna dice, que existen? – preguntó Hermione con la mirada descolocada.

- Si, exactamente a esos.

- ¡Pero es imposible!, esas criaturas no existen, he buscado en todos los libros de la biblioteca y ninguno hace mención a ningún ser con ese nombre

- ¡Por supuesto que no existen, Señorita Granger!, pero la Directora encontró en esas criaturas imaginarias de la Señorita Lovegood, la justificación perfecta, a lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

- Suena lógico – afirmó Ron.

- ¿En Slytherin ha sucedido algo parecido? – le preguntó inmediatamente Harry a Draco.

- No que yo sepa, cuando menos, no en mi habitación – contestó el rubio consternado.

- Según tengo entendido, solo ha ocurrido en las habitaciones de Gryffindor, a la fecha, tal vez las de ustedes tres sean las únicas que no han reportado objetos extraviados o destrozados.

- ¡Un momento! – dijo Harry como recordando algo – De mi habitación si desapareció algo, no sé cuando, eran unas cartas sin remitente que tenía guardadas en mi baúl, cuando lo revisé hace unas semanas ya no estaban y lo más extraño, es que ese baúl está protegido por un hechizo que impide que nadie aparte de mi lo pueda abrir.

- Sus demás objetos ¿estaban en orden? – preguntó inmediatamente la enfermera.

- Si, en la habitación todo estaba en su lugar – contestó muy seguro Harry, después rascó un poco su cabeza – Pero dentro del baúl no puedo estar seguro de que nada hubiera sido removido, porque no lo tenía muy ordenado – concluyó con cara de vergüenza.

- Eso significaría que quien sea que haya estado husmeando entre sus cosas, logró entrar sin que Kreacher lo notara y además logró deshacerse del hechizo de protección que usted había colocado a su baúl

- Cuando lo abriste para sacar las cartas¿estaba protegido? – preguntó Hermione reflexionando el tema.

- Si, por supuesto, tuve que conjurar el anti-hechizo antes de abrirlo.

- Es extraño, porque el tipo de hechizo que acostumbras usar para proteger tu baúl, solo puede ser quitado por ti, ningún otro mago podría hacerlo.

- Pero un elfo si puede – aseguró Draco y al ver que los demás parecían no entender agregó – Para eso son los sirvientes, yo siempre que vuelvo a la Mansión me olvido de mi equipaje y cuando voy a mi cuarto, este ya está ordenado en mi habitación, aún cuando lleve hechizos de protección, lo mismo pasa cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, los elfos se encargan de ordenar todas nuestras pertenencias – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cuando notó que todos se mostraban más sorprendidos añadió – cuando menos en Slytherin, no ordenamos nada, los elfos se encargan de todo, no sé cómo será en Gryffindor.

- Es igual – Hermione movió la cabeza como intentado despejar sus ideas – Pero, es solo que nunca habíamos protegido nuestros baúles durante el trayecto porque desconocíamos que los elfos pudieran deshacerse de esos hechizos – afirmó mirando a sus amigos buscando apoyo, Harry y Ron, afirmaron rápidamente.

- Y supongo que cuando llegan a casa no hay elfos que ordenen sus pertenencias – afirmó Draco más para sí mismo que para ellos, aunque el desdén en sus palabras era perceptible.

- Y los elfos ¿pueden volver a colocar el hechizo de protección que el mago haya utilizado? – le preguntó Harry a su novio absolutamente sorprendido.

- Los elfos utilizan, limpian e incluso saben todo sobre su amo, no necesitan romper los hechizos de protección por lo tanto no necesitan volverlos a colocar, al ser tus sirvientes tienen acceso a todo lo tuyo, porque el lazo que tienen con su amo es inquebrantable. Nunca, en ningún caso, deberían poder utilizar nada de lo que ven o saben en contra de su amo.

- Oye, pero Dobby, pertenecía a tu familia, y sin embargo pudo proporcionarme cierta información que conocía sobre ustedes.

- ¿Dobby? – preguntó Draco como intentando recordar si el nombre le sonaba de algún lugar – ¡Ah! ya, si, era uno de nuestros elfos, es verdad, pero nunca fue el favorito de mi padre pues era demasiado asustadizo, no estaba bien instruido, desde muy pequeño dio muestras de tener ideas propias y eso en un elfo es mal visto, por supuesto.

Hermione lo miró furiosa, se notaba que quería asesinarlo por el comentario, pero se mantuvo callada haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

- Los buenos elfos atienden a sus amos con alegría, consideran un honor poder servir a la noble familia a la que pertenecen, es así como debe comportarse un buen elfo, Dobby en cambio, no hacía más que chillar y hacer todo mal, y más de una vez alguno de los otros elfos lo acusó con mi padre por su mal comportamiento, al parecer soñaba con ser libre y eso no es bueno. Y supongo que cuando Dobby te dijo algo acerca de mi familia, tuvo que castigarse por estar incumpliendo con su deber.

- Si, precisamente cada vez que iba a decirme algo, o después de que lo decía se lastimaba, se golpeaba, se quemaba las manos, y nunca me dijo quien era su familia, eso lo supe hasta que lo vi junto a tu padre.

- Pero entonces eso significa que ¿fue Kreacher quien pudo abrir tu baúl? – preguntó Ron intentando aclarar las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza.

- No solo él, Weasley, cualquier elfo de Hogwarts pudo hacerlo, ya que mientras somos alumnos, ellos están a nuestro servicio y por lo tanto existe el lazo entre amos y sirvientes.

- Pero, Madame Promfrey, usted nos dijo que solo Kreacher podía entrar a la habitación de Harry ¿cierto? – Preguntó Ron, más confundido.

- Bueno es verdad, Kreacher es quien en cierta manera merece el honor para entrar en la habitación de los héroes, la Directora le dio personalmente ese privilegio, pero en realidad, lo que el Señor Malfoy dice es cierto, cualquier elfo podría hacerlo desobedeciendo las órdenes que se le dieron.

- Esto solo tiene una conclusión – afirmó Harry mostrándose decidido – ¡Es un elfo quien ha estado causando destrozos!

- Pero no debería poder hacerlo, pues para los elfos de Hogwarts es un honor poder atendernos y pertenecer al Castillo – dijo Draco consternado con la sola idea de que un elfo contemplara si quiera no obedecer a sus amos – La mayoría de elfos que llegan a Hogwarts, son donados por familias poderosas, heredados por otras de manera benéfica al colegio, y a últimas fechas Dumbledore ofreció el Castillo como refugio para los elfos que quedaban sin amos, por la muerte de estos, con el fin de que el ministerio no los sacrificara.

- ¿QUÉ? El ministerio ¿sacrifica a los elfos? – casi gritó Hermione.

- Tranquila Granger, solo lo hacen con elfos que no han sido heredados a nadie más y que se niegan a ser llevados con otros magos porque creen que con eso traicionarían a sus amos muertos, son los mismos elfos los que escogen que sus cabezas sean cortadas y colocadas con las de sus parientes fallecidos en las casas de los magos a los que sirvieron.

- ¡Eso es horrible! – se quejó Hermione casi llorando.

- Es lo que ellos escogen Granger, es un honor para ellos que sus cabezas queden como prueba del largo servicio que dieron a sus amos, los que no quieren morir pueden optar por aceptar cambiar de familia o prestar sus servicio aquí en Hogwarts, por eso Dumbledore lo convencía diciéndoles que no traicionarían a nadie, que al contrario prestarían sus servicios al Colegio y bueno, la gran mayoría no se niega porque para cualquiera pertenecer a Hogwarts es un honor.

- Pero ¿que acaso los magos no pueden dejarlos con alguien más para evitar que los sacrifiquen?

- Solo los amos pueden tomar decisiones respecto a sus elfos, y hay algunos que incluso dejan escrita su voluntad de que los sacrifiquen.

- ¡Por Merlín¡eso es tan horroroso¿porque nadie hace nada para impedirlo?

- Granger – Draco estaba empezando a perder la paciencia - Cada mago es dueño de sus elfos, lo que haga con ellos es asunto suyo y de nadie más, y te puedo asegurar, que los elfos encuentran muy honorable morir de esa manera, porque asumen que si no tienen amo, serán libres y eso es lo peor que les puede pasar, es deshonroso, para ellos y todos sus antepasados y ni hablemos de sus futuras generaciones, porque un elfo libre, jamás conseguirá a ningún otro elfo que le dirija la palabra mucho menos uno que esté dispuesto a procrear con él.

- Sabes mucho sobre elfos – comentó Ron mirando a Draco con un deje de desconfianza.

- Todo mago que posee elfos sabe sobre ellos Weasley, los nuestros por ejemplo se han heredado de generación en generación y en la mansión existe un recinto especial donde están colocadas las cabezas de todos lo que han servido a mi familia, cuando mis padres mueran, me servirán a mí y cuando yo muera, servirán a mis hijos – dijo con orgullo el menor de los Malfoy.

- Pero… lo más seguro es que tú no tengas hijos, Malfoy – comentó Hermione extrañada con la idea, porque como buena hija de muggles, sabía que un chico homosexual no podía tener hijos, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a procrearlos con una mujer.

- ¡Por supuesto que los tendré! – afirmó el rubio medio ofendido por el solo comentario – Es mi responsabilidad tener al menos un heredero. - Harry lo miró consternado, en realidad lo quería y apoyaba su decisión e incluso entendía sus responsabilidades, pero eso de aceptar que estuviera con una mujer para tener un hijo, era algo que no entraba en sus planes y él, no conocía otra forma de tenerlos porque incluso la más avanzada ciencia muggle necesitaba de un vientre materno para que el bebe se formara.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco al sentirse observado por todos – ¡Oh por Merlín! Entiendo que Granger no lo sepa porque no está escrito en ningún libro de la biblioteca, incluso entiendo que no lo sepas tu, amor, porque fuiste criado por muggles, pero Weasley tiene que saberlo ¿Cierto? – silencio de parte del pelirrojo, Draco ya estaba por gritar - ¡Por favor Weasley¡Eres sangre pura, tus padres debieron explicarte estas cosas!

- No sé de que hablas Malfoy – contestó sorprendido, Draco respiró un par de veces buscando una forma de explicar el proceso.

- Harry, mi padre me dijo que el día que el Señor Tenebroso obtuvo un nuevo cuerpo, tú estabas ahí y que incluso fuiste parte del ritual.

- Si por supuesto¡no me digas que así se puede tener un hijo¡Fue horrible utilizaron mi sangre y cola gusano tuvo que cortarse la mano y además¡argh!, usaron los huesos del padre de Voldemort fallecido no sé cuantos años antes! - todos se removieron nerviosos al pensar en lo terrible que habría sido presenciar un ritual así.

- Espera, espera. Eso fue, porque era un hechizo para dar un cuerpo adulto a un ser monstruoso, por supuesto que debió ser horrible y asqueroso – dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca – Pero engendrar un hijo es un tanto diferente, es algo bello – comentó con ojos soñadores – También se usa un caldero por supuesto, pero no se utiliza la sangre, ni la carne, ni los huesos de nadie, solo se coloca en el caldero una sustancia mágica que se toma del cuerpo de las personas que quieran engendrarlo.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Hermione.

- Los magos, que desean que sus hijos nazcan sanos, con las características que desean y sin necesidad de un sacrificado embarazo, los tienen a través de los calderos, de esa manera es posible decidir a cuál de los padres quieren que se parezca más el bebe.

- Pero ¿cómo puede nacer un hijo de un caldero?, si la regla dice que la vida no se puede crear de la nada, ni los muertos se pueden traer de regreso al mundo de los vivos, ni la comida se puede aparecer – nuevamente Granger no estaba dispuesta a perder en una discusión de la supuestamente ella sabía mucho, pero esta vez, Draco estaba preparado, así con suficiencia se puso a enfrentarse al duelo de conocimientos.

- Cuando se tiene un hijo, la vida se toma de nuestros cuerpos, tenemos vida dentro de nosotros, es cuestión de cromosomas, Granger¿qué acaso, no enseñan nada en las escuelas muggles? – preguntó con sorpresa mal disimulada.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé de cromosomas!

- Bueno, pues ahí está. Si quienes quieren dar vida, son dos mujeres, entonces solo podrán tener niñas, pero en el caso de dos hombres, pueden ser niñas o niños, porque poseen ambos cromosomas.

- ¿Cómo los hacen cobrar vida en el caldero¡Es imposible! – protestó Hermione.

- Bueno, si has usado alguna vez un pensadero sabrás que un mago puede escoger cual pensamiento quiere ver y después de tomar de su mente el recuerdo lo vierte en el pensadero y puede revivirlo como si estuviera ahí de nuevo, pero como una tercera persona.

- Si por supuesto, pero…

- ¡Es muy parecido! – interrumpió el rubio - Con un hechizo especial, se toma la vida en cromosomas de cada cuerpo y se vierten en el caldero especial, se mezclan y listo.

- Es como un "batido de bebe" – comentó el moreno sorprendido.

- No sé que es un "batido", Harry, pero lo que se obtiene es un pequeño feto que irá creciendo gracias a la magia que los padres, le irán proporcionando gradualmente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el proceso?

- De siete a nueve meses por supuesto, depende de la rapidez con la que el embrión crezca, pero es que de verdad¡los muggles no saben nada de qué pasa, antes de que los bebes nazcan!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo saben Malfoy!, pero nosotros no sabemos cómo funciona en un caldero – se quejó Hermione, al verse vencida.

- Es igual – suspiró el Slytherin - El bebe crece alimentándose de magia y finalmente un medimago experto, es el que programa el momento apropiado para extraer al bebe del caldero, dependiendo de su desarrollo.

- Suena muy… ¡bizarro! – comentó Harry medio espantado por la idea. Draco lo miró ofendido.

- ¡Tener hijos no es bizarro Harry!, uno debe sentirse feliz cuando los hijos llegan ya sea a través del vientre de una madre o a través de un caldero, de igual forma, se debe estar orgulloso por cada heredero – confirmó el rubio elevando el pecho con cierta petulancia.

- Es una práctica legendaria – añadió la enfermera a modo de apoyo a la explicación de Draco – Por supuesto, actualmente es necesario avisar al Ministerio de las intenciones de hacer ese ritual, y se necesitan mucho galeones para poder tener el caldero en San Mungo y así, varios medimagos estén pendientes del desarrollo del bebé, es tan costoso que son pocas las familias que pueden pagarlo.

- Yo por supuesto, nací de esa manera – aseguró Draco dejando que su voz sonara arrogante.

- Ya decía yo, que a algo se tenía que deber, que fueras tan insoportable e idiota, no te caíste de la cuna de pequeño como suponía, más bien, eres hijo de un caldero – se burló Ron.

- Mira Weasley – empezó a advertir Draco, pero Harry le tomó rápidamente la mano y dijo.

- Ron, eso no fue gracioso, por favor no hagas esos comentarios sobre Draco, quedamos en que tratarían de mantener una relación de respeto y el ha cumplido hasta ahora.

- ¡Pero, Harry! él también estaba… – se quejó de inmediato, pero paró al ver que la mirada de su amigo se endurecía – ¡Está bien, está bien!, lo siento Malfoy, no debí insultar tu portentoso nacimiento.

Aunque las palabras de Ron, sonaron irónicas al final, Draco se dio por satisfecho, sonrió, le pasó el brazo por la espalda a Harry en señal de pertenencia y miró burlón a Ron – Por supuesto Weasley, acepto tus disculpas y desde luego, entiendo que debido a tu origen "humilde" desconoces lo que los magos prominentes tenemos por costumbre.

- Como sea, yo prefiero la forma tradicional – comentó el pelirrojo.

- Pero espero que sea capaz de esperar un poco más de tiempo Señor Weasley – advirtió la enfermera, logrando que el aludido y Hermione se sonrojaran, Harry simplemente sonrió – Bueno, los dejaré solos con el Señor Longbotton, pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten.

A Harry esas palabras lo hicieron reflexionar sobre lo prioritario – De hecho, madame Pomfrey, yo creo que lo mejor será que dejemos a Neville descansar, muchas gracias por dejarnos estar aquí – dijo a manera de despedida y comenzó a caminar arrastrado a Draco con él y mirando a sus amigos significativamente para que los siguieran.

La enfermera se quedo de pie, mirándolos atónita, se estaban yendo y ni siquiera había descorrido las cortinas de la cama que ocupaba Longbotton para que al menos lo vieran, pero atribuyó todo a que los jóvenes de ahora eran cada vez más extraños, en sus tiempos, cuando alguien iba a visitar a un enfermo, cuando menos lo veían por un par de minutos antes de irse, no se presentaban en la enfermería a platicar de otras cosas como "lo bebés de calderos". Se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a su despacho con la intención de descansar un poco, pues eran ya varias la semanas que llevaba sin dormir correctamente por las noches.

Una vez fuera de la enfermería todos miraron a Harry con la duda latente en sus rostros, fue Hermione quien se adelantó a preguntar - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Harry?

- Verás Herm, según lo que dijo la enfermera alguien ha estado hurgando en las cosas de los Gryffindor en busca de "algo", y tal vez ese alguien, sea el mismo que me mandaba los anónimos porque desde que Neville apareció desmayado no he recibido ningún otro y además desaparecieron los que tenía guardados. – la forma en que Harry hablaba dejaba clara su determinación por llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

- Supones entonces¿qué todo está relacionado y que Neville fue atacado intencionadamente? – preguntó la chica intentando sacar las respuestas de sus conclusiones.

- Si, eso creo.

- Iré a la biblioteca a ver que puedo encontrar sobre los posibles hechizos que causaran un desmayo tan prolongado como el de Neville – dijo Hermione, casi dando un brinco para ponerse en camino.

- Granger, en verdad eres tan ingenua¿crees que en la biblioteca encontraras todo el saber del universo? – Draco rodó los ojos al dirigirse a la chica – Es obvio que si todo está relacionado, no pudo haber sido un mago quien lo hizo, porque no existe ninguno que hubiera podido entrar a la habitación de Harry y abrir su baúl.

- Existe uno – dijo Ron, mirando hacia Draco con desconfianza, el rubio alzó una ceja a modo de reto – Tú pudiste haberlo hecho – acusó – ¡Eres la única persona, además de nosotros, que ha entrado a la habitación de Harry y podrías tener interés en deshacerte de los anónimos, si tú los hubieras mandado y no quisieras que te descubriéramos!, además, justo después de que Neville fue atacado, empezaste a salir con Harry, así que todo podría ser obra tuya – Ron apuntaba a Draco con el dedo con notable ferocidad como esperando a que el rubio de un momento a otro se rindiera y confesara sus crímenes.

- Brillante deducción, Weasley – se burló el rubio, deshaciéndose del dedo acusador con un rápido movimiento de su mano – Ya ha quedado claro, gracias al Veritaserum, que tan amablemente me dieron a tomar, que yo no mande ningún anónimo a Harry, y definitivamente no tengo ningún motivo para haber atacado a Longbotton.

- Yo no desconfió de ti Malfoy, pero según sé, yo fui la última que vio a Neville, y eso fue la misma mañana en que te vi a ti, bajando del cuarto de Harry, tal vez tu viste algo que pueda dar indicios de que ocurrió con el – Draco se cruzó de brazos fastidiado y Harry se sonrojó por el comentario de su amiga.

- Ya le conté a Harry todo lo que vi ese día y no tengo porque darles explicaciones también a ustedes – aseguró Draco mirando hacia un lado, notoriamente molesto.

- ¡Oh por Merlín! – exclamó Harry sorprendido, todos lo miraron intentando averiguar qué ocurría, él habló tan rápido como pudo – Draco, mencionaste que habías visto a un duende merodeando en la torre de Gryffindor¿sabes cómo se llama?

- Por supuesto, el nombre de ese sucio y malagradecido duende es Griphook – respondió Draco con cara de asco.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa y Harry se golpeó suavemente la frente reprobándose por no haber pensado en eso antes.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó Ron con sorpresa – ¡Tenía que ser ese duende tramposo!

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Draco completamente perdido, ellos parecían haber caído en la cuenta de algo, pero él no entendía que importancia podría tener el nombre del duende.

- ¿Creen que todavía este dentro del Castillo? – preguntó Hermione, ignorando a Draco.

- Tal vez lo esté, y todo tiene lógica – comentó Harry y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, Draco y los demás lo miraron desconcertados y se apresuraron a seguirlo – Hermione, dijiste que una elfina había derramado jugo de calabaza sobre tu ropa ¿cierto?

Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, una elfina idiota, que no solo se dejaba ver, sino que también se atrevía a manchar la ropa de una bruja, que aunque fuera hija de Muggles, era una bruja, no eran del mismo nivel, escuchar eso lo instó a hacer un comentario verdaderamente hiriente sobre los elfos, pero la voz de Hermione frenó sus intenciones.

- Si, pero eso pasó ya hace un tiempo – contestó la chica.

- Así es, pasó justo antes de que Neville fuera encontrado inconsciente – aseguró Harry resulto, subiendo las escaleras a zancadas.

- ¿Donde te derramó la jarra? – preguntó Ron a duras penas debido a la premura con la que subían.

Hermione intento hacer memoria y respondió – Esa tarde, después de salir de la biblioteca, fui a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y cuando bajaba a la Sala Común, me encontré con ella, se notaba extraña y nerviosa, pero no le tomé importancia porque ella siempre lucia así cuando la veíamos en la cocina, me alegré al ver que ella se dejaba ver por mi y la saludé antes de chasqueara los dedos, se asustó mucho y apareció una jarra de jugo que se derramó sobre mí, se veía tan asustada que le dije que no había problema, me apresuré a salir y ya no supe que paso con ella. – la chica miró alrededor pues se habían detenido en el séptimo piso, un lugar que conocían perfectamente.

- ¿Qué esperamos? – preguntó Draco viendo, que todos se habían quedado mirando hacia el pasillo - ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que ustedes saben algo que yo no? – insistió cuando vio que ellos empezaban a caminar resueltos con dirección al cuadro de los Trolls danzantes.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos pedir? – preguntó Ron una vez que estuvieran frente a la Sala de los menesteres.

Harry empezó a caminar frente al muro, dando vueltas con una seriedad que asustaba, una puerta empezó a formarse en la pared y en segundos estuvo lista, Draco no pudo evitar rezagarse un poco cuando los vio entrar a la habitación, miró a los lados del pasillo donde se encontraba y al notar lo sombrío del lugar, entró rápidamente con intención de no quedarse solo.

- ¡TÚ! – gritó una voz rasposa a espaldas de Draco – ¡Ustedes! – añadió furioso señalándolos con sus largos dedos – ¡Magos traidores, incapaces de cumplir con su palabra!

Draco saltó del susto y se giró mientras casi corría al lado de Harry, su cara de horror era digna de rememorarse - ¿Qué… que es lo que pasa? – preguntó a su novio con dificultad.

Los largos dedos del duende se extendieron, sus manos al frente como si estuviera a punto de brotar de ellas una energía poderosa.

- Cuando se hace un trato con un duende, debe cumplirse – sentenció Griphook – Todos los magos piensan que somos inferiores, que no merecemos que un trato justo, que no somos poderosos, nos niegan el uso de varitas, nos confinan a los trabajos más desagradables y aparte ¡tienen la desfachatez de quedarse con nuestras creaciones! – gritó enfurecido.

Los chicos daban pasos hacia atrás intentando mantenerse a distancia del duende, Harry también lo hacía pero en un rápido movimiento había sacado su varita y apuntaba con ella al duende sin verdadera intención de lastimarlo.

- Podemos arreglarlo Griphook, nunca fue nuestra intención no cumplir nuestra promesa, solo que la espada fue necesaria por más tiempo del previsto.

- ¡Duende de mierda, mal agradecido! – espetó Ron molesto – ¡Harry te salvó la vida, te recuperaste en la casa de mi hermano Bill y todavía te atreves a recriminarnos algo¡nos debes la vida maldito traicionero!, si hubiera sido por ti¡hubiéramos muerto a manos de los demás duendes en Gringrotts!

- ¡Yo nunca dije que les ayudaría a salir con vida, solo prometí ayudarles a entrar! – vociferó el duende, se escuchó un rugido por toda la habitación y Ron fue golpeado por una fuerza invisible.

Griphook lucía desquiciado, listo para llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias en su afán por conseguir lo que quería.

- ¡Qué demonios pasa¿por qué un estúpido duende nos amenaza? – preguntó Draco a punto de desmayarse.

- ¡Tú no te atrevas a hablarme, maldito mago sádico¡tu familia y tú me tuvieron encerrado en esa horrible celda!, pero claro, como soy solo un duende, ese no es un delito¡y ahora estas aquí libre sin haber pagado por tus crímenes!

Sus últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por un nuevo rugido, la habitación se estremeció, Harry no perdió tiempo y conjuró un hechizo protejo sobre Draco, que evitó que fuera golpeado, al igual que Ron.

El duende furioso atacó esta vez a Harry, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Hermione se movió con rapidez hacia la espalda de Griphook – ¡Reducto! – gritó con determinación, con la intención volver al duende una miniatura.

- ¡Bruja traicionera! – gritó el duende girándose sin que el hechizo hubiera tenido ningún efecto sobre él, un nuevo rugido retumbó, Hermione cayó en el suelo inconsciente, la forma en la que se veía tenía mucha semejanza a como Neville lucia. Harry comprendió, que esa era la forma en que el duende había atacado también a su compañero de curso.

Ron se removía en el suelo intentando aplacar el dolor, que los fuertes golpes que había recibido por todo el cuerpo le provocaban, una fuerza lo mantenía en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse de pie, hacia esfuerzos por controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – peguntó Draco con desesperación intentando entender algo de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Entréguenme la espada ahora mismo! – exigió el duende, apuntando hacia el rubio a quien casi se le salían los ojos, cuando notó que de nuevo iba a ser atacado.

Harry intentó con varios hechizos de ataque, incluso con el de desarme, pero nada funcionaba, intentó incluso con la maldición Imperio, pero tampoco fue eficaz.

- Creo que es… esta usan.. ando… algun tipo de protec… cion..– le dijo Draco temblando de pies a cabeza mientras se refugiaba detrás de él.

- ¿Qué hago entonces? – preguntó Harry desesperado moviéndose de un lado a otro sin desproteger a su novio.

- ¡Se supone que los duendes no pueden usar magia contra los magos!, está en la declaración que firmaron hace no se cuanto tiempo en el Ministerio, no sé, no recuerdo el nombre – dijo casi llorando.

- Entonces ¿cómo lo controlo? – preguntó refugiándose tras otro hechizo de protección.

- No… no... Lo sé… el señor tenebroso, mandó al hombre lobo cuando capturaron a este duende¡no sé como lo hizo!

- ¡Rayos!, Draco, debe haber alguna manera – se quejó Harry intentando llegar hasta Ron para que quedara bajo la protección de su hechizo.

Harry intentó lanzar un hechizo contra el duende – Desmaius – gritó con fuerza, pero perdió el equilibrio cuando Ron sin querer lo empujó mientras se retorcía, el hechizó se desvió chocando contra una pared a un par de metros de Griphook

Un sonoro "crack" se escuchó en la habitación, Winky apareció en ese lugar donde el hechizo se había estrellado, en cuanto vio lo que ocurrió se puso a temblar histérica.

El duende se lanzó sobre Harry sin usar magia, atravesó el hechizo de protección y lo jaló con fuerza, clavando sus filosas uñas en la delicada piel del moreno – ¡Entrégame la espada Harry Potter¡tú y yo hicimos un trato! y si quieres que tu amigos se salven ¡tendrás que cumplirlo, los duendes conocemos crueles maneras de convencer a los magos a cumplir con su palabra!

- ¡Yo no tengo la espada Griphook¡tú te la quedaste en la cámara de los Lestrange, nosotros nos fuimos sin nada! – aseguró Harry siendo jalado por la camisa. El duende lo estaba obligando a mirarlo de frente y debido a su baja estatura, Harry tenía que inclinarse demasiado para alcanzar el rostro del pequeño ser.

- ¿De qué espada hablan¡por Salazar¡Que alguien me explique qué pasa! – chilló Draco.

- Quiere la espada de Gryffindor – dijo Ron con dificultad.

- ¡Esa espada pertenece a los duendes, no a Godric Gryffindor! – bramó el duende furioso.

- ¡Tiene el nombre de Gryffindor tallado a todo lo largo, por lo tanto le pertenece a él y a este colegio! – aseguró Harry empujando al duende para soltarse de su agarre, en verdad no quería lastimarlo, pero si era necesario estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué espada es esa¿acaso Gryffindor tiene una espada? porque si Slytherin tiene una¡yo puedo buscarla y dártela con tal de que nos dejes en paz! – aseguró Draco desesperado – ¡Lo que sea para que nos dejes tranquilos!

- ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó el duende con brillo maligno en sus ojos, esas palabras lo habían hecho reflexionar sobre algo que le interesaba soltó por fin a Harry, caminó lentamente hasta quedar cerca del rubio.

Draco puso cara de horror, pero no pudo evitar mirar con asco el hecho de que el duende estuviera tan cerca de él – Si, lo que sea – repitió.

El duende sonrió con satisfacción, mientras sus dientes se asomaban sucios y filosos.

… … … … ... … … o… o… o… … … … … … …

Gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


	26. El Asesinato en Hogwarts

**Cuidado !!**

La historia es Slash y está plagada de Spoilers, a los que esto no les guste es el momento oportuno de huir despavoridos.

**Advertencia:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, me duele decirlo, pero es la verdad.

Mil Gracias "**Jhowhe"** por haber beteado tan rápido el Final de este fic, que nos costó tanto terminar. Tu ayuda y tus consejos me inspiraron y me alentaron a seguir escribiendo aun cuando la nostalgia me lo impedia.

Lectoras y Lectores, El Final fue dividido en dos Capitulos, por que era muy extenso y la idea no es que se cansen de leer, jeje, esta es la primera parte... y la segunda la subiré la proxima semana, después de eso vendrá el Epilogo, y de ahí ya tengo todo listo para salir huyendo, jejeje... sin embargo, allá donde este escondida, estaré ansiosa por leer sus reviews... con todo aquello que me quieran decir... como siempre... bueno o malo... será bien recibido.

Estoy terriblemente Nostálgica... así que no olviden escribirme... y ahora si... ¡¡ Que disfruten la lectura !!

… … … … … … … … **o… o… o… … … … … … ... …**

**El Asesinato el Hogwarts**

- Si quieres que tus "amigos" – miró a Harry con asco al mencionar la palabra – sigan con vida, tráeme la espada – amenazó el duende con los ojos enrojecidos por la furia.

- ¿E… Eso es… todo? – Preguntó Draco mirando alrededor como esperando que la ayuda llegara de un momento a otro –Si te traigo la espada ¿los dejaras ir? – volvió a cuestionar asustado, se notaba demasiado ansioso por salir de ese lugar.

El duende sonrió con satisfacción – Por supuesto – ensanchó la sonrisa – pero mientras vuelves, me entretendré con él – señaló a Harry con mirada perversa – aunque entenderé si decides no regresar, porque si tomas la espada del despacho de la Directora, que es donde averigüé que se encuentra actualmente, es seguro que querrán llevarte a Azkaban la prisión donde ustedes los magos son encerrados, mas aun tratándose de ti, un aliado del Mago Tenebroso.

Draco ahogó una exclamación de terror, miró al duende lastimeramente, pidiéndole misericordia, pero al ver que de nada servía su rostro se endureció – lo haré – aseguró determinado – pero no te atrevas a lastimarlo, porque te las veraz conmigo – advirtió. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, los dientes apretándose con tal fuerza que le dolía, sus puños enrojecidos por la furia contenida.

- Un mago cobarde como tú no es un problema, lo más seguro es que te largues y dejes a estos aquí – señaló a los chicos - por algo eres de Slytherin, porque eres un traidor, como todos los de esa casa – acusó el duende.

La respiración de Draco se volvió pausada, sus fosas nasales se expandían y contraían en cada exhalación, mientras su corazón latía con rapidez, el maldito duende hijo de puta, lo había llamado cobarde, ese ser inferior se atrevía a juzgarlo, a señalarlo y nadie le hacía algo como eso a un Malfoy, sin sufrir las consecuencias.

- No tardaré – aseguró entre dientes, dio una última mirada a Harry antes de marcharse y salió corriendo del lugar.

Winky que se había mantenido inmóvil hecha un ovillo en donde había aparecido, cuando vio salir a Draco desapareció del lugar rápidamente.

El duende soltó una carcajada al ver salir al rubio – ¡Oh, gran mago Harry Potter!, creo que su amiguito lo ha abandonado – se burló. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de la chica, lo elevó y de un impulso lo lanzó hasta donde se encontraba Ron, todavía retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡No la lastimes! – gritó Harry enfurecido, intentando luchar contra la fuerza que lo mantenía inmóvil.

- Descuida Harry Potter, no tengo intención de lastimarlos a ellos, el trato lo hice contigo y fuiste tú quien me engaño, ellos solo están aquí por entremetidos.

- ¡Porqué lastimaste a Neville entonces! ¿Por qué no me buscaste a mí? – reclamó el chico, impulsándose hacia el duende, logrando únicamente que una sensación de ardor recorriera su cuerpo al moverse – ¡Ahhhh! – se quejó Harry, con la piel sudorosa por el intenso dolor que lo invadía.

- ¡Te he buscado a ti, te mandé advertencias claras, te dije que me entregaras lo que me pertenecía o tus amigos saldrían lastimados! – bramó el duende sintiéndose insultado por el reclamo del chico.

- ¿Y cómo iba a saber que eras tú?, ¡no le pusiste tu nombre! – mientras hablaba, Harry no paraba de ejercer presión intentando traspasar esa barrera invisible que lo mantenía sujeto, sus protestas eran la única forma que se le ocurría en un momento como ese, para mantener distraído al duende y lejos de sus amigos.

Destilando furia por cada poro, el duende se acercó a Harry, sus rugosos y largos dedos sujetaron los cabellos del chico, una poderosa energía que emanó de la otra mano del duende hizo a Harry a caer de rodillas, sus miembros no le obedecían, mientras que la presión en su cabello lo obligó a mantener el rostro hacia arriba, donde el duende lo miraba con los ojos inyectados de rabia.

- ¡Mago idiota!, ¡estaba muy claro, todas las advertencias que te mande estaban escritas con magia de duendes, no se podían borrar, ni destruir! – recriminó Griphook con voz envenenada por el odio, salpicando de saliva el rostro de Harry a cada palabra.

- Pero yo, como lo iba a saber, ¡no sé nada sobre duendes! – casi lloriqueó el Gryffindor, sintiéndose impotente, incapaz de liberarse en de captor.

- ¡Ese es tu problema, no el mío y tu amigo lo pagó, me dijeron que fue él quien mató al Mago malvado con "Mi" espada, por eso lo busqué a él para que me la devolviera, pero no estuvo dispuesto y ahora esta inconsciente, es el precio que se paga cuando se intenta quebrantar un trato hecho con un duende! – sentenció alejándose del chico, al ser soltado Harry cayó de bruces contra el suelo y palideció con la idea de que alguno de sus amigos muriera por haberle prometido a Griphook una espada de la que no podía disponer, pues no le pertenecía.

El duende lo miró con odio y un nuevo rayo de luz, se estrelló contra el cuerpo del Gryffindor, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. El duende sonrió malévolamente sintiéndose satisfecha al infligir dolor a su víctima.

… … … … … … … … **o… o… o… … … … … … ... …**

En lo único que Draco podía pensar en un momento como ese, era en huir, aunque esconderse también representaba una opción.

Sintió admiración y respeto por Harry que valientemente enfrentaba la situación, encaraba al enloquecido Griphook, pero de ninguna manera podía igualarlo, Harry era un Gryffindor, un mago valiente, ¡por Merlín!, era un héroe.

Draco definitivamente no era como él, no era valiente, no le gustaba enfrentarse a los peligros, no disfrutaba la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo cuando su vida era amenazada, ¡por Merlín!, que no solo no disfrutaba esa sensación, en realidad la odiaba con toda su alma, sentía pánico de tan solo pensar en salir lastimado, estaba asqueado, del dolor y la agonía de otros, hastiado de ver gente sufriendo o muriendo ante sus ojos y temeroso de salir lastimado, no se diga de morir, más ahora, que tenía a alguien con quien compartir su vida, su tiempo, sus ideas, alguien a quien amaba, que lo complementaba, que le devolvía las ganas de sonreír, que hacía renacer en él, la idea se ser único, especial, pero esta vez, no era por la pureza de su sangre, ni por los millones de galeones que su familia guardaba en Gringrotts, ni siquiera tenía que ver con su abolengo, mucho menos con su belleza. Solo era por una razón, se sabía amado por Harry Potter, su Harry, ese chico gentil y valeroso del que se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio, él, que nunca creyó lograr tener a su lado, lo hacía tan lejano, que saberlo suyo provocaba que su corazón se hinchara de regocijo.

Era verdaderamente satisfactorio ir por los jardines tomando la mano de su Harry, más aún teniendo la ventaja de que cuando algún envidioso lo miraba con odio por estar al lado del héroe del mundo mágico, él podía sostener con más fuerza la mano de su amado o mejor aún, detenerse a abrazarlo y besarlo, demostrándole a todos los que no estaban de acuerdo con su relación, que le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran, disfrutaba incluso al verlos horrorizados u ofendidos.

Mientras corría todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, en un primer momento había contemplado la idea de ir con la Directora McGonagall a pedirle la espada, pero no era idiota sabia que eso no serviría de nada, el duende no se conformaría con tenerla, pediría alguna otra cosa y él no estaba para cumplir caprichos de ningún ser repugnante, ¡no señor!, un Malfoy no se rebajaría a ser el sirviente de nadie.

Bajó las escaleras tan aprisa que era incapaz de ver que escalones estaba pisando, al llegar al primer pasillo alcanzó a vislumbrar de reojo la figura de la temerosa Winky temblando en un rincón, no se molestó en acercarse a ella, ni siquiera para recriminarle sobre su ayuda al duende, solo siguió su frenético recorrido.

Pasó tan rápido como una snitch por las puertas del Castillo, casi zumbando por la velocidad que llevaba, casi se cae cuando notó que la elfina había aparecido frente a él, con aparente intención de decirle algo, como pudo, esquivó la pequeña figura de la elfina, que había intentado extender la mano para sujetarlo.

Recorrió en minutos el camino hasta la verja que marcaba los límites de Hogwarts, corrió hasta la puerta y se alegró al notar que los candados que la mantenían cerrada, se desprendían con un simple Alohomora.

La elfina apareció nuevamente a su lado, convulsionándose por el llanto que era incapaz de contener, extendió nuevamente la mano y esta vez logró sujetarlo por el brazo – por… fav…or… El… Señ...or Mal…foy, no debe ir…se, no aban...do…ne… a... Harr...y… Potter… – dijo ella, articulando las palabras entre sollozos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus pupilas se dilataron por la furia – ¡Suéltame maldito ser repugnante! – bramó jalando abruptamente su brazo, con la notable intención de lanzarle un hechizo verdaderamente doloroso en cualquier momento – ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre, no tienes derecho, no eres más que escoria! – escupió el rubio.

Asustada hasta la médula, la elfina dio un par de pasos hacia atrás – ¡Le pido perdón… Señor! No era mi intención lastimar… a nadie, el sucio duende… me engañó… ¡me prometió cosas que no cumplió! – lloriqueó la elfina juntando sus manos con nerviosismo – ¡por favor! – rogó – ¡No deje a Harry Potter allí, el duende lo matará, lo sé, porque el duende me lo ha dicho, quiere matar al Gran Harry Potter!

El corazón de Draco se detuvo por un instante al saber el peligro que corría su Harry, la determinación se marcó en su rostro más que antes – ¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, elfina inmunda, si Harry está ahí es por culpa tuya y de ese duende mal nacido, mas te vale que no me hagas perder más tiempo! ¡Aléjate de mí! – le gritó enardecido por el odio que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cruzó el umbral, sin molestarse en cerrar las puertas, una vez del otro lado se detuvo abruptamente, se concentró y sin siquiera echar una última mirada al Castillo o a su novio que debía estar siendo torturado por el duende, desapareció.

- ¡Nooooo!, ¡nooo! ¡El Señor no debe irse, noo! ¡El señor debe ayudar a Harry Potter! – gritó la elfina entre sollozos, dejándose caer al suelo por la desesperación. Ella sabia que por su propio bien Draco debía permanecer en el castillo, rodeado de alumnos que pudieran jurar ante cualquiera que siempre estuvo a la vista de ellos.

La sensación de vacío en su estómago agrandó su temor a que las cosas salieran mal, apareció frente a las puertas de la enorme Mansión Malfoy, sintió un alivio al volver a ver su hogar, un enorme rostro molesto se manifestó en las puertas preguntándole el nombre y su asunto para visitar la Mansión, pero en cuanto lo reconoció las puertas se abrieron sin que él tuviera que dar una respuesta.

No era muy común para él entrar a pie por lo cual, el trayecto se le hizo largo y novedoso. Vaciló un poco antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirse camino hacia el recibidor de la Mansión, pero antes de que él se decidiera a tomarlo, un elfo ya estaba abriendo la puerta para que pasara, desapareciendo de su vista tras una respetuosa reverencia.

Entró a toda prisa con renovada determinación encaminándose hasta el despacho de su padre, abrió la puerta del despacho sin ninguna intención de anunciarse logrando que su padre se sobresaltara al verlo.

- Draco, hijo, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué ha sucedido? – le preguntó su padre viéndose preocupado, mientras se ponía en pie para acercársele. El rostro desencajado de Draco, su piel sudorosa, su ropa ligeramente desaliñada, eran muestras suficientes para Lucius de que algo andaba mal.

- Padre, ¡necesito tu ayuda! – aclaró Draco con expresión de terror – ¡hay un duende en Hogwarts que tiene a Harry amenazado, quiere la espada de Gryffindor, creo que es la misma en la que el Señor Tenebroso estaba interesado, lo escuché una vez hablando de una espada, debe ser esa, porque dijo algo de que la habían tomado de la cámara de mi tía Bella, no sé qué pasó, no sé qué tratos hizo Harry con ese maldito duende, pero el duende me ha dicho que si no consigo la espada va a matar a Harry! – la voz de Draco había sonado quebrada y ansiosa, había hablado con tanta prisa que Lucius se había concentrado demasiado en escuchar, parpadeando un par de veces con intención de comprender lo que su hijo decía.

Elevó una ceja molesto por el atropello con que su hijo había dicho todo – Es desagradable darme cuenta que has aprendido muchos malos modales desde que estás con Potter – le recriminó serio.

- ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso!, ¡Harry está a punto de morir a manos de un asqueroso duende, tenemos que evitarlo!, ¡necesito tu ayuda, padre! – dijo Draco desesperado.

- Está bien – contestó Lucius reflexivo, no tenía la menor idea de para qué querría el duende la espada, pero entendía que debía apoyar a su hijo en un momento como ese - ¿Qué tienes en mente para salvar a Potter? – preguntó decidido a resolver el asunto cuanto antes.

- No… no sé bien… solo… ¡solo pensé que tal vez aquella espada falsa que traía Harry cuando lo trajeron a la Mansión, siga en la antigua cámara de tía Bella y yo como su heredero, tal vez puedo ir a tomarla y dársela al duende, y si tú me acompañas podrás ayudarme a que no quiera hacernos nada, porque no creo que se conforme con solo tener la espada, seguro querrá matar a Harry aun cuando se la entregue! – la angustia en los ojos de Draco era evidente, daba la impresión que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar como un niño pequeño, Lucius miraba incrédulo la conmoción de su hijo, suspiró resignadamente.

- No nos servirá de nada esa espada falsa Draco, los duendes mejor que nadie conocen la autenticidad de todo lo que elaboran y estoy seguro que ellos hicieron esa espada – Lucius se llevo las manos hasta la barbilla acariciándose con lentitud, mientras sus ojos estaban enfocados en el piso. Draco sintió un poco de frustración al no saber qué otra cosa hacer, pero Lucius repentinamente alzó la mirada y dijo – No hay la menor duda en que estás dispuesto a lo que sea por Potter y él estará dispuesto a lo que sea por ti ¿Cierto?

- Si, así es, ¡por favor padre! ¡Nos queremos de verdad! – contestó Draco desesperado.

- Entonces tendremos que resolver esto, de la única forma que sabemos Draco, vamos – le instó señalándole hacia un perchero donde colgaban varias capas negras terriblemente intimidantes.

Draco tomó a toda prisa una de las capas, la colocó sobre sus hombros, ajustándola por el cuello, dejando que la capucha cubriera parcialmente su rostro mientras tanto Lucius, hacía movimientos con su varita logrando que un pergamino se llenara apresuradamente de letras, era una nota para Narcisa indicando que tenía asuntos importantes en el Ministerio y que volvería pronto. Lucius le explicó brevemente a su hijo hacia donde se dirigían sin detenerse a darle detalles sobre su plan ya que en realidad no los tenía, pues no había tiempo.

En tanto Lucius se colocaba otra capa, Draco se adentró en la chimenea, lanzó los polvos Flu diciendo "Cabaña Malfoy" con bastante claridad. Instantes después apareció dentro de la chimenea de la cabaña que tenían en Hogsmeade, se apresuró a salir de ella, mientras con un hechizo limpiaba su capa, Lucius no tardó demasiado en salir también por la chimenea, mirando con cierto desagrado el polvo sobre su propia capa, Draco se apresuró a lanzar el mismo hechizo con el que se había acicalado, hacia su padre, quedando ambos sin rastros de hollín.

Salieron a prisa de la cabaña, en cuanto estuvieron fuera, desaparecieron rápidamente, sin siquiera detenerse a cerciorarse de que nadie los observara.

Aparecieron segundos después frente a la abandonada verja que limitaba Hogwarts. El cuerpo de Lucius se estremeció al notar a los lejos el imponente Castillo, tenía demasiados malos recuerdos de ese lugar. Admiraba la templanza de Draco para haber vuelto ahí, donde su mundo se había terminado de derrumbar.

Draco le señaló a su padre las puertas que había dejado abiertas, ambos se encaminaron hacia ellas con paso firme. En cuanto las traspasaron colocaron de nuevo los candados con un hechizo, de ninguna manera querían que el duende encontrara en ellas una ruta perfecta de escape.

A cualquiera que se hubiera asomado hacia el jardín, le habría resultado sospechoso ver a las dos figuras encapuchadas que lo atravesaban a toda prisa. Padre e hijo avanzaban enmudecidos, Draco con expresión de temor, Lucius con mirada fría, deseando internamente que Potter aún estuviera con vida, por la buena salud mental de su hijo.

Entraron al Castillo por las imponentes puertas, dejando estático a más de un alumno que los vio pasar, ellos, con las capuchas cubriendo su rostro avanzaron sin prestarles atención. Padre e hijo casi de la misma estatura, se erguían distinguiéndose solo dos figuras imponentes imposibles de reconocer, los alumnos quedaban atónitos ante sus presencias, el murmullo empezaba cuando ellos desaparecían de su vista.

El alumnado rondaba el gran salón aunque aún faltaba para la hora de la cena, la mayoría ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del Castillo.

Draco vislumbró a alguien conocido y en quien esperaba poder confiar en un momento como ese, le hizo una seña a su padre para que lo esperara un momento, Lucius se detuvo mientras Draco caminaba hacia el atónito Ravenclaw de ojos desorbitados por la impresión de que un encapuchado se le acercara.

- Terry, necesito que vayas con la Directora McGonagall, dile que el duende Griphook está en la Sala Multipropósito, que ha atacado a Harry, y a otros dos Gryffindor, dile que amenaza con matarlos – la voz de Draco mientras hablaba era apenas un susurro que se quebró al pronuncia las últimas palabras.

- ¿Draco? – corroboró Terry sintiendo que tenía el corazón a la altura de la garganta por el temor de que un extraño le hablara, respiró aliviado pero confundido con todo lo dicho por su ex amante, sintiendo que las palabras revoloteaban en su mente.

Por la exasperación del momento Draco tomo a Terry por los hombros, sacudiéndolo sin causarle daño para que reaccionara e hiciera lo que le había pedido –Terry ¡ve, ahora mismo! – le ordenó.

Los ojos del Ravenclaw se enfocaron al fin en el rostro de Draco, pensando en las palabras, Harry, Gryffindor, amenaza, matarlos. Notó en la mirada del rubio la desesperación que sentía, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, se giró soltándose del agarre de Draco y echó a correr hacia la Dirección, no había tiempo para reproches contra su ex amante, ni para hacerse el digno, entendió claramente que la vida de alguien peligraba y eso significaba que había que tomar cartas en el asunto, el único detalle era que desconocía la contraseña para acceder a la oficina de la Directora y eso seguramente supondría un problema.

Con pasos rápidos, Draco camino hacia su padre para continuar su recorrido hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

Varios alumnos habían observado a la figura encapuchada conversar con Terry, pero ninguno fue capaz de acercarse para intentar ayudarlo.

- Es ahí, tenemos que pensar en la habitación que pensó el duende para poder ver la puerta – aseguró Draco a su padre, mientras señalaba una pared.

Lucius rodó los ojos, el no poseía la paciencia para esperar a dar con la habitación exacta – ¡Bombarda Máxima! – dijo con mirada rencorosa hacia la pared provocando que una enorme explosión la desplomara - ¡Depulso! – ordenó con otro movimiento de varita y los restos de ladrillos que impedían el paso fueron expulsados hacia el interior de la habitación.

Draco contuvo la respiración por el temor de que Harry estuviera lastimado, pero su conmoción aumento cuando ante sus ojos apareció la figura de su novio, obligado a permanecer de rodillas por Griphook que lo amenazaba fieramente.

Harry levantó la cara dejando ver como un grueso camino de sangre se marcaba desde su frente, justo el lugar donde poseía la cicatriz que Voldemort le había hecho siendo apenas un niño, hasta su camisa, tiñéndola en partes de rojo, su mirada se notaba desenfocada por la tortura que estaba recibiendo, pero su rostro no perdía la determinación, parecía que había decidido no dejarse vencer y permanecer con vida todo el tiempo que sus fuerzas le permitieran.

Las piernas de Draco no respondían, quiso correr a su lado a tratar de ayudarlo, de preguntarle si estaba bien, de asegurarle que había vuelto, pero en cambio se quedó estático viéndolo sufrir con los pies prácticamente pegados al piso.

- ¡Vaya!, tu amiguito volvió – se burló el duende mirando al estupefacto rubio, sin percatarse de la presencia del padre – Pero parece que no trae nada, es una lástima – dijo moviendo su cabeza negativamente mientras tronaba la lengua en señal de desaprobación – Era de esperarse, los magos inútiles como tú – señaló a Draco mientras caminaba amenazadoramente hacia el – son incapaces de hacer nada bien, necesitan de otros – dijo con la voz cargada de rencor – venía solo por Potter, pero ya que has decidido correr con su misma suerte, ¡aprovecharé para cobrarme lo que tu familia me debe también! – bramó extendiendo las manos al frente.

Una poderosa fuerza se apoderó del cuerpo de Draco haciéndolo flotar, el duende con las manos extendidas lo dirigía como a un globo en dirección a Harry, una sonrisa malévola surcaba el rostro de Griphook, a su manera de ver, estaba llevando a cabo la venganza justa por lo que le habían hecho.

Lucius observaba todo con desdén, pero su expresión cambió a una furiosa al ver a su hijo siendo atacado. Draco le acababa de pedir que no hiciera nada contra el repugnante duende mientras la Directora no estuviera presente, para asegurarse de que ella conociera sus motivos para atacar a la bestia y no ganarse un pase seguro a Azkaban. Sin embargo, las imágenes lo superaban, su hijo no iba ser maltratado por nadie, era un Malfoy, debían respetarlo, más aún, un ser inmundo como Griphook, además ese duende le provocaba demasiada repulsión como para poder disimular su disgusto.

Con un par de pasos firmes y elegantes se adentró en la Sala de Menesteres, observó el cuerpo de su hijo caer con pesadez y estrellarse ruidosamente contra el piso, su mirada fría se tornó colérica, ¡nadie lastimaba a su hijo y menos en su presencia! Era un hecho, ese duende tenia los minutos contados.

Aprovechó la distracción del duende para lanzarle un hechizo sin que pudiera protegerse a tiempo – ¡Mimblewimble! – dijo determinado, el duende se quedo pasmado durante varios segundos con la mirada fija al frente, completamente atontado, sacudió la cabeza intentado entender lo que le había ocurrido.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Lucius le apuntó una vez más con la varita – ¡Carpe Retractum! – el duende sintió como si un garfio lo tomará por el cuello lanzándolo contra una de las paredes. Un chillido de dolor escapó de la garganta de Griphook mientras su cuerpo se escurría hacia el suelo.

- ¡Confringo! – bramó Lucius, provocando una explosión en la pared donde el duende permanecía inmóvil, varios trozos de pared cayeron sobre él – ¡Ennervate! – gritó el mayor de los Malfoy lleno de ira – Te quiero despierto bestia inmunda… quiero ver como se extingue la luz en tus ojos cuando mueras.

Draco incapaz de moverse o acercase más a Harry, bajó la mirada al suelo con intención de no ver como su padre mataba al duende, lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que era despiadado, que disfrutaba causando dolor y que ese duende cargaría con todo la ira que Lucius había tenido que reprimir desde la muerte de Voldemort.

Harry en cambio miraba incrédulo lo que estaba sucediendo, no alcanzaba a comprender como ese hombre que había estado dispuesto a hacer tratos con él para apoyar a su hijo, ahora podía estar ahí causando tanto dolor a un ser vivo, supo que en el fondo Lucius Malfoy jamás cambiaría, estaba destinado a ser cruel y vil, era su naturaleza.

- ¡Crucio! – Bramó Lucius lanzando la maldición contra el duende, Draco tembló ante los horribles recuerdos que ese sonido le provocaba, el duende tembló también, pero de dolor, sintiendo como miles de filosas dagas se incrustaban en su piel.

- ¡Nooo! – suplicó Harry – ¡No es para tanto, déjelo, por favor, déjelo! – se tapó el rostro con las manos intentando contener el llanto, el duende había querido matarlo, era cierto, pero aún así no deseaba que fuera lastimado, solo quería que de alguna forma lo convencieran de que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, que no sabía que la espada aparecería en el sombrero para Neville cuando Nagini estaba a punto de atacarlo, quería que Griphook se conformara con un "lo siento, no fue mi intención mentirle" y que todo continuara en paz.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco al escuchar las suplicas de su amado, miró hacia su padre con intención de pedirle que no fuera tan cruel con el duende y lo matara de una vez, pero en los ojos de su progenitor vio tal determinación que prefirió callar sintiéndose un inútil, un cobarde.

Las fosas nasales de Lucius se dilataron al notar la desesperación de Potter por detenerlo, había dejado de lamentarse y se aventaba contra la barrera invisible que lo apresaba con intención de impedir la muerte del duende.

- Solo existe una manera de que salgan de ahí, Potter – siseó Lucius - Y es extinguiendo la magia que los tiene apresados, créeme él no lo hará por voluntad propia, además no dispongo de tiempo para intentarlo – volvió su vista al cuerpo tembloroso de Griphook, el duende le devolvió la mirada que a pesar del dolor mostraba una sonrisa siniestra, una nueva mueca de asco se instaló en la cara de Lucius – ¡Avada Kedavra! – el hechizo chocó contra el cuerpo del duende dejándolo inerte y con la miraba vacía, Lucius no le había dado tiempo de nada, ni de suplicar, ni de arrepentirse, lo había matado a sangre fría, si viviera Voldemort estaría orgulloso del poco respeto del mayor de los Malfoy por la vida de todo lo que consideraba inferior a él.

- Noooo, no, no… – suplicó Harry, se lanzó una vez más en dirección a los combatientes como pensando en que podría llegar a tiempo, aún cuando sabía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para devolverle la vida al duende, esta vez nada lo detuvo, se siguió de largo trastabillando hasta casi tropezar con el cuerpo inerte, sus lagrimas empezaron a derramarse – ¡Todo es mi culpa, fui yo, fui yo quien hice un trato con él, yo fallé, no debí mentirle, le prometí entregarle algo que no me pertenecía! – chilló intentando sacudir al duende en busca de alguna reacción.

Draco al escuchar la maldición asesina había ladeado el rostro y cerrado los ojos, para evadirse de la realidad, pero su corazón se había estrujado y en su estómago se había formado un inmenso vacío. Esas mortíferas palabras le traían tantos malos recuerdos, tanto dolor, pero no era momento para lamentarse por el mismo, lo supo, cuando al alzar la mirada vio a su novio deshaciéndose en culpas frente al fallecido Griphook, se puso de pie rápidamente acercándose a Harry, lo abrazó cuidadosamente – Nada es tu culpa amor, el… él quería matarte, mi padre no tenia opción, era la vida de ese ser o la tuya – le dijo con suavidad intentando reconfortarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz temblorosa de Ron a su novia que comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

- Si – contestó la chica mirando con horror hacia el duende muerto, un chillido salió de su garganta al comprender lo sucedido, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrirse el rostro con las manos para dejar de mirar, Harry al escuchar las voces de sus amigos se giró con rapidez, caminó hacia ellos, pasando su mano por el hombro de Draco como pidiéndole que esperara.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron por turnos reconfortados por la idea de seguir con vida, mientras se preguntaban unos a otros el cómo se encontraban. Hermione incluso se reprimió al deseo de intentar hablar de los derechos de los duendes, porque comprendió que no se había tratado de un batalla de magos contra duendes, se había tratado de una batalla entre iguales en donde Lucius Malfoy apoyado en su experiencia había dado muerte a quien amenazaba la vida de ellos, era una fortuna que la chica no hubiera estado consiente para ver que en realidad Lucius si se había tomado un poco de tiempo para hacerle saber al duende quien mandaba a través del dolor.

Los del Trío eran fuertes, se mantenían unidos a pesar de todo, no era la primera vez que sobrevivían a algo como eso, de cierta forma sabían cómo enfrentarlo como evadirse al dolor y tratar de mantenerse en pie ante todo. No por nada eran llamados el

Trío dorado, no por nada, juntos habían logrado la derrota del Mago Tenebroso más poderoso de su tiempo.

Por la euforia de las iniciadas deducciones de la forma en que Griphook había logrado perpetrar en el Castillo, Harry había olvidado la presencia de los Malfoy tras él, así como la del cuerpo sin vida.

Cuando Ron, vio a Lucius y Draco caminar hacia ellos, no pudo evitar rebuscar rápidamente su varita con intención de defenderse de lo que se avecinaba. Harry volvió su vista hacia ellos asombrándose por lo sombrío que se notaba el rostro de su novio

- Tengo que sacar a mi padre de aquí… antes de que los profesores lleguen – dijo con la voz entrecortada, había conversado con su padre mientras Harry hablaba con sus amigos, concluyendo que estaban en problemas serios, Harry asintió rápidamente, entendiendo lo delicado de la situación.

- Ron, Hermione, intenten explicarle a quien venga lo que pasó, yo les ayudaré a salir… ah... Digan que fui yo quien... quien lo mató, por favor, no mencionen nada sobre la presencia del Señor Malfoy – los chicos le aseguraron que lo harían, mientras Harry acompañado de Draco y Lucius salían de la Sala.

- ¡Accio Capa! – dijo Harry sin dejar de caminar a toda prisa, antes de llegar a las escaleras se detuvo haciendo señas a ambos Malfoy de esperar mientras se aseguraba de que nadie los viera – Páseme su capa – le dijo a Lucius, quien dudando de las intenciones del moreno se la entregó.

- Podríamos deshacernos del cuerpo invocando fuego maldito sobre él, de esa manera nadie se enteraría de que lo asesiné – sugirió Lucius con malicia en sus ojos, pero cambió de parecer al notar la cara de horror de su hijo y de Potter, quienes habían tenido la desdicha de tener que luchar para sobrevivir de un incendio provocado con ese tipo de fuego y por lo tanto conocían sus efectos – ¡Oh, por Merlín! – se quejó el Malfoy mayor – ¿No pensarán que puede salir de mi control?, ¡soy un mago experimentado! – insistió con la ansiedad de un niño que exige ir a Honeydukes – ¡Olvídenlo! – desistió al fin tras darse cuenta que nada les haría cambiar de parecer.

Un ligero zumbido sonó cerca de ellos y Draco tuvo que agacharse para evitar que le golpeara la cabeza la capa de Harry venía volando a toda prisa.

- Colóquese esta – le dijo Harry a Lucius a manera de instrucción, una vez que la tuvo en las manos la tendió hacia su suegro, mientras él se ajustaba la que le había sido entregada y tapaba su rostro con la capucha – ¿Cómo hicieron para entrar al Castillo? – le preguntó a prisa a Draco.

- Nos aparecimos antes de las verjas y caminamos hasta aquí ocultos en las capas para que nadie nos reconociera – contestó el rubio consternado por lo que Harry pretendía.

- Si, es lo que supuse - contestó Harry señalando hacia donde hacia segundos había estado el cuerpo de Lucius y ahora se podía mirar claramente una vieja pared.

Les explicó rápidamente el plan de escape, que consistía básicamente en que él y Draco caminarían con el rostro cubierto por las capas en dirección a la enfermería para cerciorarse del estado de salud de Neville, llamando la atención de todos hacia ellos, mientras Lucius aprovecharía su condición de invisible para caminar sin ser notado hasta la salida de Hogwarts y de ahí a su Mansión, nadie lo había visto a parte de Ron, Hermione y Griphook y estando el último muerto, no había quien lo quisiera delatar, por lo tanto, nadie podía acusarlo de haber irrumpido en el Castillo y mucho menos de haber utilizado dos maldiciones imperdonables.

En cuanto Harry cedió el paso a Draco para entrar a la enfermería, miró sobre su hombro notando que atrás había varios alumnos que se dirigían hacia ellos con intenciones poco amables. Lo que lo tranquilizó fue notar que la mayoría eran sus compañeros de casa y todos eran miembros del antiguo ED.

- Que… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Neville mirándolos aturdido, Harry descubrió rápidamente su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegro de que ya estés bien Neville – le dijo sinceramente, Draco descubrió su rostro también, para cuando los demás alumnos entraron haciendo acopio del poco valor que poseían lo único que vieron fue a Harry y a Draco conversando alegremente con Neville.

- ¿Por qué están vestidos así, Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado?– le preguntó Dean claramente sorprendido por el estado del moreno.

- Estábamos tratando de tomar por sorpresa al responsable de la inconsciencia de Neville y que además amenazaba de muerte de Hermione y Ron, tuvimos que enfrentarnos – contestó con la naturalidad de quien conversa durante la clase de historia de Binns.

- Ahhhh – contestó el chico manteniendo el temple –Y que ha pasado, ¿lograron vencerlo?

- Si – contestó Draco comenzando a exasperarse – Ahora está muerto dentro de la Sala Multipropósito, ustedes la conocen muy bien, ¿por qué no van ahí a enterarse de los detalles y dejan de hacernos perder el tiempo? – sugirió ácidamente, más de uno lo miró mal, pero el rubio se aferró a su chico y por suerte los demás empezaron a desalojar el recinto felicitando al Gryffindor y cuchicheando la nueva hazaña de Harry Potter.

Casi patinando para detenerse en el umbral apareció Terry, con el rostro enrojecido de tanto correr, no pudo disimular el alivio que sintió a ver que Draco se encontraba bien – la… la… Directora… McGonagall… ya está en la Sala… – informó el Ravenclaw intentando tomar bocanadas de aire, mirando directamente hacia Draco.

El asintió – Está bien, Terry, gracias, iremos para allá pronto para explicarle lo que ocurrió

- Se lo diré, me ha pedido que los busque para saber cómo se encontraban,…me alegra que estés bien Harry – dijo intentado demostrar que ya no sentía rencor por lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Frunció el seño ligeramente al notar la capa negra que portaba Harry, se preguntó qué habría sucedido en realidad pues Draco había dicho que Harry había sido atacado junto con sus amigos y ahora lo veía usando la capa que parecía llevar la persona que acompañaba al Slytherin. Dio una ligera sacudida a su cabeza, como resignándose a no saberlo nunca, conocía demasiado bien a Harry y el nunca les contaba a detalle sobre sus hazañas y Draco tampoco se lo diría, se ponía de muy mal humor cuando se le interrogaba por algo y ahora que ni se dirigían la palabra era algo imposible.

- Ah… gracias, Terry… – contestó Harry sintiéndose incómodo.

Terry le sonrió con cierta ambigüedad, salió tras un ligero ademán de adiós y en la puerta, tomó de la mano a Zacarías que lo esperaba con los otros chicos. Se fue contándoles a todos lo que había escuchado decir a Hermione de lo ocurrido dentro de la Sala.

En cuanto Harry notó que se habían ido todos se acercó a Draco – Creo que lo mejor es que vaya solo a la Sala de los Menesteres a explicar lo sucedido, tu deberías ir a Slytherin a intentar comunicarte con tu padre, para que sepa que ha habido un pequeño incidente aquí, pero que estás bien, seguro se preocupará mucho si se entera por el "Profeta" – le recomendó a su novio, intentando hacerle ver sin que Neville lo notara, que debía cerciorarse si Lucius había llegado sin problemas a la Mansión como lo habían planeado.

- Si, lo haré – aseguró Draco, tras besar a su novio y despedirse de Longbotton con incomodidad, salió de la enfermería a toda prisa, sabía cómo usar polvos Flu para comunicarse por la chimenea con su padre y pensaba hacerlo cuanto antes.

Harry sin embargo, no logró salvarse de un par de reprimendas de la enfermera, mientras limpiaba sus heridas, para despúes ir presurosa a tratar de cersiorarse que nadie más estuviera herido en la Sala de los Menesteres.

… … … … … … … … **o… o… o… … … … … … ... …**

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Draco?, bueno para que pregunto, seguro que en los pantalones de Potter – comentó Nott con voz divertida al ver a su rubio amigo llegar.

Draco iba apresurado hacia la chimenea con la sola idea de comunicarse con su padre, por lo cual, no le prestó atención al comentario de su amigo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Draco!... ¿acaso se te volvieron a aparecer las cruces de la mala suerte?, ¿por qué traes esa cara? ¿Y esa túnica?– le preguntó con más seriedad al notar la expresión preocupada en el rostro del chico. Draco levantó frenéticamente un cuadro que pendía de la pared, tras el marco había una pequeña cavidad que solo contenía un vasija plateada, Draco la tomó sin muchas precauciones.

- Luego hablamos Nott, si no te molesta necesito un poco de privacidad aquí, por favor deshazte de todos – le aclaró tomando un puñado de polvos Flu de dentro de la vasija, con ellos se había comunicado con su padre en diversas ocasiones durante el año anterior.

Nott se separó de él en seguida comprendiendo que algo serio pasaba y gritó – ¡Oigan todos!, ¡la Directora acaba de anunciar que en el Gran Salón se encuentran las brujas de Macbeth que han venido a amenizar la cena de hoy! – los Slytherin reunidos en la Sala abrieron mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y después de un rápido revuelo donde algunos buscaban pluma, tinta y pergamino mientras otros se movían desesperados intentando acicalarse, la Sala quedó en absoluto silencio – ¡Listo! – se vanaglorió Nott sacudiéndose las palmas una contra otra – La Sala es "toda" tuya – le indicó a Draco y sin hacer preguntas subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Draco todavía sorprendido por la forma tan peculiar que tenía su amigo de buscar una solución a todo, lanzó los polvos hacia la chimenea, sumergiendo el rostro en las crepitantes llamaradas verdes que se formaron – ¡Padre! – llamó desesperado viendo parte de la Sala de su Mansión.

La esbelta figura de su madre salió del despacho en cuanto escuchó el ruido – ¡Draco, querido!, que sorpresa que te comuniques – exclamó contenta pero la palidez en su rostro dejaba ver que no se encontraba en el mejor de sus días.

- Buenas noches madre, eh, sabes, estoy buscando a mi padre por algo urgente, ¿podrías pedir que le avisen que estoy esperando para comunicarme con él? – le preguntó cortésmente

- ¡Oh, claro!, pero tendrás que esperar porque salió al Ministerio de emergencia y aún no ha vuelto – le comunicó Narcisa acercándose hacia la chimenea con su acostumbrada delicadeza.

El corazón de Draco se heló al escuchar eso, su padre no había vuelto de Hogwarts, de acuerdo al tiempo que le tomaba aparecerse no le debía haber llevado más de cinco minutos estar en la Mansión después de salir del Castillo. Intentó no dar muestra de su preocupación a su madre sonriéndole con calma – Bien, entonces, debo irme porque no pedí permiso para comunicarme, pero, en cuanto llegue, ¿podrías darle mi mensaje?, tal vez pueda mandarme una lechuza.

- Por supuesto Draco, querido, en cuanto esté aquí, se lo diré.

- Adiós madre – dijo sacando el rostro de la chimenea ligeramente cubierto de hollín, respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y lanzó un nuevo puñado de polvos Flu a la chimenea, asomó el rostro llamando a su padre en repetidas ocasiones, hasta finalmente desistir, con el temor de que su padre tampoco se encontraba en la cabaña, ¿dónde podía estar, entonces?, se preguntaba angustiado.

… … … … … … … … **o… o… o… … … … … … ... …**

- ¡Claro que no Ron!, ¡no le mencionaremos nada sobre la participación de Winky, si McGonagall la saca de Hogwarts el Ministerio podrá sacrificarla tal cual Draco nos contó! – decía Hermione en voz baja completamente angustiada a su novio en una esquina apartada de la Sala de Menesteres, mientras la profesora Sprout y Madame Pomfrey con vigilancia de la Directora McGonagall se encargaban de aplicar un sin fin de hechizos sobre el cuerpo del duende con el fin de comprobar si había actuado bajo la influencia de algún maleficio.

- ¡Pero!… Herm… linda, ella ayudó a Griphook a fraguar un plan para matarnos, estoy de acuerdo con que los elfos domésticos tengan derechos, ¡pero ella ha cometido un crimen! - le susurró Ron, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Claro que no!, nadie murió a parte de Griphook – defendió la chica viendo con alivio que Harry entraba en la habitación saliendo en medio del tumulto que había afuera de la Sala, caminó presurosa hacia él, una vez a su lado, le hizo un rápido resumen de la versión que habían dado a la Directora de lo sucedido ahí, haciendo especial énfasis en el hecho de que ella y Ron habían llegado al acuerdo de no delatar a Winky y que esperaba que él compartiera su postura.

Harry accedió distraídamente a todo, teniendo en mente solo la incertidumbre de lo que ocurría en esos momentos con su novio.

Mientras la Directora McGonagall se condolía de los tristes sucesos y reconfortaba a Harry asegurándole que había hecho lo correcto, él vio a una pequeña figura haciéndose espacio entre la gente, haciéndole señas para que se dirigiera hasta ella – Disculpe Directora, debo ir al servicio – se excusó dándose vuelta sin prestar atención a lo extraño que le pareció su comentario a la Directora.

- ¿Pasó algo Winky? – le preguntó interesado, una vez que pudo alejarse con la pequeña criatura, esa elfina era especialmente extraña para Harry y más ahora, siempre la había visto que pasaba todo su tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos y bajo el influjo de las cervezas de mantequilla, no se comunicaba con nadie, los demás elfos la despreciaban y ella no hacia el menor esfuerzo por ganarse el respeto de nadie, al contrario era siempre distraída, iba de aquí para allá causando accidentes a su paso, Harry la comprendía, sabía de su profundo dolor, pero aún así, no entendía por qué no había intentado superarlo después de varios años, porque no había intentado disfrutar de su estadía en Hogwarts y de su oportunidad para servir a los alumnos como los demás elfos domésticos.

- Señor Harry Potter… yo… yo… temo que debo darle… ¡una mala noticia! – chilló la elfina estrujándose los dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

- ¡Habla!, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le exigió Harry sintiéndose contrariado por la forma en que la elfina lo miraba, sus enormes y redondos ojos brillaban como si fueran a salir lágrimas de ellos en cualquier momento, su mirada reflejaba pesadumbre pero ante todo compasión.

- Señor… yo… yo intenté detenerlos, pero ellos se lo han llevado… ¡se llevaron al Señor Malfoy!… – lloriqueó ella tapándose el rostro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Te… te refieres ¿a Lucius Malfoy?… quien... ¿Quién se lo llevó? – las manos de Harry comenzaron a hormiguear ante la expectativa de saber lo ocurrido.

La elfina al escuchar las preguntas de Harry negó pausadamente – No Harry Potter… ellos se han llevado al joven que aun estudia aquí – le confesó ella destapándose el rostro, su nerviosismo era tal, que tiraba de su falda para mordisquearla.

Harry no emitió ningún sonidos por varios segundos, sentía como si sus pies se hubieran despegado del suelo en un instante, eso no podía estar pasando – Pero que, ¡qué dices!, ¿estás diciendo que se han llevado a Draco? – la elfina asintió temerosamente – ¿A dónde, quienes se lo llevaron?, ¡oh por Merlín! ¿qué es lo que pasó? ¡CONTÉSTAME WINKY!

- Yo, no, no sé, Señor, solo vi que unos magos lo sujetaban… ellos… dijeron algo… algo como… ¡Que iban a llevarlo al Ministerio!

- ¿Al Ministerio? pero ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué razón? ¡El no ha hecho nada!

La elfina negó lentamente mirando a Harry como si para ella fuera una verdadera pena verlo sufrir – Tal vez usted deba ir allá Señor Harry Potter… usted es el mago más poderoso que ha existido, usted debería ir a rescatarlo… – le sugirió mucho más tranquila.

Harry se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de estado de ánimo de ella, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello, le dio las gracias por la información y se apresuró a volver con sus amigos, les contó rápidamente lo que la elfina le había dicho, ellos tenían planeado acudir al Ministerio pasando Navidad, para solucionar lo de la fortuna de los Malfoy, habían acordado con Lucius que los llevaría hasta la persona que estaba chantajeándolo, estaban listos para eso, pero para lo que estaba ocurriendo en el momento no estaban listos, desconocían las razones para que alguien del Ministerio hubiera ido al Castillo a arrestar a Draco y lo que era peor, no tenía idea a que parte lo habrían llevado.

Los tres amigos lograron armar una estrategia para llegar al Ministerio, Hermione viajaría a través de la red Flu, desde la oficina de McGonagall, Harry entraría por el atrio, desde la entrada de invitados que consideraban la más riesgosa pues si alguien lo estaba esperando no habría forma de ocultarse más aún tomando en cuenta que no contaba con su capa de invisibilidad y Ron lo haría desde la entrada de empleados que había improvisado el Ministerio durante la guerra , no temían ser vistos, pues era tarde y seguramente la mayoría de magos estarían partiendo a sus casas. El principal temor era no poder acceder y ante todo, no saber a lo que estaban por enfrentarse.

Hermione se encaminó rápidamente hacia la Directora que aún observaba con pesadumbre como las otras dos mujeres preparaban el cuerpo del duende dejándolo sin evidencias de batalla, trataban que pareciera que había muerto intentando infiltrase en el Castillo, con ello querían evitar un escándalo en torno a Harry.

- Umm… Directora ¿podría hablar con usted? – le preguntó Hermione con cierta indecisión.

- ¡Oh!, por supuesto Señorita Granger, dígame en que puedo servirle – McGonagall intentó sonar lo más tranquila posible para evitar que los chicos sintieran culpa por lo sucedido.

- ¿Sabe?, estaba conversando con Harry y Ron y pensamos que si usted nos lo permite, nos gustaría ir juntos a dar aviso al Ministerio sobre la muerte de Griphook – notó que la Directora estaba a punto de negarse – ¡A Harry le hará mucho bien poder hacerlo!, cree que de esa manera afrontará su responsabilidad, ya lo conoce, el está abatido ahora mismo, lleno de remordimientos y…

- Verá Señorita Granger, tengo pensado simplemente mandar una lechuza al Ministerio para dar aviso de lo sucedido, y no considero prudente que tres de mis mejores alumnos salgan del colegio a estas horas.

- ¡Oh!… lo entiendo profesora, solo queríamos hacerlo para que Harry se sienta mejor, pero si usted considera que no es posible… – dijo con voz lastimera

- Sé que ustedes son entusiastas y entiendo que quieran salir del Castillo después de haber estado casi un año sin preocupaciones estudiantiles, pero necesito que comprendan que no porque ahora son reconocidos como héroes por todos, yo debo dejarles andar por ahí sin ninguna protección, eso queda fuera de discusión – aseguró mirando a la chica con severidad manteniendo los labios apretados.

- Claro profesora, digo, Directora, entiendo su preocupación, pero tal vez haya algo que yo pueda hacer para ser de utilidad – sugirió sonriendo ampliamente.

- Um, bueno, tal vez si, ¿podría ir, por favor, a mi oficina y mandar el aviso al Ministerio en mi nombre? – le pidió aún con cierta reserva – la contraseña es _V__ectigalis, _confió en que no tendrá ningún problema al redactar apropiadamente la misiva – le dijo con cierto orgullo.

- Por supuesto que no, sé exactamente cómo debo dar una noticia de esta clase – aseguró dignamente, se giró y avanzó rápidamente hacia la salida de la Sala de Menesteres, desde donde hizo un discreto guiño a los chicos indicándoles que todo había salido como esperaban.

Ron y Harry se disculparon con las damas nerviosamente, asegurándoles que debido a la reciente tensión y lo ensangrentado de la cara de Harry, consideraban prudente darse una ducha y descansar un poco mientras llegaba personal del Ministerio a interrogarlos sobre lo ocurrido. McGonagall no tuvo ningún inconveniente en dejarlos marcharse asegurándoles que en cuanto se requiriera la presencia de ellos, serían avisados.

- Hola Chicos – los saludó Luna con su dulce voz al final de las escaleras – ¿A dónde van tan de prisa, acaso también fueron informados de que las brujas de Macbeth tocarían algunas de sus melodías más famosas durante la cena? – ladeó su cabeza graciosamente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- ¿Las brujas de Macbeth están en Hogwarts? – preguntó Ron mostrándose repentinamente entusiasmado

- Supongo, hace unos minutos pasaron unos chicos de Slytherin hablando sobre ello – dijo encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación.

- No sabemos nada sobre eso Luna – aseguró Harry con prisa.

- ¿A dónde se dirigen entonces?, ¡ahhhh!, ¿escucharon eso? – preguntó de repente mirando hacia todos lados, empezó a manotear como intentando dar con algo.

- Luna, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry muy confundido.

- ¡Oh!, ¡si claro!, creo que se trata solo de una polilla invisible, escuché zumbidos.

- ¿Escucharon lo de las brujas de Macbeth? – les preguntó Ginny deteniendo su presuroso caminar, se notaba entusiasmada pero cuando sus ojos pasaron por Harry no evitó lanzarle una mirada de desagrado (con muy poco de sorpresa pese a su estado), lo cual hacía desde que se sabía que era Gay.

- Luna nos está contando sobre eso, pero no creo que sea posible, habrían avisado desde hace tiempo – le dijo Ron.

Ginny se encogió de hombros – Tal vez no sea cierto, pero quiero asegurarme, ¿van? – les preguntó adelantándose para que la siguieran.

- No Ginny gracias, estamos en algo importante ahora mismo – se justificó Harry mostrándose tenso.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Preguntó la chica mirándolos suspicazmente – ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Harry le hizo señas para que se acercaran lo más posible – Verán chicas, Ron y yo estamos de camino... hace unos momentos Griphook… ¿lo recuerdan?.. Estuvo con nosotros en casa de Bill.

- Yo no estuve ahí – lo interrumpió Ginny molesta.

- Yo sí, me acuerdo de él – anunció Luna entusiasmada.

- Bueno, él nos atacó, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, pero el punto es que ahora está muerto, la profesora McGonagall está haciéndose cargo del cuerpo.

Los ojos de Ginny se desorbitaron al escuchar la noticia, quedó tan pálida que daba la impresión que incluso su cabello se notaba cenizo.

- Es una pena, no era muy amable, pero supongo que es triste que haya muerto.

- Lo es, pero intentaba matarnos, no tuvimos opción – se defendió Harry sintiéndose culpable a pesar de estar consciente de que no había sido responsable de nada.

- Co… ¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó Ginny apenas capaz de articular las palabras.

- ¡Eso no es importante ahora! – se quejó Ron mirando hacia ambas chicas.

- ¿A dónde están de camino? – preguntó Luna extrañada.

- Vamos al Ministerio – aseguró Harry, la palidez de Ginny aumentó – Alguien arrestó a Draco, por Winky sabemos que probablemente lo llevaron para allá, por favor chicas, si alguien les pregunta, nos vieron dirigirnos hacia Gryffindor y les dijimos que pensamos tomar una larga siesta, ¿podemos contar con ustedes para eso?

- Si ustedes van a luchar, nosotros deberíamos acompañarlos – sugirió Luna con determinación.

- Esto... Esto no es una lucha Luna, solo vamos a intentar averiguar porque se han llevado a Draco y convencerlos de su inocencia.

- Oh… claro… es que Draco y tu son novios, casi lo olvido, ¡lucen tan lindos juntos! – comentó ella balanceándose como si estuviera tarareando una canción en su mente.

Ginny la miró con furia, pero no dijo nada al respecto – Entonces ¿van al Ministerio? – preguntó, ellos asintieron afirmativamente – Bien, entonces, cuenten con nosotras, diremos que están durmiendo. Vamos Luna, averigüemos si las brujas de Macbeth están o no en Hogwarts – inició su camino seguida de una saltarina Luna, que no parada de actuar como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

- Que extraño que mi hermana no insistiera en venir con nosotros… – comentó Ron mirando a Harry como buscando su acuerdo.

- Tal vez tenga que ver con que Draco no le agrada – justificó Harry, ambos retomaron su camino.

Bastantes minutos después llegaban agitados a la Casa de los Gritos, habían decidido que esa era la ruta más confiable para salir de Hogwarts sin ser notados, era una verdadera fortuna que durante la batalla final no hubiera resultado dañada.

La casa no tenía protecciones anti-aparición según lo pudieron comprobar apareciendo dentro de diferente habitaciones de la construcción lo cual les auguraba un retorno seguro y sin complicaciones, dado que ya no tenían a Dumbledore para cubrirles todas sus "travesuras" y McGonagall se mostraba reacia a permitirles continuar con su comportamiento impulsivo.

Antes de separarse, Harry le entregó a Ron una moneda de oro muy pequeña, la cual le traía recuerdos nada gratos, pero que gracias a la meticulosa Hermione había podido conservar como un recordatorio de la importancia de haber ganado la Guerra, de que no se trataba únicamente de él contra Voldemort, sino de toda la gente que por tener algún parentesco con los Muggles habría sufrido acusaciones terribles que desembocaron sin duda en largas agonías antes de morir.

La moneda tenia gravadas las letras M.O.M. y era necesaria para poder infiltrarse al Ministerio a través de la entrada improvisada oculta en sanitarios y que actualmente nadie parecía recordar.

Tras acordar un par de cosas, Harry lanzó sobre Ron un hechizo importante para el plan que habían trazado, Ron bromeó un poco sobre lo bajito que se sentía y desapareció despidiéndose con un "ten cuidado", su rostro lucia desencajado justo antes de esfumarse, por el nerviosismo de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Arriesgar su vida para rescatar a Malfoy no había estado en sus planes de esa noche, pero no iba a dejar a Harry solo, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Una vez Harry estuvo solo se apresuró a hurgar bajo un par de maderas del piso de la cocina de la casa, ahí había guardado bajo varios hechizos la Piedra de la Resurrección después de haberse enterado que había personas intentando averiguar sobre la forma en que había derrotado a Voldemort, ya que el bosque prohibido había sido tomado por los Mortífagos durante esa batalla y ahí habían visto morir y revivir a Harry por lo cual, podrían considerar como el primer lugar donde buscar. A pesar de que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a usarla nunca, esa noche había decidido llevarla consigo para asegurarse de estar preparado en caso de que alguno de ellos tuviera que enfrentarse a la muerte.

Melancólico al saber que si lo deseaba podría conversar con sus padres y amigos gracias al poder de esa piedra la guardó en su bolsillo intentando convencerse que no era el momento oportuno para sentirse susceptible.

Harry desapareció de Hogsmeade, apareciendo segundos después en un oscuro callejón cercano al Ministerio, se asomó desde el callejón para asegurarse de que nadie vigilaba la cabina telefónica roja que se ubicaba tras una pared llena de grafitis. Mirando preocupadamente de un lado hacia otro atravesó la calle que lo separa de la cabina reconociendo de inmediato las oficinas de aspecto lastimoso que rodeaban al Ministerio, una vez dentro, sacó de su bolsillo un par de monedas Muggles y las metió por la rendija indicada para después marcar los número 62442, la insignia de visitante que recibió rezaba "Harry Potter: Segunda Misión de Rescate " él sintió una dolorosa punzada en el estómago al recordar como su primera misión de rescate dentro del Ministerio había culminado con la trágica muerte de Sirius, respiró profundo intentando controlar sus temores mientras la cabina lo llevaba hasta el atrio.

La cabina se detuvo indicándole al final que el Ministerio agradecía su visita, Harry caminó lo más sigilosamente que pudo hasta el escritorio donde se suponía debería haber un mago de seguridad, pero tal como la vez anterior se encontraba vacío y el corredor demasiado silencioso como para ocultar sus pisadas.

Caminó hacia los elevadores mientras la incertidumbre de por donde debería empezar a buscar primero lo invadía.

Hermione salió de una de las chimeneas del Ministerio e inmediatamente empezó a sacudirse el hollín de su ropa, se había demorado un poco más de lo previsto pues había sido un tanto complicado recuperar la varita de Sauco de la oficina de la Directora debido a que ella había movido algunas cosas del lugar donde Dumbledore las había tenido

- ¿Harry? – preguntó al ver la figura que salía de detrás de una columna.

- No, soy Ron – aseguró el chico, sintiéndose aliviado al ver a su novia aparecer.

Hermione se sintió ofuscada por la imagen que Ron presentaba y se limitó a sonreírle negándose a besarlo como era su saludo acostumbrado, Ron entendió lo confuso que debería ser para ella verlo con ese aspecto y decidió no recriminarle su falta de demostración de amor.

Tras lanzarse sobre sí misma un hechizo desilusionador, Hermione, instó a Ron a caminar por delante de ella, corrigiéndole un poco la postura y dándole consejos sobre la preocupación que debía mostrar en su rostro.

… … … … … … … … **o… o… o… … … … … … ... …**

kira: Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, y sip... es el duende, pero como ves le han dado su merecido y quien menos se podia haber imaginado.

XX-breath-of-life-XX: Pues me da mucho gusto que te haya dado gracia lo que puse, ya sabes... cumplo mis promesas... tu así lo aseguraste, yo así lo puse... jajajajajaja... y estoy segura de que nada te detendra en tu cometido... jajajajajjaja, Gracias por tus comentarios del capitulo. Oja la que el Final sea de tu agrado.

gladiz: Sip, el duende lo hizo por que se sintio engañado por Harry, pero checa lo que viene... hay un por ahi, alguien que le ayudó.

Makarva: Y espero que te alegre saber que Neville estará bien, Y si, el duende me gustó por que corresponde al Canon, de cierta forma Harry le prometió algo que en realidad no estaba en sus manos, por que él, a pesar de todo, no es dueño de la espada...

galia: Jajajajajajja... Como no es mi intención servirte de Tiro al Blanco, no los separé... jajajaja... en verdad que da gusto saber que el Lemon te gustó, aunque eso solo deja claro, que eres una picara... jajajajaja... Espero que el Final tambien te gusto... aunque lo siento... ya no hay ningun lemon en lo que resta del fic... solo pequeñas picardias, pero nada mas.

solamar: Jajajajajja, Debo decirte, que Jhowhe, ha estado con el latigo en la mano, todo este tiempo, instandome "amablemente" a terminar, jajajajajaja... la verdad es que la nostalgia, me hacia avanzar muy lentamente, por que no podia evitar las ganas de llorar, por algo doloroso que ocurrirá... pronto lo verás...

Además, ¿como esperas que tu cuenta funcione bien, si tienes la cumputadora babeada?... jajajaja... es justo que los aparatos tambien se pongan en huelga, cuando se les moja tanto... jajajaja... merecen un trato digno y seco... en fin.. es genial que te haya gustado el Lemon... creeme.. tambien te adoro... y a tus comentarios... así que no olvides dejarme mas, por que ahora mismo, me encuentro con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Jhowhe: Romina Querida... esta pequeña aventura esta llegando a su fin... así que no nos queda mas que conseguirnos un par de pasaportes falsos y salir tan rapido como podamos de nuestras respectivas moradas... jajajaja... lo siento por ti... ya que podran localizarte muy facilmente en tu foro... jejejejeje

Y bueno, no tengo palabras con las que pueda expresar lo mucho que agradezco tu ayuda durante este tiempo... mas aun, sabiendo, que he ganado a una gran amiga, que además me enseñará a bailar "gratis" ... que suertuda soy... jajajajaja

No olvides que nuestros viajes a Londres y a Japon quedan pendientes... y seguios buscando patrocinadores... jajajajaja...

Gracias, otra vez... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... y Tal vez...(no estoy segura) en esa historia donde El Sirenito Draco, conquistará al Pescador Harry... jajajajajajaja no me lo vas a creer, pero acaba de llegar a mi mente... algo genial... luego te cuento... por que esto no es un chat... jajajajaja

K-rol26: Por todos los magos prominentes del Mundo Mágico, si quieres torturarme ahora, con apenas la ligera sospecha de que algo les pudiera pasar, como será cuando leas el Final y el epilogo... mas ganas me an de esconderme.. jajajaajjaja... es fantastico saber que el Lemon te gusto... isfrute bastante haciendolo...

Mil gracias por tus saludos... no te pongas triste por el Final... mejor, piensa en que podras enviarme muchas maleficios para vengarte de lo que viene... jajajajaja... he sido muy feliz contando con tu apoyo y entusiasmo hacia la historia... gracias por hacerlo... y por los saludos a Jhowhe, a mi bebe y los que me has dado a mi... Ha sido un placer... no escribiremos todavia quedan dos ocasiones para escibirnos, asi que seré feliz si tengo noticias tuyas... Muchos saludos a ti y a tu pícaro Bebe.

Por cierto, no he tenido tiempo para subir el video... pero espero hacerlo.. antes de colgar el epilogo... para mandarte el URL, es un video muy corto, en realidad, y mi hijo no hace mucho... ni recorre mucho espacio, por que todavia es pequeño... pero se ve tierno... moviendo su carrito...

murtilla: Creo que he visto alguna vez una pelicula con un demonio que hace eso, de comprar tu alma, no reuerdo el nombre... pero talvez, tengas razon... aunque en este caso, el duende, solo cree que esta reclamando algo que por derecho le corresponde, por que Harry así se lo prometio.

Ale: Jjajajajajaajaja, ¿Como, que a su primer hijo?... jajajajajajja... no claro que no... para que querria el duende estar cambiando pañales y escuchando llanto... jajajajaja.. los duendes por lo que se ve, son materialista, iene una enorme ambición por poseer... así que este... solo quiere lo que cree que es suyo... Pícara no niegas que te gusto el Lemon... que puedo decir... a mi tambien... jajajajaja...

narukouchiha: Es un honor sabes que te gusta el fic y mas mi estilo al escribir... estoy intentando mejorar... lo juro... se que hay mucho por hacer... pero he intentando poner empeño para que no salga tan mal... así que tener tu comentario me entusiasma. Gracias por escribirme... espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado...

* * *

sofi: Vaya... pequeña depravada... jajajaja... como esta eso.. de que el feo duende... se quisiera quedar con el bombom de Draco.. jajajaja... entiendo el punto... quien no querria quedarse con Draquito... pero caray... ese duende tendria que poner los pies en la tierra... Draco jamas cambiaria a Harry por un duende... así que, descuida... nada de eso.. el duende solo quiere su espada. Y bueno... intenté no tardarme... pero no fue fácil, habia muchas cosas que concluir, muchos puntos que tocar e incluso no dudo en que quedaron cabos sueltos y preguntas en el aire... por que me he esforzado por resolver todo.. pero se que no soy perfecta y debí dejar muchas cosas pendientes... de cualquier manera... aqui estoy para todo lo que quieran saber.

Setsuna19: Santo Merlin... tu súplica me ha parecido muy conciente.. pero ... por todos los cielos... la he leido muy tarde... solo te puedo rogar... que leas el Epilogo... y bueno... talvez me perdones... talvez decidas maldecirme... en cualquier caso... no olvides escribirme... jajajajaja... quedó como rima... jajajaja

Eldar Lisswen Sariethel: Seria genial que lo usaras... por que yo, en esta historia... puse toda la teoria... pero no se tocará el nacimeinto de ningu bebé... así que seria genial verlo en una historia tuya.. si lo haces no olvides avisarme para leerte...

A mi tampoco me hizo mucha gracia como actuó el duende en el libro... es pos eso.. que se me ocurrió esto...

Espero que estes atenta del Final y el Epilogo... ya esta todo hecho... solo falta que me den sus opiniones... por que me ayudan a mejorar.  


* * *


	27. La Trampa Fallida

Como ya saben esta historia es Slash y contiene Spoilers, los personajes no me pertenecen y además no recibo remuneración por realizarla.

La encargada de Betearla como siempre, ha sido Jhowhe, quien además de mi Beta, es una gran amiga que ha estado apoyandome intensamente durante la realización de la historia, dandome sus sabios consejos, además de dolorosos latigasos cuando he fallado : )... **Ella me ha hecho el honor de dar su opinión sobre lo que ha sido participar con esta historia... y lo he colocado al final... no dejen de leerlo...**

Este es el final de la hisotira, lo que vendrá después será el epílogo... y por ello la nostalgia se hace presente...

Les agradezco infinitamente que esten pendientes de cada capitulo, que lean y me comenten lo que piensan, que me apoyen, (no lo he escrito en "pasado", por que me pondria más triste).

Los nervios me matan y espero de corazón, que queden satisfechos con lo que lean... y la única forma en la que lo sabré, es a travez de sus reviews, así que no sean mezquinos y expresenme sus opiniones... ( y/o amenaas, maldiciones, hechizos, etc)...

Mi recomendación y/o petición es que lean detenidamente para que no se vuelvan confusos los sucesos...

Que disfruten el Capitulo !!... nos vemos en el epilogo !!

**La Trampa Fallida**

… … … … … … … **o… o… o… … … … … … ... …**

Draco había estado dando vueltas durante varios minutos por la Sala Común de Slytherin en espera de noticias sobre su padre, hasta que al fin, el crepitar de la llamas le indicó que alguien estaba tratando de comunicarse por la red Flu.

El rostro de Lucius se formó entre las llamas, se notaba confundido pero sobre todo agotado – Draco, he llegado a la Mansión – le informó con seriedad.

- Me tranquilizas padre, gracias por avisarme, ¿puedo preguntarte que te ha hecho demorar? - preguntó Draco casi corriendo hasta colocarse de rodillas frente al fuego.

- Por supuesto, Draco, en realidad es por lo que me estoy comunicando, algo extraño sucedió cuando intentaba salir, tuve que cambiar de planes y salir por un pasadizo que conecta hacia el sótano de Honeydukes en Hogsmeade, pues en las puertas que limitan los terrenos de Hogwarts estaba una despreciable elfina vigilando, Draco, ¿desde cuándo los elfos domésticos merodean por el Castillo permitiéndose ser vistos? – la voz de Lucius dejaba notar su molestia

- No lo hacen padre, solo esa elfina en particular, creo que su nombre es Winky y por una conversación que tuve con Harry y sus indignos amigos, deduje que ella es quien estuvo ayudando al inmundo duende – Su rostro mostraba una mueca torcida por el coraje que le provocaba que un ser tan repugnante como Winky se atreviera a intentar algo en contra de su novio.

- Un duende y una elfina ¿trabajando juntos?… eso no es lógico Draco, los elfos han despreciado a los duendes por siglos, y los duende siempre han envidiado la habilidad de los elfos al hacer magia sin varita, los duendes no tienen esa capacidad.

- Pero padre, ¿cómo no pueden tenerla si el duende que nos atacó estaba haciéndolo?

- Claro que no Draco, deberías ser más observador, el duende estaba amenazándolos, pero cuando el poder golpeaba lo hacía desde otro lugar, y cuando lo ataqué directamente fue incapaz de defenderse.

- Pero, ¡tú le dijiste a Harry que solo con la muerte del duende podríamos ser liberado!

- Lo que dije fue que solo podrían ser liberados extinguiendo la magia que los apresaba, en realidad esperaba que el duende confesara quien lo estaba ayudando antes de morir, pero al ver que no lo hizo decidí matarlo con la idea de que quien fuera que estuviera generando esa energía decidiera liberarlos a todos para mantenerse oculto.

- Padre, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso antes?, entonces ¡hay alguien más en el Castillo intentando hacer daño a Harry!

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, Draco, para eso me he comunicado en cuanto llegué, para que adviertas a Potter de lo que sucede, no hubo tiempo para hacerlo antes, la prioridad era salir de Hogwarts sin que nadie me viera, además estoy seguro que si lo hubiera mencionado el resultado habría sido peor, no sabemos de que es capaz quien estaba hechizándolos, puede ser que al sentirse descubierto hubiera intentando matarnos a todos.

- ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo para explicarle todo!

- Está bien, pero más te vale que te mantengas a salvo Draco, eres mi único heredero y no me hace ninguna gracia que estés intentando hacerte al héroe ahora que "convives" tanto con Potter, sabes de sobra lo mucho que me desagrada su actitud.

- Lo sé padre, descuida no haré estupideces – aseguró Draco poniéndose de pie, ocupándose de alisar su vestimenta para lucir impecable, como era su costumbre.

… … … … … … … … **o… o… o… … … … … … ... …**

- Nivel Cuatro, Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, que incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de Duendes - dijo la voz dulzona proveniente del elevador.

Harry salió tan cauteloso como le fue posible, había recorrido ya varios pisos del Ministerio, sin haber podido cruzarse con nadie, ni siquiera se había topado con Ron y Hermione y eso empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Caminó cuidando que sus pasos no fueran escuchados entre varios cubículos, todos lucían pequeños y completamente atiborrados de pergaminos. Notó al final, una puerta a medio cerrar, caminó hacia ella con los dedos cosquilleándole por la ansiedad.

- ¡Ese no fue el trato que hicimos! ¡déjame hablar con él, debo explicarle lo que ocurrió! – dijo a lo lejos una voz que de no haber sido por lo amortiguada que se escuchó, Harry hubiera estado seguro que conocía.

Se replegó hacia la pared como si eso lo fuera a volver invisible, respiró aliviado al notar que un par de cuerpos pasaban de largo con andar presuroso y que ni siquiera habían volteado a ver hacia la oficina donde él se encontraba.

Se acercó furtivamente hacia la entrada, por donde acaba de ver pasar al par de cuerpos, justo para lograr escuchar la respuesta que daba la segunda persona – ¡No deberías preocuparte tanto, pero si quieres hablar con él, ve y búscalo, no esperes que yo resuelva tus problemas, tengo que concentrarme en mi parte! - esa voz sonaba mucho más grave y enronquecida, sin duda la reconocía porque el mismo se había escuchado hablando de esa forma hacia un año, era la voz de Albert Runcorn, el mago que apoyaba las ideas de la pureza de la sangre y en el que Harry se había transformado durante su incursión al Ministerio con el fin de apoderarse del guardapelo, en ese tiempo en poder de Umbridge.

Harry escuchó unos pasos dirigirse al ascensor, se escondió de inmediato para evitar ser visto. Cuando se decidió a asomar nuevamente el rostro lo único que alcanzó a ver fue las puertas del elevador cerrándose una vez más.

El sonido de pisadas enérgicas resonó en la oficina de al lado, después una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿por qué ha venido? – se escuchó otra voz preguntar.

Harry se aplicó rápidamente un hechizo desilusionador y comenzó a avanzar con cautela, cuando llegó a la puerta se sorprendió en ella había un anunció que marcaba Dirk Cresswell: Coordinación de duendes, el nombre se le hizo conocido, sabía que lo había escuchado alguna vez.

Notó que estaban hablando de nuevo en voz baja, como si quisieran evitar que alguien afuera escuchara lo que decían.

- Según dice, hay un problema, él no vino solo, ha venido con Ron Weasley, hay probabilidades de que la chica sangre sucia Granger, también esté por aquí, pero dice que no puede asegurarnos nada, la más preocupante, por ahora, es la muerte del duende, tenemos que asegurarnos de alguna manera que no se descubra nada, no podemos salir implicados.

- Yo me encargaré de eso, mandaré de inmediato un misiva a Hogwarts solicitando el cuerpo – Harry abrió mucho los ojos, esa era la voz de Dolores Umbridge, no tenía la menor duda de que era ella.

- Si lo haces, McGonagall se preguntará como es que el Ministerio se ha enterado –escuchó opinar a alguien más.

- No seas idiota Rowle, bien sabes que detectamos que en Hogwarts se utilizaron dos maldiciones imperdonables esta noche, le mandaré a Minerva esa misiva, ella también tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo, tal vez hasta pueda aprovecharme de esa muerte para culparla por su ineptitud al permitir que cualquiera sea capaz de infiltrase al colegio – dijo riendo agudamente.

Harry se movió de donde estaba, intentando encontrar el ángulo correcto para notar el rostro de Rowle, estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese apellido en algún momento del pasado, lamentablemente la puerta estaba apenas a medio abrir y era imposible ver nada de lo que sucedía adentro.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una sonriente Umbridge que no se esforzaba en disimular la alegría que sentía al poder acusar de algo a McGonagall.

Harry quedó paralizado, contuvo la respiración temiendo ser descubierto, Umbridge había pasado tan cerca de él, que pudo sentir como le golpeaba en la nariz el olor dulzón de su perfume.

Cuando la vio salir y dirigirse hacia los elevadores volvió su vista hacia la oficina y ahí estaba, era Thorfinn Rowle, ahora lo recordaba bien, era el Mortífago que había intentado capturarlo junto con Ron y Hermione en aquella cafetería Muggle después de que la Madriguera hubiera sido atacada el día de la boda de Fleur y Bill, de cierta forma entendía que lo odiara, había visto gracias a la conexión con Voldemort que había sido terriblemente torturado al fallar en su misión, recordó que incluso Draco había sido obligado a ser quien lo torturara, tal vez era él quien estaba amenazando a Lucius, y por eso lo hacía de manera anónima, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, seguro todos tenían que ver con eso, por algo estaba ahí a esas horas.

- Será mejor que llame a la elfina, la muy idiota no nos avisó sobre Griphook – dijo un hombre que se escuchaba molesto

- Yaxley… – exclamó Harry en voz muy baja, lo reconoció de inmediato, se tapó la boca en un acto reflejo deseando no haber sido escuchado, respiró más tranquilo al notar que ellos seguían su conversación sin haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Le diste la orden de que convenciera a Potter de venir, no le preguntaste nada sobre lo ocurrido con el duende, sabes que los elfos domésticos solo hacen lo que les pides, debes ser más claro cuando quieras información de ella – le regañó Runcorn.

- ¡Pues a mí me parece que es una inútil! – se quejó Yaxley

- Sabes que debes tener cuidado, él no te debe escuchar hablando así de su elfina, sabes cómo se pone – dijo Runcorn en un susurro.

- No sé por qué demonios se les ocurrió traerlo aquí, ¡es un riesgo! ¡cualquiera lo puede encontrar! – renegó Rowle.

- No fue una ocurrencia Rowle, hicimos un trato con él, y lo cumpliremos hasta haber logrado nuestro cometido, el Señor Tenebroso estaría muy orgulloso de nosotros – dijo indulgentemente Yaxley.

- Tal vez no, nada parecía complacerlo – dijo Rowle – De cualquier manera ya está muerto y eso no va a cambiar – Harry notó que las palabras de Rowley lejos de reflejar tristeza o pesadumbre por la muerte de Voldemort, dejaban ver que sentía aliviado.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ustedes siempre con sus mismas estupideces!, ¿a quién le importa el Señor Tenebroso ahora?, ¡lo que queremos es ver muerto a ese mestizo mal nacido! – bramó Runcorn – Será mejor que Crouch no los oiga hablar de él, saben cómo se pone, está completamente desquiciado.

- ¿Entonces quien de los tres se enfrentará a él?, no es que yo le tema o algo parecido, pero ya me he enfrentado a él antes y no he salido muy bien librado, así que preferiría no tener que hacerlo esta vez – se justificó Rowle.

- ¡No eres más que un cobarde! – le dijo Yaxley – ¡Yo lo haré, me lo debe, por su culpa recibí varios castigos, mi ira no quedará saciada hasta verlo muerto!

- Debemos tener cuidado, si alguien descubre lo que estamos haciendo, perderemos nuestros empleados y peor aún, ¡terminaremos en Azkaban! – dijo Runcorn.

- Por eso no te preocupes, Dolores tiene todo bajo control, nosotros estamos a salvo, incluso podríamos quedar como héroes – Rowley sonrió con malicia – Bien, ya está listo, ¡como me gustaría estar aquí mañana para verle la cara a Cresswell, cuando descubran todo esto en su oficina y al cuerpo de Potter sobre su escritorio! – añadió riendo maquiavélicamente.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Yaxley, al fondo de la oficina había un gran cartel, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry al verlo, le recordaba viejos y malos tiempos.

- Harry Potter: Indeseable No. 1 – leyó para sí mismo, sintiendo que un calor recorría su cuerpo - " a ser castigado" – dijo elevando las cejas, al ver las palabras escritas por Umbridge en una pequeña nota rosa, colocada con un figurilla de gato sobre el cartel.

En las paredes habían pegados cientos de recortes del profeta, todos con fotos de Harry, muchos mostraban rasgaduras como si alguien los hubiera acuchillado, otros tenían escrito "_muere_" con letras aparentemente ensangrentadas, la habitación completa mostraba una clara aversión a Harry, él sintió un escalofrío, ahora entendía a quien pesaban culpar de su muerte.

… … … … … … … … **o… o… o… … … … … … ... …**

- Buen Provecho, Lovegood ¿Has visto a Harry?, lo he buscado por todos lados, pero al parecer no está aquí – le comentó Draco sentándose al lado de la chica que cenaba distraídamente en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Hola Draco! – lo saludo Luna dirigiéndole una enorme sonrisa – Me alegra mucho que ya estés de regreso, sé te habían llevado al Ministerio, ¿acaso pensaban culparte por lo de Griphook? – le preguntó ella con complicidad.

- ¿Disculpa? – exclamó Draco confundido, siempre le costaba un poco de trabajo entender a Luna, pero esta vez no solo se trataba de sus extrañas creencias o sus inexistentes seres, si no que ahora no comprendía su pregunta.

- ¡Oh!, vaya, supongo que es secreto, pero, descuida, Harry me lo contó antes de marcharse, solo que, no pensé que lograrían tan rápido, cuando fuimos como el ED, nos tomó más tiempo.

- Lovegood, ¿de qué me estás hablando? – preguntó Draco sintiendo que los nervios lo traicionaban.

- ¡Oh!, es que tu no estaban ahí, es cierto, bueno, hace tiempo, cuando estaba en cuarto año, Harry tuvo un extraño sueño en donde vio a Sirius Black siendo torturado por Voldemort y nosotros lo…

- Lovegood – la interrumpió Draco – no… no me refiero a eso – dijo acariciándose las sienes para conservar la paciencia – ¡explícame eso de que Harry se marchó!

- ¡Oh!… bueno, ya sabes, Harry y Ron se fueron al Ministerio hace un rato para intentar convencerles de tu inocencia a los que te habían arrestado – le dijo ella con serenidad.

- ¡A mí nadie me ha arrestado! – se quejó Draco creyendo que ella se estaba inventando todo.

- Entonces, no sé qué pasó, porque eso fue lo que Harry dijo, creo que dijo algo sobre Winky una elfina muy agradable, por cierto, sí, creo que fue ella quien supuso que te habían llevado al Ministerio.

- ¿Winky?... ¡maldita elfina de mierda!

- ¡Uh!, deberías tener cuidado Draco, seguro te ha mordido un snipkle pestilente – le dijo muy asustada.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó Draco contrariado.

- Snipkle pestilente, mi papá dice que son muy feroces y si te muerden te trasmiten una rara enfermedad que te hace decir muchas malas palabras, deberías ir a la enfermería, según mi papá, la única forma de curarlo es lavándose la boca con un polvo Muggle al que llaman detergente… no se conoce otra manera, dice que el mismo estuvo infectado una vez y que el sabor de eso polvo es realmente horrible, pero que es efectivo – dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto de saber a Draco enfermo – Será mejor que lo hagas cuanto antes… de lo contrario podrías empeorar.

Draco observó a Luna realmente horrorizado, se preguntaba cómo era posible que esa chica creyera en semejantes criaturas – Seguro Lovegood, ahora mismo iré – le dijo en tono burlón, pero desistió al ver que ella asentía contenta – ¿A quién más le contó Harry sobre eso de que me habían arrestado? – preguntó intentando entender lo que había ocurrido.

- Solo a Ginny y a mí, nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos a nadie, que si alguien nos preguntaba por ellos, deberíamos decir que estaba durmiendo en sus habitaciones.

- Vaya, la pequeña Comadreja es mi única opción, ¡qué asco! – se quejó hablando para sí mismo – ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Weasley?

- Tal vez aún este en Gryffindor, venimos aquí juntas después de hablar con Harry, pero en cuanto llegamos, me dijo que debía ir a su Sala Común porque había olvidado algo y se fue, de eso ya tiene un rato, pero todavía no la he visto volver, espero que no la este deteniendo un Demonio yarkin, ¿sabes que esos abundan en las personas que guardan…?

- Si Lovegood, estoy seguro de que algo así la detiene para no volver contigo, iré a buscar a la Weasley, tal vez este por aquí – La interrumpió con la esperanza de no tener que oír más de sus extrañas historias, ella se encogió de hombros concertándose en su cena.

Se dirigió hacia Gryffindor, después de todo Lovegood había mencionado que hacia allá había ido la Comadreja pequeña, sus preocupación aumentaba, no confiaba mucho en lo que Lunática le acababa de contar, pero estaba consciente de que no tenía razones para mentirle, sin embargo, tal vez Harry le hubiera dicho eso a Lunática para quitársela de encima, no, eso no podía ser, Harry era demasiado noble para actuar de esa manera, pero tal vez, llevaba prisa o quizá de verdad estaría durmiendo en su habitación, de cualquier manera la mejor forma de saberlo era yendo a Gryffindor, y por otro lado ¿donde se habría metido Granger?, Lunática no la había mencionado, y donde estaba Weasley estaba Granger, algo extraño tenía que estar sucediendo.

- Señor Malfoy – lo llamó la voz de una mujer que salía de detrás del cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

- Directora McGonagall, un placer verla nuevamente – saludó el con fingida amabilidad.

La Directora le dedicó una sonrisa forzada – Señor Malfoy, ¿me pregunto si usted ha tenido oportunidad de ver al señor Potter durante la última hora?

- Me temo que no profesora, justamente estoy buscándolo – aclaró él notando la preocupación en el rostro de la mujer.

- En ese caso, su intento dentro de Gryffindor será infructuoso, vengo de la habitación del Señor Potter y no se encuentra ahí, ¿acaso usted conoce la contraseña para ingresar a esta Torre? – preguntó la mujer con mirada acusadora.

- Absolutamente, no, Directora, las contraseñas de cada casa no pueden ser divulgadas, ni siquiera en circunstancias como la mía con Harry, en realidad, tenía en mente solicitarle a alguno de sus compañeros que le informaran que lo estoy esperando aquí – le aseguró Draco poniendo su mejor cara de formalidad.

McGonagall no creyó que le estuviera hablando con sinceridad, pero se resignó a tratar de saber lo que en ese momento le interesaba. - Señor Malfoy, ¿qué sabe usted sobre la muerte de Griphook? – la pregunta dejó helado a Draco, desconocía los detalles que habían dado Granger y Weasley, solo sabía que no debía mencionar nada sobre su padre y que Harry había pedido que dijeran que había sido el responsable.

- Lo mismo que usted Directora, Griphook murió intentando matarnos a nosotros, de no haber sido por Harry yo no estaría hablando con usted ahora – dijo sin disimular que la pregunta lo molestaba.

- Señor Malfoy, usted sabe que su situación dentro del Castillo es…"delicada" por decirlo de alguna manera, me gustaría que si está enterado de algo que yo no sepa, me lo haga saber ahora mismo – a Draco le sonó como una orden y si no la cumplía sabía que incluso podía expulsarlo, eso significaría tener que estar lejos de Harry por el resto del año escolar, pero no estaba dispuesto a delatar a su padre.

- No sé a qué se refiere Directora McGonagall, hasta donde sé, Granger habló con usted sobre lo sucedido, pienso que ella no se encuentra en la misma "delicada" situación que yo, por lo tanto puede confiar en que, lo que le dijo es verdad.

- No dudo de lo que me han contado, Señor Malfoy, solo quiero saber lo que me están ocultando – inquirió ella con mirada de reproche.

- En ese caso, no le está preguntando a la persona correcta, Directora, no sé nada, aparte de lo que ya se ha dicho – aseguró Draco cruzándose de brazos, mientras mantenía el rostro altivo.

- Acabo de recibir una misiva del Ministerio, me la envió la Subsecretaria Umbridge, notificándome que dentro del Castillo se han usado dos maldiciones imperdonables, la segunda de ellas, por supuesto, ha sido el Avada Kedavra, que dio muerte a Griphook…

- ¡La primera fue la maldición Cruciatus, yo la hice porque el duende estaba lastimando a Harry! – se apresuró a decir Draco, temiendo que pudieran sospechar de la presencia de su padre en Hogwarts.

- Si, lo sé, lo mismo me dijo la Señorita Granger, mi pregunta Señor Malfoy, es… ¿Cómo es posible que me manden esto del Ministerio, cuando la Señorita Granger fue hasta mi oficina para mandar el aviso pertinente?

- Yo no sé nada sobre eso – contestó Draco asombrado, no había visto a Harry desde hacía un rato y se le hacía muy extraño que la Directora le estuviera preguntando algo sobre Granger.

- ¿Donde ha estado usted después de lo sucedido con Griphook? – preguntó la Directora.

- En Slytherin, por supuesto, Harry me dijo que él se haría cargo de todo, que sería mejor que yo me mantuviera alejado del lugar para evitar que alguien quisiera culparme de lo sucedido.

- Entiendo – dijo la Directora pensativa – si ve al señor Potter, por favor, avísele que estoy intentando localizarlo.

- Lo haré con gusto – le aseguró Draco sonriéndole hipócritamente.

Draco se preguntaba qué rayos había sido todo eso, ¿la Directora interrogándolo sobre Granger y una carta que debía mandar al Ministerio?, no había lógica en nada y Luna y sus estupideces, debía encontrar cuanto antes a esa Weasley para entender lo que ocurría.

- ¿Sabes?, estaba pensando – dijo una dulce voz tras el – si tu, estas aquí, y dices que nadie te arrestó, entonces ¿por qué Harry y Ron fueron a rescatarte?, ¿no se te hace extraño? – le cuestionó Luna.

Draco bufó al ver de quien se trataba – No sé de dónde has sacado todo eso Lovegood y que rayos haces aquí, ¿acaso me estas siguiendo?

- En realidad, vine a la Torre de Gryffindor para ver que sucedió con Ginny, no ha vuelto y si pasa más tiempo se quedará sin cenar… ¿no se te hace raro que Ron no esté cenando?, si ya volvieron de rescatarte debería estar cenando.

- Lovegood, entiende que yo no… he… sido… arrestado – le recalcó Draco – ¡no fueron a rescatarme, porque yo no he estado en el Ministerio!

- Entonces tal vez ha sido un error o Winky vio mal, porque cuando me topé con ellos, me dijeron que se dirigían al Ministerio, deben de estar ahí todavía – dijo alzándose de hombros – no me gusta mucho, sabes, ese lugar es peligroso por las noches, podrían encontrarse con unos bichos llamados…

- Lovegood, ya entendí el punto, ¡lo juro!, solo, dime algo – la tomó por los hombros para mirarla directo a los ojos – ¿de verdad Harry está en el Ministerio tratando de rescatarme?

- Si – contesto ella con simpleza – eso es lo que te he dicho desde el principio.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco, sentía desconfianza de las palabras de Lovegood, todo mundo sabía que estaba bastante loca, pero no había posibilidad de error, Harry, Granger y Weasley, no aparecían por ningún lado y era seguro que Weasley no faltaría a la hora de la cena a menos que estuviera en un situación de peligro, no estaba seguro, que Weasley, era capaz de pedir "tiempo fuera" a quien quiera que se estuviera enfrentando con tal de acudir a cenar, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa… Harry si estaba en el Ministerio y si la maldita de Winky había sido quien había dado la noticia todo tenía que ser una trampa.

Con esas palabras retumbando en su mente, corrió hacia la planta baja, no sabía a quién recurrir, ni mucho menos como se las había arreglado Harry para llegar hasta el Ministerio.

Cuando vio las puerta del Gran Salón pensó en pedirle a Nott que avisará a su padre de lo que ocurría mientras él se dirigía al Ministerio, quien tenía a Harry, seguramente era la misma persona que estaba intentando chantajearlos, le habían tendido una trampa y si no se apresuraba podía pasar algo terrible.

Entró ignorando el murmullo de los chicos que se quejaban frustrados de que la cena estaba por finalizar y las bujas de Macbeth todavía no hacían su aparición.

- ¡Hola noviecito de Potter! – lo saludó Blaise con una mueca burlona, desde que se había enterado de esa relación no hacía más que molestarlo cada vez que lo veía

- ¡Vete a la mierda Zabini, no estoy para tus estupideces! – espetó Draco, sintiendo que descansaba, se sentía furioso y cuando menos al ofender a Zabini había logrado sacar un poco de su frustración.

- ¡Uy!, ¿qué pasó? ¿Acaso estamos peleados con Potty? – volvió a arremeter Blaise.

Draco le dedicó una mirada tan cargada de odio que logró hacerlo callar.

- Nott, necesito un favor – le dijo de modo confidencial, estaba de pie, agachado para estar más cerca del oído de su amigo.

- Lo que sea Draco, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo – aseguró Theodore concentrándose en lo que decía su amigo, olvidándose por un momento de las miradas libidinosas que le lanzaba todo el tiempo la chica que acostumbraba acosarlo.

- Ha sucedido algo terrible, alguien ha engañado a Harry, le dijeron que yo había sido llevado al Ministerio arrestado y él fue a intentar rescatarme, pero evidentemente, eso es mentira, estoy seguro de que le han tendido una trampa, por favor necesito que le avises a mi padre de esto, dile que yo voy hacia el Ministerio a tratar de avisar a Harry de lo que está pasando.

Nott se preocupó por lo que escuchaba, pero algo en su interior fluyo y poniéndose de pie casi con un brinco, le dijo – En serio Draco, ¿vas a ir por tu Gryffindor?, ¡pero qué acto más heroico! – dijo abrazándose así mismo con ensoñación.

- Nott, ¡no es momento para eso! – se quejó Draco al notar lo aspavientos de su amigo.

- ¿Crees que iras allá tu solo?, ¡estás loco! – Draco creyó que recibiría una sarta de razones para considerar su plan como una locura – ¡estás demente si piensas que me perderé de esto, yo voy contigo! – aseguró Nott pasándole el brazo con la espalda – ¡eres un cabrón Draco, pensabas ir por diversión y dejarme atrás, no, de ninguna manera, yo voy!

- ¡Esto no es divertido Nott!, ¡alguien puede salir herido!, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que acaba de pasar con Griphook?

- Yo también voy – dijo Blaise que estaba atento a lo que hablaban.

- ¿Acaso te has desquiciado Zabini? – le preguntó Draco al borde de un colapso nervioso, todavía no tenía idea de cómo salir él de ahí y ahora para colmo sus locos amigos también querían ir.

- Claro que no, pero ni muerto me perdería de verte rescatando a tu princesita Potty, esto tiene que ser el evento del año, Draco Malfoy en un acto de valor, ¡já! y yo que creía que lo más grande que tendría para contarle a mis hijos era sobre la guerra, ¡esto sí que lo supera!

Draco rodó los ojos con exasperación – ¡Ustedes dos solo me estorbarán!

- Yo… creo.. Que también iré – le dijo Pansy con mucho menos seguridad.

- ¿Pero de que se trata esto? – preguntó Draco – ¿acaso están jugando a "colmen la paciencia de un Malfoy" o algo más estúpido?, ¡no pueden ir ninguno de ustedes! ¡no es un juego!

- También yo debo ir Draco, se que puede ser peligroso, pero esta vez procurare ya no ser un estorbo para ti – esta vez quien había hablado fue Goyle, tenía la mirada firme, le debía la vida a Draco, estaba consciente de ello y no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir solo.

- Pues a mí me parece que será muy emocionante – comentó Millicent colocándose al lado de Goyle con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera yo no los estoy invitando a venir! – dijo Draco exasperado.

- Iremos de todas maneras – aseguró Millicent.

Draco elevó una ceja ofendiéndose de que ella estuviera retando su autoridad.

- No te molestes Draco, pero no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿recuerdas?, hicimos un juramento inquebrantable cuando veníamos hacia Hogwarts, juramos que si uno de nosotros estaba en peligro, pondríamos en riesgo nuestras propias vidas para ayudarlo.

Los chicos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, consientes de que eso era lo que habían jurado, Draco quedó atónito, cuando hizo el juramento con ellos, realmente no pensó que fuera a necesitar de la ayuda de ninguno, había estado seguro de que sería él quien tendría que andar por ahí salvándoles el pellejo, pero ya habían demostrado que eran amigos leales, incluso Zabini, que a principios de año había amenazado a Harry para que le devolviera a Draco su varita, por supuesto, no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero entendía la intención.

- Bien – dijo Draco resignándose al fin a pesar que temía que con semejante grupo no lograría más que meterse en problemas serios – Tenemos que planear algo, alguien sabe alguna manera rápida y segura para salir del castillo sin que seamos vistos.

- Yo sé una – aseguró Nott con una sonrisa burlona – No olviden que estuve aquí durante la reconstrucción del Castillo, será mejor que caminen rápido, escuché que McGonagall ordenó que pasaran al duende que murió en la Sala de los Menesteres hacia la enfermería, podemos aprovechar mientras nadie está ahí.

- ¿Un duende murió? – preguntó Millicent que aún no conocía la noticia que recorría el Castillo como manada de Thestrals, entre murmullos e invisibles, pero ahí estaban.

Todos ignoraron su pregunta – ¿Como se supone que saldremos desde ahí?, la Sala está en el séptimo piso, Nott y el armario Evanescente ya no existe, el fuego lo consumió.

- Descuida, se más secretos de este Castillo de los que se pueden imaginar – aseguró Nott sonriendo pícaramente.

Los chicos de Slytherin caminaron entusiasmados siguiendo presurosos a Theodore que aprovechaba la situación para regodearse de saber más sobre Hogwarts, que ninguno de ellos.

Draco se sentía más abrumado que complacido, por el apoyo de sus compañeros, lo agradecía, pero una parte de él dudaba de que fuera buena idea llevarlos, después de todo, si algo malo sucedía solo aumentarían sus sentimientos de culpa, además el no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar hasta Harry para advertirle que todo era una trampa y estaba seguro, que quien fuera que hubiera planeado todo esto realmente quería ver a Harry muerto, aún a pesar de que para lograrlo tuviera que matar antes a unos cuantos estudiantes de Slytherin impertinentes.

- Bien, esperen aquí – ordenó cordialmente Nott mientras se paseaba frente a una pared, Draco saliendo repentinamente de su ensimismamiento reconoció que estaban frente a la entrada de la Sala Multipropósito, arrugó la nariz intentando recordar si había hay algo que les ayudara a salir.

Una puerta se materializó frente a ellos, Nott la observaba con una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en el rostro. Entró con cautela asomando primera la cabeza para después hacer señales a sus amigos, indicándoles que era seguro entrar.

Tal como Nott había escuchado rumorar a unos chicos que habían pertenecido al ED y que habían participado en la reconstrucción, se encontraban dentro de una habitación con varias hamacas multicolores colgando del techo, iluminada por candiles flotantes, y al fondo justo lo que habían descrito esos chicos, una puerta que si habían hablado en serio los llevaría fuera del castillo.

- Es por aquí – indicó Nott abriendo la puerta, el chirrido los hizo encogerse pero inmediatamente se dispusieron a avanzar, Theodore bajó los primeros escalones con cautela – ¡Lumus! – en su varita se encendió un pequeña luz brillante en la punta que le ayudó a enfocar donde pisaba, los demás lo imitaron.

- ¡Puff! Ten más cuidado Gregory ¡me acabas de echar polvo en la boca! – se quejó Pansy fastidiada del chico robusto que bajaba las escaleras tras ella tan torpemente que levantaba demasiado polvo con sus pisadas.

- ¡Hey!, ese es mi trasero – se quejó Draco, ya que Zabini había subido la mano intentando asirse del pasamano y en cambio, debido a la oscuridad, lo había tocado.

- Ya, ya, ¡lo siento! – se defendió con rudeza – Ya sé que es propiedad privada de Potty, juró que no lo volveré a hacer – le dijo burlón, Draco rodó los ojos, aunque era consciente de que nadie podía verlo.

Se escucharon pasos que bajaban las escaleras a trompicones, y después algunos ruidos que a Draco le recordó el sonido que provocaban los Muggles cuando lanzaban al piso los pesados sacos que les veía cargar a cuestas en el pueblo cercano a su Mansión.

- ¡Ouch!… ¡Qué demonios! – se quejó una vez más Draco, estaba tendido sobre alguien, podía notar manos, pies, espalda, pero no sabía de quien se trataba, además desconocía como había llegado hasta ahí.

- Lo siento Draco, me caí – dijo Goyle terriblemente angustiado.

- Si, y el muy idiota nos ha hecho caer sobre él a todos los demás – bufó Zabini que era quien tenía sobre él a Draco.

Draco se removió, intentando buscar a tientas como ponerse de pie sin lastimar a nadie – ¡Ay! – se quejó Millicent – ¡esa es mi mano! – aclaró, Draco movió rápidamente el pie para dejar de pisarla, pero con la brusquedad su otro pie quedó atorado haciéndolo caer de bruces.

- Ustedes sí que saben cómo hacerme el rato agradable – comentó Nott muy divertido de verlos luchando por ponerse de pie. Cuando todos por fin lograron recuperar la compostura continuaron su andar, Draco sin dejar de sacudirse el polvo, se sentía más sucio de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

El recorrido fue largo, más aún, cuando desde varios metros atrás, estaban intentando subir por una inclinada pendiente.

- Cuidado, llegamos a más escalones – les advirtió Nott que seguía liderando al grupo por ser el único que sabía acerca del pasadizo.

- ¡Ugh!, ¡agh!, ¡Ay!, ¡fíjate en donde pisas!, ¡Ouch! – exclamaron los chicos tras haber chocado en carambola.

- ¡Shhhh! – los calló Nott que se encontraba abriendo sigilosamente una puerta, salió por ella haciéndoles señas de que lo siguieran en silencio.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó Draco con cierto temor.

- En el Cabeza de Puerco – aclaró Nott – Y te puedo asegurar que a Dumbledore no le hace mucha gracia ver alumnos merodeando por aquí.

Draco sintió que algo pesado caía sobre su pecho al escuchar ese apellido, tal vez era remordimiento, en realidad no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, porque en cuanto Theodore vio que todos habían salido, les indicó por donde debían bajar para llegar hasta la taberna. Nunca supo que Nott se refería al tabernero.

Una vieja pero muy acicala cabra se les cruzó haciéndolos tropezar cuando al fin salían por detrás de la barra donde se servían las bebidas, cruzaron intentando pasar desapercibidos, sin tomar en cuenta que un grupo de jóvenes magos bajando del privado de una taberna de ninguna manera le podrían parecer natural a nadie.

Una vez fuera no les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar entre los árboles donde poder planear su siguiente paso – Entonces, ¿cómo haremos para llegar al Ministerio? – preguntó Pansy, resoplando para poder deshacerse de una telaraña que colgaba en su cabello.

- La cabaña de mi familia está conectada con el Ministerio por la red Flu – comentó Draco, apenas acordándose en ese momento de algo tan importante.

- Pero estamos algo lejos de tu cabaña Draco, nos tomaría mucho tiempo llegar hasta ahí – comentó Theodore con preocupación.

- ¡Pero qué tonterías dices Nott!, podemos aparecernos, se supone que para eso tenemos nuestras licencias – replicó Draco.

Goyle y Millicent pusieron cara de dolor, tal como si hubieran sentido un retortijón al escuchar las palabras de Draco.

- ¡No me digan que no tienen licencia! – les reprochó él

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, mientras sus rostros mostraban vergüenza – La última vez me escindí – aclaró Goyle.

Draco sospesó las posibilidades, sabía que ellos no eran buenos con los hechizos, además de que no poseían una adecuada condición física, ni siquiera un poco de habilidad mental, pero estaba consciente que estaban entusiasmados de poder ayudar – Bien, en ese caso, creo que ustedes podrían encontrar la forma de llegar hasta la Mansión Malfoy para avisarle a mi padre de lo que ha sucedido – les sugirió consciente de que dadas sus limitadas capacidades sería un asunto complicado para ellos.

- ¡Sí, eso es, sé cómo llegar hasta allá! – aseguró Goyle alegremente, ya que conocía la ubicación de la Mansión desde muy pequeño, cuando su padre lo llevaba a aquellas aburridas visitas sociales.

Sin perder el tiempo, Goyle y Millicent se alejaron de ellos, apresurados por cumplir con su cometido cuanto antes.

Por su parte, Draco, Theodore, Blaise y Pansy no tardaron en aparecer cerca de la cabaña, desde donde, gracias a la red Flu, se transportaron hasta el Ministerio.

El atrio lucia tal cual Draco lo recordaba, con decenas de chimeneas dispuestas para que los magos se trasladaran a través de ellas, caminó cauteloso seguido por sus amigos, poniendo poca atención en las estatuas que sobresalían por todos lados, notó que al centro del Salón de registros se encontraba un obelisco con una placa que resumía "En honor a Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico", bufó con exasperación convencido de que esos del Ministerio no eran más que unos lame culos.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia para empezar la búsqueda? – les preguntó esperanzado de que a alguno se le pudiera ocurrir una brillante idea, ya que de momento, su cerebro se encontraba en blanco.

- Pienso que… Si lo que queremos es encontrar a Potter, lo mejor sería pensar como el – comentó Theodore muy concentrado en sus deducciones.

- ¡Por favor! – se quejó Zabini – dudo mucho que Potter piense, según lo que he escuchado, es la Sangre Sucia quien planea todo lo que hacen.

- Entonces, pensemos como ella – replicó Theodore con fastidió – ¡algo tenemos que hacer, no nos podemos quedar aquí hasta que amanezca!

Las miradas se centraron en torno a Draco, él se sintió incomodo al estar consciente de que estaba metiendo a sus amigos en problemas sin tener la menor de idea de qué hacer.

- Tú eres el que más ha convivido con ellos, Draco, piensa… Concéntrate… ¿qué harían ellos para rescatarte de un arresto?

La cara de dolor que puso Draco, dejó ver que no tenía la menor idea, afortunadamente segundos después sus ojos parecieron brillar – Si Harry piensa que me tienen bajo arresto tal vez este buscándome en las Salas del Tribunal, pensando que están enjuiciándome.

- ¿Dónde queda eso? – preguntó Pansy confundida.

- Bajando las escaleras que están al lado del Departamento de Misterios – contestó Draco secamente, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, pues ahí había tenido que presentarse ante el Wizengamot después de la guerra a enfrentar los cargos por su participación en la muerte de Dumbledore, su pecho se tensó al recordar a su antiguo Director.

Revisaron cada una de las Salas donde se juzgaban los delitos, pero Harry no aparecía por ningún lado, Draco se mostraba cada vez mas frustrado con la situación, si no lo encontraba se volvería loco, todos esos asientos colocados en orden en lo alto le causaban vértigo, daban la sensación de colocar al acusado en una situación de inferioridad, como si desde el momento en que se llegaba ahí, era para ser condenado y no para saber la realidad de los hechos, se sintió afortunado de saberse absuelto, su padre había movido todas sus influencias, por supuesto la declaración a su favor de su amado Harry, también había ayudado bastante.

Pansy que había entrado a husmear dentro del Departamento de Misterios llegó corriendo haciendo desquiciantes aspavientos con las manos – A… acabo de ver.. lo – dijo entrecortadamente dando grandes bocanadas para meter aire a sus pulmones. Draco la miró perplejo en espera de una explicación, Theodore y Blaise se acercaron a ellos para saber lo que había sucedido.

- Estaba bajando hacía acá, cuando escuché unas voces, me escondí y vi que unos hombres lo llevaban a rastras, creo que le quitaron su Varita.

- ¿Viste quienes eran?, ¿te fijaste hacia donde lo llevaban? – preguntó Draco desesperado, tomando a Pansy por los hombros para encararla.

- No… no sé... sus.. Nombres Draco, yo no.. No conozco a muchos empleados del Ministerio, pero vi... ¡vi que el marcador del elevador se detuvo en el Nivel Dos! – contestó la chica atemorizada por la actitud de su amigo.

- ¿Que hay ahí? – pregunto de inmediato Blaise.

- El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ahí están la Oficina contra el uso indebido de la Magia, El cuartel general de Aurores, y Los servicios administrativos del Wizengamot – contestó Draco como si supiera de memoria esa información, de hecho la sabía de memoria, su padre siempre le había dicho que un mago influyente debía estar bien instruido respecto a la logística del Ministerio.

- ¿Y que esperamos? – preguntó Theodore ansioso – ¡Potter se está quedando con toda la diversión para el solo! es hora de ir a reclamar nuestra parte – se quejó como si de perderse una repartición de plumas de regaliz se tratara.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero no tardó en ponerse en marcha, sus amigos al lado, discutiendo sobre los hechizos más adecuados para usar a la hora de enfrentarse contra magos expertos, ellos no habían participado en ninguna lucha durante la guerra, por lo cual carecían de la sangre fría y el coraje necesarios para atacar verdaderamente a alguien, conocían la teoría, pero no se podía comparar con tener que defender la vida con sus habilidades mágicas.

El en cambio, "gracias" al Señor Tenebroso, había tenido más "oportunidad" de utilizar su magia, aunque siempre en personas que no estaban en condiciones de defenderse, pero conocía y había practicado más hechizos, además su padre lo había instruido de pequeño, sin contar a Severus Snape, que desde que había entrado al colegio se había empeñado en adiestrarlo con la esperanza de que fuera el mejor, honor que siempre le arrebató Harry para su disgusto, pero que a estas alturas de su vida, ya no le importaba en absoluto.

El pitido del ascensor y la voz dulzona de la bruja incorpórea les anunciaron que habían llegado a su destino, bajaron cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ruido, con señales silenciosas Draco les dio a entender que se dispersaran para revisar cada una de las puertas de ese piso.

Draco avanzó sigilosamente concentrándose en la puerta que le había tocado abrir, su corazón descansó al notar que no había nadie ahí, no sabía si estaba más ansioso por encontrar a Harry que temeroso de ser descubierto, cerró la puerta cuidando no hacer ruido, al girarse notó a Zabini haciéndole una señal para que se acercara, no tardó en llamar la atención de Nott y Parkinson para que se les unieran.

Con la mirada le ordenó a Parkinson que esperara en la puerta, ella asintió apretando su Varita con determinación colocándose a espaldas de ellos para vigilar que nadie se acercara sin ser detectado.

Avanzaron entre varios cubículos casi a gatas intentando no ser descubiertos, al fondo, frente a la puerta que correspondía al Cuartel General de Aurores, se encontraban reunidos Umbridge, Yaxley, Rowle y otro hombre que Draco no creía conocer, de cabello muy negro y rizado con aspecto rudo.

- ¿Donde lo encontraron? – canturreó la voz inconfundible de Dolores Umbridge, su mueca de superioridad dejaba claro el desprecio que sentía por el prisionero, jugueteaba victoriosamente la Varita que le acababa de quitar al chico.

Desde donde se encontraba Draco notó que Yaxley tenía a Harry sujeto por el cabello, ya podía ese ex Mortífago considerarse como el número uno en su lista negra.

- ¿Donde lo tienen? – escuchó que Harry les preguntaba a quien lo habían apresado, de inmediato entendió que estaba preguntando por él.

- A pesar de todo, sigues siendo tan predecible que das lástima Potter – se burló Yaxley, dándole un fuerte jalón para obligarlo a mirarle el rostro – ¿De verdad creíste que íbamos a arrestar al hijo de Lucius?, que ingenuo Potter, ellos están de nuestro lado, han estado colaborando con nosotros todo este tiempo, dándonos información sobre ti y lo que hiciste para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

Draco notó que Harry empezó a removerse con furia – ¡Ese Malfoy hijo de puta! – lo escuchó gruñir con molestia, mientras se retorcía tanto como podía para soltarse de su captor. Se le veía el rostro enrojecido, Draco bajó la mirada, ¿cómo era posible que Harry creyera lo que le estaban diciendo, si el, bien sabía que todo eso había sido parte del trato y que su padre estaba entregando información para tratar de descubrir quien quería atacarlo y no porque de verdad quisieran traicionarlo?

Draco vio al tipo alto acercarse hasta Harry para darle un golpe a lo Muggle en el estómago – ¡Esta me la debes, por tomar mi identidad y hacerme ver como un traidor, marica de mierda! – le dijo el hombre para luego escupirle en la cara.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía por dentro, miró a sus amigos para apoyarse en ellos e indicarles que era hora de actuar, pero un nuevo grito de dolor de Harry lo distrajo.

- ¡Era una trampa, que hago ahora! – escuchó vociferar a su novio, sintiéndose desconcertado, ¿a quién rayos le estaba preguntando Harry que hacer?, ¿y desde cuando se quejaba tanto cuando lo golpeaban?, no parecía tan determinado como durante la pelea contra el duende.

- Te daré motivos para gritar – escuchó amenazar a Rowle hacia su novio, para después lanzar contra él la maldición Cruciatus.

Sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, estaba lleno de rabia y tenía que desquitarse con ese mal nacido que se estaba atreviendo a lastimar de esa manera a la persona más importante para él, se puso de pie en un instante sintiéndose mareado, como si todo ocurriera lentamente, las voces de sus amigos gritando "ahora", las escuchó vagas, lejanas, casi como en un sueño, caminó afianzado fuertemente su Varita, sus pensamientos estaban nublados por la adrenalina – ¡Desmaius! – gritó hacia Rowle.

El cuerpo del ex Mortífagos se tambaleo por un instante para después caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

- ¡Everte Statum! – escuchó que gritaba Pansy, a su derecha, el rayo de luz golpeó contra el pecho de Yaxley lanzándolo hacia atrás dando giros, mientras Zabini intentaba desarmar a Umbridge – Si supieras lo que te conviene niño, no estarías en mi contra – chilló ella estudiando con la mirada a Zabini.

- Porque se de conveniencias, es que estoy aquí – le respondió Blaise lanzándole un nuevo hechizo de desarme, una y otra vez gritaba "Expelliarmus" hacia la mujer, pero ella parecía ser muy rápida y bloqueaba cada uno de sus intentos sonriendo burlona. Uno de los hechizos falló de tal manera, que rebotó golpeando a Draco, su Varita voló por los aires, en la observó sintiendo como todo su cuerpo entraba en pánico.

Mientras corría desesperado por recuperar su Varita que había quedado al fondo de la oficina, ocultándose de los hechizos que escuchaba a su alrededor observó a Nott luchando contra el hombre alto – ¡Incarcero! – lanzó Nott, logrando que el hombre quedara completamente inmóvil. Nott miró a Draco sonriéndole orgulloso de su logro.

Un joven de mirada desquiciada, salió lentamente desde la oficina del fondo, caminando como un animal feroz que estudia a su presa, ladeó el rostro mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban haciéndolo lucir como un psicópata, hizo un mueca de furia hacia Draco, tal vez reconociéndolo, Draco devolvió la mirada con extrañeza, no creía haberlo visto nunca antes, pero tenía un parecido con alguien, seguramente algún amigo de su padre, tomó su Varita afianzándola con fuerza, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por analizar sus facciones y encontrar con quien se parecía cuando lo vio alzar la Varita, pero no apuntaba en dirección a él, sino hacia Nott, Draco abrió los ojos con horror.

Cuando el juramento había sido hecho entre los Slytherin, el no pudo completar el suyo, sin embargo, en el momento en que vio que en la punta de la Varita de aquel desquiciado empezaba a formarse un rayo de luz verde, no dudó ni por un instante, se lanzó hacia Nott gritando a todo pulmón – ¡Filigross! – logrando exitosamente realizar el hechizo de protección más poderoso que existía, no supo como lo hizo, pero cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que estaba en el suelo, sobre Nott, rodeándolo su cintura con ambos brazos, lo cual, solo podía significar que se había lanzado sobre él para derribarlo y que el hechizo no pudiera golpearlo. Escuchó un crujido al frente, donde había un gran mueble de madera desplomándose cuando el cuerpo de quien había lanzado el rayo, chocó contra el por la fuerza del escudo invocado por Draco, los pergaminos y gruesos libros que contenía, estaban ahora esparcidos por el suelo, junto al cuerpo inmóvil.

Buscó su Varita nuevamente pues había salido de su mano por la caída – ¡Accio Varita! – invocó presuroso, poniendo de pie al instante para cerciorarse del estado físico de su amigo.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – aseguró Nott con el rostro pálido por la impresión que se había llevado al sentir la muerte tan cercana – Gracias – le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro, no tuvo que decir más, su mirada reflejaba lo mucho que valoraba lo que Draco había acababa de hacer por él.

Giró su vista hacia atrás al escuchar un alarido de dolor, era Pansy, estaba siendo torturada con la maldición Cruciatus por Umbridge, mientras que Zabini parecía estar inconsciente tirado sobre un escritorio. Buscó a Yaxley con la mirada para ver si debía esperar un ataque de él, para su alivio lo encontró atado a una silla, con la cabeza de lado, en un estado de letargo.

- ¡Oiga! ¡vieja pantera rosa! – gritó Nott a Umbridge – ella es mi amiga – aseguró moviendo su Varita – ¡Locomotor Mortis! – gritó, ante la cara de sorpresa de Draco, las piernas de Umbridge se juntaron, quedando muy pegadas, sus ojos reflejaban horror mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba, la maldición que lanzaba sobre Pansy se desvaneció en el momento en que se desconcentró.

Nott sonrió divertido – Señora, me temo que me siento en la obligación de deshacerme de su amargura – dijo para después alzar su Varita – ¡Rictusempra! – lanzó hacia ella que ahora solo chillaba y pataleaba sin poder hacer nada para defenderse.

Draco se acercó a Pansy intentando reanimarla – ¡Ennervate! – dijo apuntando hacia ella provocando que abriera los ojos y le regresara una sonrisa cansada.

Mientras Draco buscaba a Nott con la mirada, se percató que este estaba utilizando el mismo hechizo para reanimar a Zabini.

Los Slytherin con aspecto deteriorado, empezaron a mover los cuerpos de sus atacantes para agruparlos.

Salvo Draco, quien corrió hacia Harry que todavía temblaba por el dolor de la maldición que había recibido, intentó tomarlo entre sus brazos para ayudarlo a quedar sentado, pero la mirada de Harry era furiosa y de profundo reproche. Draco podía sentir como temblaba por el efecto de la maldición que había recibido. Apuntó hacia su Varita para lanzarle un hechizo Ennervate, pero descubrió que Harry no tomó a bien su movimiento pues empezó a moverse frenéticamente intentando alejarlo.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – le gritó Harry desesperado – ¡maldito traidor!, ¡auxilio, auxilio! – aulló horrorizado arrastrándose lo más lejos que pudo de él.

Draco estaba asombrado, incapaz de comprender el comportamiento de Harry, aún no había podido reaccionar para razonar con él, cuando el golpe de la puerta de la oficina abriéndose estrepitosamente lo distrajo - ¡Cave Inimicum! – escuchó que gritaba la voz de una chica, giró la vista, sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver que se trataba de Hermione haciendo una floritura hacia el cielo, que al instante marcó una protección alrededor de Harry.

Hermione miró hacia todos lados, notando a los Slytherin que la miraban perplejos por el susto que les había dado al entrar tan escandalosamente.

- ¡Aquí! – gritó Hermione hacia atrás de ella, de inmediato la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver a Harry, terriblemente sudoroso, con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre.

Draco miró hacia el Harry que estaba tirado en el suelo protegido por el hechizo de Hermione y luego hacia el Harry que venía llegando, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás por el asombro – ¡Que rayos pasa aquí! – preguntó mostrándose asustado.

- ¡El quiere matarme! – acusó rápidamente el Harry tirado en el suelo apuntando hacia Draco, para después mirar hacia Hermione quien permaneció quieta, atenta a los movimientos de cada uno de los Slytherin.

El Harry que estaba detrás de Hermione avanzó después de dar un profundo suspiro – ¿Por qué hay tantos Slytherin aquí? – le preguntó a Draco con tranquilidad, mientras se acercaba al otro Harry para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- Ellos… me acompañaron hasta aquí… para rescatarte – dijo sintiéndose confundido y estúpido.

- ¿Rescatarlo? – se quejó uno de los Harry - ¡se supone que tú estabas en peligro, por eso nosotros venimos hasta aquí! – aseguró con altanería.

Draco entornó las cejas, confundido, el Harry que no había hablado se colocó frente al otro, le apuntó con la Varita pronunciando un hechizo que inmediatamente provocó que el cuerpo del Harry enfadado, dejara lugar al de Ron igual de malhumorado.

Los Slytherin se mostraron sorprendidos al ver que el Harry que intentaban rescatar era en realidad Ron gracias a un hechizo Glamour.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? – pregunto Pansy con la mirada descolocada señalando hacia Ron y Harry.

Harry volvió a suspirar con cansancio – Venimos hasta aquí, para rescatar a Draco y se nos ocurrió hacer que Ron luciera como yo, para que sirviera de señuelo, mientras él los distraía yo podría encargarme de averiguar donde lo tenían, y sería Hermione quien me avisaría si algo se salía de control – arrugó la frente pensativo – a ustedes ¿quién les avisó que habían arrestado a Draco?

Los Slytherin se miraron entre sí, no entendiendo la pregunta – ¡Nosotros venimos a rescatarte a ti! – le contestó Draco - supuse que te habían tendido una trampa, cuando llegué a la cena y no te encontré por ningún lado, hablé con Lovegood y fue ella quien me dijo que tú habías venido al Ministerio porque Winky te había dicho que me habían arrestado.

- Entonces ¿nadie te arrestó? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- No, Granger, eso es justamente lo que estoy diciendo, ¡no he sido arrestado en ningún momento!, yo estaba en mi Sala Común intentando comunicarme con mi padre.

Hermione rodó los ojos con exasperación por la actitud de Draco.

Harry se acercó a él, para pasarle una mano por la espalda – Entonces te encuentras bien – aseguró con alegría, sus ojos brillaban mientras lo contemplaba, su mano acariciándole tiernamente la espalda – temí que pudieran hacerte daño – le dijo casi en un susurro.

- Yo también temí por ti – afirmó Draco colocándose frene a él, cerró los ojos, recargó su frente en la de Harry, aspirando profundamente su aroma, dio un profundo suspiro, mientras le acariciaba los brazos, volvió su vista al cielo y sonrió con calma para finalmente besarlo en la frente, había temido tanto que pudieran dañar a Harry que pudo sentir como el alma le volvía al cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca.

Un carraspeo de Theodore, los hizo notar que todos los estaban mirando con cierta incomodidad, salvo Hermione y Pansy a quienes les relampagueaban los ojos con la escena.

Se separaron lentamente, Harry muy apenado, Draco muy sonriente, con esa postura de suficiencia que ponía para pavonearse diciendo que era el más apuesto de todo Hogwarts.

- Dime Malfoy, ¿que fue todo eso que dijo Yaxley?, de que tu familia estaba dando información sobre Harry – le cuestionó Ron, todavía con el ceño fruncido, en una clara señal de que dudaba de la veracidad de sus sentimientos hacia Harry.

Antes de que Draco pudiera encontrar las palabras correctas para iniciar su explicación, Harry empezó a hablar – Verás Ron, hace un tiempo hice un trato con Lucius, en donde él me ayudaría a descubrir que tramaban unos empleados del Ministerio en mi contra y para eso era necesario que el aparentara estar del lado de ellos y les proporcionara algo de información, nada importante por supuesto – aclaró al notar que Hermione abría mucho los ojos temiendo por que alguien descubriera cosas que resultaran verdaderamente peligrosas o comprometedoras.

- Pues yo no veo por aquí a Lucius Malfoy intentado ayudarte – refunfuñó Ron cruzándose de brazos.

- Goyle y Millicent fueron avisarle que veníamos hacia acá – se apresuró a aclarar Draco.

- ¿Y entonces? – recalcó Ron mirando hacia todos lados, haciendo notar con mayor ahínco que ahí no estaba Lucius.

- Mira Weasley, ellos no son los mensajeros más confiables del mundo, eso es más que obvio - espetó Blaise – deben estar todavía en Hogsmeade tomando por asalto la dulcería o algo peor, pero no podíamos traerlos hasta acá, lo habrían arruinado todo y como podrás notar – alzó las cejas con presunción – nosotros no hemos encargado perfectamente de todo – señaló hacia donde sus atacantes estaban formando un pila de cuerpos inconscientes, Nott sonrió burlando mirando a Blaise, no pudiendo creer que se estuviera jactando de un triunfo al que no había aportado mucho.

Las miradas de todos mantuvieron fijas en los cuerpos por varios segundos, hasta que Draco interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se había formado – Ahí hace falta uno – dijo frunciendo el seño – ¡el que se veía más joven y desquiciado que los demás! – miró a Nott intentando obtener su apoyo – ¡el que te atacó! – insistió ya desesperado.

Hermione se acercó para observarlos – Están todos los que yo vi – dijo claramente confundida.

- Debe haber alguien más – confirmó Harry pensativo – yo escuché que alguien les había avisado que estábamos aquí los tres, además que dijeron algo sobre un Crouch, pero no lo vi, y ese apellido solo me recuerda a alguien – su mirada se clavó en Hermione tratando de obtener su opinión.

- No estarás pensando que … No Harry, eso no podría ser, recibió el beso del Dementor – dijo ellos intentando ser razonable.

- Nunca lo vimos, Herm, pudo haber sido una treta de Fudge, tal vez lo protegió esperando algo a cambio, tal vez le prometió algo a los que no se pudo rehusar – indagó Harry empezando a mostrarse alerta.

- Pero Fudge fue destituido, no pudo recibir nada a cambio – aclaró Hermione.

- Conservó la vida – afirmó Ron ácidamente – tal vez Harry tiene razón y así como Fudge encubrió el retorno de Voldemort, también fingió lo del beso del Dementor a Barty Crouch Jr. para así evitarse problemas con los ex Mortífagos.

Un risa histérica sonó desde atrás de un escritorio – En realidad – dijo Barty poniéndose en pie con dificultad – lo hizo, por un promesa hecha a mi padre antes de morir – empezó a caminar tambaleante hacia ellos, sus brazos colgaban sin fuerzas, su varita pendía amenazando con caerse de su mano derecha.

Todos se pusieron en alerta, girándose hacia él, apuntándole con determinación, teniendo muy claro que no podía hacerles mayor daño, pues lo rebasaban en número.

- Tú has sido quien obligo a Winky a actuar en contra de Harry ¿cierto? – le preguntó Hermione sintiendo como todo empezaba a aclararse en su mente.

- Por supuesto, ella es mi elfina, su deber es hacer todo lo que yo le ordene – espetó mostrando los dientes en una mueca de odio profundo porque una sangre sucia se atreviera a dirigirse a él.

- Y Griphook, a él ¿cómo lo convenciste? – preguntó Harry sintiendo que la culpa nuevamente lo invadía.

Barty se carcajeó maniáticamente – de eso se encargaron ellos – apuntó pesadamente hacia la pila de cuerpos – El duende vino a poner una queja contra ti, por haberle robado un objeto que le pertenecía, y ellos se encargaron de convencerlo de todo lo demás – volvió a reírse estruendosamente, miró con odio a Harry – Por lo que veo, hay mucha gente que no te quiere, Potter – su risa aumento tanto que casi no podía respirar, Harry lo miró con rencor – Como esa chica Weasley, que te odia más que todos los demás, ¡ohhh!, ¡Harry solo me ha utilizado!, ¡Harry me traicionó! – canturreó imitando burdamente la voz de Ginny – ¡Harry no me quiere!, ¡Harry es un puto maricón! – su risa se volvió histérica.

- ¡Mi hermana no pudo haber dicho nada de eso Maldito mentiroso! – bramó Ron intentando lanzarse contra él, Hermione lo tomó por el brazo impidiéndole actuar bajo sus impulsos.

- Tu pequeña hermanita – Barty señaló ferozmente a Ron – fue quien me encontró encerrado en el Castillo, ella llevó a Winky hasta mi, a cambio de una sola cosa – sonrió mostrando sus dientes con ferocidad – ¡Matar a Harry Potter! – ladró rabioso alzando su Varita con más energía de la que antes había aparentado tener. Harry abrió muchos los ojos ante esa declaración, no esperaba que Ginny quisiera verlo muerto, no podía creerlo, no viniendo esas palabras de un desquiciado como Barty Crouch Jr. uno de los seguidos más férreos de Voldemort.

- ¡Impedimenta! – lanzó Draco sin siquiera haberse detenido a pensar en nada, o fue consciente de su reacción hasta que vio el hechizo golpear contra el cuerpo de Crouch, seguido de varios hechizos de desarme, protección y ataque que fueron lanzados por los demás chicos, que habían sido tomados por sorpresa pero habían reaccionado tan rápido como habían podido. El cuerpo de Barty se retorció por el dolor que causaban todos esos hechizos, su Varita salió disparada dando giros, pero ni eso detuvo su furia, se puso en pie como si de un inferí se tratara, mirando solo a Harry, concentrado solo en transmitirle todo su odio – ¡Tú! – rugió furioso – ¡Puto mestizo!, ¡mataste a mi Amo, mi Señor, al más grande mago que haya existido jamás! – tembló de ira – debes de pagar por eso – sentenció extendiendo ambas manos hacia el cuello de Harry con intención de asfixiarlo.

Harry se retrocedió un par de pasos, pensando en que Barty no parecía ser demasiado peligroso, estando tan desgastado físicamente y sin una Varita con la cual atacarlo.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡Everte Statum!

- ¡Protejo!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Escuchó decir a sus espaldas, Draco se giró sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía nuevamente, todos los hechizos habían sido dichos prácticamente al mismo tiempo volviendo todo más confuso.

Su mirada chocó con las figuras, de su padre y Millicent, ambos apuntando hacia Harry, solo Goyle apuntaba hacia la chica Weasley quien sorpresivamente había llegado sin ser notada, pero ya no tenía la Varita en su mano, solo estaba ahí de pie, mirando fijamente hacia Harry, incrédula de lo que había ocurrido.

Giró su vista ahora hacia donde todos miraban atónitos el cuerpo de Harry que estaba inmóvil en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, con apenas una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro. Draco contuvo la respiración temiendo lo peor, sintiendo como sus extremidades se entumecían para después unirse en un ritmo marcado por las frenéticas convulsiones que comenzaron a azotarlo, sus ojos empezaron a arder.

- No – dijo apenas con voz – No Harry, ¡No! – chilló cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos - ¡No!… ¡Harry!… por favor… ¡TÚ NO PUEDES ESTARA MUERTO!…- le ordenó furioso, mientras escuchaba que a sus espaldas su padre daba órdenes, iniciando una acalorada discusión a la cual no le prestó importancia, en la habitación resonaba una risa maniática mientras el cuerpo de Barty Crouch era arrastrado hacia otro lugar, pero a Draco tampoco le interesó, el solo quería estar ahí, mirando a Harry conteniendo la respiración, como esperando que de un momento a otro abriera los ojos y le sonriera -. Harry No… ¡no puedes dejarme! – le rogó dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, avanzó a gatas, arrastrándose como un animal herido, se colocó al costado del cuerpo inmóvil de Harry, sintiendo como sus lágrimas manaban ardorosamente, cubriendo su pálido rostro, apretó con fuerza los hombros de Harry, dejándose caer sobre su pecho, dejando salir sonoramente sus sollozos, no podía aceptar que Harry muriera, no era justo, no ahora que se amaban y todo el mundo lo sabía, no cuando había intentando hacerse de todo el valor posible para venir a rescatarlo de la trampa que le había sido tendida, no cuando al fin habían descubierto quienes estaban intentando hacerle daño, no era justo que ellos hubieran ganado, no era justo que terminaran en Azkaban si a cambio el perdería para siempre a Harry, la vida no era justa.

Sintió la mano de su padre posándose sobre su hombro – Draco, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, yo intenté evitar que la maldición lo tocara – dijo con voz sincera y dolorida – No sé cómo fue que logró llegar antes que mi hechizo.

Las lagrimas de Draco volvieron a aflorar, negándose a tener que abandonar la calidez del cuerpo de Harry, todavía no se sentía listo para enfrentar las cosas, todavía no quería reconocer que Harry había muerto y el nunca podría ser feliz, porque jamás volvería amar a nadie, estaba dispuesto a jurarlo dando a cambio su propia vida si fallaba a su palabra.

Se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Harry como negándose a que nadie intentara separarlo del, estrujando con tanta ansiedad que sus uñas se clavaron en la suave piel del Gryffindor.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor apenas audible, se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, soltando lentamente los brazos de su amado.

- Eso me dolió – se quejó Harry con apenas un hilo de voz, removiéndose lentamente, Draco alzó la cabeza mirando asombrado a Harry que intentaba sonreír, pero que apenas lograba mostrar una mueca algo extraña, como si tuviera retortijones y quisiera ocultarlos, después de unos segundos Draco reaccionó.

- ¡Demonios Harry!, ¡me has dado el peor susto de mi vida! – le reclamó el rubio abrazándolo frenéticamente, una lluvia de besos inundó el rostro de Harry, que intentaba entender porqué Draco estaba tan efusivo y más aún porque lo había rasguñado con tanto ahínco.

Harry hizo ademán de querer levantarse, por lo cual, Draco se removió rápidamente para ayudarlo, todos corrieron junto a él, a intentar ayudarlos a ambos a ponerse en pie, Draco recorrió los rostros de todos con la mirada, dándose cuenta que también habían creído a Harry muerto y ahora lucían muy felices revisándolo y dándoles palmaditas o revolviéndole aún más el cabello.

Harry sonreía un tanto acongojado por lo que había sucedido, más aún cuando vio a Ginny atada junto a Barty Crouch con una expresión dura. Miró a Ron queriendo saber que había hecho su hermana.

- Fue ella… quien te lanzó la Maldición Asesina… – dijo Ron profundamente herido por tener que decir algo tan terrible sobre su hermana – …Mi madre no podrá soportarlo, ya es bastante duro para ella llevar lo de Fred – dijo mirando fijamente hacia el suelo, mientras Hermione a su lado intentaba reconfortarlo.

- Lo siento Ron, yo… - empezó a decir Harry

- No Harry, no es tu culpa, ella intentó matarte, el castigo que le den, lo tendrá merecido – sentenció mirando con rencor hacia su hermana, por el dolor que causaría a su familia cuando se enteraran de lo sucedido.

- Será mejor que demos aviso de los sucedido a la Directora McGonagall – dijo Lucius con su indiscutible porte aristocrático.

- ¡Yo lo haré! – dijo Hermione casi dando un salto en su lugar al lado de Ron – Tengo mucho que explicarle – aclaró mientras invocaba un Patronus que nadie entendía como, pero parecía ser una nutria que escuchaba atentamente ciertas indicaciones que ella le dio, para después salir flotando presurosa del lugar.

- Ya hemos localizado al Ministro, dice que viene para acá – informó Zabini entrando presuroso junto a Nott, Draco ni siquiera se había percatado que no se encontraban en la oficina hasta ese momento, en realidad no se había dado cuenta de mucho, desde que su cerebro se bloqueó condoliéndose únicamente por creer perdido a Harry.

Volvió su vista hacia a Harry que estaba de pie a su lado intentando entender también como había ocurrido todo – ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó jalándolo hacia el cariñosamente, no valía la pena prestar más atención a la despreciable pelirroja.

- Si, eso creo – dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza con desconcierto, notando que había un lugar en ella donde dolía cuando pasaba su mano – Solo sentí que el hechizo que tu padre me lanzó, me derribo, y de ahí todo se quedó negro, creo que perdí el conocimiento, sus hechizos son más poderosos que los tuyos, sin duda, tu apenas y lograste tirarme cuando me atacaste con él.

- ¡Era apenas un niño! – se quejó Draco.

- Sigues siendo un niño – le dijo Harry empujándolo tiernamente, para después volver su vista hacia Lucius – Ahora le debo la vida – le dijo con solemnidad, como si quisiera asegurarle que contaba con él para cualquier cosa que necesitara a partir de ese momento.

- Solo haz feliz a mi hijo – dijo Lucius, apretadamente, como si mencionar frente a todos esas simples palabras le causara gran dificultad.

Harry sonrió mientras afirmaba, la sonrisa de Draco también era amplia, alegre de que Harry y sus amigos pudieran constatar que podían confiar en ellos y al fin entender que su amor era verdadero.

Los Aurores no tardaron en llegar, acompañando al primer Ministro que saludó a Lucius como quien saludó a su mejor amigo después de no haberlo visto en meses, la Directora McGonagall también hizo acto de presencia, muy sorprendida de lo ocurrido.

Uno a uno, tuvieron que ir dando su versión de lo que había pasado y de quienes los habían atacado, así como explicar mil veces sus razones para abandonar el Castillo, ante una molesta McGonagall.

Después de varios intentos, Lucius logró convencer a la profesora de llevar a Harry y a Draco directamente a su Mansión para encargarse que un Medimago se cerciorara de su estado de salud, la profesora había insistido en que Madame Pomfrey era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, pero entre la testarudez de ambos, él salió ganando, ya que tenía de su lado el hecho de que estaba a punto de amanecer y ese mismo día los alumnos saldrían hacia sus hogares para pasar la noche de Navidad con sus familias y debido a la muerte del duende, las clases de ese día serían suspendidas, para dar lugar a un exhaustiva revisión del Castillo por parte de los Aurores.

Draco y Harry habían caminado hasta el atrio, tomados de la mano y acompañados por sus compañeros, se habían dado sus buenos deseos de Navidad, a algunos con efusivos abrazos, a otros con cierta incomodidad, pero al menos se respiraba la armonía en el lugar.

Hermione Y Ron decidieron regresar junto a McGonagall para esperar a que la familia Weasley fuera avisada de lo sucedido. Ambos le aseguraron a Harry que estarían bien sin él, que debía descansar un poco y disfrutar de su estancia en la Mansión.

Mientras los veía subir al elevador, Harry se dio cuenta que no se sentía solo, porque ahora Draco estaba con él, a su lado, ofreciéndole su amor incondicionalmente, sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en lo que le depararía el futuro a partir de ese momento. Si bien, le preocupaba el destino de Ginny y por ello estaba dispuesto a hacer uso de sus influencias para convencer al Wizengamot de que no fuera enviada a Azkaban, sino que solo se le castigara con horas, muchas horas y de mucho servicio a la Comunidad Mágica, tal vez hasta que dejarán de considerarla como peligrosa.

- Creo que al fin nos dejaran vivir en paz – le dijo Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry sonrió abiertamente – Eso parece, aunque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas dormir un poco antes de que nos desmayemos de cansancio.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¡dormiremos en mi habitación! y cuando despertemos ¡podremos almorzar juntos! – dijo Draco soñadoramente.

- ¡E iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar regalos de Navidad de último minuto! – dijo Harry – Sin olvidar que le debo dar a Kreacher un regalo muy especial herencia de la familia Black, porque le quité el Relicario.

- Te lo recordaré, ¡pasaremos nuestra primera Navidad juntos en la Mansión!

- ¡Y abriremos muchos regalos, a la mañana siguiente!

- ¡Y tendrás que sentarte a platicar largo y tendido con mi madre, sobre la importancia de los buenos modales en nuestra familia, mientras te recalcará mil veces que ya eres parte de ella y que se siente feliz de que estemos juntos! – Harry prácticamente se olvidó que tenía suegra -…Y además de que me acompañaras a la tumba de Crabbe a hacerle una visita social.

- Y tú me acompañarás a la Madriguera a pasar Año Nuevo con la jocosa familia Weasley – a Draco esto no le hizo gracia pero aún así sonrió, iría a visitar el hogar de las "Comadrejas" solo por Harry.

- Y volveremos al colegio tan acostumbrados a estar juntos que seguramente querrás tenerme en tu habitación todo el tiempo.

- ¡Claro!, y tanto no me querré despegar de ti, que te llevaré conmigo a una de esas conversaciones que tengo con el retrato de Dumbledore para contarle todos los rumores que rondan en el mundo mágico, además, desde que le conté de lo nuestro, no hace más que preguntarme por ti y por cuando iras a charlar con él y con Snape.

- Si claro, será un placer – Draco arrugó la nariz con cierto desagrado, pero continuó contándole sus planes – Y cuando nos graduemos ¡te pediré que te cases conmigo!

- Y yo te diré que si y tendremos varios hijos por medio de los Calderos de los que me hablaste.

- ¡Y nos haremos viejos juntos, y nuestros nietos se treparan a nuestros hombros!

- Y un día moriremos

- ¡Pero volveremos a estar juntos después de eso!

- ¿Es una promesa?

- ¡Lo es!

Se miraron por un largo rato en silencio con los ojos chispeantes de emoción, habían declarado todos sus anhelos, todo lo que querían compartir tanto lo bueno, como los que aún les causaba dolor, se sentían más unidos que nunca y dispuestos a disfrutar de las bendiciones que la vida les diera. Ya era hora de que llegaran.

Unieron sus labios, besándose con ternura, abrazados uno al otro, como si fueran un salvavidas en medio del mar.

Muchas miradas estaban depositadas en ellos dos y su clara muestra de afecto.

Lucius avanzó exasperado hacia la pareja – Draco – lo nombró intentando captar su atención, notando que su hijo ni siquiera se inmutaba antes su llamado y continuaba anclado al cuerpo de Harry, rodó los ojos con fastidio – ¡Por Merlín, Draco! – se quejó Lucius, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Draco y Harry percibieron la sensación de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y sus estómagos se contraían, pero prefirieron atribuirlo a las sensaciones del enamoramiento y no a cualquier otra cosa. Cuando abrieran los ojos, se darían cuenta que estaban dentro de la Mansión Malfoy, con Lucius y Narcisa conversando animadamente sobre lo bien que había resultado todo.

- Draco… ¡Hey!… ¡Draco! – había gritado Nott corriendo hacia donde los tres cuerpos desaparecieron – ¡No! ¡Draco, no! – dijo notándose terriblemente angustiado, se colocó la palma contra su frente.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Le preguntó Blaise corriendo hasta el, medio divertido por la expresión de su amigo.

- ¡Rayos, ¡estoy en serios problemas! – se quejó – ¡por favor dime que cuento contigo querido amigo!– le pidió lastimosamente.

- ¿En que necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó Pansy dándoles alcance.

- Es por lo de las Brujas de Macbeth – aseguró Millicent colocándose a su lado – piensa que si no lo mataron los Mortífagos, los alumnos que se quedaron esperándolas en el Gran Salón, si lo harán – le colocó una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Pero, ¿por qué a ti?, tú que tienes que ver en eso –insistió Blaise desconcertado, mientras Theodore continuaba cabizbajo.

- Porque fue él quien se lo inventó todo, McGonagall nunca anunció que irían a Hogwarts – aclaró nuevamente Millicent.

Pansy lo miró con reproche – ¡TÚ!… ¡pequeña serpiente rastrera y mentirosa! – empezó a decirle mientras intentaba tomarlo por el cuello, Nott salió disparado al momento huyendo de la agresión de su amiga – ¡Me juraste que me conseguirías un autógrafo de ellas!, ¡te pagué Mil Galeones, grandísimo estafador!, ¡deja que te alcance y te los sacaré por el...!

Los demás chicos de Slytherin se miraron desconcertados cuando las voces se perdieron más allá del atrio, para después alzarse de hombros y continuar con su charla, acerca de lo genial que era ser de Slytherin, después de todo, era un Slytherin quien se casaría con el Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

**FIN**

**Jhowhe... dice:**

**Palabras de una beta sufrida:** (Omite esto) _como verán lo puse... jejeje... es que no soy obediente_

Saludos querids lectores, mi nombre es Jhowhe, Beta Reader de Dunkle Hexe.

En estas líneas deseo agradecer a Dunkle por brindarme la oportunidad de participar en esta gran historia, realmente ha sido una experiencia muy divertida, he disfrutado mucho de las ocurrencias y enredos de Dunkle y por otro lado, fue una experiencia útil donde he aprendido a ser más cuidadosa en los detalles de una historia, es la primera vez que hago de Beta y estoy segura que me ayudará como escritora, aunque creo que eso significa que mi canasta de papeles llenos de historias con errores aumente terriblemente.

He hecho lo posible por ayudarla, darle algunos consejitos y también unos buenos jalones de orejas, ya saben, para que trabaje o para evitar que le ponga alas a un unicornio . Bueno, en realidad no me puedo quejar porque Dunkle ha hecho un gran trabajo y se ha intentado no dejar cables sueltos aunque posiblemente si lo hemos hecho, pero aún así, creo que su trabajo ha valido la pena.

Y por otro lado, agradecer a ustedes por su paciencia, sus opiniones y sus saluditos a mi persona, y finalmente espero que sigan apoyando a Dunkle que ha sabido plasmar pequeños detalles en una gran historia.

Querida amiga, ha sido todo un placer ayudarte, ahora huyamos antes que los tomates y maldiciones lleguen ¡!

**Yo digo:**

Mi agradecimiento eterno es para ti amiga, sin tu ayuda no hubiera sido posible, tus palabras de ánimo y tu interés al darme opciones fueron el motor que me permitió no estancarme en los debates... sin tu contagioso entusiasmo Harry todavia estaria bebiendo Cerveza de Mantequilla en los jardines de Hogwarts y los Unicornios tendrian Alas y ya ni hablemos de que Harry con todo y su miopia sería capaz de distingui a Draco en plano beso junto al lago (lo que es la magia, jejejeje)... ; )

A quienes han estado leyendo y mandandome sus comentarios... todo mi agradecimiento... cada vez que llega uno a mi buzon puedo jurarles que salto de alegria... y al leer y ver que les gusta lo que he estado haciendo... me he sentido afortunada...

Gracias por no confundirme con "Golum"... jejejeje... talvéz aquellos que han leido sobre Perla Shumajer entiendan a lo que me refiero... que por cierto... en este momento tan emotivo... no puedo dejar de mencionarles que soy.. Miembro Oficial del Club de Fans de Perla Shumajer... estoy que lloro de emoción... eratoire (si un dias lees esto)... mil gracias por aceptarme... me siento honrada...

Chicos... chicas... por favor... felicitenme por mi reciente afiliación... y no dejen de afiliarse... recuerden que juntos podemos lograr que se reconozca el inigualable trabajo de la más grande Badfiquera en español... la adorada.. muchas veces imitada, pero jamás igualada... Perla Shumajer... : )

Y dejando de lado ese tema... aqui estan mis respuestas a sus reviews... que como ya he dicho... me llenan de felicidad nada más saber que llegan...

**oihane: **Bienvenida a Fanfiction, linda... es gratificante saber que la historia te ha enganchado... espero que al terminarla tengas la misma opinión... jejeje... te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo para dejarme tu review y tus lindas palabras... es un honor que el fic te guste. Saludos.

**Murtilla: **Ya lo continué... jejeje... nos vemos en el epílogo... mil gracias por haber estado leyendo y comentando constantemente... espero que el fic te deje un buen sabor de boca... Saluditos

**Jhowhe****: **Romina querida... ya tengo los pasaportes... el viernes cuelgo el epilogo de madrugada... así que a primera hora de la mañana sale nuestro vuelo a Japón... oops... ya dije nuestro destino... jejejeje... ni modo... nos vemos en tu foro... donde me tomaré la libertad de comentar a diestra y siniestra una vez sepa como hacerlo...jejeje... por que intenté pero soy medio burra.. no supe que hacer...

**alejandra: **Jajajaja... veo que las amanazas ya se hacen latentes... jajajaja y todavia me preguntan por que me empeño en huir... jajajaja. Gracias por tu review... gracias por tu preferencia... gracias por preocuparte por lo que suceda con Draco... aunque me temo que Harry se podria poner celoso. Saludos... nos leemos en el epilogo.

**janet: **Muy seguramente ya has visto que Draco no corrió ningun peligro... pero te pediré que todavia no respires aliviada... falta el epílogo y ahí es donde yo lloré... a ver que opinas tu. Gracias por llamar "maravilloso" al fic... has hecho que me sonroje... Saluditos... hasta el epilogo

**corazón: **Creo que Lucius, ama a su familia, pero no por eso deja de disfrutar de hacer daño a quienes considera inferiores... Gracias por tu comentario... Draco esta bien por ahora... nos vemos en el epílogo...

**gladiz****: **Jajajajaja...Los rubiales mas sexys del Mundo Mágico... jajajajaja... en serio que tu frase me ha gustado para título de un fic... espero que si llego a utilizarla no te moleste... jajajaja.. Que bien que el capitulo anterior te haya emocionado... espero saber como te pareció el final... saluditos... hasta el epilogo.

**angelwomen: **Gracias por decirlo... y por compartir la nostalgia... no quisiera dejar de mirar hacia lo que les deparará a esta linda pareja... pero lo que tiene un principio debe tener un fin... así que no queda de otra... jejeje. Saludos... nos vemos en el epilogo...

**ALMATEA: **Jajajaja... llámame cruel si quieres... pero lo puse con toda intención.. jijiji... despues de tanto anunciar "muerte"... sabian que con ese titulo... el corazón de algunas se iba estrujar... entre ellos el mio... jejeje

Jajajaja... sip seguro que huimos... por que habrá quienes como nosotras lloren de tristeza o emoción... pero tambien habrá las que se molesten y empiecen con la lanzadera de hechizos... y sinceramente ¿quien en sus cabales y pleno uso de sus facultades mentales?... se quedaria a recibir hechizos, sobre todo cuando se sabe que luego llegan crucias y hasta la maldición asesina... nop... por eso mejor decimos... Patitas pa´que las quiero...

Y creo que al terminar de leer te habras dado cuenta que ginny tampoco me agrada... ok.. esta bien... sip.. la odio... jejejeje

Nos vemos en el epilogo

**solamar: **¿Y con esas amenazas esperan que no huya con pasaportes falsos?... jajajaja

¿que culpa tiene EL SAGRADO PERRO DE LA TATARAABUELITA DE CRISTOBAl COLON, de que yo, este medio loca?... jajajaja

Muchos saludos a tu compu, de mi parte... dile que ya podrá funcionar en paz... por que el fic ya esta terminando.. pero que amenazo con volver pronto con una nueva historia... aunque talvez deberia cambiarme el pen name (otra vez).. y así evitar que no llegue a esa historia las maldiciones que quedaran pendientes... jejejeje

Gracias por tus saludos, por tu interes, por la emoción con la que describes tus dudas, por el tiempo que has dedicado a leer y comentar, por el teclado nuevo... por seguir sin usar babero... incluso por la amenzas...espero sigamos en contacto y mis historias sigan siendo de tu agrado...

Nos vemos en el epilogo

**K-rol26****: **Jajajaja... Si antes crei prudente huir y esconderme (junto con romina, por que tambien esta implicada), ahora estoy conciente, de que no sobreviviré sino lo hago... jejejeje. Por lo que veo es mucha tu angustia.. espero que este final te haya dejado contenta... pero como ya dije todavia no es hora de sonreir.. falta el epilogo y ahí es donde esta la prueba de fuego o te gusta la historia o me odias por el resultado... pero quiero pensar en que la amistad que hemos forjado durante el tiempo que hemos estado compartiendo comentarios sirva para que pienses antes de lanzarme las maldiciones.. jejejeje... Nos vemos en el epilogo... no dejes de darle muchos besos a tu bebe de mi parte... esta hermoso.

**kikimaru: **Te diré que tuve muchas dudas al respecto de si Hogwarts era tan segura como justificaria todas las entradas y salidas que se dieron... pero al final llegué a la conclusión que Harry siempre lo hizo... siempre logró saltar los muros (hipoteticamente) sin ser notado, así que... no es algo para extrañarse que otros lo puedan hacer...

"Harry sigue igual de sonso"... jajajaja... tambien me gustó tu frase... y la verdad me encantaría hacer un one shot con ese titulo... soy una ladrona de ideas... jajajaja así que espero tu aprobación.

Muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que le has regalado a la historia... por tus comentarios y tu preocupación cuando draco o harry la estaban pasando mal.

Nos vemos en el epilogo

**Makarva****: **Jajajajaja... Neville ya esta sano y salvo... no podemos decir que de ahí en adelante se vaya a convertir en alguien respetado y admirado... por que es Neville, pero cuando menos ha sobrevivido sin tener que enfrentarse a nada...

Seguro que nos estaremos escribiendo despues del epilogo y de ahí por mucho tiempo... por que promesas son promesas... y ahora me cumples... jajajajaja

Gracias por aceptar apoyarme en la siguiente aventura... en la que tengo la esperanza de mejorar... Soy yo quien esta feliz y orgullosa de este gran descubrimiento... puedo decir que ... Te pillé...

Saludos... "Tio-no-Gay-que-lee-Slash"... El Fandom aplaude tu amplio criterio... y yo hago una reverencia para hacerte saber que tienes mi respeto... ji ji ji ji

**Eldar Lisswen Sariethel****: **Viva Lucius !!... me uno a la aclamación... jajajajaja

Gracias por decidir participar más activamente en el fic... tus reviews.. me han dejado saber lo mucho que te gusta la historia... y eso me llena de alegria...

Nuestras conversaciones por MSN seguirán... pero espero de corazón que esa leyendita que tienes colocada ("Te protegeré hasta el final con mi propia vida") tenga buen uso... cuando se trate de defenderme como has prometido de las maldiciones más peligrosas... jajajajaja

Ya en serio... gracias por todo... nos vemos en el epilogo.

**Naruko uchiha: **Gracias por tus elogios... es lindo saber que te guste mi estilo... te aseguro que estoy intentando pulirlo... pero intentar no siempre es lograr... así que es bueno saber que opinas sobre ello. Espero que el final te haya dejado contenta... veremos que opinas del epilogo... es ahí donde puede ser que compartas la nostalgia conmigo o simplemente te unas a la turba enardecida que me lanzará maldiciones... jajajajaja... aqui entre "nos" soy una exagerada... jajajajaja.. Nos vemos en el epilogo.

**Muchas Gracias por leer** **!!**


	28. Epilogo

Por que lo prometido es deuda, Aqui estoy, en plena madrugada, por ultima vez con esta historia que tantos bellos momentos me da dado.

Un millon de gracias a quienes la han estado leyendo todo este tiempo y tambien a quienes hace poco la conocen, es hermoso ver que hasta ahora ha tenido más de 26,800 Hits. Cuando la empecé, no imagine algo así, vi el primer Hit y senti que el corazón se me salia del pecha, se daran idea de como me siento ahora.

Y a quienes han compartido sus opiniones, dudas y demás, através de reviews... todo mi cariño, por que no hay nada tan gratificante cuando se escribe, como saber que hay alguien más allá de la pantalla del computador, que esta leyendo y entusiasmandose tanto, como uno.

A **Jhowhe** que me ha regalado su tiempo, esfuerzo y entusiasmo, todo mi agradecimiento, espero un dia poder aportarle un poco de labor o creatividad que ayude a saldar la deuda de honor que tengo con ella. Debo de agradecerle tambien que aceptara mi propuesta sin reparos (Amiga, quien hubiera dicho que una Gryffindor y una Slytherin lograrian trabajar en total armonia y además forjar una linda Amistad en el proceso), a pesar de que con ello tuviera que distraer un poco la atención de sus propias historias, las cuales, he de decir, son asombrosas. Esta es mi primera historia y sin sus sabios consejos no habria tomado el rumbo correcto.

Y que mejor momento que este, para invitarlos a visitar su foro, donde encontraran muchas cosas interesantes sobre Harry Potter, además de toda su colección de fics slash (ufff... son muchos y muy intensos) - **http : / /www. revelo. creatuforo. com / portal. php** - o bien pueden ir a su perfil (**Jhowhe**) y ahí entrar a su "homepage", debo aclararles que el foro todavia esta en construcción y deben registrarse para poder acceder a él, pero creanme, vale la pena, sobre todo cuando puedan ver unos videos de actores de Harry Potter, en escenas gay, para babear, jejejeje...

Quienes ya se pasaron por su Fic mas reciente en Fanfiction, **Conmigo para Siempre,** saben a lo que me refiero al decir, que lo que escribe es asombroso, sip... apoyo la moción, es una pícara.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Escribir esta historia ha sido un verdadero placer, asi que sin más preambulos y plenamente conciente que habrá hechizos en mi contra, les dejo El Epílogo... ¡¡ Que lo disfruten !!

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Una tarde de otoño, mientras las hojas de los árboles caían perezosamente desde lo alto de las copas, un viejo mago de pelo blanquecino y piel completamente arrugada observaba amorosamente una foto mágica que había sido tomada mucho tiempo atrás.

En ella, dos hombres de mediana edad sostenidos de la mano, decían "hola" a la cámara con una gran sonrisa, muestra de la felicidad que los embargaba. Delante de ellos estaban tres pequeños niños, el mayor de no más de 5 años, de actitud desenfadada y maliciosa; el siguiente de alrededor de 3 años, elegante y mirando con cierta indiferencia a su hermano mayor y el más pequeño de apenas un año, temeroso y escurridizo, tomado de la mano del mago rubio para sentirse seguro.

- Toc toc – el golpeteo de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Adelante - miró hacia ella para ver de quien se trataba, con la calma que solo un viejo que ha vivido plenamente posee.

En el umbral, apareció un chico de singular belleza, modales finos y andar elegante. Todo un mago sin duda. En la túnica que vestía, se vislumbraba una varita cuidadosamente guardada de la que no se apartaba desde hacía un par de semanas cuando había, al fin, alcanzado la edad necesaria para practicar magia de manera responsable. En la pulcritud y suntuosidad de su vestimenta dejaba ver que provenía de una familia que no conocía las carencias.

El anciano sintió una grata sensación de regocijo invadirlo, se miraron con afecto por unos segundos.

- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó el más joven con tono amistoso, pero con un claro arrastrar de palabras, que al viejo le trajo muchos recuerdos.

- De ninguna manera, muchacho, pasa por favor – dijo amablemente, y con pasos cansados, caminó hacia el chico para abrigarlo en un brazo fraternal que fue cariñosamente devuelto por el joven.

Con un ademán, el viejo señaló una silla con el deseo de platicar con él unos minutos. Había pasado mucho tiempo contándole anécdotas, enseñándole las insignias que poseía de sus tiempos de colegio, y las obtenidas, como fruto de una vida de arduo trabajo a favor de la comunidad mágica. Gozaba la compañía de ese chico.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese chico era su consentido, tan parecido a él físicamente, que desde el día de su nacimiento, había persuadido a sus padres de ponerle su nombre. Era el único hijo del niño que aparecía en la foto mirando a su hermano mayor, quien se había casado tardíamente, debido a que toda su juventud la había pasado siendo un popular jugador de Quidditch, sucumbiendo al amor, pasados los 40 años. Debido a ello, el chico tenía varios primos con hijos casi de su edad, con quienes convivía casi a diario de manera que más que familia, parecian una pandilla de amigos. Sin embargo, tenía con el viejo, un lazo más fuerte que cualquier otro integrante de la familia, una especie de complicidad sobreentendida.

- Mi Padre me ha pedido que te pregunte si irás con nosotros a visitar la tumba del abuelo – le preguntó el chico recargándose confiadamente en el lujoso escritorio, sabía que el viejo era estricto con sus pertenencias, no le gustaba que husmearan en su despacho y menos que tocaran algo de lo que ahí guardaba, pero para él, en especial, no había restricciones, tiempo atrás le había dejado entrever que era siempre bienvenido en ese lugar.

- Scorpius conoce mi respuesta – aseguró el viejo mirándolo cariñosamente – De cualquier manera me alegra mucho que estés aquí – comentó moviéndose hacia un enorme librero con toda la agilidad y gracia que le quedaba en su frágil cuerpo – Estas – dijo mostrando al chico una caja abierta que contenía un par de hermosas medallas doradas – Son las Ordenes de Merlín, Primera clase, que nos dieron hace muchos años a tu abuelo y a mí, conoces la historia – aseguró orgulloso.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó el chico con el rostro iluminado por el brillo dorado que salió desde las medallas – Me la has contado varias veces – aseguró perplejo en su observación, recordando aquella historia que mas bien le parecía un cuento, donde le aseguraba que había sostenido una lucha dentro del Ministerio de Magia para salvar al abuelo.

- Bien – afirmó el viejo sacando las medallas de su caja – Son tuyas – tomó una mano del joven y colocó en ella ambas medallas.

El chico lo miró incrédulo, el viejo conservaba esas medallas como su máximo tesoro, más aún, desde que el abuelo había muerto una calurosa mañana en la que sus ojos por el cansancio de los años simplemente ya no se abrieron. Hacía ya más de 5 años desde aquel día, y desde entonces el viejo había guardado las medallas y las había colocado juntas en su despacho, de donde, no permitía que nadie las tomara, es más, hasta pensar en mirarlas era una ofensa para él. Tendría que ser un sueño, el viejo no podía estarle regalando algo tan valioso.

- Pe... Pero… pero… - balbuceó consternado – ¡Tu siempre has dicho que el día que mueras quieres que te entierren con ellas! – aseguró con los ojos brillando por la emoción – No puedo creerlo… – exclamó mirando al viejo como intentando leer en sus ojos la veracidad de sus palabras.

- Pues cambié de opinión – confirmó el viejo – Mi mayor deseo es que tú las conserves, y que algún día sean tus hijos y después sus hijos y más tarde los hijos de ellos quienes las tengan, por ello, tu deber es aceptarlas y asegurarte que las historias que te he contado sean transmitidas a cada uno de los miembros de la familia, para que nunca se olviden del gran amor que les dio origen y que por supuesto, sepan honrar la memoria del Gran Mago del que son descendientes, por ende, que sus actos sean siempre encaminados hacia el bien.

- ¡No me digas que ya te estás poniendo nostálgico! – comentó el joven, arqueando una ceja de singular manera, haciendo pensar al viejo en lo mucho que conocía ese gesto.

- Un viejo como yo, muchacho, es incapaz de recordar cómo se siente no estar nostálgico – aseguró risueño el anciano mientras se sentaba cómodamente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

- ¿Por qué me las das a mi? – preguntó el joven conmovido mientras las observaba meticulosamente.

- Porque eres mi consentido, lo sabes, eres tan parecido a mí cuando joven – aseguró en un suspiro cansado – sin embargo, tú, eres una mejor persona de lo que era yo a tu edad y de eso me siento orgulloso, sin duda, tú abuelo hizo un gran trabajo educando a tus padres y ellos a ti.

- Por supuesto, el abuelo era genial, como olvidar aquellas tardes que pasábamos tostando bombones frente al fuego mientras ambos me contaban sobre las increíbles aventuras que él vivió y su admirable capacidad para meterse en mas líos cada día… el siempre decía que tu habías llegado a darle paz y armonía a su vida, que de no haber sido por ti, jamás habría descubierto el amor y la tranquilidad, y no sé, tal vez sea por eso que todos dicen, de que soy tu vivo retrato, pero tú también eres mi consentido - ratificó el joven agachándose para dar un abrazo al viejo en señal de agradecimiento por el maravilloso regalo que le acababa de entregar.

- Bien, basta de cursilerías – pidió el viejo pasándose discretamente la manga de la túnica que vestía para limpiarse la humedad de los ojos – Ve con tu padre y dile lo de cada año.

- Que no necesitas ir al panteón para recordar al abuelo, que él vive en tu corazón y por lo tanto estará junto a ti por siempre – canturreó el joven divertido.

- Eso mismo – corroboró el viejo mirando al chico con adoración.

El joven dijo adiós con un movimiento de la mano y avanzó sonriendo hacia la puerta, justo cuando la estaba cerrando y el viejo volvía tomar la foto que había estado observando amorosamente, el joven asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo – Abuelo…

- ¿Dime? – preguntó el anciano prestándole atención nuevamente.

- ¿Crees que algún día lograré hacer cosas tan grandiosas como el abuelo y tú? – le cuestionó el joven conmovido.

- Estoy completamente seguro que harás cosas mucho mejores – aseguró el viejo mirando intensamente al chico, quien formó una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver cuan orgulloso se sentía de sí mismo y de las expectativas que el viejo tenia de él.

Una vez que el joven cerró definitivamente la puerta, el viejo volvió a la contemplación de la tierna foto, sentado en su escritorio saco de un pequeño cajón un álbum que contenía muchas más, miró con nostalgia cada una de ellas, acariciándolas suavemente con sus largos dedos como si las personas que se movían dentro pudieran sentir su amor gracias a ello.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios cuando encontró una que le traía un recuerdo especialmente hermoso, en ella, dos jóvenes magos, uno moreno y el otro rubio, reían alegremente, se veían todavía en edad estudiantil y parecían abrir más emocionados que en sus tiempos infantiles, algunos regalos navideños colocados ordenadamente bajo un enorme y elegante árbol. Aquella había sido la primer navidad que ese par de chicos pasaban juntos, la primera de muchas en que el amor y la felicidad habían sido los principales regalos.

Con calma miró otra foto, en ella aparecían los mismos jóvenes enamorados, pero esta vez acompañados por un chico pelirrojo, una chica castaña, un chico regordete y otro esbelto que sin duda no perdía oportunidad para dejar en ridículo a sus amigos, pues se encontraba parado atrás, entre el moreno y el rubio poniendo cuernos a ambos y sonriendo con la jovialidad de un niño.

El viejo soltó una risotada al mirar esa foto, ya que un recuerdo había llegado a su mente. El chico esbelto había llegado con retraso en esa ocasión en la que celebraban precisamente la despedida de solteros del "par de tórtolos", (como el pícaro Slytherin acostumbraba decirles) presa del pánico todavía no superado, la palidez en su cara nada más arribó al lugar y lo desarreglado de su ropa demostraron la veracidad de sus palabras.

Les había contado que antes de dirigirse a la reunión había tenido, la brillante idea de acudir a una tienda Gay, con el fin de comprarles un maravilloso obsequio de bodas. Grave error. En aquel lugar, se había topado con un vendedor que nada más verlo, había querido comérselo entero, pensando que él compartía sus preferencias. Lo había "guiado" por el lugar, haciendo especial hincapié en objetos de índole sexual, hasta que él le había aclarado que el artículo en que estaba interesado no era para él, sino para obsequiarlo a un par de amigos que pronto se casarían.

El vendedor, feliz por la noticia, le había mostrado cualquier cantidad de objetos para parejas, haciendo que Theodore escogiera uno al azar. Agobiado por la mirada lasciva que tenía encima, y eso sin contar los constantes roces que le hacía, casi empujándolo contra los estantes cuando se agachaba a mirar algún artículo en particular.

Según palabras de Nott, el vendedor había intentado prácticamente violarlo dentro del local y solo había podido escapar de sus garras gracias a un hechizo aturdidor que le lanzó de último momento, pues mientras estaba concentrado, y agachado, recogiendo una moneda muggle que se le había caído al suelo, el vendedor había tomado el acto como un ofrecimiento y se había lanzado sobre él a manosearlo intentando desvestirlo. Había sido una verdadera suerte que llevara su varita a pesar de que, ese día lo pensaban pasar entre muggles. Había afirmado el aun con mirada de terror por lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

Después de un profundo suspiro de añoranza, Draco pensó con pesadumbre en cuanto tiempo hacía que la mayoría de los integrantes de esa foto habían fallecido, solo uno quedaba con vida y era él.

Estuvo buen rato observando cada una de las imágenes que contenía aquel envejecido álbum, hasta que en algún momento se decidió a sacar del pequeño cajón, otro objeto, uno que había estado guardado ahí por años, uno que había sido hechizado, hacía muchísimo tiempo para que no pudiera ser utilizado – "Así nos aseguraremos de que ninguno de los niños lo abra por accidente" – había dicho el responsable del hechizo.

Colocó el objeto sobre el escritorio, tomó cuidadosamente una pluma y la empapó completamente, quedando ennegrecida en la punta, casi goteando aquel liquido viscoso con que había sido mojada, con calma llevó su mano a un pedazo de pergamino que estaba estirado frente a él, donde tenía rato intentando poner en palabras los sentimientos que lo embargaban desde hacía dos días, se dispuso a escribir con calma, dándole continuidad a una carta que había empezado antes de contemplar las fotos y de ser interrumpido por el joven.

Con lágrimas en los ojos escribió:

_Amé de tal manera que jamás me arrepentí de mis actos y tampoco le dejé opción al destino de hacerme arrepentirme por lo no realizado._

_Mi vida, como la de muchos de mi época, no fue como caminar entre nubes, sin embargo, al aceptar mis sentimientos construí en este mundo mi propio paraíso._

_El amor que he sentido ha roto miles de barreras, la primera y tal vez impensable fue la de géneros, pues fueron muchos los que criticaron y reprobaron en su momento el ver a dos chicos demostrando abiertamente sus sentimientos, la segunda pero no menos importante, fue la del tiempo, pues este amor ha dejado vestigios vivientes que se quedarán, aún, cuando yo ya no esté. La tercera, sin lugar a dudas, ha sido la de la distancia, pues a pesar de no tener a la persona que me complementa a mi lado, el amor que siento por él, no ha variado en absoluto y la cuarta, está por verse, es una aventura en la que me embarcaré en unos momentos y de la cual ya no volveré._

_Cuando mi amado y yo nos enlazamos mágicamente, el Ministro planeaba decir "hasta que la muerte los separe", sin embargo yo le aclaré que su frase tendría que ser "y que ni la muerte los separe", porque así lo desee desde siempre, desde la primera vez que lo vi y si se lo prometí. Solo se necesita una limpia vasija para poder tomar el agua del río, beberla, es parte del placer._

_Por ello, espero que no olviden, que siempre estaré aquí con ustedes, que son el fruto de ese inmenso amor que demostró que más allá de lo que todos pudieran suponer, no se necesita nada aparte de amor, para ser feliz._

_Desde donde esté, los estaré mirando y apoyando en todo. Lo prometo._

_Con todo mi cariño… _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy _

El viejo Draco, dejó la pluma cansadamente dentro del tintero, dobló el pergamino con tranquilidad, colocó sobre los pliegues del doblez un poco de cera, a la que presionó suavemente con un sello metálico, dejando así marcado, un orgulloso escudo que rezaba su apellido.

Colocó el pergamino sobre el escritorio junto a otros documentos que exponían su voluntad y tomó delicadamente el objeto que habían puesto antes sobre el escritorio.

Era un antiguo relicario, que por años había estado guardado en aquel cajón junto a las cosas que más valor tenían para él, cuando la muerte de su amado había sido un duro golpe para él, había intentado miles de contra hechizos para intentar abrirlo, pero ninguno había funcionado, sumiéndolo en una profunda agonía que solo fue alivia por la compañía y el amor que sus hijos, nietos y biznietos, le habían obsequiado.

Para su sorpresa, hacía dos días había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre la mejor forma de repartir sus bienes, cuando sin querer, buscando una de sus plumas favoritas topó con el relicario dentro del cajón y con un solo roce de su mano, este había brillado intensamente.

El viejo emocionado al límite, habría querido usarlo en ese momento sin embargo se había planteado el propósito de hacerlo pronto, pero correctamente, dejando todos sus asuntos organizados y en orden.

Con los ojos brillando anhelantes cobijó el relicario con ambas manos, lo frotó con las manos temblorosas por la ansiedad de la que era presa y lo presiono fervientemente contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos para dejarse abrazar por esa mágica sensación de confort que en su juventud había experimentado.

El relicario se iluminó, haciendo que una espesa nube cubriera por completo el viejo cuerpo, que sin aviso de desplomó en el piso para nunca más levantarse.

Un cuerpo sin vida, que posiblemente sería descubierto varias horas más tarde por alguno de sus hijos, que estaban en casa por el aniversario luctuoso de Harry. Sería enterrado junto a la tumba del Héroe del Mundo Mágico, esa había sido una voluntad expresada por ambos, muchos años atrás.

Estaba muriendo. Ese momento era la culminación de una vida plena, llena de alegrías y tristeza, angustias y regocijos.

Y de ahora en adelante, él seria para su familia solo el recuerdo imborrable de un hombre maravilloso. Se había ido y nunca más volvería.

En su lapida rezaría la frase "Aquí yace Draco Malfoy, Esposo ejemplar, Padre amoroso, miembro activo en la lucha por los derechos de los seres mágicos. Generoso donador para las causas nobles. Hombre excepcional"

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Abrió sus ojos inundados de lágrimas al reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba y a la persona que estaba frente a él, tan joven, tan sonriente, tan lleno de vida, tan emocionado como él. Se lanzó frenéticamente a sus brazos siendo recibido con el mismo fervor, hacía 5 años que no se veían, pero que no lucían de esa manera, más de 80.

El pelo de Draco nuevamente era rubio, sus ojos grises ya no estaban enmarcados por arrugas, sus manos se veían tersas y hábiles como en su juventud, también él era joven otra vez – ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó emocionado llevándose las dos manos a la cara para palpar cada parte de su rostro, tocó su cabello y experimento aquella sensación de estar tocando seda con sus dedos, una sensación que hacía años no recordaba, se miró asombrado, vestía una túnica blanca, iba descalzo, tocó fervientemente su cuerpo como asegurándose de que todo era real.

Harry lo miraba sonriente, feliz de tenerlo con él y consciente de que su esposo estaba que brincaba de gusto al descubrirse con la belleza de antaño.

Volvió sus ojos a su amado y lo besó apasionadamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban de esa manera, dejando que sus cuerpos temblaran de deseo nada más tocarse, le pasó las manos por la cintura y lo sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo transmitiéndole todo su calor, le sujeto firmemente y le dio varias vueltas en el aire para demostrarle cuan feliz se sentía por estar a su lado.

Sus rodillas se entumecieron como hacía mucho tiempo no le sucedía, sus manos temblaron ligeramente, su mente no supo nada de sí, mientras el beso duró. Cuando terminó, Harry no puedo sentirse mas feliz, Draco al fin estaba con él otra vez, y lo seguía amando con la intensidad de antes.

Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas dejaron salir unas sinceras lágrimas de felicidad.

Jamás se imaginó que amar, no era una cosa más de la vida, sino que amando, se obtenían las mejores cosas de ella.

- Ha sido una larga espera – dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello.

- Lo dices tú, que no has tenido que ayudar a cambiar más pañales, desde que te marchaste – recriminó falsamente, abrazando con mayor fervor a su amado.

- No me marché – afirmó Harry cariñosamente - solo me adelanté para prepararte la cama antes de que llegaras.

Un brillo de lujuria destelló en los ojos de Draco – No sabía que podríamos experimentar aquí ese tipo de placeres – dijo elevando una ceja con incredulidad.

- Hay mucho que aún no sabes, lo que aquí sobran, son placeres – afirmó Harry tomándolo de la mano. Feliz de ver que su esposo no perdía su toque sexy.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar por un resplandeciente sendero de luz, que iluminaba el camino que debían seguir para llegar a una nueva vida.

Cada cierto tiempo se miraban furtivamente, afianzando el agarre, como asegurándose que eso no era un sueño y que realmente de ahora en adelante ya no existía poder conocido o desconocido capaz de separarlos.

Draco se detuvo en seco de pronto, cuando distinguió una enorme puerta frente a ellos, Harry lo miró desconcertado por el acto, pero el rubio no le dio tiempo a preguntarle por lo que ocurría, pues sin pedirle permiso comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo fervientemente.

Harry sonrojado hasta los cabellos respondió lo más consciente que pudo, al ataque de su esposo, dejándose devorar a besos, mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

Un profundo suspiro, una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada soñadora fueron las últimas tres cosas que compartieron antes de volver su mirada a la puerta que se abría desde el centro para dejarlos pasar.

Draco presionó preocupado, la mano de Harry, no pudiendo evitar sentirse un tanto temeroso ante lo desconocido, Harry reconoció el gesto sin siquiera mirarlo y lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras le decía – Descuida, no duele.

Con pasos calmados se adentraron en ese nuevo mundo, Harry dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que sabía de ese lugar, Draco feliz de estar junto a la persona que más amaba y amaría por siempre.

Mientras las puertas se cerraban en aquel lugar de inmensa blancura, un viejo corazón dejaba de latir para siempre dentro del despacho de la actual Mansión de los Malfoy.

Desde el lugar tras las puertas se pudo escuchar un grito de reproche muy peculiar.

- ¿Pero que se supone que significa esto Harry Potter? Dijiste que te habías casado con un chico rubio de ojos increíbles, de atributos y habilidades envidiables y que te tenía completamente loco, ¡pero no recuerdo que hubieras mencionado que era un Malfoy!

Harry abrazó con más pasión y orgullo a su esposo, y sin dejar de sonreír, le contestó al hombre de la forma más simple y acertada, que no dejaría dudas a nadie de su amor – Si, es Draco Malfoy

Ese era Sirius Black, sin lugar a dudas, quien se sentía con más derecho que el mismo James Potter, de reclamar a su ahijado por sus decisiones.

- Míralo Remus – lloriqueó acercandose a un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel - ¿Por qué tenía que enredarse con un Slytherin? – preguntó mientras pateaba caprichosamente el suelo. Remus sonrió, frotó el cabello de Sirius cariñosamente como toda respuesta y se encaminó hacia los recién llegados, para darles la bienvenida y llevarlos donde más personas esperaban con ansias volver a ver a Draco.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Las puertas se cerraron, haciéndonos imposible saber que ocurriría allá dentro de ahora en adelante, sin embargo, ese par de chicos nos dejaron más de una lección.

Debemos ser sinceros al amar, entregando nuestro corazón sin límites ni prejuicios, esperando que la otra persona también nos ame de forma honesta.

Debemos cuidarnos con vehemencia, conscientes que esta vida debe disfrutarse tan plenamente como la vida futura a la que esperamos llegar después de la muerte.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, debemos fijarnos bien en el padrino que escogemos para nuestros hijos.

Saber eso también le habría ahorrado muchos problemas a Draco, pues como padrino de su hijo Scorpius, había escogido al mismísimo Theodore Nott

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Sniff.. snifff... la melancolia me ha tomado de rehen... : (

Y bueno, espero sean piadosos y me dejen sus reviews, con pocas maldiciones, por favor, por que mi cuerpo seria incapaz de resistair tantas como tienen planeado.

Gracias por leer... por comentar y ... por todo.

He aqui, los nicks de quienes me mantuvieron entusiasmada y por quienes no deje esta historia a medias. Muchas, muchas Gracias.

**Jhowhe** (19) - **K-rol26** (19) - **Ale** (17) - **kikimaru** (17) - **solamar** (15) - **XX-breath-of-life-XX** (13) - **gladiz** (11) - **Makarva** (11) - **SigiPotter** (11) - **Murtilla** (10) - **Dianita **(8) - **Angeles** (7) - **Oxx** (6) - **Dulce Antillano** (5) - **ALMATEA**(4) - **darkangel26-15** (4) - **dark-san** (4) - **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** (4) - **Inefable** (4) - **korime** (4) - **seren** (4) - **aghata malfoy** (3) - **maya **(3) - **Naruko uchiha** (3) - **Setsuna19** (3) - **deka** (2) - **galia** (2) - **Jane** (2) - **julieta1589** (2) - **junyl** (2) - **La Dama Arual** (2) - **SinieStra Malfoy** (2) - **soledad** (2) - **Yume** (2) **Akashapotter** – **Alejandra** – **angelwomen** – **corazón** – **Delmar** – **JAEL** – **janet** – **Julie** – **kira** – **Koka** – **krulach** – **Marle **– **Mia** –**oihane** –**pame** –**sofi** –**Tehuami** - **toki**

Nos estamos leyendo, Chicas, Chicos y Chicles Motita !!

Una ultima cosa... por favor.. les suplico encarecidamente que si piensan dejarme algun review, lo hagan despues de haber iniciado sesión, por que me encantaria poder responderles... Muchas Gracias

Nota: Gracias.. solamar.. es una lastima que no pueda extender mi respuesta.. pero gracias por tu lindo review

Actualizado: Gracias a quienes desde que este Fic finalizo han tenido la amabilidad de dejarme sus lindos reviews... he contestado a todos muy emocionada al saber que mas personas lo han leido y disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Gracias... no hay manera de expresar lo emocionante que es.

Y por fin colgare un nuevo Fic, sera corto y estara dedicado a mi amiga Jhowhe como regalo atrasado por su cumpleaños... ya esta siendo Beteado asi que no tardara mucho en estar por aqui.

Les dejo un Beso y todo mi Cariño.


End file.
